El Nombre de la Rosa
by LaBelle Evans
Summary: Isabella y Aidan encuentran un diario que Harry dejo hace 200 años en la Seccion Prohibida narrando su historia de amor...Al final, el amor entre enemigos no es imposible como ellos creian. PPHP DMHG
1. El Diario

Hola a todos:))

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic asi que espero que tengan un poco de misericordia con este capitulo…

Este fic esta dedicado a Alexia, Ximena e Isabel… gracias.

Para aquellos que les gusta Hermione/Draco, estan de suerte porque esa es mi pareja favorita y si estan en este fic… las parejas son algo extranas pero espero que no sean tan desagradables.

Espero que lo disfruten y si quieren dejen review… mas bien, solo haganlo.

L.B. Evans

--------------------------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

CAPITULO I

Amanecio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, un dia como cualquier otro, tan monoto y simple que era imposible pensar que hoy hace ya docientos años una intensa historia de amor se dio tras esas paredes. Nadie sabia de aquello porque nunca fue contada ni como historia ni como leyenda.

- Hoy convertiremos objetos inanimados en animales- explico la profesora Millet de Transformaciones a la clase de 7 año compuesta por Slytherins y Gryffindors- Formen parejas, por favor.

Como era costumbre Gryffindors se emparejaban con Gryffindor y Slytherin con Slytherin.

Esa regla habia sido respectada y acatada con agrado desde que se formo el colegio. Nunca nadie habia roto esa invisible regla a exepción de una pareja de supuestos enemigos llamados Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Se conocia mucho de ellos porque en aquellos dias ellos fueron Premios Anuales y Orden de Merlin primera clase por su participación en la segunda Guerra, pero en la epoca en que Merlin daba los reconocimientos personalmente… como solian bromear los alumnos.

Era bien sabido que Malfoy fue un Slytherin y que Granger fue una Gryffindor pero que habian terminado casados y con un legado que habia durado siglos, ejemplo Rob Otranto Malfoy un Gryffindor poseedor de los encantos porpios de su familia paterna: rubios de ojos grises y extremadamente sexys y encantadores

Pero aún así nadie estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a Salazar que en paz descanse y de Dios… o el dialo… bueno, con quien quiera que este goze; y, como siempre hubo enemigos, pero ninguno como Aidan de Casale e Isabella Proust.

Desde el momento mismo en que supieron a que casas pertenecian y cuales eran las tradiciones, fueron enemigos... Aunque la mayoria del tiempo parecian una pareja de mal casados, realmente.

Aidan, un muchacho saludable, alto de penetrantes ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel morena y cabello negro; era miembro de una antigua y rica familia de magos italiana pero hace cuatro generaciones se había transladado a Inglaterra.

En la otra mano, Isabella, era hija de madre muggle y padre mago. De incredible talento y atrayente a pariencia, se consideraba una de las brujas mas inteligentes que pisaron el colegio. Su mirada siempre era misteriosa aún cuando se reia; tenia el cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos, un tanto risado en las puntas que hacia que Aidan siempre la molestara diciendo que dormia sentada porque tanto rulero no la dejaba poner la cabeza correctamente en la almohada.

Que poco se podian imaginar ellos que un libro uniria sus vidas.

Cuidadosamente, Aidan deslizó la varita por debajo del brazo y apuntó directo a la silla que Isabella estaba intentando transformar en un perro; un rayo plateado salió de la varita y convirtió a la silla en un gato.

Isabella dió un grito de pánico, porque ella temia y odiaba horriblemente a los gatos y sin contar la alergia. Toda la clase volteo a verla. Ella sabía perfectamente quien había sido y sin medir las consecuencias apuntó su varita directo al corazón de Aidan, este se hecho para atrás pero tras recuperarse de la impresión, enarvoló también su varita y apuntó.

- Ya sacaste cupo Casale, ponte para el duelo- dijo friamente Isabella

- Lo que tu quieras Proust, muñeca- respondio dandole una sonrisa muy arrogante.

Toda el aula contuvo la respiración pero la maestra Millett llego antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera lanzar un hechizo.

- Basta! Ya basta! Por el amor de Dios. Ustedes dos se han pasado de la raya, querer batirse en duelo durante una clase!- gritaba- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 20 menos para Slytherin y castigo, porque no crean que esto se va a quedar así. Hoy quiero verlos a los dos en la biblioteca a las 8 en punto porque Madame Pearce necesita ayuda para ordenar los libros de la Sección Prohibida. Me alegro que me lo haya mencionado- Y sin más, se alejo.

Por suerte la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo habia sonado.

- Esto es tu culpa, idiota- dijo entre dientes

- Mi culpa! Alo-o, yo no dije- he imitando una vocesita aguda dijo- "Ponte para el duelo, Casale"

- Pero fuiste tu quien convirtió la silla en un gato, sabes que odio los gatos.

- Puede que lo hayas mencionado, si- dijo como meditando.

- Eres insoportable!- gritó y salió del aula

- Yo también te quiero!- le gritó a la puerta cerrada.

Después de la cena, cada uno se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Dentro Madame Pearce los esperaba en su escritorio.

- Que bueno que llegan, siganme- les ordenó.

- Buenas noches a usted también- murmuro Aidan y Isabella le dio la razón sonriendole.

- Lo que van a tener que hacer,- dijo Madame Pearce mientras avanzaba por entre los estates- es ordenar los libro de la Seccion Prohibida por orden alfabetico y por materia y deben estar todos en un solo librero, no quiero asignaturas mezcladas. Tienen hasta la media noche- Y sin más los dejo.

- Vieja loca- murmuro Aidan

- Cállate y vamos a trabajar.

Después de mas o menos dos horas, los chicos ya habían sorteado casi la mayoria de los libros.

- Muñequita?- llamó Aidan. Isabella lo miro asesinamente- Vaya, si te trato mal te quejas y si te trato bien te quejas, quien te entiende mujer!.

- A ver, que quieres ?- preguntó impaciente.

- Este libro no tiene ni titulo ni autor.

Isabella lo tomó- No es un libro, tarado, es un diario.

- No me llames así que me lastimas!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- A quien mate en mi otra vida que me toco esto!- murmuró.

- Disculpa?

- Nada, nada… que raro, quien habra dejado un diario aqui?

Lo examinó por fuera y no había nada de extraño, solo era un cuaderno forrado en cuero negro.

Lo abrio y en la segundo hoja encontro el nombre del proprietario.

- Pertenece a Harry James Potter… Wow, mira el año 1724.

- Harry Potter no es el que derroto al Darth Vader del mundo magico?

- De donde sacaste lo de Darth Vader?- le preguntó intentanto no reirse ante la ocurrencia.

- No es el malo de esa pelicula muggle que a todo el mundo le gusta?- preguntó.

- Si, pero yo no sabia que supieras algo del mundo muggle.

- Pues ya veras que si, yo lo sé todo- dijo arrogantemente.

- Lo que sea, el caso es que tienes razón.

- Claro!- exclamo al recordar- lo estudiamos en Historia de la Magia… lo recuerdo muy vagamente, sabes que en esa clase es imposible no dormirse.

- Pero que hará su diario aquí?- preguntó sospechosa e ignorando el comentario de Aidan.

- Talves queria esconderlo.

- Y dejarlo en la biblioteca?

- Es la Sección Prohibida además estaba entre los libros de Pociones, y esos son los más restrinjidos.

- Pero por que no se lo llevo con el? Sabes que? Vamos a darselo a Madame Pearce, ella sabra que hacer con el.

- No, porque no mejor lo leemos- dijo arrancandoselo de las manos.

- Es un diario, Aidan, se supone que es privado- le dijo severa.

- El tipo lleva muerto mas de doscientos años, Isa, que mal puede hacerle que nos enteremos de lo que hizo- Isabella seguia mirandolo molesta- además no creo que haya nada interesante a parte de un, "Querido diario, hoy comi huevos con tozino para el desayuno"- imito con una voz graciosa.

Isabella rio ligeramente; enemigos podran ser, pero había que reconocer que el chico tenia sentido del humor.

- Vamos Bella, leamoslo aunque sea una hojita- rogo con ojos de cachorro.

- Esta bien, pero que sea solo una hoja.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana y se acomodaron. Aidan abrió el libro, se aclaró la garganta y...

- Que raro, no tiene fechas.

- No importa, vas a leer si o no?- preguntó molesta.

- Ya va no mas no me muerdas- se aclaro de nuevo la garganta y empezo a leer:

_**Que mi mano no tiemble ahora que empiezo a revivir mi pasado y a evocar el desasosiego que oprimió mi corazón.**_

- Dios mio, es todo un poeta!- exclamó Aidan.

- No te burles, esta bonito.

- No se porque a las chicas les comueve lo cursi.

- Porque tenemos algo que se llama _corazón _que _tu,_ por supuesto, no posees.

- Cruela de Vil es como debio bautizarte tu mamá- dijo cruelmente.

- Vas a seguir?- preguntó mirandolo con resentimiento por el comentario.

**_Ella nunca importó para mi, no era más que una niña rica, malcriada y arrogante que humillaba a todo el mundo solo con una mirada; pero cuándo sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios, poco antes de bajar del tren, me di cuenta que había cambiado._**

_**Recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, la primera vez que la mire. La habia visto muchas veces, claro esta, durante los 7 años que estudiamos en Hogwarts; pero nunca la habia mirado. **_

**El Expreso de Hogwarts desaceleraba conforme se iba acercando a la estación de Hogsmade. Todos los alumnos se fueron apilando en las salidas para poder bajar tan rápido como le fuera posible y conseguir un carruaje para ellos y sus compañeros.**

**A Harry le estaba costando un poco llevar sus cosas, talvez por el hecho que también cargaba con su tunica de gala en un armador y no en el baúl como se acostumbraba porque ya no le cabia más en el. **

**Como ya era mayor de edad (en el mundo magico) se trajo todas sus cosas de la casa de los Dursley… y la jaula de Hedwig… bueno si bajaba con todo eso, seria un milagro. **

**Cuando ya era su turno para bajarse alguien mas trato de hacerlo, levantó la vista y se topó directamente con los profundos ojos azules de Pansy Parkinson. Ese choque fue su condena eterna, los tres segundos más intensos de la vida de Harry.**

**- Pasa tu primero- le dijo en un susurro.**

**- Gracias- dijo bajando sumisa la mirada.**

_**Habían rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, su mirada era triste y por un momento casi siento pena por ella. La palabra clave es: casi.**_

**_Por encima de cualquier cosa: los Gryffindor jamás sentiran _nada_ por un Slytherin. _**

- Ves hasta ellos tenian esa regla- dijo Aidan interrumpiendo la lectura.

- Aidan, por favor, concentrate.

- Ahora si quieres enterarte de que paso- dijo divertido mas los ojos asesinos de Isabella hicieron que Aidan se volviera al libro de immediato.

_**Además, a mi poco me interesaba la vida de Parkinson y lo que quiera que le haya pasado no era mi problema. Eso fue lo que pense y mi sentimiento de odio profundo se reanudo.**_

**- Harry?**

**- Mande usted?- preguntó confundido volteando a ver a quien lo llamaba.**

**- Estas en el paso, vas a bajar?- preguntó Ginny.**

**- Lo siento, me distraje- se escuso y empezo a bajar.**

_**Mas mi curiosidad innata no me dejaba estar tranquilo y mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar rezones por las que Pansy podria llorar. **_

_**Es gracioso como mi mente funciona independiente de mi voluntad. y mientras me ocupaba de sortear entre el mar de alumnos para llegar a un carruaje ya tenia, al menos, 10 buenas razones. **_

**_-_ Harry?- el aludido volteo- Voy a ver si Ron quiere que le lleve su lechuza, Ok?- dijo Ginny.**

**Harry asintió y la vio moverse en dirección a donde todos los prefectos estaban reunidos. **

**Harry observó a Pansy durante el tiempo que Ginny hablo con Ron, ella tenia algo que nunca antes habia sentido… una tristeza distinta que dolia.**

_**Extrañamente la cuerda que la tenía atada a sus sentimientos me ataba a mi también y no sabía cómo habia pasado.**_

**Desde que habia empezado la guerra Hogwarts albergaba a niños de diferentes edades que habian quedado huérfanos o en algunos otros casos eran hijos de aquellos que se habian unido a la Orden y estaban en el campo de batalla; los mismos que en esos momentos bajaban del tren y que Ron y Pansy estaban alineando para conducirlos a los carruajes y evitar que sean atropellados por los más grandes.**

_**El estómago se me encogió al verla abrazar a uno de ellos maternalmente y besarlo en la mejilla, acomodarle la túnica a una niña y recibir una flor de un niño que luce como de seguro lucia Neville cuando era pequeño.**_

_**Se veia tierna y buena, pero para mi ella no deberia lucir así, ella era una Slytherin los Slytherin son malos por naturaleza, y no solo ellos las mujeres también son malas por naturaleza. **_

_**Son ellas las que se apropian del alma bella del hombre y la hacen caer en tentacion. **_

_**Pero, si son tan malas, por que Dios las puso en la tierra?**_

- Yo también me cuestiono eso todos los dias, en especial cuando sufro un ataque de odio por parte tuyo- dijo Aidan pensativo.

- Ya me cansaste!- exclamo Isabella arrancandole el libro de las manos y empezando a leer ella.

_**Para enseñaros a amar mas alla de la pasión carnal y en la profundidad del alma.**_

_**Y entonces me pregunté: Seria ella capóz de enseñar amar de esa manera? **_

**_Seria ella capáz de enseñar_me _a amar_la_, que el poseerla se convierta en un acto religioso y que deje mi vida sobre su cuerpo? _**

_**No lo sabia, asi como támpoco sabia porque estaba pensando en ella de esa manera. Talves solo fue un momento de debilidad.**_

- Por qué no hay hombres así hoy en dia!- preguntó emocionada.

- Pero no que era su enemiga, por qué dice eso de ella?- preguntó Aidan ignorando el comentario.

- Dice que se conocian toda su vida escolar.

- Pero al principio no la describe como la gran maravilla. A mi me parecio que era una persona bastante odiosa y mala gente.

- Eso no quiere decir nada, supon que ella era algo prohibido… lo prohibido siempre atrae.

- Por eso ha de ser que me gustas- dijo hacercandosele.

- Dije lo prohibido, no los imposibles. Y no te hagas el meloso que ya sabes lo que te pasa- dijo muy molesta, obedientemente Aidan se hizo para atrás- Que hora es?- preguntó.

- Hora de que compres un reloj- le contestó cortante. Estaba muy resentido por como ella le hablo.

- Que inmaduro eres- se quejó dando un resoplido y levantandose para ir a ver la hora en el reloj de una de las paredes.

_-_ Son las 10:30, mejor continuemos con el castigo que no vamos a terminar para media noche- dijo cuando volvió.

- Y que hacemos con esto?- preguntó Aidan levantando el diario.

- Vuelve a guardarlo.

- No quieres saber lo que pasara luego?

- No- contestó y se alejo.

Aidan miro por un momento el diario y midio sus posibilidades. La cosa estaba interesante y al parecer la bibliotecaria no sabia que existia porque como no tiene titulo no hay registros, entonces nada iba a pasar si se lo llevaba para leerlo un ratito, verdad?

Con una sonrisa traviesa metio el diario dentro de su túnica, se acomodó la ropa y con mirada profesional y aire de que nada ha pasado se unió a Isabella para continuar con el castigo.


	2. Nunca se dice nunca

Un nuevo capitulo, esto es sorprendente para mi porque mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones y me estanque… pero eso ya no importa porque esta de vuelta.

Este capitulo es para Genesys cuya vena feminista me ha inspirado para escribir los ultimo parrafos de este capitulo y moldear más la personalidad de Isabella.

Rosa15... Dentro de dos capitulos (o talves menos) prometo que sabras como empezaron las cosas entre Draco y Hermione, pero como comprenderas no es relevante a la historia pero si creo importante explicarlo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

L.B Evans

_**-------------------------------------**_

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 2**

………………

_**Talv**é**z para hacer más comprensibles los acontecimientos en los que me vi envuelto, debo citar primero lo que estaba pasando en aquellos dias.**_

_**El mundo mágico estaba en mis manos y en las de Voldemort; la muerte acechaba las almas de todos y no había lugar seguro.**_

_**Dumbledore tenia razón cuando dijo que si no nos manteniamos unidos seriamos más vulnerables, pero en estos tiempos oscuros es difícil creer a un hombre sabio que se contradice la mayoria de veces. **_

- Qué haces?

Aidan casi se cae de la cama del susto. Molesto miró a Theo Hughes, su major amigo, parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión extraña en el rostro… estaba conteniendose para no reirse.

- Qué, no sabes tocar la puerta?- dijo Aidan de mal humor.

- Lo hice pero no contestaste- dijo enconjiendose de hombros- En que andas?- preguntó acercandose para sentarse en el filo de la cama.

- Estoy jugando ajedrez- dijo con ironia.

- En serio! Y quien va ganando?- dijo sarcastico Theo.

- Ya no te hagas el payaso!

- Y por que el mal humor? Si es por el susto, disculpame… y si no, yo no tengo la culpa de que Proust te trate tan mal.

- No es ella.

- Desde que volviste de ese castigo no hay quien te aguante.

- Si a ti te hubiese tratado como me trato a mi entonces tu también estarias de mal humor.

- Y por qué ahora te afecta tanto? Antes ni siquiera te importaba si ella pasaba por tu lado.

- Qué estas insinuando?- preguntó entre dientes temiendo la respuesta.

- Que te gusta… nada del otro mundo- respondió con simpleza.

- A mi no me gusta esa niña ni _nunca_ podría gustarme, porque en ves de comportarse como una dama parece un hombre en vestido!- dijo molesto levantandose de la cama.

- Proust no es un hombre en vestido!- dijo algo indignado, Theo- es una señorita fuerte, además dices eso porque es la única que te baja de tu nube.

- Y ahora la defiendes! De qué lado estas, me pregunto yo?

- Sabes qué? Dejemos las discuciones absurdas y bajemos a desayunar.

Aidan asintió y tomando sus cosas, salieron de su habitacion en las masmorras del Castillo.

- No puedo creer la suerte que tienes!- dijo una muy contenta Charlotte Davenport, la mejor amiga de Isabella, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Le llamas suerte al tener que mirarle la cara a Casale toda la noche?- preguntó friamente.

- A todas les gusta él- contestó.

- Pues a mi no! a mi _nunca_ podría atraerme ningún niño malcriado y arrogante con dos dedos de frente!- dijo muy ofendida.

- Perdon. Pero que tal el que viene directo hacia acá?- dijo en tono confidencial.

Isabella miró hacia al frente y efectivamente lo que venia acercandose le gusto mucho.

Con su porte de caballero Rob Otranto se paró frente a ellas.

- Buenos días, querida Isabella; buenos días, Charlotte.

- Buenos días, Rob- contestó, el color se le subió rapidamente a las mejillas en cuanto él le sonrió.

- Ya cierra la boca, Proust… o por lo menos pide a alguien que te traiga una olla para la baba- dijo friamente Aidan que en ese momento pasaba por alado de Isabella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina y Aidan la miró de la misma manera.

- Puedo ir con ustedes al comedor?- preguntó sonriente, Rob.

- Por supuesto- respondió Isabella sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Aidan y asegurandose de hablar alto para que él la escuchara- No tienes que preguntar!

Con una sonrisa se encaminaron al comedor. Al entrar Isabella pudo ver a Aidan ya instalado en la mesa de Slytherin escondido detrás de un libro.

_**Al final de mi sexto año me encamine en un largo viaje en busca de lo único que podía derrotar a Voldemort. Pero mas que la aventura misma lo único que recuerdo son las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo del camino y que enfrentaron las dificultades junto a mi. Durante ese tiempo vi morir a los que amaba y jure nunca más entretenerme en sentimientos que al final terminarian por lastimarme más. **__**Estaba decidido a no volver a amar.**_

- Casale, mas te vale que vengas conmigo por las buenas o ni tu madre te va a salvar de esta- dijo una voz en el oido de Aidan que hizo que él se asustara de sobremanera.

Al voltear se encontró con el rostro molesto de Isabella, en sus ojos quedaba claro que tenía que ir si no quería terminar en la enfermeria.

Resignado se paró guardando el diario en la mochila y cargandosela al hombro salió del Gran Comedor detrás de Isabella.

Bajaron las escaleras que daban a la otra entrada del Castillo, por donde se deja el equipaje. Abruptamente Isabella paró haciendo que Aidan casi tropiece con ella.

- Ahora si dime, cual es tu problema Proust?- dijo molesto, cruzandose de brazos y mostrandose frío. Esto le dió a entender a ella que estaba todavía enojado por como le trato la noche anterior.

- No, _tu_ dime a _mi_ que te pasa!- dijo apuntandolo con el dedo- Como te atreviste!

- No sé de que me hablas- dijo en tono aburrido.

- No te hagas, Casale!- le advirtió.

- Te refieres a lo que te dije en frente del muñequito precioso de Otranto?- dijo sarcastico.

- Deja de ser tan infantil!- dijo con impaciencia- Me refiero al diario que robaste de la biblioteca.

- Yo no robe nada!- dijo molesto, descruzando los brazos y acercandose más a Isabella.

- Si lo hiciste, te lo sacaste sin permiso y sin conociemiento de la bibliotecaria! Eso se llama robar.

- Mira niña, este diario o lo que sea, no le pertenece a nadie. La bibliotecaria ni siquiera sabe que existe así que basicamente yo no hice nada malo!- explicó- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo clases y la verdad ya me aburriste con tus sermones de Prefecta Perfecta.

Sin mas se alejo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a irse sin pelear.

- Casale!- gritó.

- Si, mi generala!- dijo con voz grave y plantandose frente a ella y saludandola al estilo militar.

- Ya basta de tus juegos! Dame el diario- demandó extendiendo la mano.

Aidan suspiró cansado- Eso significa que me vas a dejar en paz?- Isabella asintió- Bien, toma- dijo sacandolo de la mochila y entregandoselo- Luego me cuentas como acaba.

- No voy a leerlo- dijo indignada.

- Si, claro. Ya veras como te vence la tentación- dijo y se alejo dejando a una dudosa Isabella, sola.

Había estado observando el diario todo el día. La curiosidad propia de los mortales la estaba matando pero dar ejemplo como Prefecta y Premio Anual eran más importantes que cualquier cosa.

Que estupido que es Casale!- pensó molesta- Hacerme cuestionar mi propia moralidad!

Pero por muy estupido que él fuera tenía que reconocer que era verdad que la tentación la iba a terminar venciendo.

Entonces sin poder resistirse un segundo más, se lavantó de la cama y sacó de su mochila el diario de Harry.

Con gran apremio se metió de nuevo entre las cobijas y busco la página que Aidan estaba leyendo en el desayuno, de todas maneras ella ya sabía como comenzaba.

_**Poco podía yo imaginarme que el destino estaba en contra mia.**_

_**Que sin darme cuenta iba a terminar amando a mi enemiga como nunca, ni en sueños, habría imaginado hacerlo.**_

_**Y fue así que una noche, un mes después de nuestra llegada al castillo, la encontré en la torre de Astronomía, rezando.**_

_**Ella no supo que yo estuve ahí y si lo sabía nunca lo mensionó, pero al menos ya conocía la razón de su tristeza.**_

**Harry vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts para ver si del cansancio podía conciliar el sueño que tanto se negaba en llegar.**

**Caminaba tan indiferente al rumbo que tomaba que casi sin darse cuenta llego a las escaleras que conducian a la Torre de Astronomia.**

**- Nah, que más da!- se dijo a si mismo y empezó a subir.**

_**Mi corazón había confabulado con el de ella, no cabía duda, por que sino como iba yo a caminar hasta ahí sin darme cuenta.**_

_**El corazón de Pansy pedía a gritos alguien que la rescatara y el mío contestó.**_

**Abrió la puerta despacio y se asustó al ver una figura arrodillada frente al gran ventanal abierto. No distinguia bien quien era y estuvo a punto de preguntar pero pronto llegó las palabras de ella a su oido y se paralizó por completo.**

**- Señor, sé que no tengo derecho a disponer sobre mi vida pero el dolor se esta haciendo demasiado grande para poder sobrellevarlo… siento que me faltan las ganas sin mi pequeña niña… tu sabes que ella era la única persona que podía mantenerme atada a este mundo y no entiendo por qué la apartaste de mi lado… Pero lo unico que te pido ahora es que me des fuerzas para continuar…**

**_Después de esas palabras ya no escuché_** **_nada más. No sé si fue la pena o la sopresa de saber que el sufrimiento de Pansy se debia a la perdida de su hija lo que rasgo mi alma, pero ese conocimiento hizo una herida que nunca más puedo cerrarse._**

**Harry no se habia dado cuenta de que Pansy ya se habia levantado y se estaba poniendo la capa del colegio.**

**Al voltear ella tambien se sorprendió de ver a Harry y adoptando una posición fría e imponente le dijo:**

**- Espiando, señor Potter?**

**- No, acabo de llegar- le contestó de la misma manera, mirandola directamente a los ojos.**

**- Como prefecta del colegio le recomiendo que se retire a su torre antes de que le baje puntos a su casa por estar fuera de la cama después del toque de queda- dijo seria.**

- **Como alumno del colegio le sugiero que ponga el ejemplo- dijo desafiante.**

**- Como se atreve!- dijo escandalizada- Es usted un insolente, no le han enseñado a tratar a una dama!**

**- A una dama, si- respondió con una media sonrisa, eso molesto aún más a Pansy.**

**- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo.**

**- Y por qué, por decir la verdad?- preguntó sin dejarse intimidar.**

**- Que pena que el mundo mágico dependa de un patan como usted- dijo mirandolo con desprecio.**

**- Y a usted que mas le da si soy un patan o no, yo no estoy buscando su aprovación, Parkinson.**

**- Tampoco es que quisiera darsela.**

**- No sabe cuanto me alegra el saber eso- dijo burlón.**

**La tension entre los dos crecia alarmantemente y ambos se miraban con ojos asesinos pero en ningún momento perdieron la compostura ni mucho menos la elegancia.**

**- Deberia cuidar más su lengua, señor Potter, algún día su insolencia le va atraer problemas.**

**- Es una amenaza o una garantia?- preguntó acercandosele peligrosamente, realmente estaba empezando a molestarse.**

**- Tomelo como quiera- dijo con simpleza haciendo una mueca despreocupada- Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro. No tengo intenciones de seguir con esta implacentera charla.**

_**Y con esas palabras salió del aula. Como la odiaba en esos momentos por como me trato, por la manera en que me habló, por ser una hipocrita… la odiaba y eso no iba a cambiar nunca, NUNCA!**_

_**Pero Hermione tenía razón cuando alguna vez dijo que "Nunca se dice nunca"**_

…_**Acababa de condenarme.**_

Isabella cerró molesta el diario. Su lado feminista había saltado en el momento en que Harry le habló tan altaneramente a Pansy y estaba más indignada aún porque se atrevió a escribirlo en el diario.

- Se lo merece por patan!- murmuró enojada-Y espero que ella lo desprecie!

- A quien le hablas?- preguntó Charlotte, media dormida, desde la cama de alado.

- A nadie, disculpame por haberte despertado- dijo. Charlotte asintió y se giro quedandose dormida enseguida.

Isabella dejó el libro en la mesita de noche, se acomodó y cobijó bien y estaba a punto de dormirse

cuando una frase golpeó su mente con una fuerza espectacularmente terrorifica, haciendo que se sentara rapidamente en la cama del susto:

"…_a mi _nunca_ podría atraerme ningún niño malcriado y arrogante con dos dedos de frente"- _le dijo burlona la vocecita en su cabeza.

Seria que ella también se habia… como dijo Potter, _condenado_? Seria que por haber dicho _nunca _la vida la castigaria haciendo que se enamore del patan de Casale? Habria una manera de evitarlo en el caso de que pasara?

Sonrió y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan ingenua. Se volvio a acomodar pero todavía conservaba la duda, aún así se recordó que nunca nada malo ha pasado por decir "nunca"… verdad?

_**-----------------------**_

**Preguntas? Comentarios? Dejen reviews y estare encantada de ayudarlos…. Si les ha parecido raro no los culpo, les comprendo.**

**Gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews y perdon por la tardanza. **


	3. Hermione y Draco

Bueno… otro capitulo, ni yo me lo creo! Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, han hecho los puntos más altos en mis peores días por eso espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo.

Para todos aquellos que le gusta Draco y Hermione, este es un capitulo dedicado enteramente a ellos. Si al final se parece un poco a cierta discución entre Harry y Pansy… no es que este corta de ideas sino que tiene que ser así, ya lo leeran luego.

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo que es relativamente más largo que los demás.

L.B Evans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 3**

Isabella caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a la biblioteca. Después de pasar una semana buscando por todas partes a Aidan por fin había dado con él… mas bien había buscado en todas partes menos ahí porque lo creía _incapáz_ de hace la tarea.

- Hasta que te encuentro, Casale- dijo casi sin aliento.

Despacito, Aidan levantó la vista del pergamino un tanto sorprendido de que Isabella los estuviera buscando a _él_.

- Te juro que digan lo que digan yo no hecho nada!- se defendió rapidamente levantando las manos para que ella viera lo limpias que estaban.

- Ya lo sé!- dijo rodando los ojos- Por cierto, dondé te has metido toda la semana?- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- No creo que estemos en esa etapa de nuestra relación- contestó con simpleza.

- Casale…

- Aidan, me llamo Aidan- la interrumpió.

- Esta bien _Aidan_, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia- advirtió intentando no reirse- Ahora si, dondé has estado?

- Aquí, haciendo el informe para Millet… dos metros de pergamino no es ningún picnic- dijo. Isabella se ruborizó un poco y Aidan comprendió de inmediato- Vamos dame algo de credito tampoco soy un completo desastre!

- Lo siento… pero es que tampoco demuestras lo contrario!

- Pero bueno… en que puedo servirte?- preguntó con voz profesional.

- Servir, no me sirves para nada- Aidan la miró recentido- pero vine a devolverte tu diario- dijo poniendolo en la mesa frente a él.

Aidan lo tomó y lo miró un momento antes de decir con una media sonrisa burlona:

- Lo leiste, verdad?

- Yo… no… veras…. Si, lo leí y qué!- dijo a la defensiva.

- Yo no he dicho nada… pero ya me lo suponía. Y como estuvo?- preguntó interesado.

- La verdad?- Aidan asintió- Potter es un perfecto patán! No pude leer más de dos hojas!

- Tan malo fué?- preguntó siguiendole la corriente.

- Terrible! Pero esa tal… Parkinson lo puso en su lugar. Pero bueno… te lo dejo y que te aproveche- dijo dandose la vuelta para marcharse.

A Aidan le tomó no más de tres segundos tomar una desición.

- Isabella!- llamó cuando ya estaba a punto de desaparecer tras uno de los estates, haciendola voltear de inmediato- te gustaria leerlo conmigo?- preguntó.

Ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida por el ofrecimiento, pero al final dijo:

- Claro, no veo porque no!- contestó con una sonrisa.

Por algún extraño motivo se ruborizó pero confidentemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-----------------------------------

- A ver explicamelo de nuevo!- pidió entre risas Theo pero recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Aidan- esta bien, no me lo expliques… pero no acabo de entender por qué se lo pediste?

- No lo sé! Solo las palabras salieron de mi boca… ni siquiera sabia que queria hacerlo!- exclamó caminando de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Sientate que me estas desesperando- dijo con calma señalando un espacio en el mueble junto a él, Aidan lo hizo soltando un gran suspiro- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

- No, creo que no pero por si acaso voy a llevar protección extra.

- No esperaras un ataque por parte de ella?

- Con Proust todo es posible, Theo. Además, es más que sabido que ella no me quiere mucho.

- Yo no diria eso- dijo con simpleza.

- Por qué lo dices?- preguntó interesado.

- Porque tu eres al único al que le encuentra faltas- Aidan le dió una mirada incrédula- Piensalo.

- Mejor me voy a bañar, me encuentro con Proust en una hora- dijo levantandose.

- Uyyy, picaron hasta se baña para quedar bien!- dijo contentísimo golpeando el brazo de Aidan, él solo lo ignoró y subió rapidamente las escaleras- Procura fregarte bien… Y NO OLVIDES LIMPIARTE LAS OREJAS, NO VAYA A SER QUE PROUST TE BAJE PUNTOS POR ESO!- gritó y rió divertido pero un certero hechizo paralizador lo calló rapidamente. Varios alumnos voltearon a ver asustados hacia las escaleras donde un muy satisfecho Aidan guardaba la varita.

- No me den las gracias- dijo y siguió subiendo.

--------------------------------------------------------

- No pensaras ir así, verdad?- preguntó Charlotte, mirando de arriba a abajo a Isabella.

- Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó.

- Jeans flojos, camiseta y zapatillas! Y me preguntas que tiene de malo.

- Esto no es una cita, Charlotte- dijo y se volteó para mirarse en el espejo.

- Pero al menos deberias de dar una buena impresión- terció Annia, otra de las compañeras de cuarto, desde su cama.

- Es Casale, no me importa darle una buena impresión. Bueno, me voy no quiero llegar tarde- dijo, tomó una chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Te espero despierta y me cuentas!- dijo Charlotte emocionada. Isabella le dió una brillante sonrisa dandole a enteder que lo haría y salió.

----------------------------------------------------------

Al entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres, Isabella encontró a Aidan confortablemente acomodado en un sofa frente a una chimenea encendida que de seguro hizo aparecer antes de entrar, y el suave rasgar de unas cuerdas que llenaban la habitación haciendola más calida.

- Noches, Proust- saludó Aidan sin levantar la vista de las partituras frente a él.

- Hola, Casale- saludó también y se fue sentar junto a él- No sabia que tocas la guitarra- dijo en tono suave con toda la intención de tener una conversación amable.

- Nunca preguntaste- dijo encogiendose de hombros, mirandola despreocupado.

"No, definitivamente no hay manera de entablar una conversación civilizada con este animal sin que salga con alguna estupidéz"- pensó Isabella.

- He traido unos snacks- dijo dejando la guitarra a un lado y poniendo sobre el regazo de Isabella una caja abierta de galletas.

- Que decente de tu parte, gracias!- dijo admirada.

- Me las mando mi mamá, son buenas!

Ella le sonrió y rapidamente tomó una, Aidan miró con satisfacción la cara de deleite de Isabella y sintió que había hecho su buena acción del día.

- Empezamos entonces?- preguntó, Isabella asintió metiendose otra galleta a la boca- durante el descanso me igualé con la lectura, así no teniamos que retrocede- contó.

Sacó de la mochila el diario y rapidamente lo abrió, se acomodó bien en el mueble y empezó a leer.

_**Hace frío en la biblioteca, mis dedos duelen. Ya no sé de qué se trata este diario ni para quién lo estoy dejando. Dumbledore dice que me ayudará a mantener mi mente alejada de mi pasado… de los tiempos en los que tenia una vida.**_

- Pobresito, ya me esta empezando a dar pena por él- dijo Isabella.

Aidan sonrió suprimiendo un comentario y continuó con la lectura.

_**Han pasado diez años pero los recuerdos siguen siendo claros, como si estuvieran proyectandose frente a mi.**_

_**Nunca podré olvidar el día en que nos despedimos en la estación de Hogsmade… pero detente ya, ansiosa mano, que aún no he llegado a esa parte! Si voy a escribir mis memorias al menos lo haré en orden.**_

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de desilución.

- Qué aguafiestas! Me deja con la angustia- dijo Aidan.

- Deja de decir tonterias y sigue leyendo- dijo Isabella riendo un poco.

_**Pero hoy no quiero recordar… hoy es uno de esos días en que desearía que Pansy nunca hubiera existido así no tendría que cargar con este dolor.**_

**Harry bajó la pluma, con una mano temblorosa. Definitivamente Dumbledore estaba loco si pensaba que con sentarse a escribir todas las tardes iba a dejar de sentir culpa.**

**Suspiro cansado y se levantó del incomodo asiento para pararse junto a la ventana. Afuera los terrenos del colegio (o al menos lo poco que quedaba) estaban cubiertos de nieve y solo dos figuras, tomadas de la mano, caminaban rumbo a un congelado lago.**

**Harry los observó un rato con una sonrisa en los labios. Por muy gastado que suene, quien se iba a imaginar que Hermione y Draco terminarian juntos, mas bien, todos muy en el fondo lo sabian.**

**Con una nueva idea en la cabeza, Harry regresó a su asiento y empezó a escribir.**

_**He mencionado ya a Hermione? Bueno, creo que sí lo hice y también a Draco Malfoy.**_

- Hey! Esos son los antepasados de Rob!- interrumpió emocionada Isabella.

- No me interrumpas!- dijo molesto, no le gustaba que le mencionaran a Rob y menos si era ella quien lo hacia.

_**Su historia es en muchas formas distinta a la mia. Creo que me alegrará un poco escribir sobre ellos… así este diario estaría cumpliendo con su proposito: ayudarme a olvidar por un momento.**_

**_Si mal no recuerdo_** **_todo empezó una tarde de Abril, en Grimmauld Place, cuando Draco llegó mal herido y pidiendo perdón._**

**_No voy a hacerme el héroe y decir que fui yo el primero que lo auxilió si mas bien fui el primero que lo queria ver fuera de _mi _casa._**

_**Mortífago o no, el corazón grande de Hermione lo acogió y fue ella (junto a la señora Weasly y Tonks) que convenció al resto para que lo dejaramos quedarse.**_

**- Vamos, Malfoy, necesito curarle esas heridas- dijo Hermione con voz seria mientras dejaba que él la abrazara para apoyarse.**

**- No puedo creer que estes ayudando a un mortífago- dijo Ron con decepción.**

**- Gracias Ron, tus comentarios anteriores fueron suficientes- dijo friamente.**

**Ron iba a replicar pero se contuvo y en su lugar salió hecha una furia.**

**Hermione negó con la cabeza y sacó a Draco de la cocina, llevando con cuidado hasta una habitación vacia en el tercer piso de la casa.**

**Ya adentro le quitó la ropa ensangrentada he hizo que se recostara en la cama. Draco estaba más que emocionado con las atenciones de ella, la delicadeza con la que lo trataba le hacia pensar que talvéz Hermione no lo odiaba y que, al igual que él, guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento.**

**- Esto va a dolerle- advirtió Hermione. Lo siguiente que Draco sintió fue el ardor y la quemasón que el alcohol produce en una de las heridas de su pecho, pero fue rapidamente olvidado al sentir el frío aliento de Hermione sobre la cortada. Abrió los ojos (cuando los había cerrado?) y la miró soplar sobre ella para disminuir el ardor. **

**A medida que Hermione desinfectaba las heridas y soplaba sobre ellas, Draco se sumergia más y más en una fantasia. Cerrando los ojos (de nuevo) empezó a imaginar una escena en la que ellos dos estaban en esa misma cama, amandose; sus delicados dedos trazaban formas en su torso y sus labios las seguian de cerca. **

**- Necesito que se siente para tratar las heridas de su espalda- dijo Hermione, mas su voz le llegaba a Draco desde muy lejos, tan lejos que ella tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para llamar su atención. **

**Draco abrió los ojos desconcertado y un tanto molesto por haber sido interrumpido en tan entretenida actividad.**

**- Sé que esta cansado pero si no colabora no podremos terminar con esto rapidamente, no le parece?- pregunto ella en un tono que le recordó a Madame Pomfrey.**

**Draco asintió y se sentó en la cama rapidamente, Hermione repitió el proceso en su espalda.**

**- Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi, por salir en mi defensa ante Potter- dijo un tanto cohibido.**

**- No tiene de que- le respondió friamente.**

**Después de esas palabras ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos. Durante ese tiempo Hermione terminó la curación e hizo que se acostara de nuevo, arropandolo con cuidado.**

**- En un momento subirá Dobby con su comida y una poción para dormir- dijo recogiendo lo recientemente utilizado y recogiendo las ropas de Draco- si necesita algo más puede pedircelo a él.**

**Draco queria decir algo inteligente pero nada parecia venir a su ayuda en ese momento, las palabras justas para expresarle su gratitud ante sus cuidados.**

**- Y puedo pedirselo a usted, _Hermione?- _preguntó Draco.**

**Ella, que estaba a punto de salir, volteó y lo miró extrañada al escuchar a su jurado enemigo llamarla por su nombre de pila.**

**- Voy a ponerle claro esto, señor _Malfoy_- dijo seriamente mirandolo directo a los ojos y haciendo énfasis en su apellido- el hecho de que yo lo haya defendido, de que me haya tomado el tiempo de curarlo y de que le este hablando _no_ significa que las cosas hayan cambiado entre los dos. Unas palabras ambles y un "gracias" no van a cambiar siete años de humillaciones.**

**- Le pido disculpas por eso, era un niño inconciente en aquellos dias- dijo Draco, bajando la mirada para evitar los ojos inquisidores de Hermione.**

**- Eso no cambia nada ni hace que usted me simpatice más- dijo y sin mas salió de la habitación.**

- Uy, que miedo de mujer!- dijo Aidan. No recibió respuesta así que volteó hacia Isabella que tenia la vista clavada en el diario y una mano dentro de la caja de galletas.

Aidan trato de tomar una pero ella golpeó su mano.

- Oye! Mi mamá me mando a _mi _esas galletas!- exclamó molesto.

- No molestes y sigue leyendo!- demandó.

_**Esa es Hermione, siempre tan valiente, tan segura y a veces tan fría, y arrogante… pero era así como él la amaba.**_

**_Despué_s_ de dejarle claro como eran las cosas Draco no intentó acercarcele, pero tampoco se alejó de ella. Poco a poco (y algo temeroso, debo añadir) Draco empezó a construir una amistad con ella, al principio era pidiendole amablemente que le pasara el pan durante las comidas, luego era preguntandole como estaba y según la cantidad de palabras que ella le diera él entablaba una conversación._**

_**Muchos diran: "Por qué no simplemente se busca otra chica y deja de rogarle a Hermione?" Bueno, se lo dijimos miles de veces pero no escuchaba a nadie.**_

_**Las cosas fueron así por algo más de un año, tiempo en el cual Draco se convirtió en guardaespaldas y sombra de Hermione, hasta que un día él le declaró su amor… Hermione no le habló por más de un mes alegando que con mentirosos ella no hacia amistad. Pero el tiempo para que Draco pudiera probar que no estaba mintiendo y que Hermione lo aceptara… no estaba muy lejos de llegar.**_

- Fin- anunció Aidan cerrando el libro.

**_- _**Qué, ya se cabó?- preguntó Isabella saliendo del letargo- Que vago, yo pensé que escribiria más que eso!

- No, por el día de hoy hemos acabado de leer, eso es todo… ya son las diez y estoy cansado.

Isabella se desperezó cuidadosa de dejar las galletas fuera del alcance de Aidan.

- Es mi idea o todos los hombres que aparecen en este diario son unos idiotas- comentó.

- Apenas ha nombrado a dos! Como puedes decir que todos son iguales!- exclamó molesto

- Cariño, _todos _los hombres son iguales- explicó.

- No es cierto!- dijo indignado.

- Ohhh si!

- Ya sé para donde va todo esto- dijo con cara de entendido- a uno tus discursos feministas.

- Tienes algún problema con las mujeres, Casale?- preguntó Isabella acercandosele peligrosamente, Aidan se hizo para atrás de immediato.

- Clar- claro que… no- tartamudeó.

- Mas te vale!- dijo y se paró, tomando la caja de galletas y abrazandola con fuerza, no vaya a ser que Aidan quiera quitarsela.

- Sabes qué? Yo no voy a tener esta conversación contigo- dijo cansado y parandose también para recoger sus cosas.

- Porque sabes que perderas!

- No, porque yo no creo ni en el feminismo ni en el machismo- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Por qué?- preguntó Isabella extrañada.

- La mujer- empezó- fue creada de la costilla del hombre, verdad?- Isabella asintió- No de su cabeza para ser superior a él ni de sus pies para ser inferior al hombre, sino de su costado para estar a su lado y ser iguales, bajo el brazo de él para ser protejida… por esa simple razón.

Isabella quedó sorpendida con las palabras de Aidan y sintió admiración por él porque había sabido darle una respuesta clara ante sus creencias.

- Bueno, me voy, descansa Bella- se despidió y, dandole una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, salió.

- Tu también, Aidan, tu también.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y bien? Como quedó? Dejenmelo saber en sus reviews… por favor:))**

**PD.- Si hay alguna falta ortográfica… perdón no lo hago a proposito.**

**Cariños y abrazos.**


	4. Sacrificios

Hola a todos! Quiero empezar disculpandome por el retraso pero las clases que tomé este semestre me tienen sentada haciendo deberes... que quede claro que no es por voluntad propia!

Es por eso que no he podido sentarme a escribir y actualizar como deberia. Este capitulo es el último en el que se menciona a Draco y Hermione tan ampliamente... lo que significa que ya vamos a lo interesante.

Como un adelanto por dejarme reviews les digo que a partir del capitulo cinco empiezan los cadaveres, desaparecido y mutilados... Espero que no hayan pensado que este fic era todo lindo y romántico:))

Gracias a las personas que me enviaron sus reviews y me alentaron con sus palabras tan lindas... Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

Dedicado a mis super amigas en la distancia Isabel, Alasne, Alexia y Ale... si me olvide de alguien, no fue intensional.

Cariños y abrazos,

L.B Evans

PD.- El otro día alguien me hizo caer en cuanta de algo, en el primer capitulo dice que el diario fue escrito en 1724 pero la verdad es que es en 1800. Mi error, lo siento... ahora ya lo saben.

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

CAPITULO 4

Qué brillante y hermosa mañana de sábado era para Aidan! Tan alegre estaba que no le preocupó las miradas extrañadas que le dirigian al ver al tan orgulloso Slytherin con las manos en los bolsillos, cantando en voz alta todo el camino desde las masmorras hasta el Gran Comedor.

- Muy buenos dias!- saludó contento a Theo y le dió un gran beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga Eva LaPerle para luego sentarse entre ellos.

- Andamos de buenas! Cómo te fue anoche?- preguntó Theo con gran interés.

- Casi se podría decir que fue un éxito.

- Y por qué no fue un éxito?- preguntó Eva.

- Porque estabamos muy bien y yo ya estaba ganando confianza cuando… Proust menciona a Otranto y arruina todo!- contestó molesto golpeando la mesa.

- Indignante!- exclamó Theo imitando a su amigo yhaciendo reir a Eva.

- Voy a patearte, Theo- advirtió.

- Pero y a ti que te importa si Poust menciona a Otranto… además no sé porque lo odias tanto, esta bien que sea un Gryffindor pero tampoco...- dijo Eva.

- No lo sé! Talvés es que es un pomposo insoportable, mimado de los profesores y el prediledcto de muchas!

- Que ridículo que te escuchas, Aidan- dijo entre risas.

- Gracias, Eva, que buena amiga eres!- dijo sarcástico.

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor Isabella le contaba los por menores de la noche anterior a una muy atenta Charlotte.

- Y eso es todo- dijo Isabella finalizando el relato.

- Me arrepiento haberme quedado dormida!- dijo Charlotte- Wow! Imaginate que alguien te ame de esa manera- dijo soñadoramente-… y me dices que eran los tatara abuelos, o lo que sea, de Rob?

- Si!- contestó emocionada- por eso debe ser que él es tan caballeroso y querido con las personas, lo lleva en la sangre.

- Pero que me dices de Potter, en los libros él es tan valiente y temerario que es difícil creer que haya pasado por todo eso... pobresito- dijo tristemente.

- Talvés si lo fue solo que, de todas las personas, se sometió a ella... por alguna razón- dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Buenos días, chicas!- saludó un sonriente Rob.

- Hola, Rob! Te estaba esperando, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Ven sientate entre nosotras- invitó Isabella.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin Aidan los observaba con el ceño fruncido y con la ira creciendo dentro de él... nunca admitiria que eran celos, mas bien no sabía que eran celos.

- Aidan! AIDAN!- gritó Eva llamando la atención de su amigo- Que te pasa, te estoy llamando!

- Nada- dijo friamente y levantandose de la mesa- Mejor ya vamonos para Hogsmade.

Eva y Theo intercambiarion miradas significativas pero ninguno dijo nada.

---------------------------------------------------

Aidan había pasado toda la mañana con el cejo fruncido e irritable, tanto que Eva tuvo que darle un par de cachetadas para que pensara derecho porque la mayoria de veces murmuraba cosas incomprensibles de las cuales solo se podía entender: Isabella, idiota y Otranto.

- Les parece si vamos a Honeydukes?- preguntó Theo- Ya se me acabó la ración de ranas de chocolate.

- A mi me da igual- contesto Aidan. Cansados de la actitud de su amigo pero sabiendo que esto pronto acabaria se encaminaron hacia la tienda calle abajo.

- CASALE!- gritó alguien. Él volteo a ver y vió a Isabella correr hacia donde ellos estaban. Con gran disimulo Eva y Theo se fueron a un lado pero no tan lejos para poder escuchar.

- En que puedo ayudarte?- preguntó con voz aburrida y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Me preguntaba si vamos a reunirnos esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa- como no acordamos nada ayer pues...

- Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer- dijo fríamente, Isabella lo notó.

- Y puedo llevar a alguien?- preguntó.

- Me da lo mismo- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Si... mira me estan esperando, no tienes nada más que decirme?- dijo señalando a Eva y Theo.

- No... nada más.- dijo tristemente- Nos vemos esta noche.

- Que perro eres, Aidan- dijo Eva después de que Isabella se hubiera alejado- y luego no quieres que te trate como te trata.

Y sin más se alejaron dejando a un Aidan, sintiendose miserable, en mitad de la calle.

---------------------------------------------------

Aidan caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso a un paso que cualquiera hubiese imaginado que iba a la horca y lo único en lo que pensaba era en esa persona que Isabella iba a traer aquel día. Pensaba (mas bien deseaba) que fuera Charlotte, no tenia problemas si ella venía, le caía muy bien y aunque también era Gryffindor esa muchacha tenia el poder de hacer que todos se encariñaran con ella.

Abrió la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y lo que vió hizo que su corazón bajara al estómago. Rob e Isabella estaban en el mueble retorciendose de la risa y teniendo el momento de sus vidas.

- Casale! Que bueno que llegas temprano- saludó Isabella sonrientemente.

- Suerte la mía- murmuro sin apartar los ojos de Rob.

- Pero no los he presentado, que mal educada.

- No es necesario, Isabella, yo conozco a Aidan- dijo Rob parandose para saludarlo- Como estas, Casale, espero que no sea molestia el que yo haya venido.

- No es ninguna pero si lo fuera ya no hay nada que hacer, no te parece Otranto?- preguntó friamente.

Isabella, que ya sintió la tensión del momento y vió en los ojos de Aidan las ganas de estrangular a Rob, se puso entre ellos y dijo:

- He traido a Rob porque me pareció que le interesaria también leer el diario puesto que menciona a su familia- dijo a modo de explicación para Aidan.

- Muy importantes miembros de mi familia- recalcó Rob- Bisabuela Hermione y bisabuelo Draco, dos personajes muy queridos para los Malfoy.

- Bisabuelos?- preguntó Aidan levantando una ceja.

- Es así como los han llamado siempre y nosotros, los más jóvenes, nos acostumbramos- contestó. Aidan iba a hacer un comentario hiriente pero se contuvo.

- Pero no nos entretengamos, me muero de curiosidad- dijo efusivamente Rob frotandose las manos y sentandose.

Aidan e Isabella hicieron lo mismo pero dado a que Aidan tenía que sentarse en el medio para leer, Isabella tomó rapida acción y se ofreció para leer.

- Tu ya leiste ayer, ahora me toca a mi- dijo como escusa.

Ninguno dijo nada más e Isabella empezó a leer.

_**Cuánto es uno capáz de dar por amor? Cuánto es capaz de sacrificarse por la persona que se ama? Nunca se sabe hasta que ha llegado el momento de demostrarlo. A veces el amor y la pasión son tan grandes que morir no parece una mala idea después de todo y más aún si a la persona por la que te has sacrificado le garantizas la felicidad y la protección que la magia del amor puede brindar.**_

**Ron y Harry esperaban a Hermione en la escalinata de mármol para ir a Hogsmade.**

**- Dios mío, como se demora!- se quejó Ron.**

**- Quién se domora, Ron?- preguntó Hermione que estaba detrás de él.**

**- Tú! mujer que te estabas haciendo?- preguntó.**

**- No me estaba haciendo nada! Estaba ayudando a Ginny con el corset- respondió indignada- Tu crees qué necesito hacerme algo?**

**- Bueno...- empezó Ron, tratando de encontrar palabras a lo que pensaba.**

- **Ya chicos- intervinó Harry- vamonos y seguimos discutiendo en el camino- dijo tomandolos de los brazos y bajando las escaleras.**

**Blaise, Pansy y Draco venian por el corredor que daba a las masmorras. Al ver a Hermione, Draco rapidamente se separó y fue a saludarla.**

**- Buenos días, Hermione- saludó alegremente y tomando su mano para besarla.**

**- Hola, Draco- contestó sonriendole.**

**- Potter. Weasly- saludó a los chicos dandoles la mano- Vas a Hogsmade, supongo. Podria invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla esta tarde?**

**- Draco, no creo que sea una buena idea que vayas.**

**- No te preocupes estoy bajo el hechizo, recuerdas?- dijo restandole importancia.**

**- No deberias arriesgarte- le dijo seria.**

**- He estado deseando invitarte esa cerveza desde que comienzo del año.**

**- Draco, ya hablamos de esto- dijo Hermione cansadamente sabiendo para donde iban las cosas**

**- No, Hermione, nada de compromisos solo una cerveza... como amigos- lo último lo dijo con tristeza- Y voy a estar bien, muy pocos saben donde estoy.**

**- Esta bien, en las Tres Escobas, al medio día- dijo tras un momento de meditación.**

**- Ahí estaré, te veo luego y gracias- dijo y dandole un último beso en la mano antes de alejarse.**

**Durante todo ese tiempo Harry había estado observando a Pansy, tan arrogante y altiva, siempre tan propia y elegante que a Harry no pudo nada mas que darle pena. El dolor en sus ojos era tan evidente que Harry se preguntó como es que nadie lo había notado. Qué necesidad había de esconderlo? Se preguntaba; iba a terminar matandola por dentro o lo que es peor terminaria matandose ella misma si seguia guardandolo. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry pudo sentir el dolor de ser mirado con odio injustificado, pero él se las arreglo para decirle con la mirada que él la conocía y que no había manera de que sus poses lo engañaran.**

**- No entiendo por qué aceptaste encontrarte con Malfoy?- dijo un sorprendido Ron entre dientes a Hermione.**

**- Oh no, Dios mío!- se quejó dramaticamente- Aquí vamos de nuevo!**

**Harry sonrió al ver a sus amigos caminar frente a él mientras Ron le reclamaba a Hermione y ella le respondía con teatrismo, ambos riendose. Negó con la cabeza, esos jamás iban a cambiar.**

_**Aquella mañana de Noviembre presagiaba muerte pero todos la ignoramos. Algo en el ambiente decía que a partir de ese día los sacrificios más horrendos empezarian. Mi destino volvio a escribirse con sangre mientras caminabamos calle arriba para la cita de Hermione. **_

**- No les parece que el ambiente es extraño ?- preguntó Hermione- Es como si algo malo fuera a pasar.**

**- Claro que algo malo va a pasar, vas de cita con Malfoy!- dijo Ron exasperado.**

**- Hablando de él, ahí viene- dijo Hermione apuntando hacia al frente e ignorando a Ron.**

**- Yo creo que es estúpido el que haya venido, los mortífagos deben querer matarlo por decertar- dijo Harry.**

**- Chicos, haganme un favor: esperenme aquí y diganle a Draco que ya regreso, solo voy a esta tienda a recojer algo que ordené- dijo Hermione señalando la tienda a su izquierda.**

**- Encima mas recaderos!- dijo indignado Ron.**

**Hermione solo le sonrió y dandole un amistoso beso en la mejilla (que logro calmarlo) se separó de ellos.**

**- Ha donde a ido Hermione?- preguntó Draco una vez que se acercó, Blaise y Pansy todavía estaban con él.**

**- Ella fue...**

**_Y como si mis palabras fueran las de una profecía, diez encapuchados aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar a quien se pusiera delante. Todo paso tan rápido que me es difícil contar con veracidad lo sucedido._**

**Una explosión interrumpió a Harry, al voltear a ver se encontraron con un grupo de mortífagos acercandose peligrosamente hacia donde ellos estaban. Un rayo paso muy cerca de Harry cuyo único instinto fue empujar a Blaise hacia un lado.**

**Una explosión más y esta vez otro rayo atravezó el brazo de Ron.**

**- SALGAMOS DE AQUI, MUEVANSE!- ordenó Harry tomando a Ron y arrastrandolo lo llevó hasta un callejón cerca de donde ellos estaban, Blaise y Draco tomaron a Pansy.**

**- Todos bien?- preguntó Draco, mirando a sus amigos.**

**- No, Ron esta sangrando demasiado!- gritó Harry para hacerce oir por encima de los gritos y las explosiones.**

**- Muevase, Potter, yo lo arreglo- dijo Pansy haciendo a un lado a Harry y arodillandose junto a Ron que estaba sentado en el suelo,apoyado contra la pared.**

**- Dónde esta Hermione, Potter?- preguntó Draco mirando a todas partes, hasta que la vió salir de la tienda para ver que estaba pasando- Oh Dios... HERMIONE!- gritó para llamar su atención.**

**- Malfoy, no!- gritó Harry tratando de tomarlo por la túnica, fallando. Entonces Blaise fue quien arrincono a Draco contra la pared y furioso le dijo:**

**- No seas imbécil! Van a matarte- le gritó sosteniendolo del cuello de su túnica.**

**- Hermione esta en peligro, no me quedaré aquí!- dijo con determinación, se liberó del agarre de Blaise y corrió hasta donde Hermione.**

**- Draco, qué pasa!- preguntó ni bien él se acercó a ella. **

**- Hermione, estas bien?- preguntó, ella asintió y él tomo su rostro y observando por todas partes para asegurarse de que así era.**

**- Sabia que si venía detrás de ella tu vendrías a rescatarla- dijo una voz fría frente a ellos.**

**Ambos miraron a la figura de Lucius Malfoy acercandose a ellos varita en mano. Draco se tensó de inmediato y con disimulo metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó la varita.**

**- El Señor Oscuro no está contento contigo, Draco, ni yo tampoco- le dijo fríamente, parandose a escasos diez pasos de ellos**

**- Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- preguntó.**

**- Tu crees que un tonto hechizo te iba a protejerte? Draco, lo mismo les pasó a los Potter... alguien los traiciono, al igual que a ti.**

**- Quién fue?- preguntó curioso.**

**- Por supuesto no te lo voy a decir. Has deshonrado a mi familia Draco, por tu culpa tu madre esta muerta y te has atrevido a desafiar mis ordenes. NO CREAS...- gritó de repente haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran- QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN CASTIGO! HAS DEJADO TODO POR CORRER DETRAS DE ESTA NIÑA Y ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA!**

**Con un rápido movimiento Lucius sacó la varita apuntando al corazón de Draco, él lo miró desafiante y sin rastro de miedo en el rostro.**

**- Matame si es lo que quieres, no me importa.**

**- No eres tu quien va a morir, hijo mio- dijo con sarcasmo y a continuación, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, movió la varita y apuntó a Hermione. Todo ocurrió en cuestion de segundos.**

**Dos palabras... un rayo de luz... un grito y luego todo fue oscuridad para él.**

- Proust!- llamó Aidan- sueltame que me estas cortando la circulación!

- Ayy, perdón!- se disculpó soltandole el brazo que había estado apretando con demasiada fuerza.

- Yo no sabía esto- murmuró Rob.

- Cómo que no sabías?- preguntó Aidan.

- Cuando mi madre me contó la historia me dijo que Draco salvó a Hermione, pero nunca me contaron en que circunstancias ni como paso!- dijo todavía sorprendido.

- Talvés pensaron que te darian pesadillas- dijo burlón y estaba a punto de reirse cuando sintió a Isabella pellizcarle el brazo.

- No, no es eso!- dijo fríamente Rob- Ella tampoco lo sabe, nadie en mi familia lo sabe.

- Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Isabella.

- No lo sé... deben tener sus razones- contestó encogiendose de hombros.

- Como sea, vas a seguir leyendo?- le preguntó Aidan a Isabella.

Isabella asintió y se concentró de nuevo.

**- SECTUMSEMPRA!- gritó Lucius. Y como en camara lenta Draco vió venir el rayo de luz queriendo impactarse en el pecho de Hermione. La decisión fue simple y correcta. La tomó por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo, giró dandole la espalda al rayo, le susurro un suave "Te amo"... su cuerpo se tensó entre los brazos de Hermione y colapsó.**

_**Hermione habría muerto esa tarde de no ser por Draco. Esa tarde también entendí esa locura que lleva a algunos a abandonarlo todo por quienes aman; talvés no este capacitado para explicarlo ni siquiera ahora, pero es mucho más que solo hacer algo por alguien mas...es la metafísica realización de que estas vivo.**_

**Harry, Pansy, Blaise y Ron que observaron todo desde el callejón no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.**

**- DRACO!-gritó Pansy e intent****ٕ****ó correr hasta él pero Harry la tomó rapidamente de la cintura- Suelteme, Potter!- exclamó intentando soltarse.**

**- No, no lo haré, van a lastimarla!- la reprendió, esto hizo que ella dejara de forcejear.**

**Alguien dió alerta de aurores y Lucius, junto a los otros mortífagos, desapareció. Instantaneamente los chicos corrieron hasta donde Hermione estaba, sentada en el suelo, con el cuerpo sangrante de Draco entre sus brazos.**

**- Esto es mi culpa- murmuraba- esto es mi culpa.**

**- Voy a traer ayuda- dijo Blaise y corrió.**

**- Hermione, no es tu culpa- dijo Ron, arrodillandose junto a ella y abrazandola con su brazo sano.**

**- Si lo es, Ron! Yo debí convencerlo de no venir... él me habría escuchado- dijo empezando a llorar. Draco respiraba cada vez más dificultosamente mientras Hermione trataba de detener la emorragia presionando fuertemente sus manos alrededor de la espalda de él. Con trabajo Draco apretó fuertemente el brazo de Hermione, cerró los ojos y le susurró, con el poco aliento que le quedaba, palabras reconfortantes:**

**- Esta bien, Mione... ya no tengo miedo- derramó una sola lagrima... y dejo de temblar.**

**- Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Draco, no me dejes!- perdía Hermione sacudiendolo- Draco, maldita sea, no me hagas esto!- gritaba- Yo también te quiero... no me dejes.**

**Harry miraba la escena con tristeza y respeto. Sabía que si Draco no sobrevivía Hermione tampoco lo haría y se culparía todos los días por haber hecho... lo que fuera que sea que hizo que Draco se enamorara de ella. No era una vida para llevar. **

**A su lado Pansy temblaba y lloraba silenciosamente; Harry la miró y estiró la mano para tomar la suya y darle un poco de fuerza pero en ese mismo instante llegó Blaise con la profesora McGonagall, y él la abrazó dejando a Harry con las ganas de tocarla.**

_**Draco no murio por supuesto, la profesora McGonnagal lo auxilió de inmediato. Hermione entonces si le creyo a Draco que él la amaba pero no pudo decircelo porque él paso en coma por los siguientes dos meses. Dean, Lee y Millicent Bulstrode si murieron. Luego nos enteramos que la mataron porque ella también había decertado, fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta que no sabíamos realmente quienes eran nuestros aliados y quienes nuestros enemigos. Buldstrode llevaba la marca pero nunca lo supimos porque nunca dió señales de estar involucrada con los mortífagos... debiamos estar alertas.**_

_**Por qué Lucius no mató a Hermione con un Avada? Talvés porque quizo que ella muriera lentamente y que Draco supiera lo que es perder a la mujer que amas; Narcissa había nuerto así. Pero el recibió su merecido despues de todo. Un mes después fue encontrado, condenado a Azkaban por intento de asesinato y demás crimenes contra la humanidad y luego recibió el beso del Dementor. Draco nunca lo extraño.**_

_**Después de todo lo que ellos han tenido que pasar no puedo pensar en otra pareja tan correcta para el otro... sin necesidad de papeles, ni votos, ni testigos. A veces solo el secarse las lágrimas juntos o mirarse a los ojos es suficiente para darle al otro la certeza de que pase lo que pase estaran listos para cuando se necesiten y que harán hasta lo imposible por regalarse un momento de paz en medio de tanta adversidad.**_

_**Muchas veces pienso que debí ser como Draco y no dejar que la persona que amo se vaya de mi lado con la escusa de protejerla. No debí dejar partir a Pansy y me arrepiento de eso porque habría estado más segura conmigo que lejos de mi. Pero ya no vale de nada lamentarse, al menos ya no lo haré porque tengo la certeza de que algún día, talvéz no muy lejano, la volveré a ver y entonces, solo entonces, cuando la tenga entre mis brazos de nuevo y la vuelva a besar sabré que valio la pena quedarme aquí... y que la vida antes del reencuentro tuvo un proposito.**_

Aidan cerró el diario porque los sollozos de Isabella le hicieron comprender que era mejor parar ahí antes de que se pusiera peor. Bien sabía él que una vez que las mujeres empiezan a llorar no paran... pero claro eso no se lo diría a ella.

- No llores Proust- pidió dulcemente pasandole un pañuelo.

- Es que todo es tan triste- empezó a decir tomando el pañuelo y secandose las lágrimas-... y como Draco solo se lanza sobre Hermione para evitar que muriera- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos- Y cuando le dice que la ama! Oh Rob, admiro tanto a tus abuelos!- exclamó tomando su mano y apretandola de forma afectiva.

- Gracias, yo también los admiro hoy más que antes- dijo con una sonrisa y estirando la mano libre para limpiarle una lágrima. Aidan apartó la mirada en ese instante, sintiendose fuera de lugar.

- Es mejor que me vaya- dijo no enojado sino mas bien triste- Buenas noches, Otranto- se despidió dandole la mano.

- Fue un placer, Casale- dijo amablemente.

- Hasta mañana, Aidan- se despidió Isabella con la voz quebrada.

- Ah si! Eso... no creo que pueda, tengo una montaña de tarea que hacer- mintió.

Isabella asintió- Entonces hasta otro día- se depidió y le dió una leve sonrisa.

- Hasta otro día Be... Proust- se corrigió. Tomó el diario y salió.

Al cerrar la puerta tras él cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó calmarse. No porque estaba furioso pero fue algo más... algo que se rompió un poquito dentro de él.

**Comentarios? Preguntas? Propuestas? Algo que deseen que este en el fic: No se olviden de dejar un review, que me hacen feliz.**

**Insisto, si hay faltas de ortografía no lo hago a proposito.**

**Muchos besos.**


	5. La mitad de uno

Hola a todos de nuevo! Sé que me he tardado más en actualizar esta vez pero tengo excusa: este capitulo fue el más dificil de escribir porque perdí mis notas en alguna parte de mi habitación y me llevo algo de tiempo encontrarlo. Además, queria que fuera realmente bueno, y para mi es el mejor... no sé que opinen ustedes.

Ahora si, **StrellitaKuriel** creo que tu primera pregunta me va acostar un poco responder porque es algo que queria mantener en secreto por al menos unos tres capitulos más, tu segunda pregunta la respondo aquí en la conversación entre Hermione y Harry... por cierto, si me dejas un review me encantaria que me dieras tu e-mail también.

**Geraldine Potter, **lei tu capitulo pero no pude dejar review porque esta restrinjido... pero te digo que fue muy bueno!

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo cinco esperando que lo disfruten y también disculpandome desde ya porque no sé cuando vaya a actualizar de nuevo... muchas cosas en la universidad.

Gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, siempre me levantan el animo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Alasne que siempre me esta acolitando de cualquier manera... Gracias amiga :D

L.B Evans

---------------------------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

La mitad de uno y un cadáver en el caldero

- No, lo estas haciendo mal Bella- corrigió Aidan- Mira, un puño debe estar frente a tu rostro para protegerte todo el tiempo, nunca lo olvides, entendido?

- No importa si cambio de mano, verdad?- preguntó.

- No, no importa… Ahora si, GOLPÉA!- ordenó, Isabella hizo lo que Aidan le dijo y golpeó la palma abierta de él.

- Wow! Eso dolió- se quejo Aidan frotándose la mano.

- A ver, instrúyeme otra vez: para qué me estas enseñando a boxear?

- Primero… porque tu me preguntaste de mi pelea en tercero con Gorrell y mi espectacular derechazo, y yo te respondí- contesto- Segundo, porque uno nunca sabe cuando va a necesitar defenderse.

Isabella asintió. Ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de entrada al Castillo, donde se habían reunido aprovechando el excelente clima y también que Aidan por fin se había decidido a enviarle una lechuza informándole la siguiente reunión, cuando ya se sintió seguro de que estaba mejor.

- Casale? Tu crees que soy una… tu sabes!- dijo después de un momento de silencio.

- No, no sé- respondió sincero.

- Una _marimacha_ por aprender box- dijo en un susurro.

- Ahh! No, como crees! Al menos a mis ojos no- Isabella le sonrió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo viendo atardecer, tiempo en el cual la incomodidad de Aidan crecía más y mas, y lo peor es que no se le ocurría nada que decir para hacerle la conversa a Isabella.

- Vamos a leer el diario, si o no?- preguntó de repente.

- Ahh, si claro!- respondió aliviado- Solo estoy esperando a que llegue alguien.

- Ibas a traer a otra persona y no me lo dijiste!- exclamó indignada.

Aidan iba a replicar pero los pasos de una persona acercándose a toda velocidad le interrumpieron.

- Perdón… por la tardanza!- dijo entrecortadamente Rob tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta las puertas del castillo.

Aidan volteó a ver a Isabella con una ceja levantada y una expresión en el rostro que exigía una explicación inmediata.

- Le gusto tanto que me pregunto si podía venir la siguiente reunión y…yo le dije… que si- explico, diciendo lo último en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Hay algún problema? Porque puedo irme!- aseguro Rob al notar la tensión en el ambiente.

- NO! No te vayas por favor- pidió- Casale, deja de mirarme así!- demandó ya que Aidan no dejaba de verla asesinamente.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo hasta que un "Buenas tardes" a sus espaldas los hizo voltearse.

- Eva de mi vida!- exclamó Aidan parándose para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- Qué hizo que te retrasaras, mi amor?- preguntó abrazándola. Isabella miró hacia otro lado contando mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse.

- Me quede dormida- respondió algo extrañada- Pero ya suéltame que me estas poniendo nerviosa- murmuro empujándolo gentilmente lejos de ella.

- Supongo que ya conoces a Proust y Otranto.

- Ah, si… un gusto, Eva…

- LaPerle- interrumpió Rob dándole la mano- Eres un tanto popular entre los equipos. Rob…

- Otranto- dijo ella- también eres un tanto popular… entre las chicas.

Rob se coloreo un poco y murmuro un gracias. Aidan rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a Isabella.

- Trajiste a Eva LaPerle y no me consultaste!- dijo indignada, entre dientes y mirándolo con enojo.

- Tu sigues trayendo a Otranto sin mi permiso!- dijo también entre dientes- Estamos empatados!

- No te aguanto- le dijo con malicia.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me cargues- dijo el haciéndala enojar mas.

- Pero bueno, yo fui invitada a un grupo lectura… vamos a empezar?- preguntó Eva cortando la infantil pelea entre los otros dos.

Aidan asintió y los todos se acomodaron.

- Me trajiste a pasar la tarde con Gryffindors!- susurró Eva- voy a matarte, Casale!

- Ponte a la fila- le contesto el- Muy bien… empecemos.

_**A partir de ahora y en las paginas a seguir, a medida que mi historia se acerca, tratare de ser fiel escritor y relator de lo que paso.**_

_**A veces las memorias se mezclan y no puedo distinguir la una de la otra pero es cuando escucho la suave voz de Pansy susurrándome al odio lo que en verdad sucedió y guiándome por los caminos de nuestra historia.**_

_**No tengo una idea exacta de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí escribiendo pero a veces tengo la impresión de es una eternidad. Aunque lo fuera, todavía no tendría un número definido porque la eternidad no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo; eternidad es nuestro pasado, futuro y este mismo momento... pero para mi el tiempo se ha detenido en ese instante muchos años atrás.**_

_**A medida que sigo avanzando me he visto obligado a recordar aquello que he intentado con todas mis fuerzas olvidar. De todas maneras no importa que teoría de nuestro viaje es correcta es a mi mismo quien me dirijo para recordarme aquello que me tiene con vida: el saber que algún día la volveré a ver y… el amor.**_

**_Amor es lo que mantuvo vivo la primera vez y es lo que me mantiene vivo ahora. Pero… que es el amor después de todo? Muchos dicen que es el que nos conduce y nos sostiene; para mi la verdad es que no sabemos _que _es lo que nos conduce y nos sostiene, sino mas bien que somos miserablemente conducidos e ineficientemente sostenidos en este mundo. Amor es lo que llamamos a nuestra ignorancia y a lo que nos mutila. _**

- Este tipo se contradice demasiado!- exclamó Aidan- que ama, que no ama… No se define! Estas seguro que no es pariente tuyo, Proust?

Isabella lo miró molesta y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- OUCH! Salvaje- se quejó.

_**Lo sé, típico pensamiento de quien lo ha perdido todo. Para ahora ya debería haberme acostumbrado pero sigue siendo difícil poner un pie en este mundo cada mañana sabiendo que todos a tu alrededor van a morir pero tu no porque eres demasiado valioso para morir aún… después de que acabe con Voldemort ya no importaré y podré morir en paz.**_

_**Cuando realmente rompimos la barrera invisible, pero palpable, de nuestra enemistad fue después del atentando a Hogsmade. A Dumbledore le pareció que era una buena idea que todos durmiéramos en el Gran Comedor asi nos tendrían a todos vigilados. La distribución fue sencilla: los más grandes dormiríamos en el suelo donde están las mesas de las casas… como siempre; para los mas pequeños hicieron aparecer literas que colocaron en lugar donde esta la mesa alta y los bebes serian instalados en el cuarto que queda detrás del Gran Comedor… mejor así, todo el mundo pensó o sino nadie podría dormir con veinte niños llorando toda la noche.**_

**- Por favor Hermione, cambia conmigo!- rogaba Ron **

**- No Ron, no lo haré!- respondió ella tomando un par de mantas y alejándose de él.**

**- Pero yo no quiero amanecerme!**

**- Ron, es tu responsabilidad como prefecto, ya deja de quejarte!- pidió mientras tendía las camas.**

**- Pero…**

**- Mira, ahí viene Parkinson porque no se lo pides a ella- dijo Harry que ya estaba harto de escucharlos discutir.**

**- Qué turno tiene ella?- preguntó ansioso.**

**- De 8 a 11- respondió Hermione.**

**- Ese me gusta más- dijo y salio a su encuentro.**

**- Harry, podías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Hermione, Harry asintió- Podrías traerme ese paquete de pañales que están sobre esa mesa?**

**Harry camino hasta allá y disimuladamente les hecho un vistazo a Pansy y Ron. Mientras el parecía explicarle sus razones para no querer tomar el turno en la madrugada cuidando a los niños, ella permanecía impasible con la vista fija en los ojos del otro. Cuando Harry puso junto a Hermione el paquete que le habia pedido volvió a posar la vista en su amigo y ella.**

**- Draco me contó lo que le paso- susurró Hermione casualmente mirando a los otros dos de soslayo siguiendo la mirada de Harry.**

**- Le paso?- preguntó mirándola.**

**- A Parkinson... me contó que cuando salimos del colegio el año pasado había estado a punto de huir de su casa con... creo que dijo novio- respondió retomando la tarea de tender las camas para los niños- su madre la descubrió y mando a matar al muchacho.**

**- Qué hizo qué?- preguntó de nuevo sorprendido.**

**- Baja la voz!- pidió Hermione entre dientes- la madre de Parkinson es una conocida mortífaga- continuo- así que no le fue difícil. Pansy no lo supo y creyó que él había roto su promesa, dos meses después encontraron que estaba embarazada.**

**Esa oración capto de inmediato la atención de Harry y rápidamente pretendió ayudar a Hermione para que no pareciera tan sospechoso.**

**- Qué paso con ese bebe?- preguntó avido de más información, acomodando almohadas.**

**- La señora Parkinson pretendió que la comprendía y que quería ayudarla, ella le creyó, pero había estado dándole hierro como supuesto remedio para los malestares.**

**- Pero el hierro no es peligroso, Hermione.**

**- En las dosis que le administraba son venenosas, Harry… solo llego a cinco meses y… abortó la pobre- terminó Hermione con un suspiro.**

**- Y Parkinson supo lo que su madre hizo?**

**- Se entero luego, también lo que había hecho con ese chico. Nunca se lo perdono.**

**- Pero… por que matarlo?- preguntó dejando de lado su tarea.**

**- Era un miembro de la Orden- respondió Hermione.**

**Harry no pudo expresar por mucho tiempo mas su sorpresa porque en ese momento llego Ron y prefirió seguir interrogando a Hermione mas tarde.**

**- Ya esta!- dijo- Pansy ha cambiado conmigo.**

**- Te felicito- dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.**

**- Desde cuando la llamas Pansy?- preguntó Harry.**

**- Desde que gracias a ella no me desangré!- respondió Ron mostrando su brazo vendado.**

**- Ya han traído a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry desviando la conversación.**

**- Si, esta en el cuarto paralelo a donde tenemos a los bebes y la enfermera se quedara a cuidarlo- respondió Hermione.**

**- No creo que Pomfrey pueda dormir con tanto niño llorando- dijo Ron.**

**- La habitación esta insonorizada, por supuesto.**

**- No signos de mejoría?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.**

**- No- respondió en un susurro poniéndose triste de repente.**

**- HERMIONE!- gritó una pequeña voz. Los tres voltearon a ver y un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años se acercaba corriendo con los brazos abiertos.**

**- Hola Ian!- saludo Hermione tomándolo en brazos.**

**- Hola Ron- saludo Ian.**

**- Como estas compañero!- dijo alegremente chocando manos con él- donde esta el resto?**

**- Ahí vienen con Pansy!- contesto señalando a la puerta por donde dos filas ordenadas entraban con ella a la cabeza- Te puedo contar un secreto, Hermione?- preguntó.**

**- Claro, lo que quieras- dijo ella.**

**- Pero no se lo digas a nadie ni a Dumbledore- advirtió.**

**- No lo haré, Ian- dijo riendo un poco.**

**- Ayer le pedí a Pansy que sea mi novia- dijo.**

**Ron se apresuro a taparse la boca para no ofender al niño con la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir y Harry solo miro a Ian con las cejas enarcadas.**

**- Y que te dijo?- preguntó Hermione.**

**- Que estaba muy grande para mi pero yo le dije que eso no importaba. Luego me dijo que si mejor éramos solo amigos.**

**- Y tú que le respondiste.**

**- Que lo iba a pensar- respondió con simpleza.**

**- Tal vez ella quiera estar con alguien mas, Ian- dijo Harry de repente- alguien de su misma edad, por eso no puede estar contigo.**

**- Pero ya no voy a tener novia- dijo tristemente.**

**- Que tal esa bonita castaña que esta de la mano con ella?- preguntó Harry señalando a la niña de la misma edad de Ian.**

**- Chloé!- chilló el niño- IMPOSIBLE! Ella no me quiere y me patea en las canillas cuando se enoja conmigo.**

- Ya esta, Proust!- exclamó Aidan sobresaltándolos- Tiene que ser esta, no hay pierde! Esa tal Chloé tiene que se familia tuya, malgeniosa y maltratadora!- dijo alegremente.

- Ya esta, Casale. Me llegaste a los nervios!- exclamo enojada con las claras intenciones de darle su merecido.

- YA BASTA LOS DOS!- exclamo Eva- Tu, deja de ser grosero. Esas cosas no se dicen!- reprendió a Aidan.

- Isabella, vas a meterte en problemas- dijo Rob- No vale la pena- susurró solo para ella pero Aidan alcanzo a escuchar.

- Porque no solo seguimos... sin peleas- dijo Eva, mirándolos a los dos.

Ambos asintieron sin dejar de mirarse... aunque en realidad él estaba mirando a Rob con esa mirada suya que advierte al otro que acababa de entrar en la "Lista Negra de Aidan de Casale."

**- Tengo una idea!- dijo Harry. A continuación saco del bolsillo de su túnica una rana de chocolate y se la paso a Ian- ve hasta donde ella y gentilmente pídele que acepte el chocolate.**

**- Y con eso va a ser mi novia?- preguntó el niño mirando escéptico al chocolate y a Harry.**

**- No estas muy chiquito para pensar en novias, Ian?- preguntó Hermione.**

**- No lo desilusiones!- reprendió Ron que ahora estaba interesado en ayudarlo.**

**- No, primero tienes que hacerte amigo de ella... luego, ya veremos.**

**- Ian, cariño, a ponerse la pijama- dijo Pansy que se había acercado hasta ellos, con un tono dulce- es casi hora de dormir.**

**Ian asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, choco manos con Ron otra vez y se despidió de Harry con un gracias antes de tomar la mano de Pansy y alejarse.**

_**Las palabras de Ian me hicieron pensar: los niños la adoraban, mis amigos se llevaban bien con ella... entonces, por que yo? Por que solo a mi me miraba con odio y desprecio? Tiempo después me dijo que ella es fría y altanera con aquellos en los que no confía. Me dijo también que ella siempre había sido así y que es un impulso inconsciente, una manera de protegerse de futuras desilusiones. Para mi tiene sentido pero mientras tanto me mortifique pensando en cual había sido el gran crimen cometido para que ella me odiara así.**_

**- Hermione, necesitas que te ayude en algo mas?- preguntó Harry.**

**- Si, a acostar a los niños, por favor.**

_**De haber sabido que nunca tendría el placer de acostar a mis propios hijos a dormir habría disfrutado mucho más ese momento. Debí haberlo sabido pero en aquellos días era solo un adolescente lleno de sueños y esperanzas, de planes para cuando acabara la guerra. A mi nadie me dijo que esto iba a durar diez años! Pero aún así atesoro el recuerdo de aquellos niños como una fantasía para llenar mis horas de desasosiego. De alguna manera ellos me recordaron a mi mismo y en los meses a seguir me involucre tanto como pude en sus cuidados y actividades. Ellos, al igual que yo, estaban solos sin padres ni familia que los acogiera. El pequeño Ian era huérfano y llegamos a ser tan cercanos que un día me llamo "papá" y no intente corregirlo, se sentía bien ser llamado así.**_

_**Trabajamos con Pansy en proximidad, muchas más de la que hemos tenido en años, al menos sin matarnos o mirarnos con odio y estuve cómodo... y estar cómodo junto a un Slytherin ya es decir algo!**_

**- Todos los alumnos deben alistarse!- anunció la profesora McGonnagal- las luces se apagaran en quince minutos!**

**- Es mejor que te acuestes, Harry. Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Hermione, palmeándole el brazo.**

**- De nada, hasta mañana Mione- dijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente.**

_**Mentiría si dijera que no pudo dormir porque la imagen de Pansy Parkinson me llenaba la cabeza... jamás me he quedado dormido tan rápido en mi vida. A eso de las tres de la mañana me desperté... solo me desperté y no pude volver a dormirme. Me pareció que seria una buena idea ir a visitar a Hermione que estaba en su turno y seguir preguntándole sobre Pansy… la curiosidad siempre ha sido más fuerte que mi prudencia.**_

**Harry se levantó y caminando sigiloso para no ser visto ni muchos menos despertar a alguien, se encamino hacia el cuarto detrás del Gran Comedor. Solo la luna que entraba por la única ventana alumbraba la estancia. Harry tardo unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y en medio de todo ese silencio escucho algo… a alguien.**

_**Desde las sombras, de hecho, vino un gemido, un casi imperceptible llanto rendido… rítmicos sollozos de miedo.**_

_**Nada da a un hombre temeroso mas coraje que el miedo de otros, pero no fue miedo lo que me arrastró hacia la sombra… estaba siendo conducido por una intoxicación. Sentí una especie de delirio… pero tampoco fue completamente eso.**_

_**Qué fue lo que sentí? Qué fue lo que vi?**_

**Al acercarse más Harry pudo descubrir quien era la persona que estaba llorando. Su corazón dejo de latir fuertemente en el momento que vio que era Pansy, sentada en una mecedora con un bebe en brazos.**

**- Buenas noches, Parkinson- aventuro a decir.**

**- Dios mío, Potter!- susurró- Casi me mata de un susto!- reclamó limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima.**

**- Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpó. Pansy no dijo nada, solo se levantó y puso al bebe ya dormido en una de las cunas.**

**- Quó hace aquí, Potter?- preguntó Pansy mientras cobijaba al niño.**

**- Pensé que Hermione estaba aquí… quería hablar con ella- contestó, su voz no era defensiva sino amable.**

**- Ella cambio turnos conmigo y usted no debería estar aquí- le dijo, fría todo el tiempo.**

**Harry no respondió y solo la miro encaminarse a una mesa al fondo, encender una vela y recoger libros y pergaminos de aspecto muy antiguo.**

**- Por que lloraba?- preguntó Harry acercándose lentamente.**

**- No sé de que me habla- dijo ella todavía dándole la espalda pero la voz se le quebró.**

**- Sé que estaba llorando… por qué lo hacia?- insistió.**

**Hubo una larga pausa en el que parecía que Pansy se cuestionaba el contarle o no a Harry lo que pasaba.**

**- Lloro porque estoy triste- contestó al fin en un susurro.**

**- Y que diferencia hace el llorar porque se esta triste- dijo Harry ya detrás de ella- él no va a volver, Pansy- susurró llamándola por su nombre por primera vez.**

**Pansy volteo a verlo extrañada no porque la llamo por su nombre pero por lo que él dijo.**

**- Sé tu historia- susurro mirándola a los ojos dejándola al descubierto- Sé que lo amabas, sé que tu madre mando a matarlo y que también mato a tu bebe… pero no vale la pena llorar, ellos no volverán.**

**Pansy lo miro por un largo rato asimilando todo lo que él dijo y sin querer se le escapó una lágrima que ella limpió furiosamente.**

**- Lo sé- dijo con firmeza- nadie tiene que recordármelo.**

**Harry notó que ella estaba tratando de levantar una barrera entre ellos pero él no lo permitiría. Pansy paso junto a él en un intento de alejarse lo más posible de Harry y de sus preguntas.**

**- Parkinson…- llamo Harry acercándose hasta donde ella estaba afanosa cobijando a otros bebes.**

**- Váyase, Potter, no debería estar aquí- dijo, temblaba y trataba de controlar la voz.**

**- No me iré- dijo con determinación.**

**- Cómo te atreves?- preguntó enfrentándolo y tratándolo de tu por primera vez- Quién te crees que eres para pretender que puedes ver a través de mi! No soy una de tus almas para salvar!**

**- No te veo como tal- dijo calmado.**

**- Entonces déjame en paz!- dijo alejándose de nuevo.**

**- Solo quiero ayudarte.**

**- Yo no necesito su ayuda, Potter- dijo volviéndolo a tratar de usted.**

**- Claro que si, necesitas volver a la realidad! Dejar de vivir en un mundo donde ninguno de tus sufrimientos existió… déjame… solo déjame…**

**Harry no puedo terminar la frase, él mismo no sabía que quería que ella le dejara hacer. Frente a el Pansy se rindió y no volvió a ocultar las lagrimas que le caían sin parar por las mejillas, Harry entonces vio su oportunidad para acercarse lentamente hasta rodear su cintura y pegarla a él. **

_**Solo sé que ese momento carecía de expresión, las palabras para describirlo aún no habían sido inventadas porque es tan complejo que las lenguas se confunden. Ese fue el minuto en el que me di cuenta que estaba vivo… todos estos lugares (la habitación, el mundo, sus brazos) se sentían como mi hogar.**_

**- Qué hice mal?- murmuró ella contra su cuello y apretándolo fuertemente contra si- Por qué me merezco esto?**

**- Todo va a estar bien- le aseguro Harry- Yo estoy aquí.**

**- No me sueltes, por favor- suplicó Pansy.**

**- No lo haré. No te voy a soltar hasta que me lo pidas- dijo Harry con una seguridad que lo sorprendió por completo. Levantó una mano y le aparto el cabello para besarla en la frente, sin dejar de abrazarla. **

**_El tenerla cerca, tan cerca me hizo sentir una fiebre a la que no puedo poner en palabras y aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo, puedo sentir las pequeñas descargas de felicidad que me invadieron. Aquella noche ella lloro hasta quedarse dormida en mis brazos. y ni siquiera la incomodidad de aquel mueble en el que nos recostamos pudo quitarme esa sensación de estar completo. Me jure entonces protegerla de cualquier mal y de evitarle cualquier sufrimiento innecesario, aún cuando en la mañana ella me ignorara y negara esta noche… eso no importaba realmente. La observe mientras dormía y con cierta sorpresa me di cuenta que la niña que se peleaba conmigo en los pasillos se había convertido en una mujer frente a mis ojos y yo ni siquiera me di por enterado. Y ahora que lo sabia una calidez distinta lleno mi corazón y un sentimiento nuevo el resto de mi ser… una urgencia por poseerla._**

- Wow! Esto es… sorprendente- dijo Eva- Apuesto a que ni las telenovelas muggles son tan intrigantes.

- Me alegra que Pansy y Harry por fin se hayan acercado!- dijo Isabella contenta.

- A mi también… pero como que ya se acaba lo interesante si no se pelean mas- dijo Aidan un tanto desanimado.

- Parece que no- dijo Rob- Potter mismo dijo que un montón de acontecimientos desagradables iban a suceder, además nos falta como unas cien hojas más- dijo señalando el libro.

- Pero eso va a tener que hacer otro día porque ya esta oscureciendo, y mi pansita reclama atención!- dijo Aidan parándose.

- Porque no nos reunimos después de la cena… no creo que pueda dormir con la curiosidad de saber que pasa después- dijo Isabella sonrojándose un poco.

Aidan le sonrió con esas sonrisas suyas tan coquetas y le dijo:

- Por supuesto, mi querida Proust! Yo no tengo nada más que hacer!

- Yo tampoco!- dijo Rob de inmediato- así podremos venir juntos, Isabella.

Aidan lo miro con cara de "Que metiche, Otranto" e Isabella le sonrió resignadamente.

- Claro...gracias, Rob- dijo.

-------------------

Durante la cena Aidan y Eva comentaban entusiasmados lo que habían leído y Theo escuchaba cada palabra con creciente interés.

- Ustedes creen que haya algo mas entre ellos?- dijo Eva

- Algo mas como… sexual?- preguntó Aidan, Eva asintió- Yo creo que si… aunque no sé, todo parece tan puro y casto que quien sabe- contestó.

- Ustedes dicen que van a reunirse de nuevo después de la cena, verdad?- preguntó Theo.

- Aidan si, yo no estoy de animo!- dijo Eva.

- No, Eva, tienes que venir!- dijo Aidan- Isabella va a traer a Otranto, yo no puedo estar ahí solo con ellos!

- Yo ya te acompañé esta tarde, creo que es suficiente! Además, lo que tu quieres es darle celos a Proust y yo no me voy a prestar!

- Por supuesto que no!- dijo escandalizado- Solo no quiero estar solo, por favor! Si lo haces te amare toda mi vida!- suplicó Aidan.

- Yo puedo ir contigo!- dijo Theo- esto de andar escuchando a medias la historia ya no me esta gustando, además me mata la curiosidad!

- Ya esta entonces, que Theo vaya contigo!- dijo Eva.

- Tu que crees que ellos van a pensar si lo llevo a él.

- Que eres gay- aportó Theo.

- Gracias, a eso me refería- dijo.

- Entonces si es verdad que quieres darle celos a Proust!- dijo Eva con suspicacia- Esta bien, voy contigo… pero me debes una y bien grande!- dijo.

- Gracias Eva, no sabes cuanto te quiero este momento- dijo alegre dándole un beso amistoso en la boca.

- Y yo también voy, verdad?- preguntó Theo.

- Si, vale, no se pierde nada- dijo Aidan.

Isabella levantó la vista del plato en el momento en que Aidan le mostraba su agradecimiento a Eva y frunció el entrecejo. Charlotte siguió la mirada y le susurró.

- Solo son amigos!

- Quién?- preguntó distraída.

- Aidan y LaPerle- contestó.

- No sé de que me hablas- dijo haciéndose la desentendida. Charlotte le sonrió y se dedico a seguir comiendo.

- Necesito pedirte un favor!- dijo Isabella- Necesito que vengas conmigo esta noche!

- A donde?

- Vamos a reunirnos para continuar con la lectura que no acabamos esta tarde, y quiero que vengas conmigo!

- Yo pensé que Rob estaba yendo contigo últimamente- dijo extrañanda.

- Él también va a venir pero…

- No necesito que me des explicaciones, yo te acompaño- dijo al ver la mirada de Isabella que le decía que no podía explicar el porque requería de su presencia también.

- Gracias, sabia que podría contar contigo!- agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Como siempre!- dijo Charlotte.

La reunión como siempre seria en la Sala de los Menesteres. Rob, Isabella y Charlotte caminaban por el pasillo en un incomodo silencio que se instalo en el momento en que Isabella le informo a Rob que Charlotte también los acompañaría, cuando aún estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al abrir la puerta, como ocurrió la primera vez que ella entro ahí, las cuerdas de la guitarra y la voz de Aidan llenaban de alegría la sala. Eva estaba sentada en un sillón individual junto a Aidan y Theo frente a él en la mesita de café, escuchando fascinados la cancion que cantaba. Aidan miro a los recién llegados y estuvo a punto de parar pero con un gesto y un suave "no pares" de Isabella lo detuvieron.

_Y sigo aquí pensando que, un día con el tiempo_

_Tu volverás de nuevo a estar cubierta con mi cuerpo._

_Y sigo aquí pensando en ti, buscándote en mis sueños,_

_Y se que un día te voy a amar, despacio y en silencio…_

_Como ayer…_

Unos últimos rasgones de la cuerda y Aidan finalizo la canción y todos aplaudieron entusiastas y compartieron la risa cuando se paro y dio una elegante reverencia a su improvisado publico. Con sorpresa Isabella se dio cuenta que ese gesto, lejos de producirle una úlcera como en el pasado por lo arrogante, le parecía graciosa y dulce.

- Eso estuvo lindo, Aidan!- dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa que abarcaba toda la habitación- Ves, Isabella, te dije que debíamos venir temprano!

- De donde sacaste esa canción?- preguntó Isabella.

- Me acorde de ella la última vez que nos encontramos, me recuerda a Potter y Pansy- contestó- Oh! Veo que has traído otro invitado- dijo con una sonrisa y se adelanto para ofrecerle la mano a Charlotte- Bienvenid, Charlotte.

- Muchas gracias!- dijo sonriendole y tomando su mano.

- Veo que tu también has traído a alguien- dijo Isabella mirando a Theo.

- Que mal educado! Theodore Hughes- se presento dando la mano a Rob e Isabella- Pueden llamarme Theo, y tu,- dijo tomando la mano de Charlotte- llámame como quieras!

- No seas meloso, Theo!- reprendió Eva- Un gusto, Eva LaPerle- saludo.

- Un placer, por cierto me encanto tu actuación en el ultimo partido- dijo Charllote con gran admiración- eres una excelente cazadora- Eva se sonrojo y con una sonrisa murmuro un "gracias," Aidan sonrió y comprobó su teoría sobre Charlotte y su encantador carácter.

- Vamos a empezar?- pregunto Rob con voz aburrida y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Habiendo arruinado el momento, todos se sentaron en el sillón grande, al menos los que cabían pero Theo rápidamente se sentó junto a Charlotte que estaba sentada junto a Aidan, que estaba sentado en el medio, a su lado Isabella y junto a ella Rob. Eva prefirió sentarse donde estaba instalada antes.

- Bueno gente, empecemos- dijo Aidan.

**- Harry! Harry!- llamó Hermione sacudiéndolo.**

**- Hermione? Que haces aquí?- preguntó aún medio dormido.**

**- Tú que haces aquí!- dijo Hermione sentándose en el mueble a los pies de Harry.**

**- Vine a buscarte pero solo me encontré con Pan... Parkinson- dijo sentándose derecho.**

**- Y te quedaste a dormir?- preguntó suspicaz.**

**- Es más complicado que eso. Donde esta Parkinson?**

**- Ella termino su turno... ya se fue a dormir. Harry, que paso entre ustedes?**

**- Nada, solo... digamos... estamos en tregua- dijo finalmente.**

**- Me alegra... Oye, esto es tuyo?- peguntó Hermione levantando un frasquito con un liquido amarillo, no etiquetado.**

**- Donde lo encontraste?**

**- Se cayó de tu túnica- dijo señalando la túnica que cubría a Harry.**

**- Esta túnica no es mía, debe ser de Parkinson- dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero sintiéndose calido por la atención que ella le había dado mientras dormía.**

**- Entonces lo guardare para dárselo- dijo Hermione a punto de ponerlo en su bolsillo.**

**- No! Déjame hacerlo, tengo... que hablar con ella de todas maneras- murmuro y tomó el frasco.**

**---------------------------------**

_**Cuando alguien ejerce cualquier poder sobre uno es difícil no notar eso alienígeno ocupando un espacio dentro de nosotros. Luego de que ella durmiera en mis brazos no pude apartar esa sensación que el peso de su cuerpo había dejado. Me movía como una sombra, opacado por los recuerdos de los sueños que ella había protagonizado las noches de esta última semana, y el desorden que causo dentro de mi. No supe que todo ese sentimiento de familiaridad con el que nos abrazamos se debía a que había encontrado a mi alma gemela.**_

_**Me entere de eso una tarde cuando mi estado de sonambulismo llego a un estado alarmante. McGonagall me envió a la enfermería cuando al practicar un nuevo hechizo casi termino volando el ala este del castillo. Según ella, yo estaba cansado por tanto ajetreo con el Ministerio yendo y viniendo para interrogarme... como si yo tuviera algo que ver en el atentado, y para preguntarme que opino sobre el nuevo método de enseñanza en Hogwarts (en lugar de clases nos entrenarían para la guerra). De todas maneras, agradecido salí pero no rumbo a la enfermería sino a la biblioteca, quería averiguar que contenía el frasquito antes de devolvérselo a Pansy.**_

_**Coincidencia o no la encontré en una de las mesas junto a un gran ventanal, no me vio y se perdió por uno tras uno de los estantes. Con esa curiosidad heredada de mi padre y pulida por mis aventuras me acerque a la mesa. Sobre ella estaban esparcidos los libros que yo le vi recoger esa noche, una semana atrás. **_

_**Estaba fascinado por lo que vi, dibujos de escenas apocalípticas ricamente iluminados que lejos de asustar a alguien de seguro los iban a llenar de una alegría indescriptible.**_

**Harry pasaba ávido la vista sobre la superficie de los viejos pergaminos de los libros, trazando con sus dedos algunos de ellos: **

_**Dibujos de demonios con cuellos como serpientes y piel de zebra, bebes con escamas y peces con piel humana, hombres con una cabeza y dos cuerpos o un cuerpo y dos cabezas; mariposas con aletas y tiburones con alas de mariposa... un gran dragón rojo con cientos de cuellos que se enredaban en interminables nudos hasta terminar en una cabeza de león con cientos de cuernos, mujeres con bocas en sus vientres y hombres con extremidades saliendo de varias partes... jamás había visto algo tan fascinante!**_

**- Interesante, no le parece?- preguntó Pansy.**

**Harry volteó despacio a verla no queriendo apartar la vista de los pergamino. Suerte que él no era de las personas que saltan al mas mínimo susto o habría causado una terrible impresión! pensó con alivio.**

**- Si, lo son- contestó- qué significan?**

**- Bueno, eso aún no lo sé!- dijo acercándose hasta quedar junto a Harry.**

**- Donde los encontró?- cuestionó volviendo la vista a los libros y sintiéndose nervioso.**

**- La biblioteca de mi abuelo, son muy antiguos. Algunos datan de la era de la Inquisición!- Harry la miro sorprendido- Son algunos de los que fueron rescatados por algunos monjes.**

**- Rescatados?- preguntó de nuevo como un niño pequeño.**

**- Hace muchas preguntas- observó Pansy, sonriendo- Verá, estos dibujos representan el como interpretaban las escrituras algunos los traductores en la abadías y los usaban como instrumentos de verdad, otras son simplemente dibujos de una osada imaginación... pero eso mismo los hacían peligrosos. La comedia era vista como herejía... en algunas Órdenes, como la Benedictina, era prohibido reírse.**

**- La risa significa que no tienes miedo... si ya no tienes miedo ya no temes a Dios- razonó Harry.**

**- Exactamente, muy bien!- alabó Pansy.**

**- Son hermosos!- dijo Harry sintiéndose mucho más seguro.**

**- Pero este,- dijo Pansy empezando a pasar las hojas con cuidado, por unos instantes sus dedos se rozaron y Harry sintió la adrenalina dispararse-... es el más hermoso de todos!**

**Pansy desdoblo frente a él el pergamino y se extendió antes sus ojos las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas.**

_**Bajo el Árbol de la Vida estaban un hombre y una mujer, ambos desnudos y tomados de la mano... pero lo curioso era que la parte izquierda del hombre (supongo que era Adán) era la parte izquierda de la mujer, y la mitad izquierda de la mujer era la del hombre. Sobre ellos estaban algunas personas más, sentados en nubes y observándolos.**_

**- Por qué no están completos?- preguntó inquieto.**

**- Es la mitad de nosotros, Harry- contesto mirándolo y usando su nombre con familiaridad, como si llevara diciéndolo por mucho tiempo- En _Symposium, _un destacado trabajo de Platón, cuenta la naturaleza humana de eros, o deseo. Cuenta el mito que aparentemente los humanos, en un principio, éramos organismos redondos, cada uno compuesto por dos humanos aun asi unidos en una perfecta esfera. Estas esferas- continuando ahora rodeando la mesa mientras narraba y haciendo gesto con las manos para explicarse mejor- daban las vueltas por ahí felizmente hasta que se hicieron muy ambiciosos y trataron de rodar hasta el Monte Olimpo, fue entonces que Zeus los partió en dos, castigándolos... si mal no recuerdo era algo así: "Cortados en dos como un pez, cada uno de nosotros esta perpetuamente cazando por la mitad hermana de si mismo"... según las palabras de Aristophanes- finalizo deteniéndose justo frente a Harry separados solo por la mesa, y lo miro con profundidad.**

**- La teoría de nuestras almas gemelas!- exclamó Harry maravillado- Increíble!... pero, quienes son los otros?**

**- Dioses mitológicos de la pasión, la fertilidad, el amor y... la muerte- contó diciendo lo último en un susurro.**

**- "Toda historia de amor esta ligada a la muerte"- murmuró Harry, Pansy asintió.**

_**"Toda historia de amor esta ligada a la muerte" una frase que no ha dejado de perseguirme, cuan verdaderas resultaron ser esas palabras. Esa tarde comprendí porque todos los que yo amaba morían: me daban tanto amor que lo agotaban de una sola vez llevándolos a una temprana muerte... porque ya no tenían nada porque vivir ni dar. **_

**- Esta bien, Potter?- preguntó Pansy al verlo tan callado y ausente.**

**- Si... solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo- la alivio con una sonrisa- sabe mucho!- la halago.**

**- Gracias, leo demasiado!- agradeció sonrojándose un poco.**

**- Y dígame, alguna vez encontramos nuestra alma gemela?**

**- Por supuesto! Los sueños tienen la capacidad de revelar esa clase de secretos... pero hay que ser cautos porque pueden mostrarnos más de uno. Terminar con la mitad de alguien más provoca que tengamos una miserable e incompleta vida. Además, cuando la encuentre lo sabrá porque todo lo tendrá- respondió dándole una sonrisa calida.**

**- Y que pasa si no los encontramos mientras estamos vivos?**

**- Se encuentran en el más allá, claro esta.**

**Hubo un confortable silencio entre los dos mientras se miraban hasta que una voz que se acercaba llamo a Pansy.**

**- Pan!**

**- Blaise! Pasa algo?- pregunto mirando al recién llegado.**

**- Es hora de pociones!- dijo- te he estado buscando por todas partes... ah, buenas tardes, Potter- saludo cuando reparo en la presencia de Harry que respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza.**

**- Lo olvide por completo!- dijo asustada y recogiendo sus cosas- Estaba tan entretenida con mi charla que lo olvide!**

**Harry sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar eso, no hace mucho ella dijo que cruzar palabras con él era una "implacentera charla."**

**- Déjeme la ayudo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que me ha enseñado!- ofreció Harry cerrando libros y apilándolos.**

_**Entre toda la fascinación que sentía aún por lo que acababa de aprender, la chispa de la sospecha surgió... sin motivo. Pansy tenia una copia de un libro de pociones estrictamente prohibido sobre venenos y antídotos, era un libro fascinante ha decir verdad pero peligroso en manos indebidas. Contenía una lista completa de venenos y como prepararlos, algunos eran tan rapidos que el individuo no alcanzaba ni a descifrar lo que le ocurría antes de caer muerto; otros eran tan lentos que los síntomas se presentaban en fases y morían antes de poder ser tratados. Por eso no comprendí porque ella lo tenia ni como lo había conseguido... tampoco para que lo necesitaba.**_

**- Gracias, Potter, puede dejarlos aquí. Madame Pince los cuida por mi!- agradeció con una sonrisa.**

**- De nada... podría ir con ustedes a las mazmorras, de todas maneras compartimos clase esta tarde- preguntó Harry.**

**- Por mi no hay problema- dijo Blaise, Pansy asintió.**

**Camino a la clase de pociones hablaron sobre los progresos en la salud de Draco, como el que le había bajado la temperatura y que Madame Pomfrey había administrado con éxito pociones para alimentarlo y para que respirara por si solo. Poco sabían ellos que al abrirse las puertas dobles de la mazmorra cuatro una cadena de muertes y desgracias se desatarían. **

**Algunos alumnos ya estaban en fila frente a la puerta en ruidosa conversación. Se despidieron y cada cual fue hacia la donde los de su casa estaban. A Harry lo esperaban una Hermione con expresión que le decia que ella sabia algo, o, al menos, lo sospechaba y Ron con una de no saber lo que pasaba.**

**- Tú, con Parkinson?- preguntó Ron.**

**- Bueno... me la encontré en la biblioteca y...- trato de explicar sin saber exactamente que decir.**

**- Déjenme pasar, muchachos!- pidió alegremente el profesor Slughorn- Hoy vamos a tener una clase interesante!- dijo mientras se habría camino hasta las puertas dobles y las abría.**

**El grito de una muchacha lleno lúgubremente las paredes de las mazmorras haciendo que una corriente de pánico les recorriera la columna.**

**- Un muerto! Un hombre muerto!- gritó alguien en el frente. Los alumnos empezaron a empujarse unos a otros para ver que era lo que sucedía. Harry, Ron y Hermione se las arreglaron para llegar a la entrada antes que nadie. Efectivamente en el caldero más grande, que era el del profesor, sobresalían solo las piernas, las piernas de un muchacho que había sido puesto de cabeza dentro del caldero lleno de sangre... tal vez la sangre de él mismo. Junto a Harry, Hermione dejo salir un gritito de susto y Ron la tomó de la cintura con una brazo y el otro le tapo los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. **

**Slughorn, con lo nervioso que se ponía en situaciones de emergencia, no se movió pálido del miedo. Harry sintió a alguien apartándolo y corriendo hasta el caldero seguido de otros dos. Con cierto asco vio como los tres muchachos luchaban por sacar el cuerpo, salpicándose de sangre que también caía al piso con gran estruendo formando un charco. Finalmente pusieron el cadáver ensangrentado en el piso y Blaise saco la varita desde la cual un chorro de agua salio y limpio el rostro revelando la identidad del muerto.**

**- Oh Dios!- escuchó Harry murmurar a alguien junto a él. Volteó a su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro asustado y miedoso de Pansy, que tenia ambas manos cubriendo su boca probablemente para no gritar. Cerró los ojos y suspiro como si ella supiera que eso iba a pasar pero al volver su rostro a la terrorífica escena frente a ellos se dio cuenta el por que de se reacción. El que había muerto no era otro que Theodore Nott, tenia los ojos abiertos y en su rostro, iluminado por las antorchas de la estancia, se dibujaba el pánico. Mas cuchicheos y llantos. **

**Blaise, cansado, se sentó en la fría piedra de la mazmorra cuatro, junto al cadáver de su amigo, y trayendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho, enterró el rostro entre ellos para que nadie lo viera llorar.**

_**Lo único que la mente me dictaba coherentemente ese momento era tomar a Pansy y consolarla, a pesar de que ella no estaba llorando. Y así lo hice, y ella acepto mi ofrecimiento enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y abrazándome con fuerza. Fuera lo que fuera lo que paso con Nott y quien lo mato era un misterio, pero no por mucho porque en esos momentos en los que buscábamos la verdad, en especial yo, me agarraría de lo que fuera y apuntaría acusadoramente a lo que me parecía más obvio después de que el resultado de la autopsia se me comentara... y eso obvio era Pansy.**_

Aidan cerró el diario despacio con aire pensativo. Nadie dijo nada por mucho tiempo y alguno todavía tenían la boca abierta de la impresión. Charlotte tenía fuertemente agarrada la manga de la camisa de Theo que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

- A alguno le interesa hacer una pijamada?- preguntó Theo en un susurro entrecortado.

- De qué hablas, Theo?- cuestiono Eva, mirándolo extrañada.

- Yo no quiero dormir solo... que miedo!- contesto negando varias veces.

Una madera de la chimenea crujió ruidosamente y todos saltaron del susto, y solo las chicas gritaron.

- Idiota!- exclamó Isabella tomando una almohada del sofá y golpeando Aidan en el pecho con ella- ahora no voy a poder dormir... nunca puedo después de esa clase de historias!

- A mi que me dices!- dijo Aidan ofendido sobandose el pecho- Yo no sabia lo que iba a pasar!

- Ahora te va a tocar acompañarme hasta la torre!- dijo demandante.

- Con gusto!- sonrió Aidan.

- Nosotros ya no vamos a las mazmorras- dijo Eva parándose y tomando del brazo a Theo para ponerlo en pie- Te vemos allá, Aidan- en su voz se notaba un poquito de miedo.

- No hay problema- aseguro él.

- No pensaras bajar solo?- preguntó Theo.

- No hay necesidad de que vayas, Casale- dijo Rob fríamente- Yo llevo a Isabella y Charlotte.

- Supon que el espíritu de Nott todavía ronde las mazmorras!- dijo con mas ahínco, Theo- y si te lo encuentras! no puedes ir solo.

Pero Aidan no le presto atención porque sabia que estaba bromeando, solo miraba a Rob con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Proust me pidió que la acompañara y _eso_ es lo que voy a hacer- dijo, no molesto, pero desafiante.

Otro leño crujió y todos se sobresaltaron de nuevo.

- Mejor, vamos todos juntos hasta la torre!- dijo Charlotte que era la más asustada de todos y tomando a Theo del brazo y apretándolo con fuerza. Eva hizo lo mismo a pesar de que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad.

Sin dejar de mirar a Rob, Aidan tomo el brazo de Isabella y empezó a guiarla hacia la puerta, pasando junto al molesto muchacho.

Mientras caminaban hacia la Torre de Gryffindor Aidan pensó que si ese era el juego que Otranto quería jugar, él no se negaría y estaba seguro que iba a ganar... porque nadie con la sensatez suficiente reta a Aidan de Otranto.

------------------------

**Preguntas? Comentarios? Por favor dejen reviews y que sean muchos o no actualizo... no mentira, si voy a actualizar! Solo dejenme saber lo que piensan.**

**Cariños.**


	6. El Ritual de la Sangre parte 1

Hola a todos:D

Sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero cada ves se esta poniendo más dificil escribir con la Universidad y deberes, además de lo que me tardo en editar y corregir… pero ya encontré el tiempo para escribir más seguido y confio en que podre actualizar más amenudo. Como siempre este capitulo esta dedicado a Alasne y Ximena, mis super amigas que me han apoyado en este fic. Gracias por los review que aunque pocos, son valiosos para mi y me dicen que no soy tan mala como pensaba, que al menos hago algo de sentido.

Una cosa más: si los capitulos se estan poniendo muy sangrientos, insoportables de leer o demasiado largos solo diganlo que al final por quien escribo es por ustedes. Si quieren que se incluya algo o quiesieran que algo pase entre cualquiera de los personajes solo haganmelo saber y tratare de incluirlo.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo de dos partes.

Cariños:

L.B Evans

------------------------------------------------------

EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA

CAPITULO 6 / PARTE 1

- No lo puedo creer!- murmuró Aidan.

- Lo sé!- dijo Theo dandole la razón.

Ambos estaban parados frente a la cartelera de avisos de la sala común de Slytherin. El último anuncio, pegado bajo el horario de salida al pueblo, les informaba a los alumnos que un baile de Halloween sería celebrado el Sábado 31 de Octubre a las ocho en el Gran Comedor… disfraz obligatorio.

- No solo tenemos que pasar por el dilema de escojer un disfraz, pero encima debemos encontrar pareja!- dijo indignado Aidan.

- Qué hacen, perdedores?- preguntó Eva acercandose hasta donde ellos.

- Ya viste el anuncio?- preguntó Theo, no ofendido por el calificativo porque ya estaban acostumbrados.

- Del baile? Si ya lo vi!- contestó de mal humor.

- Y con quién piensas ir?- preguntó Aidan.

- No lo sé, con quien me invite, supongo- dijo encogiendose de hombros- Tu?

- No sé, esto me acaba de llegar por sorpresa!

- Yo voy a invitar a Charlotte- dijo Theo.

- Davenport?- preguntaron al unisono.

- Y cuantas más Charlottes conocemos!

- Esta la Charlotte de Revenclaw- dijo Aidan.

- Y la de Hufflepuff que esta en tercer año- añadió Eva.

- Nooo mi reina, con esas ni a la esquina!- dijo rapidamente- la primera no tiene una buena reputación y la segunda es muy niña!

- Que te vaya bien entonces, pero apurate que hay muchos que le tienen el ojo puesto a Davenport- dijo Eva- y tu, Aidan, deberias llevar al baile a Proust.

- QUÉ!- gritó- estas loca!... no podria… no me aceptaria… que estas insinuando!- dijo finalmente al ver que las palabras le estaban fallando de lo nervioso que estaba por el comentario.

- Ya estas grande, corazón, pon 1 y 1 juntos, tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó Eva con paciencia.

- Y apurate o sino Otranto te la quita!- añadio Theo casualmente.

- Ustedes dos… Ustedes son…- tartamudeó intentando encontrar las palabras para describirlos mientras les apuntaba con el dedo indice- ya… mejor me voy a desayunar!- dijo frustrado dando media vuelta y subiendo rapidamente las escaleras.

-----------------------

El resto de la mañana de clases resulto ser incomoda porque Eva y Theo no dejaban de mandarle papeles preguntandole si ya había invitado a Isabella. Cansado de la situación, para la última clase después del almuerzo, le envió una nota a Isabella asegurandose de que Eva y Theo estuvieran mirando. Como era de esperarse Isabella primero lo miró reprobatoriamente por pasar notas en clase luego afirmo con una sonrisa; eso mantuvo calmados a los otros dos por el resto de la hora.

- Felicitaciones!- dijo Theo palmeando a Aidan en la espalda una vez que salieron del aula- Yo prensé que nunca agarrarias el valor suficiente para invitarla.

- No sé de que me hablas, Theo- dijo Aidan sin darle mucha importancia, concentrado más en los pegaminos que tenia en las manos.

- Del papel que le pasaste a Proust durante la clase!

- Si, ya sé, pero yo no la he invitado a ninguna parte!- le dijo mirandolo extrañado.

- Nosotros pensamos…

- No mi querida Eva, yo le pregunte si estaba bien que nos reunieramos esta tarde en el arbolito frente al lago, ese super grandote- dijo conteniendo las ganas de reir.

- Si seras tan gallina, Aidan!- exclamó exasperada- Cuando dijeron "Salgan los gallinas" tu saliste al frente con la bandera, verdad!

- Digan lo que quieran, no la voy a invitar!- dijo y se encongió de hombros empezando a caminar más rapido.

- Pero tu quieres ir con ella, aceptalo!- dijo testarudamente Theo.

- Y si es así, qué? Lo mas seguro es que Otranto ya la invito… yo no voy a hacer el ridículo!- dijo seriamente levantando la voz.

- Te entendimos, no es necesario que nos grites!- dijo Eva recentida y paso junto a él camino a las masmorras.

- Eva, no te enojes!- suplicó Aidan trotando junto a Theo para alcanzarla.

- Si hemos sido tan odiosos todo este día es porque nos importas!- dijo ella parando.

- Lo sé, lo siento- murmuro- vamos dejar las cosas que nos deben estar esperando- y con eso abrazo a Eva y Theo y se encaminaron a su sala común.

-------------------

Tal como Aidan predijo, cuando llegaban al lago Isabella, Rob y Charlotte ya estaban ahí. Los tres estaban apoyados contra el árbol pero lo que más le incomodo a Aidan fue el ver a Rob tomadole demasiado cariñosamente la mano a Isabella, y el que ella se dejara.

- Hola! Pensamos que no llegarian!- saludó Charlotte muy contenta.

- Lo sentimos pero nuestro jefe de casa mando a llamar a Eva- se disculpó Aidan, los tres sentandose en frente a ellos.

- Por ciero!- dijo Eva chocando las manos y aparentando que acaba de acordarse de algo- Aidan tiene algo que decirte, Poust!

Aidan volteó a ver a Eva con los ojos abiertos del susto y ella le dió una mirada significativa. Él miró a Isabella que esperara a que le hablara.

- Tengo algo para ti!- dijo y a continuación abrio su mochila para sacar de ella bolsita llena de cosas buenas- Mi mamá me mando unas cuantas anteayer y me dije "Vamos a guardarle unas cuantas a Proust porque se que le gusta las cosas que engordan"... y aquí estan- sonrió extendiendole la bolsa.

Isabella, que parecia que iba a estrangularlo por lo de "las cosas que engordan," extendió el brazo y tomó las galletas de manos de Aidan, lo miro por un momento y todos contenieron la respiración.

- Oh Aidan!- exclamó emocionada abriendo rapidamente la bolsa- Muchas gracias, no sabes como te adoro!- dijo inconcientemente y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- No hay de que!- dijo él con una sonrisa complacida y sonrojado.

La observó por un momento mientras ella comia con deleite las galletas de la señora De Casale y no notó la mirada asesina que Rob le envió y que hizo temblar a los demás, no por nada era decendiente de Draco Malfoy.

- Por cierto, Charlotte?- llamó Theo- Te gustaria ir al baile conmigo?

Así de rápido fue la pregunta sorprendiendo a todos.

- Me encantaria, Theo!- accedió ella dandole una sonrisa coqueta.

Aidan, presintiendo que el tema se centraria en el baile y la cosa se pondria incomoda, saco el diario de la mochila y anuncio que empezaria a leer así que mas les valia ponerse comodos. Obedecieron prontamente y se prepararon para escuchar.

_**Para darle un sentido de continuidad a la narración he decidido no saltarme la reunión donde nos enteramos de el porque del atentado mortífago y de como mataron a Nott. Lo recuerdo porque es dificil quitarse de la mente a un hombre muerto y lo que paso unos dias después.**_

**Harry miraba a todos los reunidos en la oficina de Dumbledore con arrogancia y aburrimiento, ellos en cambio lo miraban como cuando era un niño e iban a informarle algo que estaban seguros él no entenderia.**

**- Quiere alguien cortar el dramatismo y decirme por qué fui mandado a llamar?- preguntó friamente- _por favor?- _añadió sarcasticamente.**

**- Harry, estas aquí porque es necesario que estes involucrado con todo lo que pasa dentro de esta guerra… incluidas las ramificaciones- habló la profesora McGonnagal.**

**- Ya rescate los horcuxes, ya voy a enfrentar a Voldemort… que más invulucrado puedo estar!- dijo notandose la ira en su voz- y de qué ramificaciones estan hablando?**

**- La muerte del señor Nott no es una coincidencia- dijo Dumbledore- está conectado al atentado a Hogsmeade y por ende a los mortífagos. **

**Harry frunció en ceño intentado encontrar la conección de la que hablaban.**

**- Yo pensé que el atentado fue para atraer a Malfoy hacia la trampa de Lucius- dijo extrañado.**

**- Esa solo fue una oportunidad de Lucius Malfoy para matar a Draco- explico Dumbledore- pero la verdad es que fue una manera de Lord Voldemort para castigar a los decertores, por eso la señorita Bullstrode murió.**

**- Y piensan que Nott es un mortífago?- preguntó Harry.**

**- No pensamos, Harry, lo comprobamos.**

**- Como!**

**- Durante la autopsia descubrimos la marca en el brazo del señor Nott- dijo una de las personas en la habitación.**

**- Y su nombre es?- preguntó Harry con indiferencia.**

**- Marlene Rose, encargada de la autopsia del señor Nott y de la investigación- contestó sin ninguna emoción.**

**- Pensé que usted no queria tener nada que ver con el Ministerio de Magia, profesor- dijo Harry dirigiendose a Dumbledore.**

**- Harry, la vida de algunos alumos esta en peligro aquí, creo que ya no es cuestión de aliansas sino de seguridad- respondió mirandolo profundamente y haciendolo sentir incomodo.**

**- Y que alumnos estan en peligro? Lo saben ya?- preguntó ansioso.**

**- No y talvéz no podemos hacerlo- contestó con preocupacion y tristeza.**

**- Solo hay que llamar a todos, hacer que se suban las mangas de la túnica y sabremos quienes son mortífagos y quienes no!- dijo Harry como si fuera la solución perfecta.**

**- Me temo que no es solo así, Harry. Lord Voldemort para poder infiltrar seguidores oculta las marcas que solo se activan cuando son requeridos. Además, estariamos violando los derechos más básicos de cualquier brujo o bruja.**

**- Al diablo con los derechos!- exclamó Harry- estamos hablando de la vida de gente inocente!**

**- Llamas inocente al que se aliado con un mounstro!- interrumpió acaloradamente Scrimgeour, ministro de magia, mirandolo con enojo.**

**- Si decertaron significa algo, no le parece?- dijo altaneramente.**

**- Creo que así no llegaremos a ninguna parte!- intervino la profesora McGonnagal- Potter, como miembro de la Orden…**

**- Ahora si soy parte de la Orden- murmuró Harry sarcástico.**

**- Como miembro de la Orden!- repitió más alto- creemos que es necesario que asistas con nosotros a la morgue.**

**Con lo cansado que estaba Harry, sin contar lo molesto que estaba con toda la gente en la sala, no puso resisitencia ni argumentó y accedió a ir con ellos.**

**- Sabes que no podemos sacarte del castillo por cuestiones de seguridad, verdad?- preguntó Dumbledore.**

**- Temen que Voldemort me este esperando detras de las verjas para matarme?- comentó con "sarcasmo" escrito en la cara.**

**- Talvéz- respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad- por eso tenemos al señor Nott en la masmorra ocho… y creo que la adoptaremos como morgue.**

**- Estan esperando más muertes?- preguntó Harry asustado y levantandose de la silla en la que estaba.**

**- No podemos asumir que esto no sucedera de nuevo- dijo Dumbledore apesumbrado.**

**Harry asintió pensativo y no dijo nada por algunos minutos hasta que las miradas incomodas de los demás lo pusieron incomodo también a él.**

**- Puedo retirarme ya, profesor?- preguntó pasados unos minutos.**

**- Puedes irte, Harry, nosotros te avisaremos cuando deberas venir.**

**Con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de todos y salió de la oficina.**

_**Estaba tan seguro que Dumbledore sabía que alguien más iba a morir que estaba furioso como nunca antes porque sabia que él no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo… como siempre. La única cosa de Dumbledore que más desprecio es que sabe que va a suceder algo malo pero con su idea de dejar que se cumpla el destino no mueve un dedo.**_

_**No podia esperar para llegar a la sala común y contarles a Ron y Hermione sobre lo que estaba pasando. Mas mi buena suerte me tenia preparado algo más… reconfortante, lo que necesitaba para quitarme el mal sabor de boca de la reunión.**_

_**Al llegar a la escalinata de mármol vi a Pansy bajar rapidamente en dirección mia. Siento vergüenza al admitir que ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir rapidamente, que se me colorearon las mejillas y hasta me olvidé como se saluda… parecia un niño pequeño tratando de articular palabras, estático y sudoroso.**_

**- Potter, lo he estado buscando!- dijo Pansy cuando llego hasta donde él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo en las manos.**

**- Bue-- buenos dias, señorita!- tartamudeó, Pansy lo miró extrañada por el uso del "señorita."**

**- Queria darle esto- empezó extendiendole en rollo de pergamino atado por la mitad con una cinta roja- es mi manera de darle las gracias por… como se porto conmigo la otra noche- dijo un tanto nerviosa pero aún distante.**

**Harry lo tomó y al instante lo abrió: era el mismo dibujo que tanto le había fascinado y por el cual Pansy y él habían tenido esa conversación en la biblioteca.**

**- Le pedí a Blaise que lo copiara, me dí cuenta que se quedó prendido del dibujo y me pareció una buena idea- le contó un tanto ansiosa esperando una respuesta.**

**- No se hubiera molestado- dijo Harry mirandola y sonriendole- fue un placer haberla ayudado…**

**- Pansy- interrumpió- puede tratarme de "tu" porque eso de tratarnos con tanta formalidad ya me hace sentir incomoda- dijo ruborizandose un poco. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió todavía más.**

_**Estaba conciente de que le estaba sonriendo como estúpido pero eso en realidad no me importo. El que ella me dejara acercarme era suficiente y que rompiera cualquier lazo de enemistad era valioso para mi.**_

**- Gracias, Pansy, eres muy amable- agradeció enrollando el pergamino.**

**- No tiene de que…**

**- Harry- interrumpió él esta vez. **

**- Harry- repitió mirandolo dulcemente y suspirando aliviada.**

**- Iba a dar un paseo... quisiera acompañarme?**

**- Me encantaria!**

**Harry le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó agradecida y se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo.**

_**Hablamos de todo mientras caminabamos, del clima, de Quidditch, de los tiempos mejores. Quien lo diria! YO con una Slytherin en buenos terminos, aunque en aquellos días era casi común ver a gente de Slytherin de amigos con gente de otras casas inclusive Gryffindor. Pero YO, él que se supone que debia no llevarse con los de esa casa por ser la cuna de mort¡fagos, caminando con una Slytherin del brazo... era para soprenderse.**_

**_Después de un rato de vagabundear por los invernaderos decidimos ir hacia el lago a ver el atardecer. Nos instalamos en una banca y estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, yo no sé que esta pensando ella pero yo estaba midiendo mis posibilidades y calculando cada movimiento. Si queria hacercarme a ella tenía que ser cuidadoso o volveria su corazón en contra mio._**

**- Perdoneme, Harry- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y alejando la vista del atardecer para dirigirla a su rostro.**

**- Perdón por qué?- preguntó Harry confundido, mirandola también.**

**- Por todas las humillaciones y mi comportamiento durante todos estos años.**

**- Ha quedado todo en el pasado- aseguró Harry. Ella le sonrió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.**

**- Es curioso como los eventos desafortunados nos obligan a reconciderar nuestras acciones- dijo ella hablando a nadie en particular y mirando al horizonte.**

**Harry la miró y estudió por un momento admirado de que Pansy Parkinson en verdad tenia un rostro sereno, no rigido y tenso como siempre que la había visto.**

**- Siento mucho lo de Nott- dijo Harry después de un momento.**

**- Gracias… fue un gran golpe, en especial para Blaise, eran muy unidos.**

**- Sé lo que es perder a alguien valioso- murmuró Harry más para si que para ella, regresando la vista al frente.**

**- Ya no todo tiene el sentido que solía tener una vez que se van, y mientras tratamos de sobreponernos a la perdida terminamos perdiendonos a nosotros mismos y ya no sabemos cuál era nuestro camino- recitó Pansy ausente, como si hubiese tenido esas palabras atrapadas en la garganta por mucho tiempo y hoy tenía la oportunidad de expresarlas.**

**- Pero hay alguien que esta ahí mucho antes de que nacemos que ha sido destinado a ser quien nos rescate de ese limbo. Nos devuelve la identidad, nos limpia y nos regresa al camino- respondió él también en aire ausente.**

**- Es difícil vivir con la muerte de alguien a las espaldas- susurró y en su voz se denotaba culpa.**

**- La muerte no termina con todo, Pansy… con el cuerpo, talvéz, pero no con la escencia. Eso es lo que nos llena, lo que se queda con nosotros para siempre- susurró él también.**

**- Eso no quita la culpa.**

**- Pero nos da fuerzas.**

**Pansy pareció meditar por un momento las palabras de Harry y se limpió una lágrima. Luego volteo a ver a Harry y se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos sin ningún proposito pero el de decirse aquello que no podía ponerse en palabras.**

_**Era curioso como el único lugar en el que podiamos volvernos uno era la tristeza. Su mirada era igual que la del tren: ausente, perseguida, sin un brillo de nada… solo dos tuneles azul media noche por los que ahora corrian lágrimas venenosas. Siempre he pensado en sus lágrimas de esa manera, como algo fatal porque eran las únicas que podian hacerme sentir culpable de crimenes nunca antes cometidos y otros por cometer, quemarme la piel como si un alluvia de ácido me estuviera bañando… amaba verla llorar.**_

**- Se hace tarde es mejor que volvamos al castillo- dijo Pansy rompiendo contacto visual y levantandose.**

**Harry también se levantó y juntos caminaron de vuelta a Hogwarts, y hablaron de cualquier otra cosa hasta llegar a las puertas y esa conversación nunca más se volvio a mencionar.**

_**Recuerdo con claridad ese momento a pesar de que no volvimos a hablar de él ni siquiera en la intimidad de nuestra habitación, ni en nuestras horas tristes. Habíamos cellado un pacto de confidencia más poderoso del que se escribe o se dice, y era mejor así.**_

_**Aquella noche no dormi, me la pase pensando no sé si en su dolor o en el mio propio, pero no dormi. De repente, en medio de toda esa confución de sentimientos, temí que la siguiente víctima de lo que sea que estuviera matando gente fuera ella. Qué haría yo si ella moria? Aún en aquellos dias, cuando nada de lo que senti después o lo que siento ahora existia, quedarme sin ella era como el perder un amigo, una parte de mi porque ella era mi alma gemela y cada día que pasaba me convencia más y más de eso.**_

_**Había un sentimiento que siempre me acompañaba y, pensandolo a profundidad, aún cuando eramos enemigos estaba conmigo: la sensación de haber vivido todo eso con ella, en otro espacio, en otra dimensión, en otra vida… pero con ella.**_

_**Pasó una semana antes de que volvieramos hablar y durante ese tiempo también había olvidado comentarles a mis amigos lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore. Estaba tan entretenido intentandole sacar a mi mente algún recuerdo de mi vida pasada que no supe en que se fueron los días de esa semana.**_

_**Para el Lunes siguiente, después de la cena, fui mandado a llamar. Había llegado el momento de ver el cadáver de Nott y dejar que sus marcas y su rostro asustado nos hablara contandonos que paso.**_

**Harry caminaba junto al profesor Dumbledore a la cabeza del la proseción que se dirigía a la masmorra ocho compuesta por la Profesora McGonagall, James Gulick Jefe de Aurores y el Ministro de Magia. Al llegar tocaron a la puerta una vez y una voz dentro les dió permiso para entrar.**

_**Entramos a la fría masmorra pobremente iluminada, solo un candelabro flotaba sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala donde el cuerpo de Nott estaba cubierto por una sábana.**_

**- Esto puede ser un poco perturbador- advirtió Marlene Rose- así que cuando quiera puede salir de la sala, señor Potter.**

**Harry asintió y junto a los otros se acerco a la mesa, rodeandola.**

_**Marlene Rose descubrió a Nott y sinceramente eso no tenía nada de perturbador por ninguna parte. Muertos yo había visto muchos y este no era distinto, salvo talvéz el enorme corte en forma de "Y" que le desfiguraba el pecho, cocido al apuro y sin cuidado… de ahi nada más era distinto.**_

**- Y bien? Saben ya qué paso?- preguntó ansiosa la profesora McGonagall.**

**- No lo mató ninguna maldición imperdonable- respondió rapidamente la medimaga.**

**- Como pueden estar seguros?- preguntó Harry de immediato.**

**- No hay signos de daño interno causado por un _Crucio_** **ni tampoco pudimos encontrar el caracteriztico moretón que el _Avada Kedavra_** **deja en el cuerpo donde la maldición ha golpeado- explicó.**

**- Qué hay de un _Imperio_?**

**- Obviamente no se suicido. Además el Ministerio no ha detectado el uso de ninguno de esas maldiciones por los últimos tres meses.**

**- Entonces a Nott lo mató un fantasma!- dijo Harry portandose ironicó.**

**- No precisamente, fue veneno- dijo Marlene sin prestar atención a la actitud de Harry- observen las plantas de los pies por un momento- pidió. Todos se unieron al pie de la mesa- Observan la piel carcomida y las zonas negras como si estuviera pudriendose?- preguntó, todos asintieron- Ahora observen la espalda. **

**Rose giró el cuerpo y ahí estaba: las mismas clase de marcas que en los pies y algunos circulos rojos que parecian que la piel también empezaba a descomponerse.**

**- Qué le paso? Es alguna poción o un hechizo?- preguntó McGonagall tapandose la boca con un pañuelo escondiendo el asco que sentía.**

**- No, es veneno muggle, Arsénico y Plomo para ser exactos. Nos dimos cuenta por esto!**

**La medimaga abrió la boca de Theodore y todos se estremecieron de asco: las encias estaban negras al rededor de los dientes inferiores y a un lado se veian algunas llagas, también zonas negras y llenas de pus.**

**- Mi colega, el doctor Ville- presentó señalando a un joven de no más de 25 años sentado en un rincón, este inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo- ha estado estudiando algo de medicina muggle y él ha venido a ayudarnos con este caso. Fue él quien nos proporciono la información.**

**- Fue muerte instantanea?- preguntó Dumbledore.**

**- Por lo que vemos el señor Nott ha estado muriendo lentamente por las últimas dos semanas a causa del arsénico, muy pequeñas docis, pero creemos que cualquiera que lo haya hecho se dió cuenta que el veneno era muy lento en especial por las cantidades, así que decidió utilizar plomo para terminar de una vez con el trabajo- concluyó.**

_**Cómo es que Nott no pidió ayuda? De seguro hubo algún efecto, debio sentirse mal! Algo! Pero según Madame Pomfrey Nott no se presentó a ningun momento con ningún síntoma ni bajo ninguna circunstancia… esto no estaba bien.**_

**- Eso todo lo que pudimos encontrar- dijo Marlene- es claro que alguien lo puso en el caldero pero a parte de eso… no tenemos más pruebas para acusar a nadie. Cualquiera pudo haber tenido acceso a un veneno muggle durante las vacaciones y venir a Hogwarts con él, o tener contactos. Pueden ser muchas cosas!**

**- Pero si Nott fue conciente de las reacciones, porque debió haberlas visto, por qué no contacto a alguien?- preguntó Harry.**

**- Es posible que las manchas en la boca las haya atribuido a una inflamación de encias; lo de la espalda, según el record médico del señor, puede haber pensado que era alergia; por lo de los pies… puede que pensó que eran hongos, un tanto vergonsozo para estarlo divulgando- intervinó el doctor Ville- por eso no se lo dijo a nadie.**

**- Pero si yo veo que mi piel se esta pudriendo habria alertado a alguien!- exclamó Harry tratando de justificar el que Nott haya sido tan descuidado.**

**- Las manchas negras, la pus y la piel descompuesta son port-mortem... osea que antes no estaban así!- contestó con suspicacia, mirandolo con una sonrisa que hizo enfureser a Harry, una sonrisa que queria decir "Eres un niño, por su puesto que no sabes!" A Harry le cayó muy mal desde ese momento.**

**- Esto esta demasiado planeado- murmuró Harry como si no hubieses escuchado a Ville- es evidente que la persona que mató a Nott lo conocía demasiado bien! Y conocia de medimagia!**

**- Hay que interrogar a los Slytherins- decidió James Gulick.**

**- Theodore fue siempre un muchacho solitario, nunca tomaba partidos… y solo lo he visto asociarse con tres personas- dijo Dumbledore- Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.**

_**Mi corazón se hundio en mi estomago al escuchar eso. No podia tan siquiera pensar que Pansy podria estar involucrada en el asesinato o el que ella lo haya ejecutado… no era posible, mi mente me lo gritaba pero de nuevo recorde el libro de venenos y antídotos, su expresión cuando encontramos a Nott y el hecho de que ella era la major amiga de Theodore, sus palabras… en ese momento empecé a sospechar.**_

_**Cierto es que Pansy puede ser buena y puede ser malvada… según como a ella le parezca. Esa era su personalidad: bien podia ser salvadora de vidas en el lado de la Orden o matar a sangre fría en el lado de Voldemort, Pansy se acercaba mucho a esas dos perverciones… estar junto a ella te daba esa sensación, y era escalofriante solo de pensarlo.**_

**- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Traigan a los jovenes de inmediato para interrogación!**

**- Así se hará pero me temo que el señor Malfoy no podrá asistir- dijo Dumbledore- ha estado en coma desde hace un mes… por ende queda descartado que él haya tenido que ver en esto.**

**- Esta bien. Podriamos usar su oficina, Dumbledore?- preguntó.**

**- Ciertamente. Minerva podrias mandar a llamar a la señorita Parkinson y al señor Zabini?**

**- Claro que si… con permiso- y la profesora salió de la habitación.**

**- Marlene, creo que aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer- dijo Albus dirigiendose a la medimaga- Creo que ya puedes arreglar todo para enterrar al señor Nott.**

**Ella asintió, cubrió el cuerpo de Theodore y empezó a recojer todo con ayuda del doctor Ville.**

**- Harry, quisieras estar presente en la interrogación?- preguntó- Esto ya ha sido mucho para un solo día…**

**- Ya no tengo 11, profesor- cortó con rudeza- creo que a estas alturas puedo manejar esta clase de asuntos!**

**- Si, tienes razón, a veces se me olvida que has crecido- dijo él con nostalgia en la voz. Sintiendose misero por como trato al director, Harry siguió a los dos hombres hacia la oficina de primero.**

_**Tenía miedo. Cada paso que daba se hacia más pesado, no queria estar ahí pero otra parte de mi ser me arrastraba. Y si encarcelaban a Pansy? Y si la acusaban? Y si ella confesaba haberlo hecho? No sabía si podría con esa clase de información. Esos quince minutos que los esperamos fueron los más eternos; me imagine que ella confesaba la forma en que había matado a Nott... por supuesto estaba siedo paranoico pero en esos momentos lamento decir que las circunstancias eran fantasmas de mi joven imaginación.**_

**Al llegar a la oficina hubo un par de minutos de espera hasta que se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y luego la profesora McGonagall entró seguida de Blaise y Pansy. **

**- Ah! Buenas noche señorita Parkinson, señor Zabini!- saludó Dumbledore.**

**- Buenas noches, profesor- dijeron al unisono.**

**- Tomen asiento por favor!- pidió e hizo aparecer dos sillas confortables. Ellos tomaron asiento confundidos.**

_**Yo me agasape en el rincón más lejano de la oficina queriendo ser invicible pero la mirada de Pansy pronto se dirigió hacia mi, preguntandome silenciosamente que estaba pasando. Yo le sonreí de manera reconfortante, ella me la devolvió y en un Segundo volvio a ponerse su mascara de frialdad.**_

**- Perdonen que les hayamos sacado de la cama pero el señor Gulick, cabeza de los aurores, querie interrogarlos y así poder llegar al fondo de esta tragedia- dijo Dumbledore.**

**- No hay problema, profesor- aseguro Blaise.**

**- Muy bien, entonces!- dijo Gulick- empecemos por las damas. Señor Zabini, le importaria esperar afuera con la profesora McGonagall?- preguntó. **

**- En lo absoluto- dijo y se paró, le dio un suave beso en la mano a Pansy y salió de la oficina.**

**- Muy bien, señorita Parkinson, confiamos en que usted nos dira la verdad- dijo mirandola profundamente desde la silla que aparció frente a ella.**

**- Completamente- dijo ella.**

**- Bien... cuando fue la última vez que vio al señor Nott?- empezó preguntando.**

**- La noche anterior a su muerte- contestó, su rotro libre de emociones y muy seria, sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.**

**- En donde lo vio y a que hora?**

**- En la sala común de Slytherin, a las 8:30 como siempre desde nuestro primer año... nos dabamos las buenas noches.**

**- Notó algún comportamiento peculiar en él?**

**- Él era peculiar- dijo riendo un poco- pero nada fuera de lo normal.**

**- Y durante los últimos días? Se quejó de estar enfermo?**

**- Recuerdo que nos dijo que se había activado su alergia y que demandaria a los elfos por ponerle aceitunas a su comida pero a aparte de eso... **

**- Usted sabía que el señor Nott era mortífago?**

_**Pansy se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada. Mi corazón latía incontrolablemente... Habla! Habla! rogaba mi mente.**_

**- Si- respondió con un gran suspiro.**

**- Y usted lo sabía por qué...?- preguntó esperando que ella completara.**

**- Su iniciación fue al mismo tiempo que la de Draco- respondió sin levantar la vista.**

**- Usted sabe si estaba involucrado en alguna actividad mortífaga?**

**- No, él decertó después de que Voldemort matara a sus padres... solo meses después de que se uniera- contestó esta vez levantando la mirada.**

**- Y sabe por qué se unió?**

**- Por la misma razón que Draco: su familia, Voldemort amenazó con matarlos si no obedecian.**

**La habitación se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras todos meditaban y sacaban conclusiones.**

**- Ha sido de mucha ayuda señorita Parkinson- agradeció Gulick- ya puede retirarse. **

**Pansy se levantó, hizo una graciosa reverencia y con un buenas noches salió de la oficina.**

_**Mi cuerpo se sintió cansado en ese momento, mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de entender. Miré a Dumbledore y él me hizo un gesto sugiriendo que fuera tras Pansy, obedecí recordando que él sabe leer el corazón en los ojos de alguien más acertadamente que la persona dueña de los sentimientos. En las escaleras me encontré con Zabini y la profesora pero no me detuve a charlar salí tan disparado como pude en busca de ella.**_

**- Pansy!- llamó cuando al fin la encontró a la vuelta del pasillo. Ella volteó y espero a que Harry la alcanzara.**

**- Digame?**

**Harry abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir no teniendo idea de para que había salido tras ella. Pansy lo miraba con profundidad haciendo sentir aún más inseguro.**

**- Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó ella.**

**- Solo... queria saber si estas bien- dijo por fin.**

**- Lo estoy, gracias... un poco perturbada, creo- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo un poco.**

**- Como puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Harry.**

**- Ayudarme en qué?**

**- Sé que te sientes mal por Nott y quisiera... hacerlo mejor para ti, que te sientas bien!- contesto tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas.**

**Pansy bajo la vista y la posó sobre sus manos unidas por un momento antes de levantar la vista y mirarlo directo a los ojos. **

**En un acto de valentia jamás antes experimentada por Harry, se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar a muy pocos centimetros de la boca de Pansy.**

_**En esa cercania respiramos el mismo aire por algunos minutos, tratando de decidir. Si damos este paso estariamos tan involucrados que ya no habría vuelta atrás y eso implicaba riesgos. Riesgos que luego me arrepentiria de haber tomado... pero aún así me lancé al abismo.**_

**- Esto esta mal- susurró ella.**

**- Lo sé- dijo Harry y la besó.**

_**Suave, experimental, tentativo, prohibido, dulce y amargo todo eso en un solo beso. Por qué lo hice? No lo sé, aparte de que lo necesitaba. Ese fue nuestro primer beso, él que marcaria el principio de todo aquello intenso que vivimos.**_

- La besó!- exclamaron Charlotte, Eva e Isabella al unisono interrumpiendo a Aidan y abrazando a los muchachos.

- Yo pe- pensé que nunca lo ha-ria!- atino a decir Aidan que estaba siendo ahorcado por el abrazo de Isabella- Ya era h-hora!

- Lo sé! Vamos sigue!- apremió Charlotte.

**Harry pronto soltó la mano de Pansy al obtener respuesta al beso, para luego colocarlas en la cintura de ella y Pansy tomar el rostro de él entre sus manos.**

_**Tan sumidos en el otro estabamos que no nos dimos cuenta que había empezado a llover y solo fuimos capaces de separarnos cuando alguien paso corriendo a toda velocidad junto a nosotros… esa persona iba a dar aviso de una nueva muerte al director.**_

**Extrañados se separaron y fueron a ver quien era. No lo reconocieron pero vieron a la persona subir las escaleras hacia la oficina del director una vez que el fénix se apartó. No tuvieron que esperar mucho puesto que todos los que quedaron ahí bajaron en estampida y corrian a toda velocidad por el pasillo pasandolos de largo.**

**- Blaise, qué pasó?- preguntó Pansy una vez que el muchacho se hubiera acercado.**

**- Sucedio de nuevo!- dijo asustado. Harry y Pansy se miraron por un momento antes de los tres correr detras de los adultos. Llegaron al pasillo que conducia al Gran Comedor junto a las escaleras de marmol y Dumbledore abrio las puertas de par en par. Todos se amontonaron en la entrada demasiado sorpendidos y asustado para hacer algo. **

**- En nuestras narices, Dumbledore!- gritó furioso Gulick.**

**De las vigas del techo encantado del Gran Comedor colgaba el cuerpo sin vida de Cho Chang. Estaba colgada de las muñecas, sus pies atados y desnuda. A simple vista nada estaba mal, pero en cuanto Dumbledore encendió las antorchas de la estancia se pudo ver que la habian razurado completa, su estomago y vientre estaban fragelados como si unas grandes garras la hubieran cortado, parte de sus intestinos colgaban sueltos, bajo ella un charco de sangre que mojaba lo que parecia ser un montón de cenizas en el pleno centro de una copia de la Marca Tenebrosa dibujada en la piedra y rodeada de candelabros. **

**- El Ritual de Limpieza de la Sangre- murmuró Pansy.**

- Ya, se acabó!- anunció Isabella tomando el libro de manos de Aidan y lanzandolo bruscamente al suelo- No puedo seguir escuchando! Qué asco!

- No es tan malo, Proust- dijo Aidan tranquilizadoramente- aunque debo admitir que estoy un tantito asqueado.

- Como puede ser posible que este tipo arruine la narración de un beso mezclando el de una muerte?- comentó Eva cruzandose se brazos.

- Es lo que pasó, como mas quieres que lo cuente?- preguntó Theo.

- No lo sé… debimos quedarnos ahí así no tengo esa horrible imagen en mi cabeza.

- Ustedes creen que se ponga más feo?- preguntó Charlotte.

- Hasta ahora ha ido solo empeorando- dijo Rob- Es probable que si.

Se quedarone en silencio por un momento hasta que Isabella lanzó un suspiro un tanto exagerado.

- Quisiera poder ver el dibujo que Pansy le dio a Potter- dijo soñadoramente.

Todos asintieron dandole la razón. De repente, Rob se levantóy al apuro les explicó que tenia que escribir a su madre con urgencia para pedirle algo y se marchó.

- Ve con tranquilidad, Otranto- dijo Aidan despidiendolo con la mano mientras el otro se alejaba- No te vamos a extranar- anadio sonriendo pero solo pudieron escucharlo Eva, Charlotte y Theo.

- Que malo eres, Aidan!- dijo Charlotte riendo.

- Yo también tengo que irme!- dijo Theo repentinamente, parandose- Vas Eva?

- A donde?- preguntó extrañada.

- A hacer esa cosa- dijo haciendole gestos con las manos, Eva lo miro confundida frunciendo el entrecejo- La _cosa_ que tenemos que hacer!- dijo exasperado haciendole ojitos disimulados señalando a Aidan e Isabella.

- Ahhh! Si! Que tonta!- exclamó levantandose y limpiandose la túnica- Nos vemos al rato!- se despidió y se alejo rapidamente con Theo.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Charlotte buscaba la escusa perfecta para irse porque si se marchaba ya mismo seria muy sospechoso.

- Sabes a quien me recuerda Theo?- preguntó a nadie en particular- A Will Smith!

- Ya también estaba pensado en eso!- dijo Isabella contenta.

- Todas dicen lo mismo!- murmuró aidan negando un par de veces y riendo.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!- exclamó Charlotte parandose apresurada.

- A donde vas?- preguntó Isabella entre dientes.

- Es algo muy urgente, no te molestes en acompañarme!- contestó, dió media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el catillo.

- Qué sutiles, no te parece?- comentó Aidan, Isabella asintió.

- Tienes razón. Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya también- dijo levantandose- Te veo mañana!- se despidió inclinandose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Aidan.

Él se quedó un momento sentado viendo a Isabella alejarse, pero ella no llego ni a diez metros de distancia cuando él la llamó.

- Isabella!-gritó parandose, ella paró y se acerco- Me preguntaba si… tu… que… no sé si tu…- decia atropelladamente.

- Frena hombre, frena!- le dijo divertida.

- Me preguntaba si… ya tienes con quien ir al baile de Halloween.

- Ah eso! Si, de hecho voy con Rob... me lo pidió esta mañana en cuanto vimos el anuncio- dijo con una sonrisa- Por qué?

- No, por nada- dijo entre dientes fallando estrepitosamente en no parecer molesto, se inclinó, tomo el diario y rudamente dijo:

- Hasta mañana!

Aidan se alejo caminando a zancadas atropellando a cualquiera que se cruzara en frente, dejando a una muy desconcertada Isabella parada a la mitad de los jardines.

---------------------------

**Comentarios? Preguntas? Por favor dejen reviews que deberas me interesa saber lo que piensan!**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	7. El Ritual de la Sangre parte 2

Gente... he vuelto. Ahora no tengo escusa para no actualizar pronto porque he llevado este capitulo conmigo por bastante tiempo, lo que pasa es que soy vaga y estaba en finales, y me enferme!... también que corregí siete veces y aumente y borre otras tantas.Fue un poquito dificil de escribir porque mi desorganizadamente no puedeponer por escrito lo que es tan claro en mi cabeza por eso espero que se entienda. En este capitulohay más momentos intimos entre Aidan e Isabella yella ya esta empezandoa sufrir las consecuencias de decir 'nunca.'También sabremos como se hace el ritual y si medan mas de diez reviews les dire quien mato a Cho en elseptimo capitulo! Soy barata, solo pido diez pero si alguien quiere dar más no me reciento. El capitulo siete ya esta escrito y listo para subir pero ya puse mis condiciones.

Comosiempre este capitulo esta dedicado aAlasne, mi super amiga del otro lado del mundo, que por concidencia he encontrado. Querida, yo también creo que es karma! Gracias por tu apoyo y tus e-mail, y tu preocupacion! Y Ximena, mi amiga de toda la vida que se quele gusta esta historia a pesar de que no entiende delo que estoy hablando porque aún no ha sido iniciada en loscaminos de Harry Potter.

No les canso más y aqui estael capitulo 6 parte 2.

Gracias por los reviews, como siempre. Cariños:

L.B Evans

-------------------------------------------------------

EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA

CAPITULO 6/PARTE 2

Isabella caminaba junto a Charlotte finjiendo tomar un paseo por el colegio cuando en verdad, y en secreto, estaba buscando a Aidan. Rumores habian entre los Slytherin que una semana atrás Aidan había entrado furioso a su sala común y, frente a sus amigos, había jurado matar a Rob Otranto por crimenes que aún estaban por definirse. Pero más que la seguridad de Rob a Isabella le preocupaba la actitud de Aidan para con ella. Cada vez que Isabella trataba de saludarlo en los pasillos o bien él era frío o de por si no la saludaba porque estaba más entretenido en una Revenclaw que apareció de la nada, y que ya estaba llegandole a los nervios porque estaba de melosa con Aidan... pero no le digan a nadie que Isabella sentia eso, no lo aceptaria.

La bulla de gente cantando llego a sus oidos y al doblar la esquina supo el por qué de tanto alboroto: resulto que Aidan de Casale estaba dando un concierto a las puertas del castillo. Lo que había pasado es que Eva, Theo y Aidan se habian instalado en las escaleras principales a cantar un poco, muy quedito pero pronto su entusiasmo contagió a todo el que pasaba por ahí y paulatinamente los alumnos se fueron reuniendo entorno a ellos. Inclusive algunos de otras casas hacian peticiones a Aidan y él gustoso los complacia.

Isabella y Charlotte se quedadon en la parte de atrás de la congregación observando como de vez en cuando Aidan la miraba, pero en cuanto ella trataba de saludarlo o sonreirle él desviaba la mirada. Durante las dos horas que estuvieron ahí y en cada canción que Aidan cantaba, ella sentía algo así como si alguien apretara un nudo en el estómago cada vez que Aidan cantaba el coro o la estrofa de una especifica canción mientras la miraba profundamente.

Algo estaba mal dentro de ella, algo que no sabia muy bien como interpretar.

Cuando por fin la gente se disperso y ellas pudieron acercarce, Charlotte rapidamente saludó a Theo y Eva, Isabella en cambio les dió las buenas tardes vagamente, interesada mas en que esa muchacha de Revenclaw dejase de hablar con Aidan... la estaba cansando en serio!

- Me gusto la última canción que cantaste- dijo Isabella timidamente, parandose detrás de él cuando la muchacha por fin se alejó.

- Me alegra- contestó él más concentrado en recojer sus cosas que en Isabella.

- Aidan… necesito hablar contigo- dijo decidida.

- Tu diras- dijo Aidan volteando para mirala.

- Quiero saber qué… por qué, mas bien, estas enojado conmigo?- preguntó lista para ponerse a la defensiva y muy seria.

Aidan, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, tardo en contestar. Sus amigos, como buenas personas, se escusaron y los dejaron solos aprovechando también que Rob no estaba cerca y sus amigos por fin tendrian un momento a solas.

- Quisieras… caminar un poco?- preguntó Aidan un tanto incomodo. Isabella asintió y tomando su mochila la condujo hacia el lago.

- Vas a contestarme?- dijo ella cuando ya estaban lejos de los oidos de los resagados que aún quedaban en las escaleras.

- La verdad es que yo no estoy enojado contigo- contestó.

- Y qué fue lo del otro día?

- No fue nada, es que a veces me fallan las hormonas!- dijo riendo y haciendola reir.

- Y por qué me has evitado cada vez que he tratado de saludarte en los pasillos?- siguió preguntando empecinada en sacarle la verdad.

- Y por qué de repente te importa tanto?- preguntó Aidan parando abruptamente frente a ella.

- No es de inteligentes contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta!- apuntó Isabella cruzandose de brazos.

- No, es de _astutos_ contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta!- contestó Aidan con una sonrisa coqueta.

- No estamos llegando a ninguna parte, Aidan.

- A donde quieres llegar con todo esto, Isi?

- Bueno, es que últimamente ya no somos tan enemigos como antes- comenzó reanundando el paso- y es extraño para mi porque durante seis años me has sacado de mis casillas y ahora eres tan… amable y por eso quiero sacar lo mejor de esta situación y corresponderte el sentimiento. Me entiendes?

- Te sigo, continua- dijo.

- Entonces, saludarte cuando te encuentro es la afirmación de que... de alguna manera... somos amigos!- finalizó diciendo lo último en un susurro.

- No 'de alguna manera', somos amigos!- aseguró Aidan- un lo siento sirve?- preguntó.

- Creo que si!- dijo ella dudosa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un incomodo momento.

- Yyy… diciendo que Otranto te dejo salir a jugar sin supervición!- comentó Aidan cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- No sé, dijo que estaba ocupado y no quizo salir!- contestó riendo un poco.

- Me alegra- murmuró Aidan.

- Disculpa?

- Que si te gustaria leer el diario, Theo me hizo traerlo pero en vista de que no esta pues…

- Claro, me muero de curiosidad!- dijo animosa aunque sabia que eso no fue lo que Aidan dijo.

- Sentemonos aquí entonces- le dijo señalando un claro bajo un árbol, cerca del lago y lejos del castillo y las miradas curiosas.

- Dejame leer- pidió quitandole de las manos el diario y sacando del bolsillo de su capa un par de lentes- Son anteojos de lectura, para que la vista no me canse- explicó ante la mirada extrañada de Aidan.

- Bueno, estoy listo puedes empezar- dijo cruzandose de brazos y recostandose más contra el árbol.

- Donde nos quedamos?... uh… aquí esta! _Jamás había escuchado de algo parecido…_

… _**pero de seguro era algún ritual inventado por Voldemort. Solo un psicopata como ese podría justificar semejante atrozidad en con algo tan mundano como la pureza de sangre.**_

**- Saca a los muchachos de aquí, Minerva- pidió Dumbledore sin quitar la vista del cuerpo.**

**- Stevens, Gorrel escolten a los alumnos a sus casas y no le quiten la vista a Potter!- ordenó Gulick a los dos aurores que habían venido como apoyo del jefe y se habian quedado en la puertas del castillo esperando instrucciones.**

**La profesora McGonagall tomo al pobre Hufflepuff que encontró el cadáver y lo llevó rapidamente a la enfermeria porque parecia que estaba apunto de desmayarse de la impresión. **

**- Señor, Potter- llamó Stevens.**

**Harry apartó la vista del cuerpo y miro al auror que esperaba por él, luego su mirada se posó rapidamente en Pansy junto a él . Estaba palida y temblaba.**

**- Llevela a su casa y por favor pidale a uno de los elfos que le lleve una taza de té caliente- dijo dirigiendose a Gorrel.**

**- Claro que si, señor Potter- contestó con una inclinación leve de cabeza. **

**- Ten cuidado- le advirtió y luego se inclinó plantandole un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.**

**Ella le sonrió suavemente antes de Gorrel la tomara del brazo y empezaran a alejarse.**

_**La emoción primera que me llenó cuando estuve besando a Pansy de repente desapareció y ese momento parecia tan lejano que se volvió borroso en mi mente. Lo único que podia regristar era a Cho colgada del techo y no pude evitar sentir pena por la pobre muchacha. Qué habria hecho para que algo tan espantoso le ocurriera? Pensé apensumbrado mientras caminaba hasta la torre de Gryffindor.**_

**- Le recomiendo que no intente salir, señor- dijo Stevens ya frente al retrato de la señora Gorda- es castillo no es seguro y ahora es importante que este a salvo.**

**- Por supuesto porque si muero quien va a salvarlos a todos, verdad?- dijo fingiendo que bromeaba, Stevens lo miro impacible- Lo que sea, no me conteste! Gracias- dijo, pronunció la contraseña y entró.**

**- Harry! Donde has estado!- preguntó Ron ni bien lo vió- pensé que dijiste que solo irias a ver a Nott, por qué te demoraste?**

**- Para Ron que lo estas mareando!- dijo Hermione divertida.**

**- Si vi a Nott pero luego fuimos a la oficina de Dumbledore a interrogar a Pan-Parkinson y Zabini- contestó cansado sentandose junto a Hermione en el mueble más grande.**

**- Interrogarlos! Por qué!- preguntó Hermione asustada.**

**- Ellos son amigos de Nott- dijo Ron contestando la pregunta por Harry.**

**- Y que dijeron!**

**- Parkinson dijo que nada estaba mal con Nott la última vez que lo vió- contesto, restregandose su rostro cansado.**

**- Y Zabini!- siguio preguntando ansiosa.**

**- No llegaron a interrogarlo.**

**- Por qué! **

**Harry suspiro profundamente antes de contestarle.**

**- Alguien más esta muerto.**

**Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y Ron dejo caer el paquete de naipes que tenia en las manos, ambos sorprendidos.**

**- Y quien fue esta vez?- preguntó Ron.**

**- Cho- contestó- estaba colgada del techo del Gran Comedor.**

**- Dios mio, quien puede estar haciendo esto!- dijo Hermione desconcertada.**

**- Tenemos mortífagos infiltrados, ellos pueden estar haciendolo.**

**- Imposible! Como lo sabes!- preguntó Ron.**

**- Buldstrode era una, Nott también lo fue... tu saca las concluciones!**

**- Qué Nott es... _fue_ un mortífago!**

**- Le descubrieron la marca cuando estaban haciendole la autopsia.**

**- Y saben de que murió?- preguntó Hermione.**

**- Envenenamiento, con veneno muggle!... pero Cho es lo más intrigante, Parkinson mencionó algo sobre un ritual de la sangre o algo así!- dijo Harry.**

**- El Ritual... Dios, no lo creo!- exclamó Ron.**

**- Tu sabes de eso!- preguntó ansioso.**

**- Es lo peor que les puede pasar a las muchachas sangre limpia- contestó- es un castigo por enamorarse de quien no es "digno."**

_**Espere a que Ron nos contara, si antes estaba asustado creo que en ese momento estaba aterrorizado.**_

**- El ritual se hace cuando una muchacha de sangre limpia ha salido embarazada de un muggle, un mestizo o un squib- empezó- es considerado bajo porque el bebe lleva la sangre paterna, y lo que tratan de hacer es preservar la sangre limpia. Empieza el primer día de luna nueva porque de acuerdo con antigua mitología es cuando la luna renace.**

**- Continua- pidió Harry, atento.**

**- Traen a la victima hasta el centro de un circulo de mortífagos, congregados al rededor de la Marca Tenebrosa dibujada dentro de una estrella de cuatro puntas, rodeado de nueve circulos… la representación de los nueve circulos del infierno... el cuarto y el quinto circulo llevan al rededor velas supuestamente para guiar el alma del hombre.**

**- Por qué una estrella de cuatro puntas y por qué solo el cuarto y quinto circulo llevan velas?- preguntó Harry intrigado.**

**- Las cuatro puntas representas los cuatro vientos de los cuatro puntos cardinales que se creen llevaran las cenizas del fallecido lejos de la muchacha. El cuarto circulo es el lugar donde van los blasfemos, el quinto es el lugar para los lujuriosos- contesto- continuando: luego las mujeres desnudan a la chica para rasurarla.**

**- Por qué rasurarla?- interrumpió Hermione.**

**- El pelo es considerado sucio y no deja que la magia limpie a la persona completamente- contestó- la paralizan, la cuelgan de las muñecas y le atan los pies. Entonces los hombres empiezan a resitar un encantamiento cuando el padre de la criatura es traido y depositado sobre la marca, él también esta paralizado y amarrado pero conciente, y lo colocan a los pies de la chica. Con una daga de plata en cuyo mango estan inscritas algun encantamiento en Runas Antiguas… lo castran.**

**Harry y Hermione pusieron caras de dolor solo de imaginarselo.**

**- Y después?**

**- Después lo torturan con un par de Crucios, cuando creen que ya ha sido suficiente… le prenden fuego.**

**- Es horrible!- susurró Hermione aturdida.**

**- Eso no es nada!- contestó Ron- luego, mientras se esta quemando el cuerpo, con la misma daga abren el vientre de la muchacha para sacar al bebe y una vez que lo han hecho lo lanzan a las llamas- finalizó en un murmullo.**

**- Qué atrocidad!- exclamó Harry- y qué pasa con la chica?**

**- Ella presencia todo y no la curan hasta que ha terminado el ritual para que la sangre alimente las llamas. Supuestamente el humos de la hoguera, junto con los encantamientos, limpia a la persona. Pero es extraño que digas que Cho esta muerta porque el objetivo es que la victima viva para que sirva de ejemplo- dijo extrañado.**

**- Quién podría vivir después de eso! Yo… no podría cargar con la culpa!- dijo Hermione temblando ligeramente.**

**- Por supuesto nadie vive, Hermione. Las muchachas terminan por suicidarse a los pocos días! Un ritual bastante simple dado la complejidad del proposito, pero por eso no deja de ser inhumano... tampoco esta comprobado que sirva.**

**- Pero no sabemos si quien lo hizo pensó que le estaba haciendo un favor a Cho… así que no podemos saber si actuaba en su mejor voluntad o como venganza- razonó Harry.**

**- Entre desear el bien y o desear el mal hay muy poca distancia Harry, la diferencia yace en si el objetivo es claramente reconocible- aportó Hermione.**

**- Hermione tiene razón- apoyó Ron.**

**- Por cierto, tu sabes sobre ese Ritual de la Sangre?- le preguntó Harry a su amigo.**

**- Mi padre me lo contó después de que en el Profeta saliera un articulo sobre la muerte de la hermana de un miembro de la Orden.. un tal Bradford, que corrio con la misma suerte.**

**- Esto solo se pone peor!- dijo Harry cansadamente y enterrandose más en el sillón.**

**- Creen… que algún mortífago tuvo algo que ver?- dijo Hermione.**

**Nadie contesto, solo se quedaron mirando las llamas de la chimenea en un intento vano de que ellas trajeran una respuesta.**

**- Es mejor que me vaya a la cama, ha sido un día pesado!- anunció Harry poniendose de pie- Hasta mañana.**

**- Hasta mañana.**

_**Lo único que queria ese momento era meterme en la cama y pensar. Pero en cuanto estuve buscando en mi baúl un cambio de pijamas me tope frente a frente con el frasquito que se había caido de la tunica de Pansy. Había olvidado por completo que existia y no pude evitar una urgencia por descubrir que era, así que en vez de pijamas tome mi capa de invisibilidad y salí de la habitación.**_

_**En la sala todavia estaban Ron y Hermione hablando sobre los progresos de Malfoy. Aparentemente había empezado a respirar por si solo y ya no era necesario tanta poción, y Madam Pomfrey aseguraba que alguno de estos días podria despertar de su tan largo coma. **_

_**No tuve que esperar mucho porque casi de inmediato se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien subió a su cama. Tan pronto y desparecieron salí de la torre rumbo a la biblioteca. Suerte o no, no me encontré con Filch ni con la Señora Norris en ninguno de los pasillos… ni siquiera los fantasmas circulaban a esas horas. De seguro estaban abajo, en el Gran Comedor, juntos con el resto de los profesores bajando el cuerpo de Cho.**_

_**Abri con cautela las grandes puertas de la biblioteca y me dirigí rapidamente hasta la sección prohibida, en el pasillo dedicado a pociones.**_

_**Tras un momento de busqueda encontre una copia del libro que Pansy tenia y empecé a ojearlo con avidez.**_

_**Lo que más me gusta, tal vez, es el hecho de que pueda aplicarse la magia en todos los campo muggles: medicina, cocina… todo, y apesar de que el libro hablaba extensamente de varios venenos descubiertos a lo largo de los años por muggles, era el analisis de varios medimagos que habían encontrado fascinantes estas "pociones simples" que no requerian meses de preparación ni extrañas plantas para que fueran letales.**_

_**Y de repente, frente a mi con un gran titulo, el veneno que había matado a Nott y como identificarlos si era aplicado en un mago. Los efectos eran los mismos porque de todas maneras somos humanos y lo único que nos diferencia es que nosotros contamos con el regalo de la magia. Al pie encontre un simple hechizo que revela si algo que parece simplemente agua colorida es o no es arsénico.**_

_**Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, con un toque de mi varita sobre una gota del liquido me diria si Pansy fue o no fue responsable de la muerte de Theodore.**_

_**Dudé un momento… respire profundo… y me decidí. **_

_**Transforme un pedazo de papel que alguien había olvidado en una mesa cercano en un trozo de vidrio, luego abri el frasco en cuya tapa habia un gotero y deje que solo una gota cayera en el cristal.**_

_**Pronuncie el encantamiento que siento decir que no recuerdo porque lo que pasó me dejo tan estatico que olvide todo lo demás.**_

_**Ante mis ojos, el resultado. La gota se transformo en una espesa masa color verde intenso que se veía enfermizo y toxico… exactamente como el libro describia que debia ser.**_

_**No respire ni me atreví a moverme después de tan horrible rebelación. Ella lo había matado… Pansy mató a su amigo! Pansy es una asesina!... fue todo lo que pensé.**_

_**Me sentí traicionado porque ella me había mentido al mostrarse tan buena cuando solo es un ser perverso capaz de maquinar atrocidades. Mintió en el interrogatorio y fingió ignorancia… y probablemente también fingió todos los sentimientos que yo sentí en ese beso.**_

_**Todo era una mentira.**_

Isabella cerró por un momento el libro, pensativa.

- Ella no lo hizo- dijo Aidan con seguridad.

- Pero si Harry hizo la prueba y salió positivo!- exclamó Isabella todavia consternada.

- No me preguntes como lo sé pero ella no lo hizo- repitió él en el mismo tono.

- Leiste el final, verdad?

- No… es solo intuición, supongo- contestó encojiendose de hombros.

- Esta haciendo frío porque no mejor vamos adentro!- sugirió Isabella poniendose de pie.

Aidan se levantó con dificultad porque el frío del piso le habia entumido el cuerpo y siguió a Isabella dentro del castillo.

- Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Aidan y de repente... el estornudo de su vida!

- Dios, Aidan, estas bien!- preguntó Isabella preocupada deteniendose para mirarlo.

- Si...- respondió con voz congestionada y un estornudo más fuerte todavía.

- No tu no estas para nada bien!- corrigió poniendo su mano sobre la frente de él- Estas volando en fiebre! Vamos, voy a llevarte a la enfermeria!

- NO!- gritó inesperadamente haciendo que Isabella retrocediera asustada- Perdon, no pretendí gritarte... es solo que no quiero ir- se disculpó.

- Pero estas enfermo! Dime que fue lo que hiciste? Hace una hora estabas bien- exigió poniendo ambas manos en las caderas, esperando una explicación.

- No puedo estar en el frío por mucho tiempo... pero ya me va a pasar- tranquilizó reanudando el paso pero se detuvo al notar que ella no lo estaba siguiendo- no ibamos a leer el diario?

- No, nos vamos ya mismo donde la enfermera a que te de algo. Y nada de peros!- añadió al ver que iba aprotestar tomandole el brazo y arrastrandolo por las escalinatas de mármol, hacia el tercer piso.

- Qué no quiero ir!- dijo testarudo.

- Pues te aguantas!- contestó ella- Recibiras una poción para que te sientas mejor, entendiste!

- Si, mi generala!- murmuró rodando los ojos y rindiendose.

- Que irresponsable de tu parte, de verdad, no habermelo dicho antes! Te habria metido en el castillo de inmediato!- decia molesta.

Al escuchar eso Aidan sonrió alagado cuidadoso de que ella no lo viera. "Otranto: 0 Aidan: 1" prensó.

- Madame Gyn, buenas tardes!- saludó Isabella entrando en la enfermeria.

- Qué les trae por aquí? No deberian estar preparandose para cenar?- preguntó la enfermera extrañada al ver que ninguno de los dos estaban gravemente heridos.

- Si, ella tiene razón, Bella, mejor vamonos o nos perdemos las costillas de puerco- dijo Aidan intentando arrastrarla hacia la salida.

- No molestes!- contestó ceñuda jalando de vuelta a su lugar- Mi amigo...

"Otranto: 0 Aidan:2" prensó de nuevo divertido.

-... tiene fiebre y parece que a cojido una gripe- explicó.

- Sientalo en esa cama y ya regreso con un termometro y unas pociones- dijo la enfermera y se perdio por una de las puertas.

Aidan se sentó en una de las camas visiblemente molesto.

- Muchas gracias, Proust, ahora de seguro voy a tener que pasar aquí la noche!- dijo deprimido.

- Es eso o te da algo peor!- consoló ella sentandose a su lado- Si quieres, para compensarte, me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas... y si quieres, te leo el diario.

Aidan la miró y le sonrió amablemente.

- Tu si que eres testaruda, niña!

- Me preocupo por ti que es distinto- corrigió.

Y así pasó que Madame Gyn hizo que Aidan se quedara la noche en la enfermeria para asegurarse de que nada malo sucedia más tarde y accedió a que Isabella le hiciera compania hasta que él se durmiera.

- Bueno, acomodate que voy a empezar!- pidió Isabella ayudandolo a suavisar la almohada.

- Tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti- dijo Aidan con voz ronca, era evidente que se ponia cada vez peor.

- Ya les explicaré luego que paso- dijo ella y espero a que Aidan se recostara confortablemente para luego ella sentarse junto a él y reclinanarse en el espaldar de la cama.

- Ahora si, cuantame un cuento... pero que no sea de miedo!- pidió él.

Isabella le sonrió y abrió el diario donde se había quedado.

_**A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue buscar a Pansy para enfrentarla.**_

_**La noticia de la muerte de Cho ya había sido esparcida y vi muchas caras asustadas en mi camino hacia las cocinas que era donde se llevarian a cabo las comidas hasta que limpiaran el Gran Comedor.**_

_**Lo primero que noté fue que los niños no estaban en el desayuno ni tampoco algunos prefectos. Me acerque rapidamente a la mesa donde Blaise Zabini estaba tomando una taza de té y hablando con otros Slytherin.**_

**- Zabini, dónde está Pansy?- preguntó rudamente.**

**- Buenos días a usted también, Potter!- dijo él molesto por los modales de Harry.**

**- Lo siento... buenos días- contestó con impaciencia- dónde está Parkinson?**

**- En el aula doce, con el resto de los niños...- contestó.**

**_Atropellé_ _varia gente en mi camino hacia el aula doce. Había olvidado que ese era el día en que vacunarian a los niños y de seguro, conociendo como conocía a Dumbledore, había una función de titeres para distraerlos y que los rumores de muerte no llegaran a sus oidos._**

_**Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba: sentada en unas sillas puestas contra la pared junto... y odio admitir que me mataron los celos... el doctor Ville. Sonriendo, hablando con ese que la noche anterior me trató de niño ignorante, comentando vaya a seber que y contemplando las caras felices de los niños sentados en la gran alfombra puesta en el suelo para ellos, y viendo la función.**_

**- Harry!- gritó alguien alegremente y segundos después Harry sintió a alguien abrazarlo por las piernas.**

**- Hola, amigo!- saludó al pequeño Ian y cargandolo- Como has estado?**

**- Bien... hice lo que me dijiste y ahora Chloé es mi amiga!- contestó entusiasmado.**

**- Me alegras... eh, Ian como en cuanto se termina esto?- preguntó vagamente.**

**- Acaba de empezar, por qué?**

**- Podrias hacerme un favor y llamar a Pansy?**

**El niño asintió y se bajo de los brazos de Harry e ir corriendo a donde ella estaba.**

_**Salí de la sala porque si iba a acusarla no lo haria en frente de todos esos niños que creian en ella.**_

_**Esta molesto, muy molesto de que nos haya engañado a todos pero más de que no hayamos sido capaces de darnos cuenta de la verdad.**_

**- Me bucaba, Harry?- preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella.**

**- Quiero que me digas la verdad!- contestó parandose frente a ella y usando un tono frío.**

**- De qué verdad me habla?- dijo confundida.**

**- Quiero que me digas porque mataste a Nott.**

**Pansy frunció el entrecejo y lo miró como si estuviera loco.**

**- No entiendo, Harry...**

**Harry, molesto, la tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.**

**- Ya sé que fuiste tu quien estuvo envenenando a Theodore y que fuiste tu quien lo mataste- siseó.**

**- Cómo puedes decir eso! Yo no lo maté!- contestó temblando ligeramente ante la mirada rabiosa de Harry.**

**- Y quieres decirme que es esto?- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el frasco con arsénico que había traido con él.**

**- De donde lo sacaste?- preguntó Pansy en un susurro.**

**- Se cayó del bolsillo de tu túnica... con la que me cubriste. Ahora me vas a negar?- dijo con disgusto.**

**Pansy, que hasta entonces había estado calmada, lo miró friamente y de un manotazo le quitó de la mano el frasco, y dando dos pasos hacia atras.**

**- Esto, idiota, es el medicamento de Theo. Infución de kava la raíz disecada de _una planta muggle_ con extracto de belladona para los nervios, me lo encargo dos noches antes de que muriera.**

**- Pretendes que crea eso? Por favor, Parkinson, no me tomes por estúpido!- dijo levantando la voz- vi tu libro de venenos muggles, lo busque en la biblioteca y comprobé que eso es arsénico- dijo señalando el frasco- Por qué lo mataste? Eh, _Pansy_?**

**- Tu sabes que yo no lo hice!- dijo entre dientes temblando entera al tratar de controlar la rabia.**

**- Lo único que sé es que eres una hipócrita! Nos has engañado a todos con tu imitación de niña buena cuando lo que realmente eres es una mujer perversa!... Me das pena, Parkinson- dijo mirandola con despreció.**

**Pansy entonces no pudo soportarlo más y le dió una sola cachetada a Harry. Él no se sorprendió porque de alguna manera ya lo esperaba y cuando la miró vió su rostro tenso, esforzandose para no llorar pero aún así una lágrima se le escapó.**

**- A mi me da pena que haya sido lo suficientemente tonta para creer en usted, Potter- dijo ella y pasó junto a Harry.**

_**Después de que ella se fuera me quedé en el pasillo meditando sus palabras... todo lo que me dijo. Fue muy presurosa mi acusación? Era equivocada mi conclusión? Ya ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de mi descubrimiento en esos momentos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su rostro herido cuando le dije todas esas palabras hirientes. **_

_**"Tu sabes que yo no lo hice" esa frase retumbaba en mi mente y si, parte de mi sabía que ella no lo había hecho pero las pruebas eran determinantes.**_

_**En ese momento la aparte de mi lado tan rapidamente como la había ganado y me odiaba por eso. Juré que la protegeria de todo mal y que le evitaria sufrimientos... y lo que hice fue causarle uno más grande todavía.**_

_**Ante esta realización lo único que hice fue golpear la pared tan fuerte como pude para descargar mi rabia y dejar que el llanto se apoderara de mi.**_

Isabella cerró el diario al sentir el acompasado respirar de Aidan junto a ella. No estaba segura que escuchó la mitad de lo que ella estuvo leyendo pero no le importó mucho porque en lo que más pensaba era en lo tranquilo que se veia mientras dormia. Nadie podría decir que ese muchacho con rostro sereno es el que le puso chicle en el pelo a Susan Weltmer en segundo y que organizó un campeonato de boxeo, con apuestas y todo, en cuarto curso durante una hora libre de Transformaciones.

Sonrió ante lo gracioso de los recuerdos y luego se aseguro de cobijarlo bien.

- Hasta mañana, Casale- susurró y dudosa... temerosa más bien, se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

Avergonzada de su propia osadia tomó su capa, metió el diario en la mochila de Aidan que estaba al pie de la cama y presurosa salió de la enfermeria dandole el buenas noches a Madame Gyn.

- Otranto: 0 Aidan: 3- murmuró Aidan.

Sonrió complacido y se acurruco más contra el suave colchón de plumas. Depués de todo no había sido tan mala idea pasar una noche en la enfermeria.

----------------------------

**Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Si no dejan review no voy a saber lo que quieren! Espero que les haya gustado :D**


	8. De confesiones y mal entendidos

Hola de nuevo!

En este capitulo... en verdad es muy simple, solo sabran quien mato a Cho y por qué. Nada del otro mundo:D

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, sus palabras alentadoras me han levantado mucho el animo. A partir de ahora las muertes bajan de tonoy las cosas entre Aidan e Isabella se ponen más interesantes. También en este capitulo hayunpoquitoDraco/Hermione como sé que muchos querian, no es muchisimo pero en capitulos siguientes habra más... de seguro.

Como siempre este cap esta dedicado a mi super amiga Alasne, que me apoya en la distancia. Gracias, potxola . A los que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic y dejan review, y a los que no dejan reviews... espero que piensen hacerlo.

Cariños:

L.B Evans

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

CAPITULO 7

Aidan dejó la enfermeria a la mañana siguiente pero le fue imposible ver a Isabella durante esa semana dado que la temporada de Quidditch empezaria pronto con el partido inaugural: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, y Aidan necesitaba entrenar muy fuerte si queria matar a Rob como tanto había amenazado.

Lo que si se dió cuenta, en cambio, fue que cada vez que se topaba con ella o se encontraban en clases Isabella lo saludaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y él estaba seguro de que era por el inocente beso en la frente que le dio una semana atrás, y del que nadie más sabia.

- Ya tienes tu disfraz listo?- preguntó Eva mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

- Yep! Vas a ver que voy a estar muy guapo!- contestó Aidan- Y tu Theo?

- Yo voy a ser _James West_!- dijo con orgullo.

- Como no lo vi venir!- murmuró Eva rodando los ojos.

- Oye, por cierto, de que hablaron con Proust el día en que los dejamos solos y no volviste?- preguntó Theo con los ojos chispeandole picaramente.

- Por quinta vez, Hughes, estuve en la enfermeria!- contestó Aidan cansinamente- por lo demás… hablamos de mi repentino ataque de ira la última vez que nos reunimos todos.

- Te reclamó por eso?

- Me preguntó porque me puse así!- aclaró- y aseguramos nuestra amistad porque nunca le cai tan mal- dijo sonriendo un poco.

- Te lo dije, compañero, pero tu no escuchas. Si Proust te considerara un perfecto patán no te dirigiria la palabra!

- Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso a lo largo de los años!- dijo Eva pensativa mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa de Slytherin- pero no dije nada porque siempre estabas diciendo que Proust te caía mal!

- A estas alturas ya no sé que pensar!- contestó Aidan sirviendose pure de papas.

- Y cuando vamos a reunirnos de nuevo, mira que no nos invitaste a leer el diario la última vez!

- Ustedes se fueron y mi conversación con Bella se volvio incomoda, tenia que encontrar una manera sutil de cambiar de tema!

- Oiste eso Theo? 'Bella' ya no es Proust!- mofó Eva riendose.

- Oh si! Y como esta 'Bella,' Aidan? Como van las cosas con 'Bella,' Aidan?- molestó haciendo a Eva reir más todavía.

- Como los odio!- dijo molesto tomando su plato y levantandose.

- Aidan, no te enojes! Solo te estabamos molestando!- dijo Eva tomandolo del brazo y haciendolo sentar de nuevo.

- Que sensible 'Bella'… digo, AIDAN!- molestó Theo que hizo enfurecer más a su amigo.

- Quieren bajar la voz! No es gracioso, la llamo así porque es mi amiga- dijo entre dientes.

- Ahhh! Ahora se llaman 'amigas'- dijo Eva haciendo como si acababa de entender algo muy difícil.

- O la cortas o no te llevo al baile!- amenazó Aidan.

- A mi no me amenaces!... pero esta bien. Ahora comamos tranquilos.

- Hablando de 'Bellas' ahí viene- dijo Theo señalando las puertas.

Y efectivamente Isabella entraba por ellas junto a Rob, ambos conversando de algo que estaba haciendola reir mucho.

- Como odio a Otranto!- dijo Aidan suspirando.

- De veras lo odias?- preguntó Theo.

- No 'odio' porque yo no puedo sentir eso!- contestó- pero me disgusta, no sé por qué. Si no fuera tan _Otranto_ podría aguantarlo, pero como es _muy Otranto_ pues no lo soporto!

- Mejor come que parece que estas con hambre porque estas diciendo incoherencias, Casale!- dijo Eva rodando los ojos

- Si te consuela en algo el día que te estuvimos afuera y tu estabas conversando con esa Revenclaw, Isabella no estaba muy contenta con lo que veia- contó Theo.

- A ti te encanta el chisme, no?- dijo Aidan degando un par de veces- pero si, me consuela y mucho pero que quede claro que no lo hice por darle celos… no caigo tan bajo!

- Hola, Casale. LaPerle. Hughes- saludó una voz detras de ellos.

Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con Isabella.

- Proust, que te trae por aquí!- preguntó Aidan sonriendole.

- Solo vine a preguntarte si ya estas mejor, como no hemos tenido chance de hablar pues… pensé que seria una buena idea venir hasta acá- contestó- entonces, como te has sentido?

- Mejor, gracias por preguntar. Esas pociones de veras me ayudaron pero todavía me arde la garganta.

- Me alegra- dijo- me preguntaba si podriamos reunirnos esta noche que es viernes y por fin podemos descansar?

- No sé… que dicen chicos?- preguntó a sus amigos.

- Esta bien!- dijo Eva.

- No hay problema!- aseguró Theo.

- Esta dicho entonces, después de la cena en la Sala de los Menesteres!

- Perfecto! No quieres que lleve algo… un snack?

- Lo que quieras… no hay problema. Pero recuerda pedirle permiso a Otranto por si él no va a venir- dijo Aidan.

El ceño de Isabella se frunció instantaneamente, Theo cerró los ojos fuertemente como si hubiese escuchado algo ofensivo y Eva le dió una patada en la canilla a Aidan por debajo de la mesa, y le dió una mirada significativa.

- Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso y te veo más tarde- dijo seriamente, su humor cambiando radicalmente y alejandose de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Por qué me pateaste!- preguntó entre dientes, muy molesto.

- Te das cuenta lo que hiciste! Ella es amable contigo y tu la embarras toda con tu estúpido comentario!- contestó Eva también entre dientes.

- Era una broma!... saben qué? Ya no quiero hablar de eso…- dijo de mal humor y los tres se dispusieron a comer y no se hablaron por el resto de la tarde.

-------------------------------

Aidan, Eva y Theo habían salido antes del Gran Comedor después de la cena y estaban esperando a que los Gryffindor llegaran. Aidan les estaba contando lo que habían leido él e Isabella.

- No puedo creer que Potter haya hecho eso!- exclamó Eva- con lo que le ha costado que ella confie en él... Los hombres te dan el universo pero dejan ir lo más importante de sus vidas!

Theo y Aidan miraron a su amiga extrañados porque ella casi nunca hacia comentarios feministas y menos tan molesta como se veia ahora.

- Te estas tomando las batallas de Pansy muy personal!- rió Theo.

- Es que no es justo... solo eso.

- Buenas noches!- saludó Charlotte entrando a la sala, tras ella Isabella con una caja llena de panesillos y junto a ella Rob con un cofre de madera de aspecto antiguo.

- Hola a todos!- saludó Theo con una sonrisa enorme.

- He traido panesillos para no morirnos de hambre!- dijo Isabella poniendo la caja en la mesa central.

- Y yo traje algo que se que les va a gustar pero no hasta el final!- dijo Rob poniendo la caja junto a los panesillos.

- Y por qué el misterio, Otranto?- preguntó Aidan arrastrando las palabras.

- Ningun misterio, Casale! Solo es mejor, así le pondremos total atención a la lectura- contestó- es que esto les va a encantar!

- Por qué viene de ti!- murmuró Aidan y Eva le dió un codazo disimulado y articulando le dijo "comportate."

- Pusiste al día a tus amigos, Proust?

- Si... durante el almuerzo- contestó ella y se esfumó la sonrisa con la que había llegado al recordar lo que paso durante la comida.

- He estado pensando en lo que Isabella me contó y el aparecimiento repentino de este doctor Ville me da la impresión de que algún triangulo amoroso se presenta- dijo Rob tomando asiento junto a Eva.

- Solo esta ahí por la investigación, Otranto, no para enamorar a Pansy!- aclaró Aidan impaciente.

- Trata a Potter de niño la noche anterior y a la mañana siguiente esta hablando con Parkinson... a que te suena eso, Casale?

Los otros cuatro estaban viendo el debate como si de un partido de tennis se tratara, mirando al uno y al otro temiendo que en cualquier momento sacaran las garras y se atacaran.

- A que has visto muchas telenovelas, _Rob_!- contestó- pero puede que tengas razón, siempre hay uno que se mete en el medio- dijo como indirecta.

- Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos!- reprendió Eva- corten con las niñadas y mejor acomodemonos para empezar de una buena vez!

Ambos asintieron y los demás agradecieron que alguien cortó con el tenso momento.

- Quien va a leer esta noche?

- Yo!- ofreció Theo levantando la mano. Todos se sentaron junto y frente a él, y se dispucieron a escuchar.

- _Pansy no me dejo acercarme ni mucho menos hablarle por dos semanas. Cada vez que la veía_ _podía notar que había estado llorando, pero su mirada siempre era fría cuando se topaba conmigo._

_**Pero no pudo evadirme por mucho más cuando una tarde lluviosa Draco despertó. Estaba con Hermione coloreando con los pre escolares cuando Madame Pomfrey entró y euforica le comunicó que Malfoy había despertado por fin y estaba preguntando por ella. Hermione salió corriendo y yo la alcancé minutos más tarde cuando terminé nuestra actividad.**_

_**En las puertas de la enfermeria estaban Blaise y Pansy esperando su turno para poder ver a su amigo. Blaise me saludó con un apretón de manos formal y Pansy... a mi me dio un frío buenas tardes.**_

**- Pueden entrar ahora jovenes, pero deben esperar a que la señorita Granger hable con el señor Malfoy... ha pedido unos momentos a solas con él- dijo Madame Pomfrey.**

**Presurosos entraron y esperaron detras de las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Draco, escuchando lo que Hermione le decia en ese momento... sin intención, claro esta.**

**- Dime desde cuando.**

**- Desde la primera vez que te vi en el tren- contestó Draco con la voz ronca por el desuso.**

**- Por qué fuiste tan malo conmigo?**

**- Era mi manera de decirte... que te amaba. No soy una persona que sabe expresar lo que siente. Pero siempre estuve contigo. Te miraba atravéz del Gran Comedor y me decia:"Dios, puede ser ella más hermosa?"... amaba verte reir... por eso siempre los seguia!**

**- En otros tiempos no habria creido eso!- dijo Hermione riendo suavemente.**

**- Lo sé, tuve que lanzarme entre tu y un hechizo para que me creyeras!- le dió la razón Draco sonriendole. **

**- Siento tanto no haberte creido antes, Draco- dijo llorosa Hermione.**

**- Mi dulce Mione... no tienes que sentirlo- tranquilizó él.**

**- Por qué lo hiciste?**

**- Porque, como dice... Dumbledore, así actuamos los locos que amamos!  
- No vuelvas a hacerme eso ! Creí morir cuando te vi desfallecer... no sabria que hacer conmigo si tu me faltas, Draco!- y se recostó en el pecho de él a llorar... según pudieron ver los muchachos a través de un espacio entre las cortinas.**

**- No voy a ir a ninguna parte Mione... siento haberte preocupado- prometió. Draco la abrazó fuerte contra él besando su cabello y los muchachos se alejaron porque ese momento era tan íntimo que ellos no cabian por ninguna parte.**

**- Creo que vendré más tarde a visitar a Draco- dijo Blaise, le dió un beso en la mejilla a Pansy y un apretón de manos a Harry antes de salir.**

**Harry y ella se quedaron en medio de la enfermeria sin saber que decirse. Él queria disculparse pero no sabía como romper con el silencio y no hacer que ella lo deje plantado.**

**- Bueno, creo que yo también me retiro- dijo Pansy dando una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la enfermeria tan pronto como podía,pero en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo Harry la llamó.**

**- Pansy, necesito hablar con usted- dijo con una expresion suplicante.**

**- Viene a acusarme de nuevo?- preguntó Pansy friamente.**

**- No… Pan, lo del otro día fue… voy a serle sincero: no fue una equivocación porque lo que ese frasco contiene si es arsénico pero fue un error de mi parte culparla sin mayor prueba. Es que en mi mente perturbada empecé a hacer conecciones, de tu túnica salió el frasco y el libro de venenos muggles entre tus cuadernos pues… supongo que estaba tan avido de respuestas que apunté el dedo a donde no debía- dijo Harry, todo en un solo respiro.**

**- Qué libro de venenos?- dijo Pansy extrañada.**

**- El que vi junto a tus cosas el día que te ayude en la biblioteca- respondió Harry.**

**- Yo nunca he leido algo así!... al parecer tu petetrante mente te fallo esta vez, Potter!**

**- Lo siento… de veras.**

**Pansy se quedó mirandolo como meditando si el perdonarle o no.**

**- Aún dudas de mi- susurró- puedo verlo… pero esta bien, estas en tu derecho- dijo y empezó a alejarse.**

_**Como podia alguien que no me conocía leerme tan bien? Como sabía Pansy que aún tenia mis dudas?**_

**Actuando rapidamente Harry sacó la varita y con un simple hechizo hizo salir una rosa roja de ella.**

**- Pansy, espere!- pidió y se acercó corriendo a ella- para usted- dijo ofreciendole la rosa.**

**- Y por qué el detalle?- dijo tomando la rosa.**

**- Para complementar la disculpa.**

**- Al menos es honesto! Ahora si me disculpa tengo que estar en la clase de pre en cinco minutos, no creo que Marcus este muy contento de que lo haya dejado solo- dijo y empezó a caminar.**

**Por el tono que uso Harry no estaba seguro de si lo estaba invitando o no a ir con ella. Sea lo que haya sido trotó un poco hasta alcanzarla y como ella no lo alejo ni nada, juntos bajaron al primer piso.**

- Qué barato! Eso fue tan fácil!- exclamó Theo- una rosa, un lo siento y el tipo esta al otro lado!

- Para mi esa fue una muy buena disculpa porque fue sincero- dijo Isabella- no como algunos que dicen "Lo siento, mi error. Volvamos a los de antes."

- De ahora en adelante voy a utilizar el estilo de Potter- dijo Aidan traviesamente- sutil, elegante y simple… no creo que se den cuenta!

- Piensas engañar mujeres, Casale!- preguntó Isabella cruzandose de brazos y mirandolo asesina.

- Noooo!- dijo él haciendose para atras instintivamente.

- Y como es eso de que no se van a dar cuenta!

- Digo… Pansy era muy inteligente… por-por eso no podia Potter engañarla!

- Osea que las demás somos idiotas!- dijo levantando la voz.

- BASTA! Tiempo fuera! Tu a una esquina y tu a la otra!- cortó Charlotte visiblemente enojada señalando a Aidan e Isabella un rincón del sillón- Y ninguno habla hasta que dicidan jugar bien!

Los otros tres miraron a Charlotte entre sorprendidos y admirados de que la dulce muchacha también tuviera su caracter.

- Esta es la mujer para mi!- le susurró Theo a Eva en el oido.

- Theo, podrias continuar con la lectura?- preguntó amablemente.

- Si, señora!- respondió todavia maravillado.

_**Marcus Flint… todo un personaje. Fue extraño en aquellos dias el que estuviera en Hogwarts como maestro voluntario de los niños de pre pero, como supo explicarme, los horrores de la Guerra habían hecho cambiar su actitud y decidió que dado que sus padres habian muerto y no estaban para presionarlo, queria ejercer su vocación y su ansiada carrera desde que era un niño: maestro. **_

_**Los niños lo adoraban, era un excelente parvulario, era amigo de muchos y consejero de otros tantos… pero algo incleible paso esa tarde, algo que no tenia sentido completamente.**_

_**Pasamos gran parte de la tarde con Pansy y los niños jugando y organizando actividades antes de la cena. Maravilloso momento, si me preguntan! Para hacerle la conversa le pregunté sobre los libros y como iba su lectura, me contesto con un seco 'bien,' pero como aprenderia yo en los meses siguientes es así de seca cuando esta enojada pero no quiere ser descortéz. Le pedi que me prestara uno de ellos y ofreció traermelo durante la cena; en ese momento toco la campana anunciando el final de las clases y llamando a la cena, y justo cuando estabamos formando a los niños en fila para llevarlos a las cocinas, Dennis Creevey vino a comunicarme que mi presencia era requerida en la oficina del director. Ya me imaginaba que era y se lo comenté a Pansy y Flint que no eran ajenos a la noticia de la muerte de Cho.**_

**- De seguro ya le hicieron la autopsia a Cho y van a contarmelo- dijo Harry sosteniendo la mano de una pequeña niña que estaba fascinado con él y lo seguía a todas partes.**

**- Y por qué te comentan todas esas cosas, antes te escondian todo?- preguntó Pansy ya menos molesta con Harry.**

**- Dicen que debo estar más involucrado en los asuntos de la Guerra.**

**- Ustedes encontraron el cuerpo… verdad?- preguntó Marcus.**

**- Si… por qué?- dijo Harry.**

**- Se veia… su rostro denotaba dolor?- volvio a preguntar un tanto.. angustiado? **

**- No- contesto Harry no muy seguro de a donde iban las cosas- se veia serena.**

**Marcus asintió aliviado y se escuso dirigiendo a los niños fuera del aula.**

**- Eso fue extraño- comentó Harry- pequeñita, ahora tengo que hacer algo importante. Por que no vas a con Pansy y yo te alcanzo al rato en la cocina- le dijo a la niña arodillandose frente a ella.**

**- Te voy a guardar un asiento junto a mi!- prometió dandole un beso en la mejilla y tomando la mano de Pansy.**

**Pansy lo miro y le sinrió tan rapidamente que Harry creyó que se lo había imaginado, luego juntas salieron del aula.**

_**Sin mucho ánimo caminé hacia la oficina de Dumbledore sabiendo lo que me esperaba. No estaba ansioso ni mucho menos avido de saber que había pasado con Cho porque sería morboso de mi parte querer saber detalles sobre su asesinato, de todas maneras ella fue mi amiga… talvez un poquito más que eso pero no significa que no la haya considerado ni antes ni después de nuestra breve relación.**_

**- Buenas tardes, Harry- saludó Dumbledore desde su silla detras del escritorio. **

**- Buenas tardes, profesor.**

_**Los mismos que estuvieron en la oficina durante el interrogatorio dos semanas atras estaban también en ese momento. Solo dos personas habían aumentado: la doctora Rose y, como no, el doctor Ville que me miró de manera burlona. No sabía que se traía ese tipo conmigo pero yo le devolví la mirada más fría posible.**_

**- Te he traido para comentarte los detalles de la autopsia de Cho- explicó Dumbledore- no te llamamos antes porque supe que estabas muy intretenido con los niños y no quice interrumpirte.**

**- Y que pasó?- preguntó sentandose en una silla frente al escritorio del director.**

**- Bueno… hay muchas cosas- dijo Marlene- primero: el ritual en el que asesinaron a la señorita Chang esta mal hecho!**

**- Me había dado cuenta- dijo Harry, todos lo miraron- tengo conocimiento de como se lleva a cabo el ritual.**

**- Entonces se habra dado cuenta también de que la persona que lo hizo en verdad no sabia lo que estaba haciendo… ni tampoco conocia a la señorita!**

**- Eso descarta a los mortífagos… Pero eso no tiene sentido!- exclamó- me dice que quien lo hizo la escojio al azar!**

**- Probablemente porque el ritual solo se hace en mujeres embarazadas y la señorita Chang obviamente no lo estaba… ni siquiera ha tenido ningun tipo de contacto sexual, según notamos al examinarla- contestó Marlene.**

**- Talvez… mataron a Cho como mataron a Nott solo que en ella montaron todo un escenario para que los dos asesinatos luzcan como casos aislados- aportó Harry pensativo.**

**- No lo creo, hicimos algunos analisis de sangre con simples hechizos y comprobamos que Cho estaba en perfecta salud!- dijo Ville.**

**- Pero el vientre de Cho estaba terriblemente mutilado! Debe ser un acto de venganza!**

**- O de desesperación!- dijo Marlene- si hubo un corte inicial a lo largo del vientre pero… y estoy solo suponiendo… al descubrir que Cho no estaba embarazada la persona se desesperó y…**

**Marlene no terminó la frase y solo hizo gestos con las manos imitando a alguien desgarrando algo.**

**- Lo más escalofriante de todo es que Cho murió lentamente por el desangre y por la herida… es posible que la hubieramos salvado de haberla encontrado media hora antes- dijo Ville.**

**- Y tienen idea de quien eran las cenizas?- preguntó Harry entristecido de repente.**

**- Roger Davis… desapareció en la mañana del asesinato- contestó Dumbledore- y encontramos sus ropas tiradas en un rincón del Gran Comedor. **

**- Pero quién podría haber hecho semejante atrocidad!- se preguntó Harry en voz alta- interrogaron al Hufflepuff?**

**- Si- respondió Gulick- no sabe nada. Dijo que había regresado al Gran Comedor por un libro que había olvidado, no notó a las señorita Chang hasta que un rayo iluminó la estancia.**

**- No estara mintiendo?**

**- No, encontramos el libro y además, que clase de asesino regresa a la escena del crimen para que lo descubran y luego viene a reportar el asesinato? **

**- El que quiere que las evidencias apunten a otra parte- dijo Harry.**

**Antes de que alguien tuviera chance de contestar alguien llamó a la puerta y solo segundos después la cabeza de Marcus Flint apareció en ella.**

**- Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore- dijo cortesmente entrando- talvez tendra unos momentos? Necesito hablar con usted.**

**- Claro, Marcus! Si me esperas un momento que la reunión esta por terminar y podremos hablar en privado- dijo Dumbledore.**

**- No sera necesario, de hecho me parece bien que el jefe de aurores este aquí- declinó señalando a Gulick con la cabeza.**

**- Pero de que quieres hablarme, muchacho?- preguntó confundido.**

**- He venido a entregarme- respondió con calma.**

**Todos en la sala lo miraron sin comprender.**

**- Me temo que no sé a que te refieres, Marcus.**

**- He venido a entregarme a la autoridad porque yo maté a Cho- dijo en la misma manera.**

**Si en un momento todos estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban abismados por semejante confeción.**

**- Supongo que van a querer mi declaración- dijo y con calma hizo aparecer una silla en el centro de la oficina y se sentó.**

**- Esta hablando en serio?- preguntó Gulick.**

**- Por qué habría de mentir? Yo lo hice y es lo mejor que yo tome responsabilidad por mis acciones.**

**Se miraron unos momentos entre ellos sin saber que hacer ni decir. Finalmente, al ver que nadie le creia, Marcus tomó la palabra.**

**- Sé que piensa que no podria hacer algo así solo porque he decidido escojer un diferente camino de el que mis padres me quisieron imponer, pero la verdad es que he sido poseido por una fuerza más grande que mi propia voluntad- empezó- me enamoré de Cho años atrás pero me fue imposible decirselo por diferentes razones. Ahora que habiamos vuelto a Hogwarts y ella me miraba de diferente manera por haber cambiado mi actitud, pensaba decirselo... pero saben ustedes lo que es amar a una mujer que no le corresponde a uno y que encima más esta embarazada de otro?- preguntó a los congregados, su rostro reflejaba dolor.**

**- Cho no estaba embarazada, Marcus- aclaró Dumbledore mirandolo con tristeza.**

**- Lo sé... ahora lo sé- contestó mirando al suelo- pero igualmente ella ya no era digna para mi porque se había involucrado con Davis... por eso hice el ritual así podriamos estar juntos... yo la ayudaria a olvidar lo que paso y empezariamos de nuevo. No quize matarla, lo juro!- dijo mirandolos suplicante y con los ojos aguados.**

**- Sabe que no hubiese servido su ritual porque no esta comprobado que sirva?- dijo Gulick.**

**- Estaba desesperado, tenia que hacer algo! Lo que sea!... Oh Dios, juro que no quize matarla, yo amo demasiado a Cho para haber querido eso!**

**- Si dice que la amaba tanto porque la mató?- preguntó el auror con voz severa rompiendo la calma de Marcus y poniendolo nervioso.**

**- Entre en pánico cuando comprobe que no estaba embarazada... sangraba demasiado y no supe que hacer, todo se me salió de las manos y estaba demasiado asustado para pedir ayuda! Perdonenme, se lo imploro, perdonenme!- suplicó desesperado.**

_**Aquella confeción era más de lo que cualquiera podria imaginarse. Solo para que vean cuanto uno puede llegar a amar, aunque por supuesto lo de Marcus era un amor enfermizo... pero pude entender en ese momento porque había matado a Cho. No lo justificaba! Lo entendia. Así como Draco estuvo dispuesto a morir por Hermione, Marcus estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por estar con Cho.**_

_**Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer hay muy poco que no se haga por su bienestar, somos capaces de cualquier cosa, hasta matar por ellas... o matarlas para que nadie más las posea. Esa es la diferencia entre el amor verdadero y el amor excesivo.**_

**- No sé que decir, Dumbledore- dijo Gulick- esto es totalmente inesperado.**

**- Estas encubriendo a alguien, Marcus?- preguntó el director.**

**Marcus negó temblando.**

**- Stevens, Gorrel escolten al señor Flint a la carrosa. Señor Flint, esta siendo arrestado por el asesinato premeditado de la señorita Chang. Sera trastalado a Askaban hasta el día de su juicio. Llevenselo!- ordenó Gulick.**

_**Los dos hombres tomaron a Marcus de ambos brazos y él no se resistió. Dumbledore le apretó un hombro de manera reconfortante, la profesora McGonagall acarició su mejilla con afecto y luego los aurores lo sacaron de la oficina.**_

_**Con el arresto de Marcus volviamos al principio, este caso no tenia nada que ver con el primero por ende no teniamos nada. **_

**- No puedo creer lo que esta pasando- dijo temblorosa la profesora- ahora en verdad nadie esta a salvo!**

**- Pero es mejor tenerlos donde podamos vigilarlos que fuera de aquí a la deriva- razonó Dumbledore.**

**- Pobre Marcus... no creo que podria vivir al saber que por mi culpa la mujer que amo murió- dijo Harry apesumbrado.**

_**Mis palabra salieron de mi boca como si mi mente supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, pero en esos momentos no estaba pensando de esa manera. **_

_**Me despedí de los profesores y baje a las cocinas para cenar. Como esperaba Hermione no estaba ahí seguramente empecinada en no dejara Malfoy por el resto de la noche, Ron con Ian contento sentado en sus piernas, hablaba de Quidditch con Neville. Al final de la mesa a mi derecha mis dos muchachas: Pansy y Emma, la pequeña que me seguia a todas partes y hasta confesó que yo le gustaba. Ahora esa niña tiene catorce años y me escribe regularmente desde Portugal a donde ella y sus padres escaparon cuando tuvimos que abandonar Hogwarts. Pero aquellos dias ella solo tenia tres años y yo la adoraba.**_

_**Me senté con ellas a cenar y Pansy me entregó el libro que me habia prometido. Pase la tarde tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de Dumbledore y me concentré enteramente en observar cada movimiento que Pansy hacia. Me di cuenta de que solo el saber que ella existia me hacia feliz, que me llenaba su presencia más de lo que cualquiera a podido... esos eran solo los signos de que las almas gemelas estan a punto de encontrarse. Esas tiempo previo al encuentro (del que yo aún no estaba enterado) fueron el camino más largo que mi deseo recorrió... pero la meta fue mucho más de lo que jamás podría soñar.**_

- Yyyy... hasta ahí!- dijo Theo cerrando el libro y sonriendo ante las quejas de todos.

- Pero ya ves que dice que estan a punto de llevar su amor al siguiente nivel!- se quejó Eva.

- Pero si ni siquiera estan en el primero, pervertida! En todo caso se estan saltando la formalidad para ir directo al grano!- dijo Aidan malicioso, Rob y Theo le dieron la razón chocando manos con él.

- Estonces nos vas a dejar con el suspenso?- preguntó Charlotte.

- Me temo que si, mi adorada Davenport- contestó Theo.

- Entonces creo que es hora de mostrarles mi pequeña sorpresa!- anunció Rob. Todos se arodillaron en el piso rodeando la mesa pequeña, Rob puso el cofre en el medio y lo abrió despacio.

- Qué es exactamente?- preguntó Aidan- ya sé que es una cofre pero que contiene?

- Esto, Casale, pertenece a Harry Potter- contestó sacando un pergamino de aspecto delicado- es su caja de tesoros, si quieres llamarlo así.

- El pequeño lugar donde pones tus cosas valiosas- dijo Aidan sonriendo.

- De donde lo sacaste?- preguntó Theo impresionado.

- En cuanto Charlotte dijo que desearia ver el pergamino que Pansy le dio a Harry recordé que entre las pocesiones más valiosas de lo Malfoy estaba este cofre. Aparentemente, Potter se lo encargó a bisabuela Hermione antes de morir- cotestó sonriente- se lo pedí a mi madre.

- Y no te preguntó para que lo necesitabas?- dijo Isabella.

- Si... pero me inventé algo muy convincente. Ahora si, dejen de distraerme!- pidió y empezó a desenrollar con cuidado el pergamino- Para ti mi querida Charlotte.

Todos tenian la boca abierta de la impresión: el mismo pergamino con la copia del dibujo que Harry vió doscientos años atrás, el mismo pergamino que Pansy le regaló a Harry y gracias al cual pudieron hacercarse más!

- Es bellisimo!- exclamó Charlotte trazando sus dedos sobre la superficie opaca.

- Pero que más guarda!- dijo Theo ansioso y empezaron a sacar todo lo que estaba dentro.

- La rosa que Harry le dio a Pansy como disculpa!- dijo Isabella emocionada sosteniendo entre sus manos la fragil rosa seca.

- Las cartas de esa niña...- dijoAidan descartandolas de inmediato- Miren esta cadena! Debe ser de Pansy- con eso levantó la joya: una cruz de plata decorada con esmeraldas.

- Es hermosa!- alagó Charlotte tomandola entre las manos fascinada.

- Gente, no van a creer lo que encontre!- dijo Eva llamando la atención de todos, parecia estar en shock- Escuchen: En el dia catorce del mes de Enero del año de nuestro Señor mil ochocientos uno, Yo Harry James Potter tomo como esposa a Pansy Marie Parkinson prometiendo amarla, respetarla en... bla bla bla, las formalidades de siempre... Aqui esta lo de Pansy! Yo Pansy Marie Parkinson tomo como esposo a Harry James Potter...

Todos tenian abierta la boca de la sorpresa.

- Se casaron!- dijo Theo sin poderselo creer.

- Los libros de historia dicen que Potter nunca se casó!- dijo Rob incredulo.

- Lo hicieron en secreto! El pergamino esta escrito con la letra de Potter y la letra, supongo que es de Pansy!

- Y de quien más va a ser, tonto- dijo Eva impaciente.

- Y aquí estan los anillos!- exclamo Aidan triunfante, sosteniendolos en alto.

Todos miraron fascinados el aro de plata que de seguro pertenecio a Harry y el anillo de plata con una esmeralda que un día le perteneció a Lily Potter, y Harry le dio a Pansy en señal de su amor... pero claro, eso ellos no sabian.

- Se dan cuenta de que somos los unicos que sabemos esto en todo el mundo magico! Somos los unicos que conocemos el otro lado de Harry Potter!- dijo Isabella emocionada.

Habiendose dado cuenta de lo que tenian en las manos juraron no decirselo a nadie porque perderia su magia original. El ambiente se hizo distinto como se hace cuando las personas estan unidas por los secretos. Se pasaron las siguientes dos horas urgando entre las cosas de Harry y riendo, olvidandose por un momento que eran Slytherins y Griffindors, disfrutando solamente de la unión que el salvador del mundo magico sin querer les había regalado.

- Isabella?- susurró Aidan que estaba junto a ella aprovechando que los demás estaban entretenidos en otra cosa.

- Hmm?

- No te agradecí propiamente por lo buena gente que te portaste conmigo... en la enfermeria- dijo ruborizandose.

- No fue nada, Aidan... eso es lo que haria una amiga- contestó sonriendole.

- Claro... amiga- dijo él con aire triste, mirando hacia las cartas en sus manos.

Isabella no durmió bien aquella noche pensando en Aidan y su semblante triste cuando se despidieron. Ella también entristeció y se dió cuenta de que empezaba a importarle mucho ese muchacho, más de lo que ella mismo se permitia.

Sin saber muy bien si su estado era preocupación de amigos o _lo otro_,se envolvió más en las cobijas deseando nunca haber pronunciado esa palabra: 'amiga.'

-----------------------------------

**Preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, cosas que quieren que incluya... ya saben que hacer! ;D**


	9. Amantes y Destinos

Hola a todos!

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, y que he dejado a algunos con las ganas de saber que va a pasar... pero juro que tengo una buena razón para tan espantoso retrazo! Tuve que tomar una clase en verano en la universidad y eso me tuvo ocupada, además de que este ha sido un capitulo un tanto dificil de escribir porque hay más de un acontecimiento.

Pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review y a los que se han unido recientemente. Gracias especiales a Alasne y Ximena, mis grandes amigas.

Cariños y besos,

L.B Evans.

------------------------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

CAPITULO 8

Ahora un recuento de la última semana: el Lunes fue el partido y Slytherin ganó porque misteriosamente Rob sufrió un accidente que hizo que se cayera de la escoba y se rompiera la pierna. Él jura que Aidan provocó el accidente, Isabella se enojó con Rob diciendo que mentía. No comentarios de la otra parte. El Martes Rob aún seguia en la enfermeria y Aidan todavía estaba recuperandose de la celebración el día anterior. Miércoles, nada interesante solo horas interminables para los prefectos preparando el baile. Jueves, prueba de Pociones. Viernes, Aidan se reusaba a hablar con Isabella argumentando que estaba ocupado… con qué? Nadie sabe. Sábado en la mañana Isabella llegó a la conclusión que tanto temía.

- Charlotte, creo que me gusta Aidan!- dijo Isabella angustiada ni bien entró en su habitación.

Charlotte, que estaba cambiadose a su disfraz (una sirvienta francesa) la miró con una ceja levantada.

- Dime algo que no sepa- fue su respuesta.

- No sé como paso! Desde el día en que le dije que solo las 'amigas' llevan a sus 'amigos' a la enfermeria no he podido dejar de pensar en él y en su cara tan triste!- continuó como si su amiga no hubiera dicho nada, caminado de lado a lado- ahora va a pensar que solo quiero que seamos amigos!

- Quieres ser algo más de Aidan!- preguntó Charlotte sorprendida.

- Qué! Que yo… no!...ehh… de qué estabamos hablando?- preguntó tratando de evadir la pregunta de su amiga.

- Muy buen intento! Respondeme!- exigió Charlotte.

- No, claro que no!- cotestó no muy segura- No crees que tu traje es muy atrevido?

- No, la falda me llega a la mitad de la pierna y el escote es decente! Ahora pasame el delantal- pidió.

- Theo se va a morir cuando te vea- rio Isabella lanzandoselo.

- Va a ser James West… yo digo que no le puede quedar mejor porque es muy parecido a Will Smith y me dijo que se pondría el traje negro que viste al principio del video musical… que es un video musical?- preguntó. Su conocimiento del mundo muggle era muy escaso.

- Nada importante, pero lo he visto y es precioso- contestó.

- Aidan va a ser un gangster- soltó Charlotte por casualidad. Isabella sonrió al imaginarselo- Sabes de que va a ir Rob?

- Como miembro de la marina britanica- respondió sin entusiasmo.

- Ya estan de a buenas?

- Ya… me regalo una rana de chocolate y me pidió disculpas- respondió sacando de su baúl su propio disfraz y tendiendolo en la cama.

- Esta siguiendo ejemplo de Harry- dijo Charlotte riendo.

- Ojala y _otro_ siguiera el ejemplo- murmuró.

- Dijiste algo?- preguntó Charlotte que había estado consentrada en el espejo.

- Voy a bañarme- dijo Isabella y tomando sus cosas, se dirigio al baño.

---------------------------------

- QUÉ EMPIECE LA FIESTA!- exclamó Theo saliendo ya cambiado del baño.

Aidan solo levantó la cabeza de la almohada para ver a su amigo, luego volvió a su tan entretenida actividad de mirar el techo. Él ya estaba cambiado y esperando.

Theo se acercó hasta la cama y extrañado dirigio su vista hacia el techo para ver que era tan interesante que tenia hinoptizado a su amigo.

- Qué te pasa, Aidan?- preguntó Theo un tanto preocupado ante el poco entusiasmo de su amigo.

- Tengo sueño- respondió bostezando para que Theo viera que era cierto.

- No, no es cierto, esta pensado en Proust!- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- Eeevaaa de mi vida! Estas para matar!- elogió Theo al mirar a su amiga vestida de Campanita-

- Gracias pero ese no es el punto- aclaró acercandose para sentarse en la cama frente a Aidan- cambia la cara que no es el fin del mundo!

- Si les digo un secreto prometen no burlarse?- preguntó Aidan mirandolos esperanzado.

- Por supuesto!- dijeron Eva y Theo al mismo tiempo.

- De veras queria ir al baile con Isi- confesó lanzando un suspiro- hubo un momento cuando vi el anuncio, un minuto agonizante en que me hice iluciones. Pero de alguna forma ya sabía que Otranto la invitaria primero... y lo comprobé cuando le pregunté si ya tenia pareja.

- Lo siento tanto, cariño- dijo Eva tomando la mano de Aidan entre las suyas.

- Miralo por este lado: una cosa es que Proust _vaya_ con Otranto y otra que se _quede_ con él- dijo Theo mirandolo astutamente, una de esas miradas que solo los dos entendian.

Aidan lo miró por un momento como calculando algo, se le podia ver en el rostro que algo esta planeando.

- Sabes que? Tienes razón, me voy a divertir y voy a bailar, y tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla (que bien sabe Dios me hace falta) y la voy a pasar bien!- dijo bajandose de la cama de un salto.

- Asi se habla!- apoyó Theo acercandose a él para darle los cinco a su amigo.

- Eva, te sugiero que te cambies porque, amor, vas a bailar como nunca!- sugirió- y saben que más voy a hacer? Voy a sacar a bailar a Prouts y no me va a importar que Otranto este ahí... y me voy a divertir!

- Dijiste "Me voy a divertir" dos veces- dijo Eva riendo ante el repentino entusiasmo de Aidan.

- Porque me voy a divertir el doble! Y tienes razón, Theo, la noche es jóven...

- Virgen- corrigió Theo.

- Virgen. Jóven? Qué importa! lo importante es que Otranto no va a salir de esa fiesta con Isabella, de eso me encargo yo!- dijo decidido- qué hora es?

- Siete y media- respondió Theo consultando su reloj.

- Mejor acabo de alistarme!

Se puso frente al espejo a darse los últimos retoques y luego tomó el diario del cajón de su mesita de noche, lo encogió y lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- Vas a leer en el baile?- preguntó Theo incredulo.

- Es parte del plan- contestó- Potter, mandame tu bendición!- dijo mirando al techo e indicando a los otros dos que lo siguieran fuera de la habitación.

-------------------

La música retumbaba por todas partes y el ambiente invitaba a la fiesta a pesar de la poca iluminación, las decoraciones sobervias, todo era maravilloso.

Los tres se pararon al final de la escalinata de mármol a esperar a Charlotte y mientras estuvieron ahí Theo y Aidan entraron en discución con Eva por la 'poca ropa' que llevaba a pesar de que solo mostraba cinco centímetros de estómago y un poco de escote, pero las miradas de los demás muchachos impresionados al descubrir que la poco accesible casadora de Slytherin también tenia lo suyo, molestaba a los otros dos muchachos. Y el mayor problema para Aidan era la falda... muy corta para su gusto.

- Deberia mandarte a cambiar, Eva Carolyn!- reprendió Aidan ceñudo.

- No me fastides, Aidan...

- No te atrevas a decir mi segundo nombre!- advirtió.

- Y por qué no?

Tan pronto como Aidan volteó a ver se quedó sin aire. Y ahí estaba Isabella con un traje de una princesa medieval en un hermoso rojo oscuro y negro, el cuello del vestido estaba alzado dandole un aire aún más elegante; su cabello largo recojido en una elegante media cola con todos sus risos cayendole por la espalda.

- Te... te soltaste el cabello- tartamudeó Aidan.

- Ahhh, si, bueno por una vez no me iba a morir!- rio Isabella.

- Te ves increible!- dijo sonriendole sin dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo.

- Aidan, estas respirando?- le susurró Theo preocupado.

- Gracias, tu te ves muy guapo! Eres un gangster, verdad!

- Si! Lo que pasa es que... no me puse el sombrero!- contestó mostradoselo.

Isabella le sonrió, se lo quitó de las manos y se lo puso cuidadosa de ladearlo un poco para que cubriera su ojo derecho.

- Ahí, ahora estas completo!

Aidan sonrió como un tonto pero a la disimulada Eva le dió un pequeño empujonsito.

- Me guardas una pieza?- preguntó Aidan rapidamente. _De donde salió eso!_ Se preguntó a si mismo.

- Claro... no solo una- respondió ella sonrojandose un poco.

- Buenas noches!- saludó Rob que llegaba con Charlotte. Se coloco junto a Isabella y miró a Aidan un tanto desafiante. Aidan le devolvió la mirada y las apuestas se hicieron.

- Charlotte! Pero mirate, niña, estas hermosa!- dijo Theo acercandose a ella y tomandola de las manos para que diera una vuelta y poder admirarla bien.

- Gracias Theo, tu te ves muy guapo!- dijo ella.

- En serio te ves muy bien, Charlotte!- la elogió Aidan, ella le sonrió.

- Despacito, Casale- advirtió Theo golpeandole un brazo.

- Nada personal, yo ya tengo mi reina aquí!- dijo sin señalar ni a Eva ni a Isabella así nadie sabia muy bien a quien se referia- y que se supone que eres, Otranto?- preguntó mirando de arriba a abajo a Rob con aburrimiento.

- Capitán de la Marina Real Britanica, por supuesto- dijo con orgullo.

- Me preguntó quien lo nombró capitan? De seguro lo es pero solo en su tina y a la hora del baño- murmuró Aidan haciendo como que se rascaba la comisuta de la boca para poder taparsela y decirlo lo suficientemente alto para que solo Eva y Theo lo escucharan. Los dos empezaron a temblar de tanto que se aguantaban la risa y mantener una expresión neutral.

- Entramos ya? Me muero por bailar!- dijo Charlotte.

- Cariño, tus deseos son ordenes!- y con eso Theo le ofreció un brazo que ella tomó sonriente.

Las otras dos parejas también los siguieron pero en ves de ir directo a la pista de baile, fueron a conseguir una mesa.

- Voy a traer algo de tomar!- anunció Rob gritando un poco para hacerse oir- Cerveza de mantequilla?

- A mi traeme dos, Otranto... por favor!- dijo Aidan, él asintió y se perdió entre la gente- y rapidito, esclavo!- dijo más bajo y otra vez solo Eva pudo oirlo.

- Aidan, en serio, comportate...- le reprendió tratando se ser seria pero la sonrisa le salia natural- bebe, esta noche todo se vale pero se cauto... esta es tu oportunidad de cambiar las burradas que has hecho en el pasado- le aconsejo inclinandose un poco para verlo a los ojos y para que Isabela no escuchara.

- Si, mamá... mirame entrar en acción!- dijo con su media sonrisa astuta, se paró y se puso junto a Isabella- Proust, vamos a bailar!- con eso Aidan tomó la mano de una desprevenida Isabella y la arrastró a la pista.

- Donde esta Isabella?- preguntó Rob que llegó un minuto después de que los otros se fuera.

- Ahh... no sé- contestó Eva fingiendo que no sabia- estaba aquí con... AH! Mirala ahí esta bailando con Aidan- dijo con teatrismo señalando el lugar donde estaban los dos divirtiendose de lo lindo- que bandidos! Se van sin decir nada- con eso le sonrió inocentemente pero Rob le devolvió una mirada que le decia que no era tonto.

- Eva...-empezó dejando las cervezas en la mesa y sentandose en la silla que dejo Aidan- yo sé que no le caigo a Casale y que esta en algún tipo de competencia conmigo por Isabella... pero ella no es mia así que puede bailar con quien quiera y si ese es Casale pues que le voy a hacer!

- Sé que te gusta Isabella, Rob, y que te molesta que Aidan este cerca- acertó Eva mirandolo seria.

- No puedo mentirte, es linda. Ahora, con respecto a Casale...- no dijo nada más, solo se encogió de hombros.

- Tu actitud no ayuda mucho- continuó Eva- eso de invitarla al baile ni bien viste el anuncio es una clara muestra de que eres _tu _quien esta en competencia con Aidan. Te digo desde ya que él solo esta respondiendo a lo que tu estas haciendo, no vale provocarlo porque también tiene su caracter.

Rob estuvo pensativo por un momento antes de sonreirle.

- Eres brutalmente honesta pero me descubriste. Ahora, Casale me importa poco porque después de lo que le ha hecho a Isabella y como la trata cuando cambia de humor... no creo que ella lo prefiera mucho- dijo con seguridad.

- Esta no es una competencia entre quien hizo bien y quien mal... Rob, te voy a decir lo mismo que le voy a decir a Aidan: ten cuidado o terminaras perdiendola.

Rob asintió y le extendió una mano invitandola silenciosamente a bailar.

Eva la tomó gustosa.

Mientras tanto en la pista, Isabella y Aidan reian antes las indirectas que les mandaban, no solo Theo, pero también otros amigos que ya se habían dado cuenta de por donde iban las cosas. Aidan, debía aprender a ser menos obvio.

Pero eso no parecia importarle porque toda su atención estaba enfocada en Isabella. Ella encambio estaba fascinada con este Aidan: cantando y bailando con entusiamo porque si hay algo que decir de Aidan de Casale es que es un excelente bailarin.

Desde alguna parte de la pista, Rob envió una mirada hacia la pareja y una sonrisa astuta cruzó su rostro. Su parte Malfoy estaba saliendo a juego. Y para cuando Isabella y Aidan regresaron a la mesa, Rob ya tenía trazado un plan.

En cuanto el set de canciones terminó, Rob se acercó de modo que se encontraron en la mitad de la pista.

- Siento habermela llevado, Otranto, pero como no estabas aquí- dijo Aidan pero era evidente que no lo sentia en lo absoluto.

- Casale, necesito hablar contigo- dijo decidido tomandolo del brazo y llevandolo lejos de los oidos y los ojos de las chicas.

Eva se encogió de hombros ante la mirada cuestionadora de Isabella.

------------------

Aidan y Rob regresaron diez minutos después y por más que trato, Isabella no pudo leerle las expresiones a sus amigos. Theo y Charlotte nunca regresaron a la mesa porque parecian estar pegados a la pista de baile. Eva ya habia salido a bailar con un Gryffindor y Aidan, como buen hermano, estaba chequeando que nada estuviera mal.

Por las siguiente hora Rob no soltó a Isabella por nada y bailo con ella tanto como pudo, Aidan en cambio se entretenia con cada chica del colegio que conocia y que venian hasta él a saludarlo. Un poquito después llego Marisa Jones (la Revenclaw que no le caía a Isabella) y captó toda la atención de Aidan por algunos minutos... pero aún así Aidan de vez en cuando pudo ver a Isabella mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Dios mio! Qué calor hace!- exclamó Charlotte llegando a la mesa y abanicandose con la mano. Los demás tomaron asiento y Aidan se despidió de Marisa, le dijo un par de palabras al oido a Theo antes de tomar la mano de Charlotte y sin palabras arrastrarla a la pista.

- Qué...

- Quiero que me digas que hay entre Otranto e Isabella- cortó Aidan mientras la pegaba a él para bailar.

- Pues... nada- contestó- son amigos, nada más.

- Te voy a contar algo, Charlotte... puedo confiar en ti, verdad?- afrimó, ella asintió- Otranto acaba de declararme la guerra y yo llevo las de perder. Me dijo que ya sabia que a los dos nos gusta ella y que quien juegue mejor se queda con Isabella. El problema es que él la ve todo el tiempo y yo solo cuando nos reunimos.

- Tu no llevas las de perder, Aidan- le aseguró Charlotte- Isi se lleva bien con Rob pero... Ay Dios, ella me va a matar si se entera que le dije esto!- dijo nerviosa.

- Yo te defiendo pero dime!- rogó.

- Tu le gustas a Isabella, me lo dijo esta tarde.

Aidan sonrió ampliamente y pegó su frente con la de Charlotte.

- Te quiero tanto, Charlotte Davenport- dijo cariñosamente y le dió un beso en la frente- entonces quiero que me ayudes en algo.

De regreso en la mesa Isabella empezaba a molestarse por el secretismo con el que se movian sus amigos: Theo le estaba susurrando algo al oido a Eva que se veia concentrada, Rob se había encontrado con otro compañero Gryffindor y estaban hablando muy seriamente y de vez en cuando miraban a Aidan que al parecer le daba instrucciones a Charlotte.

Antes de que pudiera protestar la canción terminó y Charlotte y Aidan regresaron a la mesa.

- Wow! Aidan es un excelente bailarin! Pero creo que solo me falta bailar con ROB!

El muchacho volteó en el momento en que escuchó su nombre.

- Vamos, adoro esta canción!- apremió Charlotte tomando la mano de Rob que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba. Pero quien si entendió de inmediato fue Theo y, siguiendo la corriente, tomo a Eva y los cuatro desaparecieron.

- Como la estas pasando, Proust?-preguntó Aidan casualmente sentandose junto a Isabella y tomando una cerveza de mantequilla frente a él.

- Tienes idea de a quien pertecenece esa botella?- preguntó Isabella señalandola con la cabeza.

- Sinceramente? No. Pero supongo que es de alguno de nuestros amigos- contestó encojiendose de hombros y tomando un gran sorbo.

- Cochino!- murmuró Isabella sin ocultar que le daba asco.

- Mamita me bautizó como 'Aidan' no como 'Cochino'- respondió él tranquilamente y tomo otro sorbo.

Isabella rió y negó desaprovadoramente preguntandose si tenia la capacidad de ser serio, aunque sea por un día. Aidan era de esas personas que alcanzan los extremos de los estados de ánimo y hacerles honor: o muy alegre o muy molesto; nada de puntos medios. Lo que la alegraba es que él siempre estaba de buen humor... y era gracioso... y se veia más guapo cuando sonreía.

- Pero no me has contestado mi pregunta!- le recordó sacandola de su enbelezamiento.

- Me estoy sofocando, este vestido me asfixia- contestó, sacundiendo la cabeza para aclararse.

- No quieres salir a tomar aire?

- Esa es la frase más usada que jamás he escuchado!- rió Isabella.

- Quieres que te diga entonces: Sabes que? Vamos a donde nadie nos vea y tener una sesión decente de besos!- dijo juguetón.

- Prometes que sera bueno?- dijo alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos.

- Qué! Yo... este... solo estaba...-tartamudeo nervioso.

- Deberias ver tu cara!- dijo Isabella riendo fuertemente- solo bromeaba!

- Y que si yo hablaba en serio?- preguntó Aidan dejando de sonreir. Isabella dejo de reir de inmediato y enrojecio ante la mirada del Slytherin.

Ella no supo responderle pero se dejo llevar cuando Aidan la tomó de la mano y empezó a surfear entre la gente dirigiendose a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Ya afuera (y sin soltarle la mano) pretendieron salir a los jardines pero una voz los detuvo.

- Qué verguenza, Casale!

Aidan volteó a ver y se encontró con la banda de rufianes que le daba el mal nombre a la casa Slytherin.

- Qué quieres, Ryan?- preguntó impaciente pero instintivamente puso a Isabella detras de él.

- Nada es solo que me apena ver que el nombre de mi casa este siendo manchado por ti- contestó encogiendose de hombros- asociarse con Gryffindors!

Ese era David Ryan, jefe de la banda. Un muchachito que todavia creia en las estúpidas ideas de antaño sobre la pureza de la sangre.

- Pierdete- le dijo con impaciencia.

- Dime, Aidan, que te esta dando Proust que es tan interesante y que te hace deshonrar a Slytherin?- preguntó para provocarlo.

Aidan, que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta principal, se paro en seco y volteó para enfrentar a David.

- Aidan, no lo vale… vamonos!- rogó Isabella. Él la miro y al verla asustada la tomó de la cintura y reanudo el paso.

- Y encima más te dice que hacer!

Sin soportarlo más Aidan se safó del agarre de Isabella, camino a zancadas hasta su compañero y sin más aviso levantó un puño que fue a parar directo a la cara de Ryan.

Isabella se sobresalto asustada y lanzó un grito de asombro, los demás amigos de Ryan se hicieron para atrás de inmediato, Ryan estaba en el piso quejandose y Aidan se fregaba la mano derecha.

- Nunca, imbécil, te atrevas a nombrar a Isabella!- le advitrió apuntandolo amenazador.

- Aidan, vamonos!- dijo Isabella tomandolo del brazo y tratando de arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Pero en cuanto Aidan se dio la vuelta para seguirla sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, ser volteado con fuerza y aterrizar dolorosamente en el piso de piedra.

David Ryan ya se habia puesto de pie y cobró venganza.

Isabella miró a Aidan por unos segundos, luego a David y su rostro se transformó de inmediato. Estaba furiosa! Ella era otra de esas personas extremistas. Por eso los demás prefectos le pusieron 'Cero tolerancia' como un cariñoso apodo a Isabella.

Y para hacer honor a su carácter, apretó los puños y recordando las instrucciones de Aidan se acercó a Ryan y de un solo golpe... le rompió la nariz.

Ryan lloró aún con más fuerza llevandose las manos al rostro ensangrentado.

- Nunca vuelvas a tocar a Aidan!- le advirtió levantando la voz y mirandolo enfurecida. Aidan se paro de inmediato y tomó a Isabella fuertemente del antebrazo.

- Estas loca!- gritó mirandola enojado- podias haberte roto la mano!  
- No fastidies, estoy bien!- contestó también gritando, aunque en verdad eso era una mentira porque la mano estaba poniendose peligrosamente roja y el anillo que estuvo puesta había cortado su dedo anular- además, tu me enseñaste boxeo!

- No me vengas con eso! Me estas volviendo loco, niña!- dijo impaciente.

Ryan y sus compinches rapidamente se alejaron no si antes gritar que esto no se quedaba así y que más les valia cuidarse las espaldas. Ellos en verdad no les tomaron encuenta.

Estaban frente a frente, mirandose y respirando pesadamente.

- Tienes roto el labio- comentó Isabella ya más calmada después de un momento.

- Tu mano se esta hinchando, vamos te la voy a curar- dijo Aidan muy serio, todavia enojado con ella.

La llevo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres que era ya su lugar favorito... también que de seguro alguien ya le fue con el chisme de la pelea a algun profesor y correrian a la enfermeria para castigar a Isabella y Aidan.

Ella se sentó en el mueble frente a la chimenea (lo que siempre pedian) cruzada de brazos como una niña molesta.

- Mete la mano en esto, Proust- dijo Aidan poniendo frente a ella en la mesita un tazón con agua caliente y sal. Isabella obedeció y no se atrevió a mirar a Aidan que se dejo caer junto a ella.

El silencio se volvió incomodo más porque Aidan estaba molesto y pasaron así por algunos minutos.

- Lo siento- murmuró Isabella tragandose el orgullo.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- pidió- puede sonar machista pero no necesito que me defiendas.

- Duele defenderte- dijo ella mirando su mano lastimada.

- También duele defenderte, Proust... junto con otras cosas más.

- No me hables en código, Aidan... que más duele?- preguntó.

Aidan la miro y dudo un momento calculando que tanto debia y queria decir.

- Olvida que dije algo, Isi.

Ella sintió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras Aidan revisaba la mano de Isabella roja e hinchada, le quitaba el anillo ensangrentado con cuidado y le aplicaba una loción.

- Aidan?

- Hmm?

- Por qué me llamas 'Isi'?- preguntó susurrandole. Ella lo miraba, él no.

- No te gusta? Siempre puedo cambiarlo- contestó concentrado en untar la mano y masajearla despacio.

- No me importa... pero nadie me llama así, ni 'Bella.'

- Es solo tu diminutivo y Bella... bueno, es la ultima palabra de tu nombre y significa...

- "bella" en italiano- completo Isabella, Aidan asintió sonriente.

Aidan aplicó un poco más de loción y con un toque de varita le bajo la hinchazón, luego con cuidado vendó la mano de Isabella.

- Donde aprendiste eso!- preguntó fascinada.

- Qué? El hechizo?

- Si!

- Tienes ideas de cuantas peleas he tenido?- preguntó retoricamente- tuve que aprenderlo para poder curarme y que la enfermera no me reportara.

Isabella le sonrió ampliamente a lo que Aidan respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Qué te sucede hoy, Proust? Estas toda sonrisas!- dijo sonriendole. Isabella de inmediato se puso seria- Hey! No me estoy quejando, lo que pasa es que no sonries frente a mi con tanta frecuencia!

Isabella lo miro por un momento con cariño y le sonrió profundamente.

- Eres tan adorable, Aidan!- exclamó pellizcandole amigablemente la mejilla.

- Y eso que no me has visto en mi pony!- contestó sonrojandose un poco y fingiendo inocencia.

Isabella rió a carcajadas. Para Aidan ese era el mejor sonido que haya escuchado salir de ella porque a Isabella no le importaba reir tan alto y con tanto sentimiento. Si comparan la vez que la hizo llorar en primero (cuando 'inocentemente' tiro de su cabello, aunque en verdad era una manera de llamar su atención) el sonido de su risa era reconfortante, sabiendo que puede provocar en ella algo más que lágrimas.

- No voy a regresar al baile- dijo él una vez que Isabella se calmó- quisieras quedarte conmigo?

Isabella dudo porque, aunque todavia no estaba enteramente de buenas con Rob, ella aún era su pareja.

- Y Eva? No se molestara?

- No lo creo- aseguró.

- Y que haremos aquí?

- Traje el diario de Harry- respondió sacandolo del interior de su chaqueta- por si acaso, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien lo tome, no sabes lo abusivos que pueden ser mis compañeros de cuarto.

- Entonces me quedo contigo!- resolvió Isabella sonriendole amistosa pero sus ojos decian otra cosa.

- Ponte comoda, Isi.

Ella lo tomo literalmente porque se quitó los zapatos y subio las piernas al mueble y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Aidan.

Él tembló un poquito y se puso nervioso, pero se acostumbro rapidamente a la intimidad entre ellos dos.

- No quieres que te cure el labio primero?- pregunto Isabella preocupada.

- No, cuando estoy lastimado no me gusta que me toquen- contestó.

- Por eso nunca dejas que te auxilien durante un partido?

- Prefiero lidiar con mi dolor solito por un momento, después de unos minutos ya estoy listo para que alguien me mime!

Isabella rio ante lo que el dijo. Este muchacho si que era raro!

- No quieres quitarte la chaqueta, Aidan?- dijo ella.

- No es una invitación sexual de ningun tipo, verdad?- dijo Aidan fingiendo temor. Isabella le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo mientras él reia y se quitaba la chaqueta, desabotono los primeros tres botones de la camisa y subió las piernas a la mesita frente a él.

- Cuentame un cuento, Aidan- susurró Isabella retomando su pocición inicial.

Aidan respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba en problemas! Si al principio era inocente cariño platónico... ahora... bueno, se había enamorado de Isabella Proust.

Abrió el diario en la pagina marcada por Theo la última vez y se aclaró la garganta.

_**Hoy es el primer día de primavera después de este largo y crudo invierno. He visto mi opotunidad para bajar al cementerio del castillo y visitar a Pansy.**_

- Oh Dios, Aidan, esta muerta!- exclamó Isabella sorprendida.

- No lo sabias? Yo me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo!

- No puedo creerlo... por la forma en que habla de ella hubiese jurado que estaba aún viva- dijo ella con los ojos llenandose de lagrimas.

- Su amor por ella no tuvo caducidad- le dijo a manera de consuelo- y no llores, Isi, piensa que al final él si se encontró con ella como tanto deseó.

- No puedo evitarlo... me parte el corazón- contestó a punto de secarse una lágrima pero Aidan se le adelantó y con delicadeza la limpió aprovechando para acariciarle la mejilla.

Se miraron tan profundamente que el corazón de Isabella empezó a latir fuertemente, ella sabia que era mejor parar ahí.

- Quieres... seguir?- preguntó sintiendose incomoda y aclarandose la garganta.

Aidan salió del trance en el que estaba y se concentró de nuevo en la lectura.

_**He traido conmigo un ramo de lilies y este diario, así podré quedarme todo el día aquí... podré decir que estaba escribiendo. Me siento frente a su lápida y pretendo que todo esta bien, que ya no duele. Esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar de su cuerpo físico, aunque en verdad su cuerpo espiritual no se ha ido del todo: aún puedo sentir su fuerte corazón latiendo junto al mio, aún besa mi frente antes de dormir y aún toma mi mano al caminar.**_

_**Es así como sobrevivo: llenandome de los recuerdos de un pasado feliz y las esperanzas de un mejor futuro para olvidarme que estoy en este punto medio lleno de nada. Pero es aquí que (aunque probablemente me este volviendo loco) acabó de sentir a Pansy sentandose junto a mi. Lo sé porque puedo oler su perfume y me siento más tranquilo. Su presencia siempre pudo calmarme, no importara cuan desesperado estaba.**_

_**Es aquí también que recuerdo nuestra primera noche juntos... el día en que me sentí completamente vivo y que descubri que no podría amar a nadie después de ella.**_

_**Fue un día frío a mediados de Noviembre. Era un día excepcionalmente feliz y tranquilo dado los tiempos en los que estabamos y parecía estar hecho para el amor, el mismo dia que Hermione y Draco se casaron. Nott y Cho ya habian sido enterrados y el miedo estaba pasando.**_

_**Pero antes de esa noche un acontecimiento maravilloso lleno de vida el castillo.**_

_**Sorprendentemente, Draco le pidió matrimonio a Hermione solo tres semanas después de que él despertara y aún estaba en recuperación cuando lo hizo. Durante la cena (que ya se recibia en el Gran Comedor) Draco le pasó a Hermione, en vez del pure de papas, una cajita de terciopelo negro que había cargado con él desde que tenia quince años en caso de que necesitara proponerse a ella en un apuro. Todos los demás en la mesa ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de la acción de Draco, incluido los niños pero la que parecia no reaccionar era Hermione porque estaba concentrada en un libro frente a ella.**_

**- Draco, te pedi que por favor...**

**Hermione se cortó en ese momento. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Draco que le pasara el tazón de nuevo porque el suave peso sobre su palma le hizo suponer que él no la había escuchado. En cuanto vió la cajita en su mano se quedó mirandola sin comprender, luego miro a Draco que la miraba sonriente y esperanzado y de ahí al resto de la mesa que la miraban avidos de una respuesta.**

**- Hermione Jane Granger, me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?- preguntó Draco levantandose del asiento y arodillandose frente a ella.**

**Hermione no hablaba, al parecer su cerebro se desconectó momentaneamente paralizado por la impresión.**

**- Cuál fue tu pregunta?- dijo ella sin aliento. Draco estuvo a punto de repetir pero Hermione pareció recobrar sus funciones porque de inmediato lo calló con un beso y lo abrazo fuertemente susurrandole un 'si, acepto' al oido.**

_**Que felices nos sentimos todos en ese momento. Yo estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Draco haría lo imposible por hacer feliz a Hermione y eso era todo lo que importaba para mi. Pansy, junto a mi, lloraba de felicidad e inconcientemente apretó mi mano, yo aproveche ese momento de debilidad y la atraje en un abrazo. Esa noche celebramos y nos olvidamos por un momento que había una guerra que atender y un instinto que pulir: el de sobrevivencia. Las chicas hablaban de vestidos de novia y Ron y yo amenazamos a Malfoy con hechizarlo al olvido si algo le pasaba a Hermione. Pero esa amenaza fue puramente protocolaria porque sabiamos que nada de eso pasaria. **_

_**Estuvimos levantados hasta tarde y solo terminamos la celebración cuando Emma vino hacia mi y me informó que Ian estaba profundamente dormido debajo una de las mesas.**_

_**Cada uno de nosotros tomó un niño medio dormido y subimos a acostarlos.**_

**- No te parece raro?- preguntó Ron a Harry- el que Hermione vaya a casarse.**

**- Lo que me perturba es que es con Malfoy- contestó cobijando a Emma.**

**- Veo que te conseguiste una novia!- dijo divertido mirando a la niña.**

**- La que yo quiero no es precisamente Emma- apuntó Harry.**

**- Hermione me dijo que hay algo entre tu y Parkinson, que tan cierto es eso?**

**Harry miró alrededor antes de contestar, Pansy no estaba muy lejos de ahí y había muchos oidos curiosos.**

**- Vamos afuera y te cuento- le dijo y ambos salieron de la torre donde eran las habitaciones de los niños.**

**- Y bien?- preguntó Ron ansioso mientras caminaban a ningun lugar en particular.**

**- Bueno... aún no tenemos nada- contestó- ni creo que haya algo tampoco.**

**- Por qué? Acaso ya lo intentaste y te dio la negativa?**

**- No es eso... tu sabes... tu sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien esta conmigo- susurró Harry tristemente.**

**- Hablas como si fuera una maldición- dijo Ron.**

**- Lo es! Cada vez que trato de querer a alguien muere! Yo no quiero que eso pase con Pansy.**

**- Ella también esta en la misma posición que tu, lo sabes?**

**- Sé que perdió a su niña y a su novio- respondió Harry.**

**- Yo conocí al muchacho- comentó Ron captando la atención de Harry de inmediato- un tal... Adam McNally. Era el hijo del jardinero de los Parkinson.**

**- Como lo conociste?**

**- En una reunión de la Orden- respondió encogiendose de hombros- habló de Pansy, me dijo que ella estaba embarazada y que planeaba sacarla en secreto de Inglaterra porque su madre no aceptaba la relación. Él era un mestizo, su madre era una muggle. Aparentemente se habían criado juntos y una cosa llevo a la otra... por como hablaba de ella se notaba que la amaba mucho.**

**- Como puedo competir con el amor de una vida entera- dijo Harry apesumbrado- Pansy no ha dejado de pensar en él, estoy seguro y... tuvieron un hijo, eso es un lazo poderoso!**

**- Pero ella esta sola al igual que tu... Harry, si Dios quiere que suceda, sucedera! En el momento preciso, no antes ni después.**

**Siguieron caminando por un momento en silencio mientras Harry digeria toda la información.**

**- El otro día, cuando encontramos a Cho... Pansy y yo... nos besamos- le contó sonrojandose un poco.**

**- Entonces la posibilidad de que algo pase no es del todo absurda- dijo Ron seriamente.**

**- Pero solo fue un beso... más de uno pero igual, eso no significa que algo más pueda surgir de eso.**

**- Las mujeres no van dando besos por ahí como si no significaran nada, si te das una oportunidad puedes ser feliz y puedes hacerla feliz a ella.**

**- Tengo miedo.**

**- Es mejor sentir miedo que arrepentimiento por dejar escapar lo que es potencialmente bueno para ti.**

**Ron dejo a Harry con esas palabras alegando que tenia que escribir a alguien antes de ir a la cama, que lo veria en la habitación.**

**Harry siguió su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor pensando en lo que habló con Ron, tratando de quitarse esos celos por Adam McNally que tuvo a Pansy antes que él. Pero aún así cuales eran los chances de que a Pansy le sucediera lo mismo que a Lily y James, a Sirius, a sus amigos? Talvéz solo estaba siendo paranoico, talvéz su miedo era justificado, talvéz estaba siendo estupido al negarse el amor... talvéz solo debia ir a la cama y dejar que las cosas vinieran por si solas. **

**_Tuve un sueño intranquilo aquella noche. Demasiados miedos, demasiadas esperanzas y sueños. Tenia miedo de lastimarme y lastimarla, de entregarme y tener que apartarme... que debía hacer? Desde que descubrir que mi deseo por ella iba más allá de la amistad cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos iban metiendose en mi piel. Muchas veces me sorprendi a mi mismo mirandola a través del Gran Comedor y soñando despierto... de que maneras fascinantes, que de haber sido yo un monje habria tenido que confesarme! Además, parecia que ella también estaba provocandome, por la manera en que se movia, en que me saludaba... no era vulgar al coquetearme, lo hacia inconcientemente._**

_**Para mi mala suerte no pudimos hablar mucho durante esos días porque los entrenamientos se hicieron más duros, los niños más demandantes y los preparativos para la pequeña ceremonia de Hermione nos dejaban exaustos... solo pudimos compartir las horas de las comidas en las que hablabamos mayormente de los libros y de que tan avanzada iba mi lectura.**_

_**Tuve oportunidad de rozarla, de sentirla cerca, de dejar que aquello que amenazaba con surgir naciera sin importar lo que pasara. **_

_**Para la mitad de la semana había decidido preguntarle a Hermione su opinión; ella tenía una idea más clara de como funcionan los sentimientos, en especial los mios. La encontré agregando detalles a su vestido de novia en el cuarto de costura de la profesora McGonagall, junto a otros elfos que se ofrecieron a ayudar. Esta era la primera vez que no vi a Hermione quejarse del trabajo de los elfos.**_

**Harry golpeó una vez la puerta antes de entrar. Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención hacia el delicado bordado que estaba realizando en ese momento en el filo del vestido. Él se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella, solo mirandola sin atreverse a hablarle.**

**- Necesitas algo?- preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos.**

**- No- contestó Harry con simpleza.**

**Más silencio. A Hermione ya le estaba poniendo incomoda la actitud de Harry, si no lo conociera mejor diria que estaba inmerso en un dilema emocional.**

**- Hermione?- llamó Harry por fin.**

**Ella lo miró esperando a que hablara, un tanto irritada por ser interrumpida.**

**- Tengo algo que contarte.**

**- Sobre Pansy- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ven? Ella tenia razón.**

**- Quién te dijo?- preguntó sorprendido.**

**- Deberias ser menos obvio, Harry, la manera como la miras, como le hablas... la manera como _ella_ te mira o no te mira... y Ron también me contó algo.**

**Harry rio suavemente, mantener secretos con sus amigos era imposible.**

**- Entonces, que piensas?**

**- Pienso que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Debe ser por algo que después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que han pasado, ahora te estes interesando en ella. **

**- Puede ser pura lujuria- dijo Harry.**

**- Puede ser lo contrario a eso! Porque no solo te das una oportunidad...**

**- Porque no puedo! Y si le pasa algo a Pansy?- interrumpió exasperado.**

**- Y si no le pasa nada?**

**Hermione miraba a Harry con una ceja levantada y lo hacia sentir incomodo porque él no tenia una respuesta a eso.**

**- Dime, te gustaria andar por la vida preguntandote que hubiese pasado de haberte puesto los pantalones y arriesgarte?- dijo ella tan seriamente.**

**- Y en el caso de que me ponga los _pantalones_, vale la pena el que hiera a alguien o que pague el precio de mi valentia con la vida de alguien? En serio, lo vale? Es justificable que lo haga cuando lo más probable es que solo sea lujuria?- Harry no estaba gritando. Solo estaba frustrado al no poder comprender que era eso que sentia.**

**- No tiene sentido dudar, Harry- respondió Hermione- abre los ojos y mira la respuesta que esta frente a ti, clara y verdadera.**

**No dijo nada, solo la miro por un momento analizando sus palabras.**

**- Tengo miedo de no encontrar la respuesta correcta- susurró bajando la mirada.**

**- De todo lo que esta frente a ti, incluido tu destino, tus sentimientos por Pansy es lo único que no puedes ver... o peor, no _quieres_ ver! **

_**Qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras? Qué tan tonto era yo que no podia ver lo que era obvio para los demás? En qué me había metido!**_

**- Y si al final no resulta entre los dos?**

**- Te quedara lo que has vivido. El tren pasa una vez, Harry, si no te subes ahora no habrá otra oportunidad. Talvez, ella es para ti. Mira que Dios tiene preparado esto para ti, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para que lo vivas.**

**- Por eso antes Pansy no me interesaba- dijo Harry y sus labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa.**

**- Y no has oido que los peores enemigos son los mejores de los amantes?- susurró Hermione acercandose más a él y mirandolo traviesamente.**

**- Lo dices por experiencia, verdad?- dijoHarry riendo abiertamente.**

**- No me puedo quejar!... Pero supongo que no quieres que entre en detalles! Solo dire que Draco es buen hombre, me respeta, es atento y cariñoso sin ser meloso.**

**- No te voy a decir que esas palabras suenan extrañas en mis oidos. De una manera u otra ya esperabamos que terminaran juntos. **

**- Y cuando fue eso? Cuando lo golpeé y cuando me insultaba?- preguntó Hermione sonriente.**

**- Que sé yo! La tensión sexual entre ustedes era insoportable!- dijo Harry con teatrismo, levantandose y caminando hacia la puerta.**

**Hermione lo miró indignada y le lanzó un cojin pero este golpeó la puerta porque Harry ya había salido de la habitación.**

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella asomó la cabeza de Harry.**

**- Gracias, cariño. Te quiero.**

**- De nada, Harry- le contestó sonriendo.**

**------------------------------**

**El Gran Comedor habia sido decorado con rosas blancas para la ocación. En el pasillo que formaban las dos columnas de asientos fueron esparcidos petalos de rosas rojas sobre la alfombra de color crema a pedido de Draco y Dumbledore se ofreció a llevar a cabo la ceremonia.**

**En el lado derecho de la novia estaban mayormente los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Revenclaw... y por supuesto los Weasley. En el lado izquiero los pocos Slytherin que habian y los niños muy bien vestidos y educaditos, también los profesores, la doctora Rose y el doctor Ville que ahora recidian en el castillo en caso de que se necesite de su ayuda ya sea con los niños o… los cadáveres.**

_**No pude evitar que mi mente soñara un poco y preguntarme si habría un día como este para mi en el futuro. Pansy estaba sentada en la tercera fila junto a Ville en ese vestido lavanda que tanto me gustaba… se veia increible y no era el único que se dió cuenta porque Ville también la estaba viendo de otra manera.**_

_**Yo esperaba junto a las puertas junto a Ron porque seriamos los dos quienes entregariamos a Hermione en vista de que sus padres corrian peligro en el mundo mágico y ella no podía esperar a unirse a Malfoy en matrimonio.**_

**- No te preocupes, Alexander no te la va a quitar- dijo Ron junto a él mirando hacia donde Harry lo hacía.**

**- Alexander?**

**- Es el nombre de Ville... qué, no lo sabias?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.**

**- No me interesa que es distinto- contestó secamente. Ron rió ante la cara de Harry, toda seria y molesta.**

**- Estamos listas- anunció Hermione llegando con Ginny, llamando la atención de sus amigos.**

_**Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda con bordados finos, confeccionado a la última moda en Londres. El velo fue un regalo especial de la profesora McGonagall; ella mismo habia invertido su tiempo cociendo los bordes con oro formando graciosas curvas y diseños. **_

_**Le sonreimos y no pudimos mas que apeciar a esa hermosa mujer, nada comparado con la niña que conocimos en el tren... Malfoy se llevaba algo muy especial, definitivamente.**_

_**Nos acercamos a ella y nos abrazamos largamente hasta que la profesora McGonagall (mas nerviosa que Hermione) nos pidió que nos alistaramos porque Draco iba a desmayarse de tanto esperar.**_

**- Pero vamos, que esperan!- apremio la maestra.**

**- Te ves muy bien, Ginny- alagó Harry.**

**- Gracias, tu te ves muy guapo. A Pansy le va a encantar- dijo Ginny y le dió rapidamente la espalda para ponerse frente a ellos, en el lugar de la Dama de Honor.**

_**Ese comentario me hizo suponer que Ginny sabia más de lo que decia… y no solo lo que de seguro le contó Ron, talvéz, algo que Pansy dijo?**_

**Hermione, nerviosa como estaba, se puso en medio de Harry y Ron y tomo sus brazos, frente a ellos Ian y Emma que llevaban los anillos.**

**La marcha empezó y la primera en entrar fue Ginny en un hermoso vestido azul cielo. A continuación los pequeños y todos se pusieron de pie al ver entrar a la novia.**

**Al final del pasillo estaba Draco luciendo tan guapo como siempre con un brillo extra en los ojos, junto a él, Blaise, que era el padrino de boda.**

_**Mire hacia mi lado izquierdo mientras caminabamos y mi mirada chocó con la de Pansy. Algo dentro de mi se encendió, mi estómago se encogió dolorosamente y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Me sonrió de manera distinta, no como una amiga sino como una mujer. Nuestros ojos decian tantas cosas que era dificil leerlas todas. Puedo volver a sentir la misma pasión que empezó a nacer y rodearnos, las ganas de estar juntos... mi cuerpo y mi mente se estaban preparando para el encuentro, todo era perfecto.**_

_**Salí de mi trance cuando Hermione besó mi mejilla, habiamos llegado al altar y Draco ya habia tomado su mano.**_

**Harry y Ron se sentaron en la primera fila y Dumbledore empezó a hablar.**

**- Bienvenidos todos a este maravilloso dia!- comenzó sonriente- estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de Hermione y Draco en matrimonio. Me parece solo ayer que los vi pelearse en los pasillo pero, sin duda alguna, uno no puede engañar al amor y menos cuando es tan evidente.**

**Draco y Hermione se sonrieron sonrojados, todas esas palabras eran verdad.**

**- Pero empecemos por lo que realmente estamos aquí. No siquiera decir lo siguiente pero me temo que es un requerimiento: alguno de los presentes tiene alguna _muy_ buena razón que estos jovenes no se unan en matrimonio?**

**Hermione y Draco voltearon para mirar a los asistentes: ella tenia una cara de suplica, él lanzó una mirada tan dura que si alguno tuvo intesión de detener la boda ahora lo estaba pensando dos veces.**

**- Qué alivio!- exclamó Dumbledore al ver que nadie respondia- ahora si, los anillos por favor, jóven Ian- pidió y el niño rapidamente se los ofreció.**

**- Señor Malfoy, tome uno por favor- Draco así lo hizo y lo sostuvo por un momento tomando la mano izquierda de Hermione- Draco, acepta como esposa a Hermione Jane Granger, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud o la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**- Si, acepto- contesto mirando a Hermione sonriente y deslizando el anillo en su dedo, poniendolo junto al de compromiso. **

**Dumbledore ofreció el otro anillo a Hermione que lo tomo distraida, más ocupada en mirar a Draco.**

- Rob va a estar arrepentido de haberse perdido esto- dijo Isabella con tristeza.

Aidan rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada. Isabella lo sintió moverse incomodo y supo que no fue buena idea mencionar a Rob.

- Lo siento, continua.

**- Hermione, acepta como esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud o la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**- Si... acepto- contesto ella y le puso el anillo a su esposo.**

**- Excelente!- exclamó Dumbledore contento- y ahora los declaro marido y mujer! Draco, creo que ya sabe que hacer.**

**Draco no necesito más insentivo para tomar a Hermione y besarla dulcemente mientras el resto aplaudia a los recien casados.**

**- Señoras, señores y demás presentes: les presento al señor y la señora Malfoy!**

**Hermione y Draco rompieron el beso para sonreir a los invitados que aplaudian. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la dirigió por el pasillo de salida hacia la aula once que era la más grande y fue arreglada como area de recepción.**

**- Dumbledore no se la estaba tomando muy enserio, no les parece?- susurró Ginny uniendose a Harry y Ron que seguian a la pareja.**

**- Él es así, Gin, un comico para todo- respondió Harry.**

**- Cualquiera hubiese dicho que estabamos en un banquete de bienvenida no en una boda- dijo Ron riendo.**

**- Pero es mejor asi, le levanta el espiritu a cualquiera- dijo Ginny- yo preferiria eso a un cura todo seco y monotono!**

**- Talvez y si te cumpla antes, Blaise te ha estado mirando insistentemente desde que entraste- le susurró Harry al oido.**

**- Pero que dices, Harry!- exclamo ella sonrojandose- además, Ron no lo permitiria!**

**- Ciertamente la que besará a Blaise eres tu, no Ron- con eso Ginny bajo la mirada y se puso aún más roja- Yo lo entretengo, tu ve!- y le dió un empujonsito de animación. **

**Ellos se quedaron en la puerte del aula, Ginny se acercó disimuladamente hacia Hermione y Draco que estaban recibiendo felicitaciones, pero por supuesto Blaise también estaba con ellos.**

**- Los elfos se han lucido- comentó Ron.**

**- Pansy los dirigió en la cocina- respondió Harry.**

**- Hmmm!... interesante- con eso Ron lo miro burlonamente. Harry rió y golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.**

**- Hey, hey, hey! Alerta, Ville esta rondeando a Pansy!- dijo Ron pellizcandole el brazo a Harry.**

**Harry miró rapidamente hacia la mesa donde estaba el banquete. Efectivamente Ville se habia acercado a Pansy y estaba iniciando una conversación con ella.**

**- Creo que tengo hambre- dijo Harry sin quitar la mirada de ellos.**

**Ron rió y se escuso de inmediato.**

**Harry entonces se acerco a la mesa, tomo un plato y al disimulo (tomando esto y aquello) logro pararse cerca de Pansy.**

**- Qué tal estan esas empanadas, Pansy?- preguntó mirando las que estaban en el plato de ella.**

**Pansy volteó y le sonrió divertida por la pregunta tan estupida y por las intenciones de Harry. **

**- No lo sé, no he tenido oportunidad de probarlas porque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el doctor Ville se ha acercado para conversar.**

**- Alexander, querida señorita, puede llamarme por mi nombre- dijo él todo galante- y perdoneme usted, no fue mi intención interrumpir su comida.**

**- No es problema y por favor llameme Pansy- dijo ella.**

- Siempre hay un infeliz!- exclamó Aidan indignado.

Isabella solo rió sileciosamente, ella ya sabia que Aidan no solo se referia a Alexander, sino también a Rob.

_**No tengo verguenza al admitir que me hirvió la sangre en ese momento. No por Pansy pero porque Ville estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por fastidiarme intensionalmente. Era momento de actuar.**_

**- Por qué no vamos a sentarnos y comer a gusto, _Pans_?- sugirió Harry haciendo énfasis en el nombre de ella, talvéz Ville no los seguiria.**

**- Excelente idea! No vale quedarnos aquí parados a conversar- aprobó Ville.**

**Pansy estuvo a punto de reir por la cara que tenia Harry. O bien Ville era muy lento, o demasiado listo.**

**Los tres entonces fueron hasta una mesa en el rincón y tomaron asiento, Pansy quedando en medio de los dos. Harry, consumido en celos como estaba, puso un brazo en el espaldar de la silla de Pansy, un gesto muy posesivo pero ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, es mas, parecia disfrutarlo.**

**- Cuenteme sobre usted, Pansy- dijo Ville tomando una copa de vino y reclinandose en su silla.**

**- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir- respondió ella. **

**- Cuales son sus sueños, por ejemplo.**

**- Quiero lo que toda persona quiere: un hogar, una familia, alguien que lo ame a uno, seguridad... **

_**Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme fuera del juego, yo no podia ofrecerle nada de lo que ella soñaba. Mi futuro era incierto, estar conmigo era un peligro y cualquiera que estuviera conmigo moría... que clase de vida podía ofrecerle? Ninguna, esa era la respuesta.**_

**- Harry, estas bien?- preguntó Pansy mirandolo preocupada.**

**- Estaba pensando- respondió.**

**En ese momento la pequeña orquesta de alunmos comenzó a tocar. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley salieron a bailar.**

**Harry se levantó e haciendo una reverencia frente a Pansy le ofreció una mano.**

**- Me conederias esta pieza, Pan?- preguntó Harry cortes. Pansy tomo la mano de Harry- Si nos disculpa, doctor!**

**Él la llevo hasta la pista de baile uniendose a los demás, se pusieron frente a frente y ambos lados los hombres y la mujeres hicieron una cortez reverencia.**

**- Se nota que no le gusta Alexander- comentó Pansy cuando empezaron a bailar.**

**- No como crees!- dijo Harry sarcastico. Pansy rio suavemente.**

**- Como envidio a Hermione- suspiró Pansy- Draco la ama mucho desde que eramos niños, sabias?**

**- No hasta antes de que llegara a mi casa- contestó Harry.**

**- Él va a hacerla muy feliz- le aseguró.**

**- Lo sé... mas le vale!**

**Eso la hizo reir y pronto se encontró compartiendo una sonrisa con ella.**

_**Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando y riendo... siendo nosotros mismos por unos minutos. La señora Weasley estuvo todo el tiempo mandandome una que otra indirecta sobre cuantos nietos queria tener y, talvez lo mas extraño de todo, fue el señor Weasley dandonos consejos de pareja que hizo a Pansy ponerse muy roja y a mi avergonzarme, pero de todas maneras lo agredecimos. **_

_**A persar de todo no pude quitarme de la cabeza los sueños de Pansy. Veia a Draco haciendo reir a Hermione, perdidos en si mismos, ajenos a los demás. Blaise hablando con Ginny tratandola con delicadeza y respeto. Ellos podian escojer ser felices... yo no. Eso era un lujo para mi.**_

**_En cuanto la fiesta terminó_****_ٕ _****_y nos retiramos... Hermione y Draco a una habitación proporcionada por Dumbledore... decidi tomar un paseo y descargar la tristeza de mi corazón. Pero a donde ir? A donde fuera alguien me encontraria. Recordé entonces la habitación que Hagrid uso para esconder a Aragog, en las masmorras._**

_**Caminé hasta alla y cuidadoso abrí la puerta. Justamente lo que necesitaba, un lugar solo iluminado por la luna con vista al lago. Me acerque hasta la ventana y me quede ahí pensando, no sé por cuanto ni sé de que... solo pensando. **_

**_Y me pregunté: que haria yo con el peso de un amor que estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de mi alma, que no tenia razón de ser pero ahí estaba, quemandome, dañandome, deseando ser consumido? Seria yo un hombre maldito con el recuerdo de una mujer a la que no pudo amar?_**

_**Era mejor así, mientras más lejos ella sufriria menos. Pero quien controla el destino! En ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse y a Pansy entrar por ella.**_

**- Harry?**

**- Pansy? Como supiste que estaba aquí?- dijo Harry entre asombrado y extrañado.**

**- Tu colonia- contestó con simpleza, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dando unos pasos hacia Harry- iba a las cocinas y el olor me llego, solo quice comprobar.**

**Harry asintió pero no dijo nada más. Volvio la vista hacia la ventana y Pansy tomó haciendo en uno de los bancos de piedra, observando el perfil de Harry.**

**Más de una vez pareció que Pansy queria decirle algo, pero en cuanto habria la boca volvia a cerrarla. Estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Pansy no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.**

**- Por qué lloras?- preguntó suavemente.**

**- Lloro porque tengo miedo- respondió Harry mirandola.**

**Pansy se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a Harry, parandose frente a él y mirandolo fijamente.**

**- Miedo de qué?- susurró.**

**- No lo sé- suspiró Harry.**

_**Queria decirle que tenia miedo de ella, de como me hacia sentir, de ser feliz con solo saber que ella estaba en la misma habitación cuando otros sufrian fuera de las paredes de mi mundo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Pansy dio un pasó más hacia mi. **_

_**Huye! Gritaba mi mente. Alejate, Pansy, moriras si te quedas conmigo! Quice decirle. Pero no pude, estaba atrapado en el campo magnetico de su por siempre triste mirada. Una lágrima rodo mi mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella levantó una mano y con delicadeza limpió mi mejilla.**_

_**Estudié sus fracciones, cada linea de su rostro la hacia ver como una mujer santa llena de pensamientos puros. Pero, es que acaso yo mismo no he dicho que la mujer es perversa por naturaleza? Que importaba en esos momentos que era o que no era ella, habría vendido mi alma por una noche con ella.**_

_**Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontré a mi mismo contra su cuerpo sintiendo su calor y su agudo perfume, y supe que era amor. Lo supe porque no tenia poder sobre mis impulsos… Y estuve entre sus brazos besandola como jamás nadie ha besado.**_

_**Ese fue un momento de amor estático que quemó mi estómago con el sabor de lo intenso en desorden con los sentidos… todo era perfecto e ireal.**_

_**De pronto ella se alejó de mis brazos. Por un momento pensé que se había arrepentido pero me tranquilicé al ver que sin apuro se quitaba la tónica, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Qué lento iba ella! Con qué lentitud caía la tónica! Pero no me moví, deje que ella se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo; yo tenia toda la eternidad para esperarla.**_

**Pansy quedó solo en un simple camisón de algodón, tan segura y confiada que hubiese parecido que ella ya sabía lo que iba a suceder.**

**Harry la miró sin asomo de miedo ni sorpresa, y él también se despojó de su tunica y la camisa de su pijama.**

**Se miraron por un momento, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso hacia el otro apesar de que por dentro morian por abrazarse. Entonces Harry comprendió.**

**_Y las palabras de Hermione llegaron a mi mente: _"Dios tiene preparado esto para ti, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para que lo vivas."**

_**Ahora comprendía! Pansy había sido destinada para mi hace mucho tiempo, talvez antes de nacer ella ya era mia. Por eso habíamos pasado por tantas perdidas antes de encontrarnos: así seria claro para nosotros a quien verdaderamente debiamos pertenecer. Ella estuvo con Adam McNally, pero nunca fue suya como era mia. Yo estube con Cho, pero no funcionó porque no era correcto.**_

**Harry dió un paso hacia el frente acercandose más a Pansy, llegando solamente a poner sus manos en las caderas de ella, pero un miedo recorrió su espalda. Era entendible que Harry sintiera aungustia porque ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida lidiando con la Muerte, y no había regla que dijera que esta vez Ella le perdonaría y podría ser feliz.**

**Abatido cayó de rodillas, reposando su frente en el vientre de ella. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para que ninguna lágrima se le escapara.**

**Pansy debió saber lo que le pasaba a Harry porque delicadamente acarició su cabeza, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello de él.**

**También debió saber lo que estaba pensando porque dijo:**

**- No voy a ir a ninguna parte, amor.**

**Con eso Pansy se arodillo frente a Harry, lo tomó del rostro y volvió a besarlo.**

_**Quien era ella? **_

_**Quién era esta rosa que floreció frente a mi como el amanecer, que era hechizante como la luna, despiadada como un ejercito dispuesto a la batalla?**_

_**No era para nada a la muchacha que yo conocí, ni siquiera era la misma con la que bailé esta tarde.**_

**Se separaron solo para tomar aire. Harry estaba maravillado con ese momento y lo que producia dentro de él. Pansy empezó a deslizar las tiras de su camisón. Primero el uno, luego el otro y dejando que la tela se reslizara revelando su pecho desnudo. Entonces Harry dejo de tener miedo, dejo de sentir recelo, dejo el respeto para otro momento y la tomó entre sus brazos.**

_**Y fue en aquella noche, en el piso de un sucio cuarto, donde no habian nombres de casas ni sange, dejamos de ser Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson para convertirnos en uno solo. **_

_**Dos amantes que han encontrado el camino de vuelta.**_

**Una nube de lluvia cubrió la luna volviendo el cuarto oscuro. Las sombras ocultaban los miedos de sus almas y el peso de lo pecados antes cometidos. Que hicieron, que se dijeron y el odio que sintieron por el otro en el pasado eran insignificantes ante la intensidad de un amor nacido para ser grande, para ser eterno.**

**Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante los minutos que pasaron recorriendose. Ninguno de los dos podia verse pero conocian el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el propio. Ninguno se dijo nada porque no habian palabras para expresar lo que esto significaba para el otro. No hubo palabras cariñosas por parte de Harry porque él las remplazo todas con caricias. Pansy no le prometió nada porque se lo hizo entender todo con besos.**

**Todo era intensidad y amor.**

_**Por más que quisiera contar lo que paso no sabria decir que me hizo, y aún si Pansy estuviera aquí ella tampoco sabria explicar que fue lo que yo le hice a ella. Durante toda esa eternidad tuvimos los ojos cerrados, besandonos, sintiendonos, creando un espacio en el tiempo en el que todo lo demás no existia. Pude haber jurado que el tiempo se detuvo en aquellos momentos de no ser porque empezó a llover y los truenos me confirmaban que era verdad que el mundo seguía girando, inconciente de que habia dos individuos en él que se estaban fundiendo en uno solo.**_

_**Cuando encuentras la mitad de ti mismo es tal la sensación de familiaridad que nada parece extraño. Para mi esa fue una de tantas noches juntos; la confianza con la que Pansy se entregó me permitió darle yo un poco de mi mismo. Las caricias urgentes que nos regalamos a nuestros cuerpos desnudos nos ayudaron a liberar nuestras mentes del dominio de los sentidos y de nuestras propias preocupaciones... y estabamos cerca, tan cerca...**_

**Suerte fue que era de noche y no pudieron ser interrumpidos. Tampoco podian ser escuchados porque cada gemido que salia de Pansy moria en la boca de Harry. Tal fue el abandono que cualquiera que los hubiera visto no habria sabido decir donde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro. Y Harry hubiera podido morir ahí, en los brazos de Pansy, y hubiera valido la pena. Podría pasar el resto de sus dias unido a ella, y estaria bien.**

_**Oh, Señor! Cuando el alma es transportada la suprema felicidad yace en amar lo que ves y tienes. **_

_**No es eso verdad?**_

_**Cuando volvi a mis sentidos estaba descansando en el pecho de Pansy. Podia escuchar como su corazón aún latia rapidamente, su respiración era aún entrecortada pero sus caricias eran tranquilas, ayudandome a calmar el temblor de mi cuerpo. **_

_**Parecia que estaba en otra dimensión. Quién era Harry Potter? Quién tenia que salvar el mundo mágico? Quién era el muchacho con el peso del mundo en sus espaldas? **_

_**No yo, por supuesto. Todo lo que vivi antes de este momento era tan insignificante y lejano que parecia un sueño; como si yo hubiese sido solo el expectador de la vida rota de un muchacho del que se esperaba demasiado.**_

_**Y lo mejor de todo, era que ella estaba conmigo para compartir ese momento de dicha. Y nunca se alejaria de mi... nunca más estaria solo. **_

_**Donde esta ahora mi amor? Es que era necesario el que muriera para que cumpliera su promesa? **_

_**'Yo cuidare de ti, eternamente' Me dijo esa noche. Y yo le prometí que la amaria por siempre.**_

_**Y aqui estoy, amandola. Aunque su cuerpo no este aquí para que yo lo abrace aún tengo ese lugar en mi mente que es calido y liviano como una nube, donde no tengo que ser nadie y ella me acompaña.**_

_**La muerte no ha hecho que yo dejara de amarla.**_

_**Y estaria mintiendo si no dijera que esa noche algo paso que en si mismo fue bello y bueno.**_

_**Y si cierro los ojos un momento podre verla, dormida, junto a mi. **_

**Aidan paro la lectura. Él no tenia que cerrar los ojos para ver a Isabella dormida, junto a él. Quien sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, en verdad no le importaba siempre y cuando él pudiera observarla. **

**No pudo evitar sentirse relacionado con Harry porque en ese momento Aidan también tenia en los brazos a la razón por lo que todo lo demás tenia sentido. La razón por la que se levantaba en las mañanas, la razón por la que hacia tantas travesuras así esa 'razón' viniera a reprenderlo y él podria estudiarla más de cerca.**

**Con cuidado de no despertarla alcanzó una manta que estaba junto a él, y con una mano (la única libre porque el otro brazo estaba siendo presionado por el cuerpo de Isabella,) la cubrió. Ella solo se movio para acomodarse mejor.**

**Luego regresó la vista al diario y leyo en silencio las últimas palabras de esa página. Miro a Isabella, y sonrió.**

**- Voy a leerte lo que Harry le dijo a Pansy mientras ella dormia- le susurró a Isabella- voy a plagiarla para ti.**

_**Y no pude evitar susurrarle a su dormida forma lo que mi corazón sentia:**_

_**'Veo a mi ángel por primera vez. **_

_**Saber mi razón, sentir mi nacimiento. **_

_**Oir lentamente y luego claramente, la dulce melodia de nuestra unión.**_

_**Nuestro amor dara calor al frío universo.**_

_**Y dara a mi cansado y desesperado corazón el puerto de sueños que ahora es tu cuerpo...**_

_**Duerme amor, **_

_**que esta noche no hay duda que yo soy tuyo, y tu eres mia... eternamente.'**_

**Aidan cerró el diario y lo puso en la mesita junto a él.**

**- Espero que te haya gustado- susurró sonriente- buenas noches, cariño .**

**Y con eso, hizo que las luces se apagaran quedando solo la chimenea encendida. Se inclinó un poco y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Isabella.**

**Se acomodó mejor y con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a dormir. **

**En otro tiempo, Harry cerró su diario y miró por un momento el nombre de Pansy grabado en la piedra. Sacó una rosa del bolsillo de su túnica, la besó y la puso al pie de la lápida.**

**- Buenas noches, amor. Te vere más tarde, en mis sueños- dijo.**

**Y emprendió la vuelta al castillo.**

**Esa noche, dos hombres en diferentes tiempos y espacios soñaron con la mujer que amaban. **

**Pero alguien alguna vez dijo: 'El amor viene con una dosis de dolor,' y esta, no era la excepción. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentarios? Preguntas? Sugerencias? Ya saben que hacer!**


	10. La relativa calma

Hola a todos!

Siento terriblemente mi retrazo, pero la escuela y el trabajo me han dejado muy poco tiempo. Ademas, tuve que hacer cirujía mayor en la historia y termine quitando 75 de todo lo que escribi porque si lo dejaba como estaba no hubiese tenido sentido. En todo caso he tratado de hacer este capitulo tan entretenido como fue posible sin perder el hilo de la historia. Aquí por fin se hace realidad el sueño de algunos de ustedes… supongo que saben a que me refiero.

Un anuncio importante antes de empezar con la lectura: para aquellos fanaticos de Draco/Hermione he escrito una historia que sera publicada una semana después del final del Nombre de la Rosa. Antes, si hay suficientes reviews en este capitulo ;) Esta casi terminada por lo que esta vez no tendran que esperar a que yo tenga tiempo para escribir. Espero verlos por ahí cuando lo publique. Les aseguro que les va a gustar.

Otra cosa, esta historia esta por llegar a su fin pero voy a necesitar de su ayuda para un capitulo importante. Los detalles seran revelados más adelante.

Sin más espero que disfruten este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias mil a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo.

Cariños,

L.B Evans

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 10**

****

Domingo en la mañana Theo fue despertado por un suave golpe en el brazo. Lo siguiente que vió fue a una todavía dormida Eva, en pijama, haciendo a un lado las cobijas y acomodandose junto a él.

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Theo adormilado.

- Te hago el honor de contar con mi compania- respondió.

- La gente puede pensar mal- Theo volteó, dandole la espalda y cobijandose más.

- Me da lo mismo, de todas maneras la gente siempre habla.

- Eva?

- Qué?

- Vas a bajar al desayuno?

- Algun día, cuando pueda moverme- ella también le dió la espalda- como te fue anoche con Charlotte?

- Bien- contestó Theo contra la almohada.

- Bien, como qué?

- Como que ya tengo novia! Se lo pedí cuando fui a dejarla en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- No le vendiste esa tonteria de 'sé que no nos conocemos bien pero prometo hacerlo mientras estemos juntos,' verdad?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- yo conozco lo labiosos que pueden ser tu y Aidan.

- Tienes suerte de que no pueda moverme, Eva, o ya estarias fuera de mi cama.

- Dios, como bailamos ayer!! Pero el punto cumbre de la fiesta fue ver a Otranto histérico buscando a Proust!

- Ya lo creo!- dijo Theo en tono soñador sonriendo ante el recuerdo de cuan gracioso fue- Aidan si que fue sutil al llevarsela.

- Robarla, querras decir!- contradijo Eva con una tremenda sonrisa.

- OUCH! Robar es una fea palabra! 'Tomar prestado sin intención de devolverlo' suena mucho mejor- dijo Aidan que estaba comodamente apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Los dos amigos se sentaron rapidamente en la cama como si fueran resortes.

- Donde estuviste?!- preguntó Eva entre enojada y aliviada, saliendo de la cama y acercandose a su amigo.

- Por ahí... viviendo un poco- respondió charlatanamente con una sonrisa.

- Tiene cara de gato satisfecho- observó Theo- no te había visto esa cara desde...- y dejo de hablar. Tenia una expresión de profunda concentración... luego sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa- que le hiciste a Isabella?!- gritó.

Eva y Aidan lo miraron extrañados hasta que ella entendió el porque del susto de Theo.

- AIDAN DE CASALE!! Como te atreviste?!- dijo molesta golpeandole el brazo repetidamente.

- HEY! hey, hey! Paren, que no sé de que hablan!- pidió Aidan alejandose de Eva lo más posible.

- No lo sabes?! No llegas a dormir anoche, Isabella desaparece contigo y ahora tienes cara de... de... de haber hecho algo!- enumeró Eva molestisima.

- Que les pasa, pervertidos! Si yo no le hice nada a Isi, además no creo que pudiera porque ella no es cualquier chica- respondió Aidan al finalmente entender cual era el escandalo.

- Entonces donde estuviste?- preguntó Theo.

- Con ella, pero no hicimos nada de lo que estan pensando.

- Escuchamos que hubo una pelea y que tu estabas metido en eso, que tan cierto es?

- Cada palabra, pero no fui solo yo, también Isabella estaba metida- contestó Aidan acercandose a su cama y quitandose la chaqueta.

- Por eso desaparecieron?

- Si, podrias decir que si. Además, no les dije yo que Isabella no salia de esa fiesta con Otranto?

Theo le sonrió picaramente y Eva solo negó en desaprovación.

- Bueno, te perdiste de una gran fiesta!- dijo Eva regresando a la cama de Theo- primero Rob se pone histérico porque Isabella y tu no aparecian; después, llega Ryan con la cara magullada quejandose de que Proust le rompió la naríz!

- Hubiese pagado por ver a Otranto buscandonos!- rio Aidan- y es verdad que Bella le partió la cara a ese imbécil!

- Pero que paso con ustedes?

- Bueno, fuimos a la Sala de los Menesteres, le cure la mano a Isabella porque estaba imflamandose horriblemente, le pregunte si queria quedarse y leer un rato. Me dijo que si y cuando termine ella estaba dormida. No quice despertarla asi nos quedamos a dormir ahí!

- Algo más paso… de eso estoy seguro- dijo Theo suspicaz.

Aidan sonrió pero no dijo nada, se quitó la camisa y emprendió el camino al baño para darse una ducha.

- Solo dire… que Isabella besa muy bien!- y con eso se metio al baño.

Eva y Theo saltaron de la cama de inmediato para pedir detalles, pero por mas que rogaron y amenazaron con tirar la puerta abajo, Aidan no contesto.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Charlotte? Charlotte, despierta!

La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Poco a poco la figura frente a ella se volvio más clara.

- Isabella? Donde estabas?- preguntó adormilada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Tengo que contarte algo!- susurro emocionada.

- Donde estuviste? Rob estuvo como loco buscandote!

- De él me encargo luego... y estuve con Aidan.

Charlotte despertó completamente en ese momento.

- Y?- preguntó ansiosa.

- Oh, Charlotte! Aidan... la pasamos tan bien anoche!- contesto ensoñadoramente- Nada de lo que estas pensando!

- Yo no dije nada!

- Nos quedamos en la Sala de los Menesteres a leer el diario después de que me curara la mano.

Isabella le mostro la mano vendada a su amiga

- Entonces es verdad que le partiste la cara a Ryan!

- Pero eso es lo de menos... nos quedamos a dormir ahí y... Aidan penso que estaba dormida, pero en verdad no estaba dormida, y me leyo un poema que Harry escribio para Pansy... y me dió un beso de buenas noches!- dijo rapidamente, emocionada.

Charlotte grito de emoción y casi despierta a todas sus compañeras de cuarto.

- Shh! Cierra las cortinas!- dijo Isabella y una vez que lo hicieron le pusieron un hechizo silenciador.

- Y que, solo un beso?!

- No... en verdad, esta mañana cuando vino a dejarme...

_**Lo que paso...**_

_Aidan e Isabella caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda. _

_- Aidan, ayer tu le dijiste a Eva que no dijera tu segundo nombre... por qué?- preguntó Isabella. _

_Cualquier cosa para hacerlo hablar!_

_- Porque odio mi sengundo nombre- contesto sin mirarla._

_Desde que se despertaron el había estado todo raro, un tanto evasivo._

_- No puede ser tan malo. Dimelo!_

_Aidan no le hablo hasta que estuvieron frente al retrato._

_- Porque no me dices tu… Cuál es tu segundo nombre, Proust?_

_Proust? Es que acaso Aidan perdió el interes de la noche a la mañana?_

_- Si te lo digo me diras el tuyo a cambio?- preguntó Isabella._

_- Palabra de boy scout!- contesto levantando su mano derecha, con solemnidad._

_- Katarina… Isabella Katarina Proust.._

_Aidan la miro y su boca se fue torciendo paulatinamente en una sonrisa. Hasta parecia que iba a burlarsele._

_- Tu turno!_

_Él tomo su tiempo en responderle, paseando la vista por los retratos a su alrededor. Isabella estaba tan concentrada en esperar por un respuesta que no sintió a Aidan acercarse más a ella._

_- Detalles, amor, detalles!- dijo y cerro el espacio entre los dos._

_El beso tomo por sorpresa a Isabella pero solo le llevo un par de segundos responderle. Talvez era solo ella pero sintio a Aidan sonreir dentro del beso. _

_Cuando por fin se separaron (y fue mucho tiempo después) Aidan estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Isabella, por otro lado, rezaba para que no se le notara el temblor del cuerpo._

_- Bueno… te he dejado en tu casa, sana y salva!_

_- Gracias… por todo- su voz era temblorosa de lo contenta que estaba._

_- Cuando se te ofrezca! Bueno, yo también me voy. Necesito tomar mi siesta de belleza- dijo y le dio una rápido beso antes de marcharse._

_Isabella lo miro alejarse y justo antes de que acabara de bajar por el escalón él dio media vuelta y dijo._

_- Gabriel... mi segundo nombre es Gabriel- y se perdió._

-Aww!! Isabella!! No puedo creer que Aidan haya hecho eso!- dijo Charlotte afectivamente.

Tenia el cobertor entre las manos y una esquina estaba toda arrugada porque ella lo había estado torciendo de la emoción.

- Lo sé… y pensar que lo juzgue mal… pero solo es un muchacho fuera de lo convencional.

- Que es lo que lo hace especial!... Pero, y ahora qué?

- No lo sé… supongo que ya somos algo- contesto Isabella un tanto incierta.

- Ya veras que todo saldra bien y serás la envidia de todo el colegio!

Isabella sonrió y empezó a imaginarse lo que seria caminar de la mano con Aidan por los pasillos del colegio.

--------------------

Como era de esperarse un gran porcentaje del alumnado que asistió al baile no se presentó para ninguna de las dos primeras comidas. Para la cena, en cambio, entraron todos en tropel y comieron como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años.

Aidan busco con la mirada a Isabella por todo el largo de la mesa de Gryffindor pero no pudo encontrarla. Esperaba que no le estuviera evadiendo a causa de su tan ozada acción de la mañana. Y aún si ella se arrepentia, él estaba más que gustoso de haberla besado.

Y mientras él se preocupaba por su futuro, Isabella estaba en la sala comun de Gryffindor disculpandose con Rob por haber salido de la fiesta y no volver.

- Y bien?

- No tengo que disculparte nada, te entiendo- respondio Rob- pero si me molesta que no me dijeras que preferias ir con Casale. Ya estoy grandesito y puedo aceptar una negativa.

- Bueno, cuando acepté no sabía que queria ir con Aidan, pero ahora las circunstancias han cambiado.

- Quieres decir que sientes algo por él?

Isabella pensó por un momento en lo que la palabra 'sentir' conllevaba.

- Creo que si- respondio dudosa.

- Soy tu amigo, Isabella, no tienes que pedirme aprovación, pero no dire que no le voy a romper la cara si te lastima!

Isabella rio y abrazo a Rob en gratitud.

- No te preocupes, no lo hara- aseguro.

--------------------

No se vieron ese Domingo con Aidan pero a la hora del receso del Lunes, todo cambio. Aidan estaba disfrutando de un día con poco frío junto a sus amigos y otros compañeros de otras casas. Como siempre estaba entreteniendo al grupo con música mientras charlaban sobre lo que cada uno paso durante el baile.

Isabella no estaba muy segura de que fue lo que Aidan les había dicho porque en cuanto él la vio paso la guitarra a Theo y se levantó rapidamente para acercarse a ella, y apenas estaba parado frente a ella cuando todos los amigos de Aidan estaban chiflando y lanzando uno que otro comentario. El pobre muchacho estaba tan nervioso que opto por esconder sus torpes manos en los bolsillos traceros de su pantalón.

- Hola, bella- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

- Como estas?- le contesto ella sin saber que hacer.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si era o no correcto solo darse un beso. Al final de cuentas no habian llegado a nada concreto el domingo en la mañana. Y fue gracioso observarlos: que se acercaban, que se alejaban hasta que al final Aidan tomo la iniciativa y se inclino para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Un lugar seguro si lo miran desde su perspectiva: en la mejilla significaria 'solo amigos' en la boca seria muy atrevido… la comisura estaba bien, eso le daba a Isabella la oportunidad de tomar una desición.

- Como esta tu mano?- preguntó Aidan con genuina preocupación.

- Me a costado escribir pero esta bien…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y talvez no fue la mejor desición porque los gritos de sus amigos indicandoles que hacer los ponía más nerviosos.

- Tenia algo que preguntarte- dijo Isabella.

Tenia que saber! TENIA que saber!

- Vas a preguntarme por que te besé?- preguntó Aidan por ella.

Esa era la pregunta que había estado temiendo y que también había repasado la respuesta.

- Si. Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque… porque… humm! Muy buena pregunta!- dijo en tono burlon.

Isabella rio y golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

- Esto es serio!

- Estoy siendo serio! La respuesta el complicada… ya me he olvidado porque queria hacerlo- contesto con honestidad.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Es que acaso era todo un juego?

- Mira, pasas tanto tiempo queriendo algo que al final te olvidas el porque querias hacerlo en primer lugar, pero eso no significa que pierda el sentido y la importancia- explicó él como si supiera lo que Isabella estaba pensando.

- Me temo que no te entiendo- dijo ella lo que era una mentira porque si entendia cada palabra. Lo que ella queria es escucharlo declararsele.

- Eres muy inteligente para unas cosas pero totalmente perdida para otras!... pero no voy a entrar en detalles, solo dire que quice hacerlo porque lo sentí y porque… me gustas- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

- Perdón?- queria escucharlo repetirlo.

- Que me gustas- dijo un poco más alto

- No te escucho!

- QUE ME GUSTAS!- grito él al final.

Isabella le sonrio y lo atrajo en un abrazo.

Los aplausos y chiflidos se hicieron más fuertes que antes.

- Entonces?- preguntó Isabella en el oido de Aidan.

- Entonces aceptas?- preguntó el de vuelta. La tenia bien atrapada en su abrazo.

- Por supuesto! Ya era hora de que me preguntaras!

Aidan se separo solo un poco de ella, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Sabias que te lo iba a pedir, verdad?- dijo divertido.

- Tecnicamente no me lo has preguntado!

- Esta bien! Oh, magnifica y hermosa Isabella Proust, harias el honor de ser la novia oficial de este pobre muchacho que ha esperado este momento por largos y angustiosos años?!– dijo con teatrismo.

Semejante ridiculéz la hizo reir. Y se preguntan cual fue la respuesta pues… no hubo respuesta porque Isabella atrajo su rostro y lo beso largamente.

-----------------------------

Dos meses habían pasado ya y Aidan seguia sin hacerse a la idea de que por fin todos sus esfuerzos pagaron y podía estar con Isabella de la manera que él queria.

Tan entretenidos estaban con el otro que el diario de Harry fue olividado permanente en el cajón de las medias de Rob.

Este último jugaba su papel de perdedor con tal dignidad que Aidan no pudo restregarle el hecho de que él gano con todas. Tampoco hacia menciones de la apuesta ni mucho menos interferia. Lo que enfurecia a Aidan porque el que quedaba en el piso era él. Como la mala persona. Porque él no jugo tan limpiamente que digamos.

Otro hecho interesante fue que se sentia menos amenazado por la presencia de Rob. A veces encontraba a Isabella y Rob, solo viniendo por un pasillo y ya no tenia deseos de matarlo en los partidos.

Y aún así de lo que más estaba agradecido era que podía pelear con Isabella y aún tomarla de la mano de regreso a la sala común.

Para Isabella era todo distinto. No podía acostumbrarse a tenera alguien prestandole tanta atención (a exepción de cuando empezaba a hablar de Runas Antiguas) y que fuera lo suficientemente cariñoso como para besarla en la sien solo para no interrumpir su lectura.

Pero lo que le gustaba más (más que los besos) era las miradas de envidia que arrancaba de las otras muchachas en la escuela.

Y también apreciaba de él que le había aclarado que no tenian que estar cada segundo del día juntos, que si algún momento queria estar solo con sus amigos, que no había problema. Pero ella preferia pasarla con é.

Y Ahora estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres esperando por sus amigos, su espalda recostada contra el pecho de Aidan tratando de no dormirse ante la aburrida historia de la practica de Quidditch que contaba.

- Y creo que si nos va a resultar esa maniobra porque no podemos perder contra Hufflepuf!- culminó Aidan pero no recibió respuesta de Isabella- cariño?

- Que?- preguntó ella aburrida.

- No me has dicho lo que piensas!

- Si te hubiese entendido podria darte una respuesta!- dijo ella moviendose de su lugar comodo para sentarse derecha- Aidan, lo siento pero no entiendo de Quidditch!

- Ya veo… por que no me lo dijiste antes?- y él estaba tan serio.

- Porque… porque… porque no queria parecer insensible! Cuentas tus estrategias con tanto entusiasmo que me da pena cortarte!- contesto y de veras lo sentía.

- Si es así… entonces no tendras problemas con que yo te diga que en verdad no me interesa para nada Runas!- dijo el sonrojandose un poco.

- No, en lo absoluto- y le sonrió.

- Wow! Es super fácil ser tu novio! Hasta pelear contigo es entretenido!

Isabella rio ante el comentario y se acerco para besarlo, pero en ese momento entraron los chicos.

- Hey! Despacio!- dijo Eva entrando a la sala seguida de Charlotte, Theo y Rob.

- Oh, Eva! Porque interrumpes en la mejor parte!- se quejo Aidan.

- A mi no me importa si lo haces en frente mio, pero por si no has notado no todos estamos en tu posición… no se come el pan frente a los hambientos!

- Pero, mi querida amiga, es que aún Otranto no ha hecho ningun movimiento?- preguntó sorprendido, aunque lo que en verdad queria era fastidiarlo.

- Ya vas a ver que en cualquier momento te la voy a quitar- contesto Rob lanzandole una mirada astuta.

Aidan entendió perfectamente lo que Rob trataba de decir, aunque él había ganado la apuesta el otro muchacho no se iba a rendir.

- Te aseguro que no te sera fácil- dijo el friamente.

- Eso lo veremos, Casale.

- Bueno pero que les pasa?- cortó Eva que no había entendido- porque no solo empezamos con la lectura y dejamos mi vida personal aún lado!

Todos tomaron asiento y se pusieron comodos.

- Otranto, te molestaria leer esta vez? Es que tengo las manos llenas!- preguntó Aidan indicando con la cabeza sus brazos bien atados al rededor de Isabella.

Rob no contesto, solo se limito a mirarlo como queriendo decirle que disfrute mientras le duraba. No le iba a ir con el chisme a Isabella de que él y Aidan hicieron una apuesta, eso seria caer bajo, pero no por nada era en parte un Malfoy y encontraria una manera astuta de llevar a cabo su plan.

Tomando el libro de manos de Charlotte lo abrió en la página señalada por Aidan la última vez y se aclaro la garganta.

_**Hoy he decidido no salir de la habitación. Primeramente porque esta lluviendo y secundariamente porque no puedo. Ayer los mortifagos intentaron atacar el castillo, venian por mi claro esta. Hubo una batalla en los pasillos de la cual no pude ser parte. En cuanto todo empezó cuatro Aurores me sacaron de la capilla y me llevaron a un lugar seguro. Ahora estoy en la que debió ser mi habitación matrimonial en la casa de Londres en la que Pans y yo pensabamos criar a nuestros hijos, cientos de kilometros apartados del mundo al que verdaderamente pertenezco. Hay dos personas resguardando mi puerta y varios hechizos rodeando estas paredes. Un equipo de seguridad rodeando la propiedad. Soy un prisionero en mi propia casa; prisionero de una vida que yo no pedí. **_

_**Pero aún así intento no deprimirme pensando en lo que paso después de esa primera noche. **_

_**Al despertar a la mañana siguiente...**_

- Ah, la mañana siguiente!- interrumpió Aidan con una expresión soñadora- no hay nada como la mañana siguiente!

- Me vas a dejar leer si o no?- explotó Rob, ahora si estaba molesto.

- Ya basta! Estas tratando de provocarlo!- murmuro Isabella dandole un codazo disimulado y una mirada severa.

- Lo siento- dijo aunque no lo sentía en absoluto.

_**... me encontre solo. El dolor en la espalda y la falta de calor de otro cuerpo me hicieron despertar. Me parecio extraño que ella no estuviera ahí conmigo si recordaba claramente que Pansy se quedó toda la noche a mi lado.**_

_**Sentí pánico al pensar que talvez ella se había arrepentido a último momento y había huido antes de enfrentarme. Talvez estaba ganando tiempo para poder poner en palabras suaves su rechazo. Cuantas posibilidades cruzaban por mi mente! Pero no podia quedarme así, tenia derecho a una respuesta.**_

_**Rapidamente me vestí y subí a mi torre para cambiarme, tampoco queria parecer desesperado apareciendo en pijama en el Gran Comedor. No me llevo más de 20 minutos hacer todo eso, pero si me llevo 10 armarme de valor y abrir la puerta del comedor. No creía estar listo para el rechazo, no queria experimentarlo.**_

_**Pero al final, el que no arriezga no gana, no vive y es simple. Y lo hice. Abri las puertas dobles y como si supieran mis ojos donde ella estaba, la vi. Ella le sirvia jugo a uno de los niños cuando levanto la vista. Estoy seguro que advirtió el pánico que estaba invadiendome porque rapidamente me sonrio. **_

_**Yo sali de ahí a esperar por ella en el pasillo. Si me iba a rechazar que nadie mas se enterara! Fueron tres minutos interminables hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Y ahí estaba, matando todo el aire alrededor, radiante, sonriente. **_

_**No tuve mucho tiempo de admirarla porque pronto desaparecio de mi vista y cuando por fin fui conciente de lo que pasaba me dí cuenta que me estaba abrazando.**_

**- Siento haberme ido, pero tenia que hacerme cargo de los niños esta mañana- susurró ella en su oido.**

**- Por un momento pense que me habias dejado, o lo que es peor, usado- contesto Harry bromista abrazandola de vuelta.**

**- De haber sido ese el caso lo habria hecho mucho tiempo atrás!- dijo ella separandose para mirarlo.**

**- Siento... siento que hayas tenido que pasar la noche en el piso tan duro. Habria escojido un lugar mejor de haber sabido pero... como que llegaste de sorpresa.**

**- No fue mi intención...**

**- No! No me estoy quejando! Es solo que... después de lo que hemos pasado, durante tantos años de pelea, el ser tan íntimo contigo es un sentimiento aún ageno en mi.**

**- Debes comprender, Harry, que cada cosa que dije o hice en contra tuya solo fueron las acciones de una niña tonta- se disculpó sonriendo apenada.**

**Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio saludando a algunos alumnos que llegaban atrasados al desayuno. **

**- Me estaba preguntando… que sera ahora de nosotros después… después de lo que paso anoche- preguntó en un murmullo.**

**- Bueno… creo que eso depende de ti- dijo ella sincera.**

**- No quiero que estes conmigo solo para llenar mis necesidades. Quiero que estes conmigo porque tu me necesitas tanto como yo a ti!**

_**No sé de donde saque las agallas para decirle exactamente lo que estaba en mi mente. No queria que ella fuera la mujer detrás del hombre. Ella callo por unos minutos, pensativa. No creia que daria una respuesta positiva porque no tenia ningun motivo para lidiar con todo ese desorden que era mi vida.**_

**- Yo… siento lo mismo que tu- contesto finalmente- creo que lo que quiero decir es…**

_**Pero no la deje terminar. No necesitaba que me dijera que ella queria estar conmigo como algo más porque lo entendí perfectamente. La bese, como la bese la noche anterior, y la abrace agradecido porque ella era lo mas cercano a una vida normal que podia tener.**_

_**Pero… siempre hay alguien que se mete en el medio y ese alguien tenia nombre de doctor.**_

_**Aun cuando nuestra relacion era un secreto habian ciertas reglas que eran necesarias respetar. Teniamos nuestros amigos pero ambos rechazabamos cualquier intención que alguien más pudiera tener para con nosotros. Pero Ville estaba haciendos avances impropios, descarados, poniendo a Pansy incomoda y a mi furioso.**_

_**Entonces decidí actuar.**_

_**Una noche, después de la cena y dejar a Pansy en Slytherin, fui a verlo a su oficina.**_

**Harry determinado golpeó la puerta de la ahora designada oficina del doctor Ville. La doctora Rose había salido para Londres lo que hacía más sencillo su trabajo.**

**- Adelante!- se escuchó desde adentro.**

**Entró y encontró a Alexander detrás de su escritorio revisando papeles.**

**- Señor, Potter! A qué debo el placer?- saludo él levantandose de su silla y tendiendole la mano a Harry.**

**- Espero no molestarlo- contestó él mas por costumbre que por ganas de ser amable. Tampoco tomo su mano.**

**- En lo absoluto… tome asiento- ofreció sorprendido por la actitud del jóven.**

**Harry ni se sentó ni se movio de donde estaba. Ville no dijo nada mas y se sento.**

**- En que puedo ayudarlo?**

**- Ville, he venido a pedirle que se aleje de Pansy- recitó friamente.**

**- Me temo que no le entiendo- dijo Alexander confundido.**

**- Simple, no quiero que se acerque ni le hable a ella.**

**- No es esa desición de la senorita Parkinson?**

**- En este caso me temo que no. He detectado sus intenciones y debo confesarle que me molestan sus avances. **

**- No es a usted quien estoy cortejeando- dijo descaradamente**

**- Es a _mi mujer_ a quien esta cortejenado!**

**Alexander no dijo nada por varios minutos, parecia que estaba prosesando la información recientemente recibida pero no estaba respirando.**

**- Pansy esta conmigo y por ese motivo no quiero que se acerque a ella, le hable impropiamente o tan siquiera se atreva a sentarse con ella durante la comidas. Es una pretición cortez, Ville.**

**Creyendo haber hecho su punto, Harry dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Alexander lo detuvo.**

**- Digame una cosa, Potter… usted en verdad ama a Pansy?**

**El volteo lentamente para ver al doctor ya no sentado detrás de su escritorio. Se había levantado y estaba rodeando la mesa tomando una hermosa daga en el proceso.**

**- Mis sentimientos por ella no son de su incumbencia- contestó friamente.**

**- No es ninguna mala intención, solo contesteme- aclaró Ville sentandose al filo del escritorio, mirando a Harry profundamente.**

**- Si, Ville, amo mucho a Pansy.**

**- Esta seguro?**

**- No tengo duda de eso.**

**- Hmmm... que curioso. Si usted dice que la ama mucho debe ser verdad, pero aún así le esta haciendo esto.**

**- Haciendo qué?**

**- Como es posible que un hombre que dice amar llene de ilusiones a su mujer... ilusiones y promesas que no puede cumplir! **

**- Usted que sabe de lo que puedo o no puedo darle a Pansy!- discutió Harry tan molesto con el doctor que sus manos se cerraron en un puño.**

**- No estoy hablando de comodidades porque se que usted tiene dinero, Potter, pero ella no se merece la vida que usted piensa darle!- continuo Ville subiendo el tono cada vez más- es eso lo que quiere para Pansy?! Darle un cuento de hadas por relación hasta que llegue el momento en el que tenga que enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro? Y después, qué?!**

**- Ella estara a salvo cuando llegue ese momento!!**

**- Y si usted llega a morir?! La va a dejar sola, en una enorme casa probablemente embarazada, a cuidar un bebe que nunca conocera a su padre que tampoco sabia que él existia?! **

**- Nada de eso va a pasar- dijo Harry entre dientes. Respiraba con dificultad a causa de la rabia.**

**- Esta seguro de eso o lo dice solo para convencerse?**

**Alexander tenia tal expresión de descaro en el rostro que Harry estaba a punto de sacar la varita y acabar con él en ese instante. Se fijo en la daga que tenia en la mano y en como el doctor la giraba de manera que la luz de la lampara de aceite se reflejaba en la hoja haciendola ver amenazante. Estaba tratando de intimidarlo. **

**Harry no tendría nada de eso.**

**De un solo movimiento, tan súbito que tomo desprevenido a Alexander, Harry lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo miro de tal manera que de ser posible lo habria matado solo con los ojos.**

**- Le voy a dejar algo bien claro, Ville, y mas le vale prestar atención porque no lo voy a repetir- siseo Harry friamente y rabia en cada silaba- no se acerque a Pansy, no le hable, no le respire encima ni siquiera se atreva a preguntarle la hora porque si lo hace lo voy a saber. No vuelva a meterse en mi vida y en lo que mi mujer y yo hagamos con ella. No vuelva a cuestionarme porque no tiene derecho. Mi varita ya esta en su cuello, Ville. Una intervención caritativa de su parte y lo mato porque no sería la primera vez que lo haga, y no me va a importar deshacerme de una basura como usted! Queda advertido.**

**Con eso Harry lo lanzó sobre el escritorio y dandole una mirada amenazante más, salio de la oficina.**

_**Sentí satisfacción al salir de la oficina. Habia ganado esta partida y me pareció que fui lo suficientemente claro con Ville y ya no se acercaria a mi amor. Pero también había algo más.**_

_**Alexander tenía razón. No sabía yo lo que pasaría conmigo cuando me enfrentara a Voldemort. No queria dejarla sola y aunque no teniamos hijos, las posibilidades de ella quedar embarazada de mi hasta que llegara ese día eran altas. Y conociendo como conocí a Pansy sabía que ella no me diria nada, solo para no preocuparme.**_

_**Un miedo terrible me invadió. Y si ella caia en cuenta? Y si ella de repente viera todo eso y decidia dejarme? No podría aceptarlo! Ella era todo lo que yo amaba, todo lo que tenía que era verdaderamente mio! Debia hacer algo.**_

_**Baje rapidamente hasta las mazmorras y susurre la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin que Pansy me habia proporcionado varias noches atrás. Fui hasta a su habitación y agradecí que fuera tarde y que todos estuvieran dormidos, también que tuvieran habitaciones individuales.**_

_**Cuando entré ella estaba dormida, pero no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para preguntarle aquello que ya había estado en mi mente por algún tiempo. **_

**Harry se acercó hasta la cama, despacio para no despertar a Pansy. Subio a ella y se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su amada dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de ella.**

**- Harry? Dios, que paso?- preguntó ella adormilada y asustada por la intromición.**

**- Nada- susurro él y la voz empezó a quebrarsele mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- esta bien. Solo quería verte.**

**- Seguro, cariño?- estaba preocupada por la desesperación con la que Harry se aferraba a ella.**

**- Si… estoy bien- contesto calmandose de a poco gracias a las caricias de Pansy- amor?**

**- Si?**

**- Por qué estas conmigo?**

**- Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Harry?**

**- Necesito que me digas porque estas conmigo!**

**- No lo sé- contesto- no sé porque estoy contigo. Solo siento que no sabría que hacer conmigo si tu no estas a mi lado!**

**Harry pareció satisfecho con la respuesta pero no por eso dejo de abrazarla con fuerza. Pansy desistió de sus ganas de preguntarle el por que de tan repentina angustia y se limito a acariciar su cabello.**

**- Casate conmigo- susurro Harry.**

**Pansy paro las caricias y se tenso.**

**- Quedate conmigo. Casate conmigo, Pans... por favor- rogo Harry.**

**Entoces Pansy se sentó en la cama atrayendo a Harry consigo. Ella tenia una expresión de confusión y sorpresa tal que él pensó por un momento que se iba a negar.**

**- Yo... yo sé que no lo valgo- explicó- que destruyo todo lo que toco... pero eres lo único que quiero conmigo porque aún sabiendo el caos que es mi vida estas aqui y te lo agradezco... entiende cuando te digo que de todo lo que yo pediria solo para mi en este mundo serias tu... siempre tu, Pans. **

**- Tienes dudas, verdad? Dudas de lo que siento por eso necesitas que me case contigo para asegurarte que no estoy mintiendo!- dijo ella un tanto herida.**

**- No! No es eso... solo te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa porque seria la única manera de ser verdaderamente sincero con mis sentimientos.**

_**Y me miraba como tratando de encontrar algún rasto de burla en mis ojos. Tenía que fingir lo mejor posible porque aunque yo la adoraba no queria que nos comprometieramos en esos tiempos tan terribles. Ville puso duda en mi corazón y solo necesitaba sentirme seguro en ese momento.**_

**- Como lo vamos a hacer? Si todos se enteran...**

**- Nadie tiene que saber. Sera un pacto entre tu y yo... solo por ahora. Cuando todo esto acabe tendrás la boda más hermosa que jamás se haya visto!- le aseguro tomando sus manos y sonriendole.**

**Pansy lo miro solo un segundo más, pero esta vez su expresión era mucho mas suave.**

**- Si... si acepto- susurro ella llorando de felicidad.**

_**Mi adorada señora me hizo feliz aquella noche. Agradecí a los cielos la dicha de saberme amado y pedí con todas mis fuerzas que nunca se quitara la venda de los ojos, que nunca viera cuan poco valioso era yo. **_

_**Le hice el amor dos veces antes de que, casi al amanecer, escribieramos en un trozo de pergamino nuestros votos. Era suficiente por el momento. Que nuestra unión quedara por escrito solo para tener un recordatorio de cuan afortunados eramos de tenernos el uno al otro en tiempos de muerte y soledad. **_

**Mientras Pansy firmaba el pergamino, Harry se levantó de la cama para hurgar entre los bolsillos de su túnica. Cuando por fin lo encontró regresó junto a ella y la miro sonriente.**

**- Ahora que ya hemos firmado nuestra tan primitiva acta de matrimonio solo nos queda un asunto más- dijo Harry.**

**- Estas listo para una tercera vez?- preguntó Pansy picaramente.**

**- Bueno... si... pero no era eso a lo que me referia!- aclaro riendo y un tanto avergonzado- quiero que esto sea tan real como sea posible, por eso quiero darte esto como prueba física de mi amor. De que ahora y para siempre serás la señora Potter.**

**Con eso Harry le mostró una cajita de terciopelo que él abrió despacio solo para contemplar el sorprendido rostro de Pansy por un tiempo más.**

**- Era de mi madre- explicó sacando el anillo de su lugar-Remus me lo dio hace un par de dias. Me dijo que mamá le encargó a él la tarea de darmelo cuando yo hubiera encontrado la mujer de mi vida. **

_**Solo el recordar la lentitud con la que deslicé el anillo por su dedo produce una punzada de dolor en mi corazón. Era la misma lentitud con la que lo retiré cuando ella murio.**_

_**Como es posible que dos momentos distintos en emoción puedan ahora evocar el mismo sentimiento de soledad?**_

_**Lo que más me atormenta haciendome sentir aún más culpable son las memorias del aquel día. Su asombro al observar el anillo, su emoción mientras se lo mostraba a Hermione y Ginny. La manera como ella enrojeció cuando las otras dos mujeres la alagaban... su voz llena de alegria mientras discutía detalles sobre la que esperaba pronto seria su boda. **_

_**En que parte del camino tome la ruta incorrecta? Por que tuve que arrastrala conmigo hacia la desgracia? **_

_**Muchas veces me preguntó que habría pasado de haber mantenido mi amor callado. Habrian sido diez largos años amando a la misma mujer, sin poder decirle lo que sentía... pero ella estaria aquí. Mis sentimientos no hubiesen nublado mi razonamiento. **_

_**Y todo estaba a punto de complicarse aún más. **_

_**Esos tres meses con ella fueron solo la relativa calma. Un preludio de todo aquello que iria mal. **_

_**Ese solo era el principio del fin.**_

Rob cerró el diario deteniendose ahí porque las mujeres no habían parado de llorar desde que empezó a leer.

- Pansy no pudo tener una boda!- lloraba Charlotte- pero por que tenía que morir?!

- Y Harry tan lindo como le propone matrimonio!- añadio Isabella, tambien llorando.

- Y la manera en que se casaron, después de hacer el amor!!- les siguió Eva.

Los tres muchachos se sonrieron entre si. Si, todo habia sido muy bonito y triste pero no había necesidad de ponerse histericos.

Rob recibió la cabeza de Eva en su hombro. Aidan abrazó a Isabella y masajeó su espalda para calmarla. Theo le secaba las lagrimas a Charlotte.

- Pero mirenlo por este lado, muchachas, ellos tuvieron una vida feliz. Corta, si, pero feliz- tranquilizó Rob.

- Y aún así en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo triste que debieron ser esos diez años para Harry- dijo Isabella.

- Él mismo no dijo que ella siempre esta con él?

- Pero no él con ella.

- En todo caso, creo que es hora de ir a la cama- dijo Aidan poniendose de pie.

- Pero yo quiero saber que es lo que pasa luego!

- Bella, ya es tarde y esto no se va a poner más feo.

- Como lo sabes?

- Experiencia. Cada vez que Potter dice que las cosas se van a poner peor lo dice en serio.

Isabella asintió y también se puso de pie.

- Vas Charlotte?

- Al rato, tengo que pasar por la biblioteca recogiendo un libro para la tarea de Aritmancia- respondio la muchacha.

- Bueno… entonces los luego.

- Yo ire a dejar a Eva en Slytherin- dijo Rob- pero, Isabella, puedo hablar contigo luego? Es algo serio.

Aidan sintio entonces miedo. Es que acaso Otranto le iba a ir con el chisme de la apuesta a su novia?!

- Seguro… te veo en la sala común!

Sin despedirse ni nada, tomo la mano de su chica y la saco de la Sala de los Menesteres. Lo más lejos posible de Rob como le fuera posible.

- Tu crees que Pansy tenga que ver con los asesinatos?- preguntó Isabella mientras caminaban hacia Gryffindor.

- Por qué preguntas?

- Porque me da la impression de que ella tiene algo que ver.

- Es que acaso Otranto te ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza?! Él sospecha de todo el mundo!

Isabella rio y caminaron en silencio el último tramo hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. En cuanto llegaron decidieron darle un espectaculo gratuito a la Señora antes de que Isabella dijera la contraseña.

- Entonces... te recojo mañana para ir a Hogsmeade- dijo Aidan sin aliento, separandose solo lo suficiente para mirarla.

- Ok... te espero- y ella estaba todavia fascinada por la intensidad del beso.

- Tenia una pregunta.

- Tu diras.

- Que tanto confias en Otranto?

- No te entiendo.

- Digamos que él te dice algo sobre mi... sobre nosotros que es una mentira, pero igual te la dice... le creerias?

Isabella frunció el entrecejo porque la pregunta no tenia sentido.

- Rob nunca me ha mentido... al menos hasta donde yo sé!

- Confias en nosotros, Bella?

- Aidan, me estas asustando con tus preguntas!

- Solo responde- susurró el dandole un beso en la mejilla y quedandose ahí.

- Si.

- Nada más, entonces- y al separarse le sonrió.

Isabella asintió sin entender pero la sonrisa segura de su novio la calmo.

Volvieron a besarse antes de la hora de despedirse. Y Aidan pensó que talvez hubo un momento como ese para Harry, donde él pudo sostener a Pansy entre sus brazos como él sostenia a Isabella, y que la besaba como él besaba a su novia en la puerta de su sala común. Y aunque Aidan estaba en lo correcto, al igual que Harry, ese beso en la puerta de la sala común también seria el último.

Esa fue la última vez que, en sus respectivos tiempos, Aidan y Harry fueron felices.

-----------------------------

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? Peticiones? Ya saben que hacer ;).**


	11. Donde hay una mentira

Hola!!

Ya se que he tardado demasiado para actualizar pero tengo muy buenas razones. Primero, el capitulo que aqui presento fue terminado hace tiempo, pero una falla de mi computadora hizo que el capitulo (incluido varias historias) fueran borrados de mi flash drive teniendo que empezar de nuevo. Segundo, el trabajo. He pasado mas tiempo en ese lugar que en cualquier otra parte, pero por lo menos tengo algo de dinero. Tercero, me consegui novio y el tambien ocupa mi tiempo... por eso es mejor estar sola cuando se esta escribiendo una historia:p

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que esperan con paciencia mi actualizacion y me dejan maravillosos reviews, no podria hacerlo sin ustedes. A mi amiga Alasne que me acolita en todo aun en la distancia. Y a Edgar que se nunca leera esta historia (porque nunca lo entenderia) pero cuya personalidad me ha ayudado a moldear a Aidan de Casale.

Sin mas, el capitulo 11.

Cariños y besos,

L.B Evans

-------------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 11**

El paseo a Hogsmeade fue uno de esos dias con Aidan que simplemente eran imposible de comparar. Isabella no siempre sabía que estarian haciendo cada vez que salian, pero esta vez si que fue distinto.

Cuando fue a recojerla en la mañana a la torre le dijo que tenía una sopresa para ella y que la iban a pasar bien. No le creyó porque en Hogsmeade no hay mucho que hacer después de seis años de ver lo mismo en erráticos fines de semana. Qué equivocada estaba!

Paso la tarde comiendo pastel de cumpleaños de alguien que no conocía. Disfrutó de las bebidas gratis que alguien pago en adelanto en las Tres Escobas y se divirtió como nunca al ver a Aidan con los amigos de su hermano cantando karaoke mágico. Y no se podía creer que tuviera un muchacho como Aidan. Tan guapo y atento con ella, demasiado para tan siquiera ser verdad. Y dejó de cuestionarse y bajó las defensas que ella construyó en caso de que él le partiera el corazón, así el golpe no fuera tan duro.

Estaba dispuesta a dejarse querer por ese muchacho que lucía tanto como un modelo de Calvin Klain. Oh... que lindo era!

Después de pasar un par de horas admirando a su novio la hora de volver se acercó y ellos (junto con Eva, Rob, Charlotte y Theo) salieron de la fiesta y regresaron al castillo.

Se podia decir que lo unico que salio mal esa tarde fue que Theo tuvo una pelea con Charlotte porque segun él, ella le estuvo coqueteando a uno de los muchachos de la fiesta. La pobre, sorprendida por semejante acusación (y con sensible que era) solo pudo ponerse a llorar. Aunque todos sabian que el problema no era ella y su personalidad dulce, era que Theo malinterpretaba cada gesto que se mostraba en el rostro de su novia.

Por eso los dejaron a que arreglaran sus diferencias y no fueron invitados a leer el diario de Harry. Como no era muy tarde y de verdad no había donde en ellos poder poner la cena, fueron directo a la Sala de los Menesteres para entretenerse con los misfortunios de Harry Potter.

Una vez comodos (con eso dese a entender que Isabella estaba bien enterrada en los brazos de Aidan) Rob se ofreció a leer y se dispusieron a escuchar.

- Espera, Otranto!!- llamo Aidan parando al otro chico- tenemos pañuelos y agua?

- Para qué?- preguntó Rob confundido.

- Para calmar a las chicas! Yo no quiero que mi camiseta termine de pañuelo!

Isabella, ofendida por el comentario, golpeó a Aidan en el estómago haciendolo doblarse en dos del dolor.

- Solo estoy siendo precavido- replicó él casi sin aire.

- Tu sigue esos comentarios y te va a ir peor!- respondio ella y se alejó un poco fingiendo molestia.

Pero se dejo abrazar en cuanto Aidan estuvo bien de nuevo.

- Entonces... me van a dejar leer?

Con una simple afirmación, Rob empezó con el capitulo del día.

_**Hoy, hace exactamente diez años, mi señora murió. No es un día de profunda tristeza como los años anteriores, al contrario, me siento más tranquilo y aliviado que nunca antes. No es que la culpa se haya esfumado del todo, es la promesa de que pronto estare con ella la que hace cualquier peso fácil de llevar.**_

_**Ayer me visitó en sueños (o tal vez fue el producto de mi ansiosa mente) y me dijo que mi fin estaba cerca y que ella sería quien vendría por mi.**_

_**Si tan solo la hubieran visto!! Estaba tan hermosa y radiante como la última vez que la ví. **_

_**Quice ir a visitarla para decirle que estaba mas que listo para pasar la eternidad con ella, pero los aurores me han informado que aún no es seguro dejar Londres porque seguian inspeccionando el trayecto hasta Hogwarts para asegurarse que no hubiera peligro. **_

_**Qué farza! Querer mantenerme vivo en contra de mi voluntad.**_

_**Y aunque no puedo sentarme frente a su tumba y dejarle flores, aún tengo la oportunidad de hablarle. De todas maneras le he estado hablando a su sombra todos estos años.**_

_**Ella esta aquí, conmigo, todo el tiempo.**_

_**Recordar la belleza de su rostro en mi sueño me hace revocar una memoria que en parte es preciada y que en parte quisiera olvidar.**_

_**El tercer mes de matrimonio de Draco y Hermione se acercaba y él decidió celebrarlo con una cena a la que asistirian amigos y profesores.**_

_**La memoria empieza en la noche de ese día especial, con Pansy frente al tocador arreglandose el cabello y yo, sentado al filo de la cama, hipnotizado por el brillo de su cabello y sus movimientos.**_

**- Pans, ya dejalo en paz que esta bien! Si no terminas, llegaremos tarde a la cena!**

**- No, no lo esta! Aún no puedo ponerlo como yo quiero!- replicó sin voltear a verlo.**

**- No entiendo porque tienen las mujeres que demorarse tanto en eso!!**

**- Harry, ni siquiera voy a explicarte las complejidades de ser mujer.**

**- Es solo cabello.**

**- Es acerca de presentación! No quieres que cada vez que me vean digan que la señora Potter siempre se ve espectacular?!- preguntó dandole una media sonrisa y mirandolo por el espejo.**

**- Me vasta con que sepan que eres mia- contesto él dandole esa mirada apasionada reservada solo para ella.**

**Ella enrojeció pero pronto su expresión cambio a una de concentración.**

**- Qué?**

**- Harry! Tu túnica esta toda arrugada en frente!!**

**Y con eso ella se paro y fue hasta él para arreglarle la ropa. Él también se puso de pie para de alguna manera estar al mismo nivel. **

**Mientras ella alizaba la ropa con sus manos, Harry se dejo embelezar con el calor que emitian las manos de ella y el brillo destellante del anillo de Lily Potter.**

**- Yo sin ti- murmuró cariñosamente.**

**- Quien sabe que vida llevarias- respondió ella distraida.**

**- No puedo creer que dijiste eso!**

**- Es la verdad.**

**Él le sonrio brillantemente y tomó sus manos para atraerlas a su boca y besarlas. Ella sonrió ante las atenciones y despacio se alejo de él para volver al tocador.**

**- No, no no no no!! Ya esta bien, vamos a llegar tarde!- dijo Harry tomandola de la mano y arrastrandola fuera de la habitación.**

_**Discutimos todo el camino a la Sala de los Menesteres, aunque en verdad estuvimos riendo y jugando como si fueramos unos niños en vez de los adultos casados que en verdad eramos. Me pregunto yo, si con el tiempo, hubiesemos seguido así. Ustedes saben como a medida que pasan los años la rutina hace su casa en la vida de las parejas y vuelve todo tedioso. Supongo que eso nunca lo llegare a saber.**_

_**Fuimos los primeros en llegar y nos topamos con una escena que era muy conocida por todos en el colegio: Hermione riendo de algo que Draco decia mientras él sostenía una de sus manos en dos de las suyas. Mirandola como si ella fuera el único punto de luz que sus ojos captaran.**_

**- Oh mira, cariño, los Potter han llegado!- exclamó Hermione mirando a su amigo y su esposa.**

**- Buenas noches, Malfoys!!- saludo sonriendo deleitado de como esa simple oración sonaba.**

**Y las risitas y el sonrojo de Pansy, también.**

**- Confiamos que no llegamos tarde?- preguntó ella sentandose en la silla que Draco ofrecia abierta para ella.**

**- No, de hecho son los primeros. Los demás llegaran en un par de minutos- contestó su amigo.**

**- Y cuál era la broma de la que estaban riendo tanto?**

**- Le decia a Hermione sobre la foto que madre le encantaba mostrar a todo el mundo.**

**- En la que estas desnudo?**

**- No había necesidad de divulgarlo!**

**- Donde esta Ron?- preguntó Harry.**

**- Él llegara un poco tarde... veras, no es fácil para una mujer embarazada subir los escalones hasta el tercer piso- explicó Hermione pero al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo continuo- Fleur ha venido a quedarse en el castillo. La pobre ha estado tan sola en Grimmauld Place desde la muerte de Bill que a Molly le pareció que estando aquí se sentiria mejor. No tiene con quien hablar ni con que entretenerse.**

**- Y de todas las personas en este castillo, Ron se ofreció?**

**- Fleur era la prometida de su hermano.**

**- Solo espero que no se involucre más de lo que se consideraria normal.**

**- No podriamos culparlo si lo hiciera!- argumentó Draco- desde que Hermione y tu se casaron lo han dejado afuera en el frío!**

**- Cariño, de donde has sacado semejante expresión!- reprendió Hermione.**

**- A lo que me refiero es a que no deberian juzgarlo si encuentra un alma con quien pasar el tiempo.**

**- Draco tiene razón, Harry- concordó Pansy- no me molestaria si quisieras salir con tu amigo de vez en cuando.**

**- Talvéz tengas razón.**

**- Por supuesto que la tengo!**

**- Buenas noches!!- saludó otra voz.**

**_En ese momento entraron en la sala el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y tras ellos la doctora Rose, y como no, Ville. Rapidamente le envié una mirada cuestionadora a Hermione que solo supo devolverme una de disculpa. Usando su habilidad con la Legeremancia me hizo saber que sentía mucho que el doctor estuviera ahí, pero que Draco había insistido en incluirlo porque fue un invitado importante en la boda y por el bienestar de la diplomacia. Que entendía mi predicamento y a nombre de ella y su esposo, me pedia disculpas._ **

**- Buenas noches, querida señorita- saludó Alexander a Pansy. Tomandola de la mano para besarla y asegurandose de que Harry captara cada movimiento.**

**- Como ha estado, doctor- contestó un tanto incomoda por el gesto de Alexander y el apretón que Harry le daba bajo la mesa.**

**- Mucho mejor ahora que la he visto.**

**- MUY BIEN!!- saltó Hermione sobresaltando a todos- alguien quiere algo de tomar? Un aperitivo?**

**Todos aceptaron y se engancharon en conversación olvidando el incomodo momento. Con disimulo Draco le susurró al oido a su esposa.**

**- Muy sutil, Mione, de seguro Potter te lo agradecerá.**

**- Esto es tu culpa, Draco- susurró molesta- tu que invitas al descarado ese de Ville!!**

**Él solo rodó los ojos cuidadoso de que Hermione no lo viera, pero aún así dijo.**

**- Si, cariño, es mi culpa.**

_**Tan pronto como Ron y Fleur llegaron la celebración empezó con un maravilloso discurso de Draco. Nos agradeció brevemente por estar ahí y el resto de sus palabras fueron alagos para su esposa. Al final brindamos a nombre de las segundas oportunidades, una frase que él uso para describir el que Hermione lo bendiciera con su matrimonio y lo amara después de lo malo que fue con ella.**_

_**Aunque el brindis era simplemente cautivador no pude no notar a Pansy mirando a Ville insistentemente. Con esa expresión de profunda concentración, los ojos entrecerrados como sospechando, su frente arrugada por la extrañeza.**_

**- Pans, estas bien?- preguntó a su oido.**

**- Si, es solo que... no, ya no importa- contestó pero por eso no dejo de lucir preocupada.**

**- Es Ville? Esta usando Legeremancia??!! Es eso, verdad??!!- continuo histérico.**

**- Harry!! Detente, Ville no esta haciendo nada. Solo estaba pensando.**

_**Me dijo eso y para provarmelo me besó suavemente en la comisura de la boca. Y aún cuando tan simple acto pudo calmarme, pude observala durante toda la cena, algo no estaba bien porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ville.**_

_**Aparte de ese pequeño detalle el resto de la noche fue maravillosa y la pasamos alagando ese brillo que el embarazo le daba a Fleur. Presionando a Draco para que empezara su propia familia. Haciendo insinuaciones y riendo. **_

_**Al final de la velada todos se retiraron y nosotros (los Potter y Malfoy) nos quedamos a conversar en la escalinata de mármol. Aún teniamos esta eufória que dan las fiestas y el alcohol, no queriamos ir a dormir. Era mucho más entretenido estar ahí y molestar a las chicas.**_

_**Y paso. Lo que creimos había terminado. **_

**- _'Todos los alumnos reportarse a sus respectivas casas. Profesores y prefectos presentarse en el baño de mujeres del cuarto piso_.'- comandó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, retumbando tenebrosamente por las paredes.**

**Se miraron alarmados tratando de encontrar respuestas en el otro. **

**- Saquemos a las chicas de aquí- recomendo Harry de inmediato.**

**- Pero, Harry, llamaron a los prefectos!- argumentó su esposa.**

**- Al único lugar que tu y Hermione van a ir es a la torre!**

**- No me hables en ese tono!**

**- Pansy Potter, no te lo voy a repetir: a la torre, AHORA!**

**Tan pronto como Draco y Harry hicieron el intento de querer moverse, vieron Colin Crevey bajar tan rápido las escaleras que amenazaba con matarse si no tenia cuidado. Ni siquiera los tomo en cuenta en su apuro por ir a donde quiera que estuviera huyendo.**

**- Hey, Colin!- llamó Draco haciendolo detener a mitad de la escalinata- que sucedió?**

**- Luna... han encontrado a Luna!!- respondió tembloroso y alarmado.**

**- A que te refieres, Crevey?**

**- Esta muerta... sangre, mucha sangre!!- y con eso continuo su camino.**

**Alarmados se miraron y juntos corrieron escaleras arriba hasta el baño de mujeres. Cuando llegaron habian asegurado el area con aurores, bloqueando el paso por ambos lados del pasillo. Al final el que trasladaras una porción del Escuadron de Aurores a Hogwarts no parecia tan mala idea.**

**- Señor, Potter!!- era Gulick- no debería estar aquí!!**

**- Qué ha sucedido?!**

**- Ha encontrado el cadáver de la señorita... Luna Lovegood- confirmó al revisar sus papeles.**

**El impacto fue tal en Hermione que Draco tuvo que sostenerla para que no desmayara. Pansy solo apretó el brazo de Harry fuertemente.**

**- Quién... quién la encontró?- preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.**

**- La profesora McGonnagal. **

**En su curiosidad, Harry se separó de la seguridad de su grupo para investigar por si mismo. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, lentamente la visión de horror se hacía más clara. Sangre salpicada en la blanca baldosa de la pared, una charco imposible de sangre espesa y oscura, y una irreconosible Luna en medio de ella.**

_**Aunque en alguna forma estaba acostumbrado a horrores, habiendo estado en la mitad de una tormentosa guerra, nada podría haberme preparado para lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.**_

_**El flash de la camara que uno de los aurores uso para capturar para la posteridad esa escena del crimen, hacia todo aún más irreal e incomprensible que en el principio. Entre la gente reunida en el baño, estaba el doctor Ville. Arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Luna, examinandolo. **_

_**Y el levanto la vista y fue escalofriante. Pero no estaba mirando a mi, pero a un punto sobre mi hombro.**_

_**Cuando voltee a ver me encontré con el rostro temeroso de mi señora. La sentí temblar, pero no por eso le quitó la vista de encima a Ville.**_

**- Pans, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado atrayendola hacia él.**

**- Nada que una taza de té y recostar no cure- respondió ella dandole una sonrisa que no le quitó la mirada preocupada.**

**Harry le dió una breve señal a Draco y ambos sacaron a sus respectivas esposas de ese ambiente cargado. **

**Mas Pansy dió una última mirada atrás solo para toparse con los ojos frios y calculadores de Alexander Ville. Los mismos que le enviaron un escalofrío de advertencia por su columna.**

_**La pobre estaba tan pálida y temblorosa que temí estuviera enfermandose. Una vez que la recoste e hice que tomara su té, me puse a pensar en lo que habria sucedido para que un alma tan buena como Luna haya sido asesinada de tan atróz manera.**_

_**No hubo tiempo para la especulación a la mañana siguiente, la autópsia seria llevada a cabo tan pronto como fuera posible para evitar que la noticia saliera del castillo y llegara a oidos de la ya alarmada comunidad mágica.**_

_**Draco, Ron y yo, dejamos a las muchachas en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno para ir a la masmorra ocho, tal y como el comunicado que Dumbledore nos mando esa mañana indicaba.**_

**- Dias de Dios, señores- saludó Dumbledore ni bien entraron.**

**- Buenos días, profesor- dijeron al unisono.**

**- Como esta la señora Malfoy esta mañana?**

**- Más tranquila, señor, gracias. Ha mandado sus saludos- contestó Draco.**

**- Que amable de su parte. Confio que las señoritas Parkinson y Delacour también estan en las mejores condiciones.**

**Ron asintió pero fallo en notar la mirada significativa que el anciano director le mando a Harry. Como si el supiera algo.**

**- Ahora que ya estamos todos, creo que podemos empezar- anunció Ville entrando en la habitación con la doctora Rose.**

**- Hagamos esto, Ville.**

**Una sola afirmación de él y la sábana sobre Luna fue retirada revelando el cadáver de la muchacha.**

**- Luna Lovegood. 17 años. Muerte con arma blanca.**

**- T.D.M?- preguntó la doctora Rose.**

**- Seis horas.**

**- Muy bien, prosiga, Alexander.**

**- Como podemos notar, la señorita fue apuñalada un total de cinco veces. **

**- Ville, eso es ridículo!- discutió Harry- es obvio que fueron más de cinco veces!**

**- Los cortes en los brazos son una clara señal de que trato de defenderse. De hecho, quien quiera que haya hecho esto le tenia mucho rencor a la señorita.**

**Con eso Ville y Rose voltearon a Luna haciendo visible su espalda.**

**- De acuerdo a las pruebas que hicimos, esta puñalada fue la primera- y señalo un corte de tres centimetros de largo en la espalda.**

**- Como puede estar seguro que fue la primera?- preguntó Ron.**

**- Por la profundidad de la herida. Perforó el pulmón y también nos dió una idea de que clase de arma fue utilizada. **

**- Ya nos dijo que fue un arma blanca- dijo Harry impaciente y aburrido.**

**- Seis centimetros de largo y tres de ancho- continuó Ville como si no hubiese escuchado.**

**- Cuchillo de cocina?- preguntó Draco.**

**- No, definitivamente una daga, por la fineza con la que la hoja cortó la piel. Entró y salió sin problemas.**

**- Y como explica los cortes en el pecho?**

**- Suponemos que en algún momento hasta forcejeo con el atacante, por eso los brazos estan llenos de cortadas. **

**- Eso justificaria el patrón irregular en el torso- concordó Ron- que hay del asesino?**

**- Hmmm... estariamos buscando a una mujer de 5'6" 106lb.**

**- Como puede estar seguro es mujer?**

**- Por el ángulo de entrada. De haber sido un hombre la herida hubiese sido hecha en un ángulo de 45, no en uno de 20 lo que sugiere que el asesino era de la misma estatura de la señorita sino un poco más alta.**

**- Por todo lo que sabemos pudo haber sido un niño de primero!- exclamó Harry.**

**- Es cierto, solo estamos interpretando las evidencias... en todo caso, y siguiendo en lo que estabamos, no fue eso lo que la mató.**

**- Entonces?**

**- Esta cortada en el estómago perforó la artéria aorta, empezando el proceso de desangrado. Los cortes en la pierna izquierda y las manchas de sangre en el piso del baño, nos indican que Luna trato de huir, gateando. El asesino la atrapó y apuñaló sus piernas.**

**- Que ganaria con hacer eso?- preguntó Harry.**

**- Desangrarla- respondió Ville con impaciencia. **

**- Yo solo veo una cortada.**

**Draco y Ron miraron a Harry extrañados porque se estaba comportando como un niño, argumentando todo lo que salia de la boca de Alexander.**

**- Como supongo usted no conoce, la cortada esta localizada justo sobre la artéria femoral! Con eso, el corte en el estómago y la puñalada en la espalda la señorita tardo en morir al rededor de cinco minutos!!**

**- Un acto de venganza, sin duda- dijo Dumbledore hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron con la autopsia.**

**- No fue de otra manera, profesor.**

**- Que vamos a hacer, Dumbledore?!- dijo desesperado Gulick- tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos!**

**- Me temo que no tengo la respuesta a eso, Gulick- respondió apesumbrado- mientras tanto, gracias por su ayuda doctor Ville, doctora Rose. Creo que ya pueden alistar a Luna para el funeral. **

**Los medicos asintieron rápidamente y se pusieron manos a la obra bajo la supervición de Gulick y otros aurores.**

**- Señores, si me acompañan a mi oficina, hay mucho que discutir- dijo a los muchahos.**

_**Caminamos en absoluto silencio hasta la dirección, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Una vez ahí el director nos puso cómodos y mando a los elfos a traer lo más fuerte disponible y tomamos agradecidos de que el alcohol nos calmara un poco los nervios.**_

**- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de pretender que podemos controlar esta situación- dijo el profesor seriamente dejando su copa a un lado- he tratado de creer que mantener a los alumnos aquí era más seguro que dejar que vayan al mundo mágico, pero me he equivocado una vez más. El atentado contra la señorita Lovegood nos dice que cualquiera puede ser la siguiente víctima de este salvage que ha aterrorizado la escuela.**

**- Esta sugiriendo cerrar Hogwarts, profesor?- preguntó Draco.**

**- Me temo que si, jóven Malfoy.**

**- Pero no puede! Es más fácil identificar al asesino aquí que somos pocos que allá afuera donde talvéz nunca puedan los aurores atraparlo!**

**- Malfoy tiene razón, Dumbledore!- saltó Harry.**

**- Pero, Harry...**

**- No! Me niego a esta inseguridad!- gritó levantandose de su asiento.**

**Un incomo silencio siguio el pequeño arrebato de Harry. El profesor parecia poco sorprendido por su actitud y talvéz era porque no sería la primera vez que Harry Potter se ponía histérico. Draco y Ron, en cambio, sabian que el susto de su amigo residía en el hecho de que si las cosas seguian como hasta ahora tendria que enviar a su esposa a un lugar seguro. Y separar a Harry Potter de Pansy era como pedir milagros a las piedras.**

**En silencio, ambos se pusieron de pie y dando vagas escusas dejaron al profesor y al muchacho solos para que hablaran... o en el caso de Harry, confesarse.**

**- Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry?- preguntó calmado, reclinandose en su asiento.**

**- Mi descontento se basa en el hecho de que mi espo... mi... mis _amigos_ estan bajo el mismo techo que ese asesino y usted sabe que son como mi familia!- continuo furioso.**

**- Entiendo, pero...**

**- No pretenda que entiende cuando yo sé que no podria imaginarse lo que es acostarse cada noche sin saber si tu esposa estara viva o no a la mañana siguiente!!**

**En su arrebato, él fallo en notar que acababa de decir la palabra 'esposa.' Trato de enmendar el hecho con una breve disculpa, pero no podía esconder el que se había delatado. Sabiendo que no podia mantener su secreto por más tiempo, tomo asiento y se preparó mentalmente para contarle al profesor aquello que con reselo había guardado de la escuela.**

**- Tengo que confesarle algo, señor- dijo en voz baja.**

**- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- tranquilizó el anciano.**

**- Creo que tiene derecho a saber. Usted a sido mi mentor y consejero, no es justo que yo tenga secretos para con usted.**

**- Escucho atento, muchacho.**

**Harry respiro profundo y mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos dijo.**

**- Señor, he estado viendo a la señorita Parkinson por algún tiempo ya.**

**- Ya lo sabía. Para una pareja que quiere permanecer anónima tienen mucho que aprender sobre discreción- sonrió y haciendolo sonreir a él también.**

**- Pero no es solo eso... yo la he hecho mi esposa, hace un par de meses- y con eso mostró una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo.**

**- Felicidades, Harry! Me alegra el que hayas encontrado a alguien!**

**- Gracias, señor. Yo también estoy muy contento! Pero... ahora comprende usted mi predicamento?**

**- Con más claridad.**

**- No puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a Pansy. Qué haría yo si la única familia que tengo muriera?**

**- Ahora entiende tu el mio, muchacho: no puedo disponer de los recursos del Ministerio para protejer a una sola persona. **

**- Ellos estarian contentos de hacerlo si supieran que el favor es para mi. Usted bien sabe que el ministro haría lo que fuera necesario para tener contento a Harry Potter!**

**- Sé que debe haber una razón para no haberle confiado a nadie el hecho de que te has casado, verdad?**

**- Por la seguridad de mi señora.**

**- Entonces, que te hace pensar que desvelar el secreto al Ministerio de Magia va a garantizar su seguridad?**

**Harry calló porque no podia argumentar a eso. En su apuro por proteger a Pansy no se dio cuenta de que no había manera de confiar en todos, especialmente con lo desequilibrado que estaba el mundo mágico, cada uno con una agenda diferente.**

**- Es cierto que el ministro te quiere de su parte, estar en tu buen lado, pero por esa misma razón él va a ser lo que sea necesario para mantener esa relación. Y si tiene que sacrificar a la señora Potter para que así sea, no dudara en hacerlo.**

**- Esta insinuando que podrian mandar a asesinar a Pansy?!- preguntó Harry alarmado.**

**- Harian lo que fuera para tenerte concentrado en la guerra y en ganar.**

**- Oh, Dios!**

**- Lo siento, Harry.**

**- Qué voy a hacer, profesor?!**

**- No prometo nada, pero voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarte.**

**- El que intente ya es suficiente para mi, señor- con eso dicho, se puso de pie y dandole la mano al profesor se dispuso a salir.**

**- Dale mis saludos a la señora Potter, Harry.**

**La sonrisa que salió de él no pudo haber iluminado más la estancia.**

_**Teniendo al menos una garantía de que Pansy estaria a salvo, el día perecia más brillante. Era casi la hora de la cena y decidí ir a mis habitaciones, alistarme para la cena y contarle a bella lo que pasó en la mañana. Sabía que no estaria muy contenta por haberme perdido el almuerzo, pero estaba seguro que lo que tenia en mente para esa noche lo haría olvidar de todo.**_

_**En cuanto quice virar al pasillo que me conduciria a las masmorras, escuche a dos personas discutir a susurros. Parecian molestos y no pude evitar dejar que mi curiosidad tomara control una vez más.**_

_**Me asomé apenas para no ser descubierto y de inmediato mis adentros se congelaron: Eran Draco y Pansy. Ella parecia estar furiosa por algo que él estaba reclamando y la manera en que contestó me hizo preguntarme si en verdad era mi dulce Pansy.**_

**- No vamos a hacer nada, Draco! Haremos las cosas de acuerdo al plan!**

**- Imposible! Tu sabias desde el principio que no podias involucrarte con nadie!**

**- A ti lo único que te importa es la misión, verdad?**

**- Nos comprometimos y debemos hacer lo que se nos ha mandado.**

**- Estupideces! No puedes reclamarme cuando el primero en violar el acuerdo fuiste tu!**

**- Te casaste con Potter, Pansy!! No lo ves? Tu corres peligro, la misión corre peligro si Voldemort se entera quien es tu esposo.**

**- Y tu te olvideste lo que el Señor siente por los muggles?**

_**No podia creerlo! Pansy? Mi Pansy era de las filas de Voldemort??!! Fue como quitarme el aire de un solo golpe. **_

_**No podia creer mis oidos, debia estar soñando.**_

**- No metas a Hermione en esto!**

**- Tu no te metas en mi vida!**

**- Que estupida eres si crees que seguir con esto va a traer un final feliz.**

**- Disfrutaré lo que tenga de ese tiempo.**

**- No puedes, no vas a arriesgar la misión.**

**- A ti no te importa que Harry me este haciendo feliz, te importa que ellos consigan lo que buscan!**

**- Esta es una guerra, Pansy, no un juego. O dejas a Potter o sufré las consecuencias- dijo Draco amenazante y frío.**

**- Entonces tu también divorciate de Granger.**

**Pansy dio media vuelta y con paso decidido se dirigio a las masmorras. Draco golpeó frustrado una de las paredes y pocos minutos después tomó el mismo camino.**

**Harry, en cambio, solo pudo delizarse por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo y tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. **

_**Fue un momento irreal. Todo lo que conocía y amaba era una mentira. Mi universo se rompió y fue tan increible el ruido que hizo que me dejo perturbado por algunos momentos. Y aún así, me di fuerza para levantarme e ir hasta la habitación y enfrentar a Pansy, presionarla hasta que me dijera toda la verdad.**_

_**Cuando entré ella estaba como si nada sentada frente al espejo y alistandose para la cena. No pudo más que causarme disgusto esa imagen. Volteó y me sonrió, y sentí tanto deseo de quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.**_

**Cerrando la puerta despacio tras él, Harry respiró profundo para calmarse un poco y tomando una silla la puso frente a Pansy. Despacio, como que no hubiera apuro alguno, se sento a horcajadas y miro a su esposa pasivamente.**

**- Muy bien, Pansy, quiero toda la verdad.**

**La sonrisa de ella se esfumo para dar paso a una ecpresión de confusión. **

**- No sé de que me hablas- susurró ella.**

**- Vamos! No insultes mi inteligencia! Sé que me has ocultado un secreto terrible!- gritó Harry.**

**- Antes de empezar con el griterio por lo menos dime que esta sucediendo!- dijo ella enardecida.**

**- Como demonios pudiste, Pansy??!!- se levantó tan rápido que volteó la silla, exaltandola- cualquier cosa hubiese sido más aceptable que esto! **

**- Por favor! No voy a permitir que sigas tratando de esa manera por ninguno motivo!- gritó ella molesta y parandose para enfrentarlo.**

**- Oh no, _cariño, _tu ya perdiste todo derecho a ser respetada!**

**- Harry...**

**- Voldemort, Pansy? Es eso lo que escojiste?**

**Pansy se dio cuenta entonces cual era todo el problema. Despacio se alejo de Harry y aún en shock tomo asiento en el mueble junto a la ventana, bajo la cabeza y se reuso a mirar a su esposo.**

**- Ni siquiera puedes ocultar tu verguenza. **

**- Tu no entenderias- dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.**

**- Qué hay aquí que debo entender? Mi esposa, la mujer que yo creí me haría felíz, a la que he confiado mis secretos y mi vida, esta aliada con mi peor enemigo? **

**Harry caminaba de lado a lado tratando de calmarse porque la decepción lo estaba matando. Pasaba las manos por su cabello, respiraba dificultosamente... era obvio que estaba más que herido.**

**- Y sabes que es lo peor- continuo en ese tono de voz sorprendido y suave- es que aceptaste el anillo de mi madre! Compartiste mi cama!! Es que acaso no pensaste en eso cuando te arrodillaste frente a ese bastardo y dejaste que te marcara??!!**

**El que Pansy bajara la cabeza más le hizo saber a Harry que lo que acababa de plantear no era exactamente de esa manera.**

**- Oh Dios...- empezó a reir histéricamente y se dejo caer al pie de la cama- ya estabas marcada cuando me aceptaste como tu señor! ... No puedo creerte!**

**- Como te enteraste?- preguntó ella en apenas un murmullo ahogado.**

**- De la manera más sucia. Te escuche mientras discutias con Malfoy en el pasillo a las masmorras- contestó- que bajo de ustedes el aprovecharse de nosotros y nuestras buenas intenciones. Te escuche hablar de un plan... es que acaso van a atacarnos desde adentro?**

**- No es para nada lo que te imaginas. Tampoco voy a dignificar tus acusaciones con una explicación... mucho menos me voy a disculpar- dijo y se paro lentamente de la silla. **

**Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la miro dirigirse al armario, sacar su capa de viaje y colocarsela sin prisa. Como si ese no fuera un momento lleno de tristeza y tensión.**

**- Eso es lo que valgo para ti? Nada? Ni siquiera una maldita explicación de por qué me mentiste?!- gritó Harry.**

**- Creo firmemente en lo que estoy haciendo y ni tu ni nadie va a convercerme de dejarlo. Si quieres que me vaya de tu vida, así lo haré. Si me odias estas en todo tu derecho, pero no voy a cambiar de desición- contestó calmada.**

**Paso junto a él rumbo a la puerta y parando por un momento. Con algo de pena se quitó el anillo de Lily y lo puso sobre la túnica de Harry que estaba en una silla cerca de la puerta.**

**- Solo un último favor: no le digas a Hermione lo que escuchaste. No destruyas su matrimonio como hiciste con el nuestro- y cerró la puerta tras ella.**

_**Ese fue el final de mi matrimonio. Todo lo poco que construimos en ese valle de muerte y miedo se desplomo frente a mis ojos dejando solo un espacio imposible de soledad. No le hablaria por meses, la añoraria cada noche pero mi orgullo me impediria perdonarla. Fueron los tres meses más duros de mi vida. **_

_**De haber sabido yo que poco tiempo después la perdería, habría callado y solamente disfrutarla tanto como pudiera. Habría evitado las horas de silencio y sus lágrimas. **_

_**Nada fue exactamente lo mismo después de esa pelea. El tiempo empezó a correr en nuestra contra y serian nuestras acciones, acusaciones y mal entendidos los que marcarian el desenlace de nuestra historia.**_

_**Y todo fue mi culpa.**_

Silencio siguio la lectura. Rob cerró el diario despacio y espero por comentarios, pero parecia que aún se estaban haciendo un par de reflexiones de último minuto.

Un suspiro ahogado hizo a Isabella mirar a su derecha solo para encontrar a su novio con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

- Aidan, estas llorando?- preguntó con una sonrisa danzando en su rostro.

- No- llego la respuesta un tanto quebrada.

- Mentira!!! Estas llorando como una niña!!- rió Eva.

- Ya basta! Ustedes que son chicas no entenderian lo que es perder a la persona que amas!- replicó secandose las lágrimas y sentandose derecho.

- Él tiene razón, es muy serio lo que pasó entre Harry y Pansy!- defendió Rob.

- Ustedes creen que ella fue una mortífaga?- preguntó Eva.

- Sea lo que sea podemos discutirlo mañana, ya es tarde y necesitamos irnos antes del toque de queda- respondió Aidan.

Con algo de pereza se levantaron y uno a uno fue saliendo de la Sala. Para cuando estuvieron en la escalera despidiendose, Isabella recordó que había dejado el catálogo de Madam Malkin en la Sala. Tenian cuatro meses para la graduación y era imprecindible que lo tuviera para poder empezar a escojer vestidos desde ya.

Eva se ofreció a acompañarla cuando ella casi se lanza sobre Aidan cuando este rodo los ojos.

Mientras esperaban por las chicas, para no tener que hacer conversa con Rob, él empezó a cantar una canción en su cabeza. Moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y luciendo despreocupado... hasta que notó a Rob mirarlo con insistencia.

Frunciendo el entrecejo lo miro con extrañeza.

- Qué? Nunca has visto a alguien cantar en su mente?- preguntó con arrogancia.

- Como lo hiciste?- fue la respuesta de Rob.

- Veras, es muy sencillo: escojes una canción y en vez de cantar alto lo haces en tu...

- No me refiero a eso, idiota!- cortó impaciente.

- Hey, bajemosle a los insultos que no te van a gustar los mios!

- Solo responde la pregunta!

- Ni siquiera sé de que estas hablando!

- De Isabella, como fue que lo hiciste?

- Uhhh... todavia perdido.

- Qué trucos usaste para quedarte con ella?

Entendiendo a lo que Rob se referia, Aidan sonrió satisfecho y se reclinó contra el pasamanos.

- Yo no use ningún truco sucio, ella se quedo conmigo por pura voluntad.

- Me parece extraño que esa misma noche tu y ella empezaran a salir.

- Coincidio con la apuesta.

- Me pregunto que diría ella si se llegara a enterar de que su maravilloso novio solo esta saliendo con ella por envidia?

- Tu no le vas a decir nada a Isabella!- amenazó tomandolo del cuello de su camiseta polo- aprende a ser un buen perdedor, Otranto.

- Aidan tiene razón, Rob- dijo una voz a la mitad del pasillo.

Un frío horrible recorrió la espalda de Aidan y soltando a Rob dio media vuelta para encontrar a su novia mirandolo tan friamente que dolio.

- Bella, no es lo que piensas- trato de calmar intentando acercarse a ella.

- En serio? Qué parte de 'apuesta' yo mal interprete?- preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

- Eso... veras...- suspiró y mirando al piso decidió que era mejor salir limpio ante ella- si hubo una apuesta entre Otranto y yo.

- Osea que lo que paso esa noche en la Sala era parte de tu plan?

- No... en parte.

- Isabella...- intento intervenir Rob.

- Callate, Rob, que tu eres tan culpable como _este_!- dijo alzando la voz y apuntando a Aidan- y pensar que yo...oh Dios! Que asco me dan los dos!!

- Lo siento, Bella- se disculpó Aidan tratando de tocarla pero ella dio un paso atrás, lejos de él.

- Guardate tus disculpas... esto se acabo, Aidan. Yo no voy a estar con alguien que juega con la gente!

Con eso empezo a alejarse tanto como pudiera de los traidores

- Bella!! ISABELLA!!!- gritó desesperado pero ella no volteo.

Aidan intento ir tras ella pero Eva, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en estático silencio, tomó el brazo de él e impidió la acción. Era mucho mejor si no lo hacia todo peor de lo que ya era.

Con pánico recorriendolo entero, observo a su novia alejarse a paso apurado. Aún en ese momento de emociones encontradas no pudo evitar el sentirse relacionado con Harry y su historia. Él también miraba su universo quebrarse, promesas de días alegres esfumarse y su corazón partirse, y todo porque era un imprudente.

Y aunque suene gastado y un tanto cursi, él murio aquella noche porque observó cada momento compartido con Isabella pasar frente a sus ojos marcando así el final. Mirando impotente como todo lo que amaba se perdia por las escaleras.

---------------------------------------

Comentarios? Sugerencias? Ya saben que hacer:D


	12. Lo que ya no es y se extraña

HOLA!!! O.

Ya se que me estado tomando mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero esta vez no me arrepiento! Estuve de vacaciones en mi pais por casi dos meses y la verdad es que no quice ocuparme de escribir cuando podia disfrutar de la compania de mi mami y mi hermano.

Pero estoy de vuelta y no hay nada que me distraiga. De hecho, como agradecimiento a su paciencia y lealtad he decidido publicar un Draco/Hermione que he tenido por mucho tiempo escondido. Espero les guste.

Como siempre gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y los animos que me dan.

Sin mas, el capitulo 12, inspirado en esa linda cancion de Elefante 'Aqui Estoy.'

Cariños,

L.B Evans

------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Si hay algo de importancia que se deba saber acerca de Aidan de Casale es que él no es la clase de persona, o por lo menos de chico, que tras la ruptura de la relación se encierra en su cuarto y escucha canciones pasadas de moda sobre amores perdidos. De hecho, él es la clase de chico que se transforma en la persona más fria del mundo. No habla con nadie a menos que él quiera, cambia de humor tres veces en espasmos de una hora y es sarcástico e irónico. Hasta cambia de idioma si es que se le da la gana.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Por fuera parecia que en verdad no le importaba nada y que tres meses habian hecho su curación en su corazón. La verdad era que había decidido no mostrar sentimientos solo para no darle a Isabella la satisfacción de verlo tan destrozado como realmente se sentía. No porque no le importara lo que ella pensara, sino porque él es así de testarudo.

Siguió siendo sarcástico e irónico, pero solo para tener una balbula de escape para todo ese sentimiento de desolación que llevaba dentro.

Isabella lo noto, claro esta, que él no era el mismo. Se metía en más problemas que de costumbre y eran cosas pequeñas que él transformaba en grandes alaracas. Lo vió ser llevado a la enfermeria por Eva con la nariz sangrando o una ceja partida al menos cuatro veces en menos de ocho dias. Talvez era que él estaba buscando algún alivio a esa clara ira que sentía cuando la veía con Rob por los pasillos.

Al estilo 'Club de la Pelea' que era todo lo que él conocia.

Era en esas veces, con el corazón en la mano de la preocupación y las ganas de mandarlo todo al demonio e ir a visitarlo, que ella deseaba que él fuera como el resto de chicos, pero por respeto a Rob y así misma... digamos que nunca paso de la puerta de la enfermeria.

- Isabella? ISABELLA!!!

El grito la hizo volver de donde quiera en su mente que estuviera.

- Dios mio, Charlotte! Casi me dejas sorda!- reclamó asustada.

- Es que no me escuchaste las primeras quinientas veces que te llame!- respondió sentandose junto a su amiga en la banquita cerca del lago- en que pensabas?

- Nada en particular.

- Y Aidan en general?

- No, no estaba pensando en él- dijo friamente.

- Me encontré con él cuando salia de la enfermeria- comentó casualmente ella también mirando al horizonte- a parte del labio roto, esta bien.

- Y me deberia importar, por qué?

- Porque sé que aunque pretendas que no te interesa lo que pase con Aidan, muy en el fondo mueres por enterarte!

- Por favor!

- Por qué no solo lo perdonas? Él lo hizo porque te queria y de veras queria estar contigo!!- suplicó Charlotte.

Isabella rodo los ojos, se levantó del asiento y emprendió la vuelta al castillo a toda prisa.

- Amiga, escuchame!- rogaba la muchacha trotando tras Isabella- deberias ver la cara de perrito abandonado que tiene!

- Pero aún así estuvo muy cariñoso con esa Gryffindor... esa... miss falda-corta en la última salida al pueblo!- gritó indignada- tienes defensa a eso??!!

Charlotte calló, se mordió el labio inferior, pensó un poco más y al final dijo.

- No... no la tengo.

- Ya ves? Si le importara habria hecho algo, aunque sea tratar de hablar conmigo!

- Lo hizo, recuerdas?

Isabella se tenzo y recordo ese momento dos meses atrás.

_Dos meses atrás:_

_- Proust, necesito hablar contigo- dijo una voz seria frente a ella._

_Isabella levantó la mirada despacio para encontrarse con un Aidan de expresión fria frente a ella. Sin prisa, como si la cosa la aburriera de sobre manera, se quitó los anteojos y los puso sobre su libro. _

_- Que quieres?- preguntó fria._

_- Esto es rídiculo, necesitas escucharme!!!_

_- Creo que fui muy clara la última vez: no tengo interes en escuchar tus mentiras!_

_Se puso de pie y al apuro metió todos sus libros en la mochila._

_- Deja de comportarte como una niña!- gritó Aidan detrás de ella cuando Isabella ya estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, pero ella no se detuvo._

_Frustrado al m__ٔ__áximo, solo corrió tras ella porque aunque quisiera o no este era el día en que iba a escucharlo._

_- Para un momento! Hablame claro si es que quieres seguir siendo la madura de este problema!_

_Eso la hizo detenerse de inmediato y enfrentar a Aidan. _

_- Tu de veras piensas que voy a creer cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo que me decias cuando... cuando... tu sabes a lo que me refiero, es verdad o no!!_

_- Ya no voy a pelear esa batalla, he venido a demandar una explicación!_

_- Wow! Mira quien pide explicaciones!- rió sarcástica._

_- Como es posible que perdones a Otranto y no a mi cuando él estuvo tan involucrado en la apuesta como yo! Por el amor de Merlin, fue él quien la hizo!!- gritó._

_Para ese entonces había una congregación de alumnos en la puerta de la biblioteca que los observaban con sorpresa. Nunca antes el cool Aidan de Casale habia perdido el temperamento de esa manera, al menos con una chica._

_- Pero aceptaste! Yo pensé que estabas conmigo porque te gustaba o por lo menos te caia bien!_

_- Dios, te he adorado desde que me cacheteaste en primero! _

_- Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó desesperada._

_- Porque parecia la única manera de estar contigo!!_

_Ella solo negó y prosiguió su camino. Aidan, furioso la siguió y tomandola del brazo la hizo mirarlo... aunque la manera en que la tomo no fue la más suave y dias después Isabella tendría marcas de dedos en los brazos._

_- Dime por qué perdonaste a Otranto y no a mi!- dijo sacudiendola. Estaba tan frustrado._

_- Porque es más fácil perdonar a quien no amas! Yo creí en ti y me fallaste- respondió y esta vez estaba llorando._

_Ante esa chocante relevación, Aidan la soltó y avergonzado bajo la cabeza._

_- Lo siento- susurró, pero para eso Isabella ya estaba muy lejos para escuchar._

- Él sigue diciendo 'lo siento' y no voy a aceptar eso- protestó Isabella.

- Y por qué no?

- Porque cuando estabamos juntos y hacia algo estupido yo le perdonaba tan pronto él decia 'lo siento.' Esa frase dejo de tener significado para él y sabía que podía salirse con la suya si al final de cuentas solo bastaria en 'lo siento.' Entiendes a donde estoy yendo?

- No, no estas haciendo mucho sentido que digamos.

- El punto es que... ya no quiero hablar del tema.

Charlotte miro a su amiga con pena, sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando pero no había mucho que hacer si Isabella seguia viviendo en el planeta de la negación. Por eso, solo tomó su mano y con una sonrisa le dió un poco de su fuerza.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Voldemort ha escojido la fecha de nuestro último encuentro. **_

_**Dentro de dos semanas viajare al Valle de Godric para, sobre las ruinas de la que una vez fue mi hogar, acabar con él. La idea de morir no me asusta en lo absoluto, será la mejor de mis aventuras. **_

_**La Orden y el Ministerio van de arriba a abajo planificando la batalla, inventando maneras de mantenerme a salvo, de que no muera en la última batalla. Es que acaso esos tontos no se dan cuenta que mi señora me espera? **_

_**Por eso, no tengo preocupaciones ni miedo. Dejo que otros se ocupen de lo demás porque quiero estar tranquilo y en paz, y así irme sin mayor ceremonia y sin asuntos pendientes de este mundo.**_

_**Me han dejado regresar a Hogwarts y paso los dias en una rutina simple pero que me hace feliz. En la mañana visito a Hermione en el hospital donde hace apenas dos dias ha dado a luz a la pequeña Emma. Una hermosa niña que tiene los ojos de su padre y la belleza de su madre; Draco no ha podido separarse ni un momento de su hijita. Le lee libros mientras Hermione descansa y se comporta como un idiota solo para tener su completa atención. **_

_**Cuanta envidia le tengo.**_

_**Después, bajo al cementerio y visito a Pansy. Limpio su tumba y pongo flores frescas, me acomodo y empiezo a escribir.**_

_**Hoy he cambiado la rutina. No quiero estar frente a la tumba de mi esposa mientras escribo lo que sucedió después de que ella dejara la habitación. Tengo tanta verguenza de mi comportamiento que si voy a revivirlo lo hare en privado.**_

- Awwww, que lindo! Los Malfoy tienen una nena!

- Hijo de tu...- empezó Aidan sosteniendo su corazón que palpitaba a toda velocidad del susto que Theo acababa de darle.

- No te metas con mi madre!- advirtió y se sentó junto a Aidan en la escalinata de mármol- tengo recado.

- De quién?

- De Eva. Dice que dejes de comportarte como un idiota y que volvamos a reunirnos para leer el diario de Harry.

- Nah, no estoy de animo- dijo guardando el diario en su mochila- además, si quedamos tu traeras a Charlotte y ella por consiguiente traera a Proust... y francamente...

Antes de que Theo pudiera replicar, la sonrisa de Charlotte lo atonto y como Aidan predijo... Isabella venia detrás.

- Y ahí vienen- dijo Theo en voz baja antes de pararse y recibir a su novia propiamente.

- Y ahi me voy- con eso Aidan tomo sus cosas y se despidio de su amigo, dio una rápido beso en la mejilla a Charlotte y silvando una canción camino hasta las puertas principales.

- Aidan!! Ven aquí, idiota, mi novia quiere hablar contigo!- gritó el muchacho pero su amigo solo volteo y sonrio.

- Je te verrai plus tard, Charlotte!- fue su contestación.

- Ves? Y tu quieres que este en el mismo lugar con él!- reclamó Isabella y ella también se fue hecha una furia.

Charlotte confundida miro a su novio con los ojos vidriosos.

- Pero si yo no hice nada!- y se puso a llorar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Habiendose alejado del castillo tanto como pudo, Aidan llego al lugar que él sabía nadie lo buscaria. Un lugar que solo él conocia y que habia hallado en uno de sus viajes a la biblioteca, revisando de arriba para abajo los mapas de los terrenos del colegio. Pasatiempo que llevaba a cabo cuando no había nada más que hacer.

- Buenas tardes, señora Potter- dijo dando una respetuosa reverencia a la lápida frente a él- he traido flores para usted.

Con eso se inclino para quitar las que ya estaban muertas y que él mismo trajo en su primera visita una semana atrás. Tras limpiar la tumba, se dirigio a la de alado para darle un saludo de amigo a Harry Potter.

- Yo sé que no queria recordar tran tristes momentos frente a la tumba de su esposa, y talvez yo este haciendo lo mismo al leerlo aquí, pero tiene que entender que si me quedo en el castillo Charlotte va a arrastrar a Proust a la reunión y de veras no quiero verla ahora- se disculpó.

Y si alguien lo hubiese visto lo tacharian de loco por hablar con tumbas.

Pero él, siendo la grandiosa y despreocupada persona que es, solo tomo asiento en el humedo pasto y abrio el diario... y el paquete de galletas de su mamá.

_**No podia dejar de pensar en ella, en cuanto la extrañaba, cuanta falta me hacia sentirla en su lado de la cama. Las memorias de sus caricias en nuestras noches me quitaban la concentración, el anhelo se hizo tan intenso que a veces me hacia doblar en dos a causa del dolor que producía. Y aún así no le pedí que me tomara de vuelta.**_

_**Mi orgullo se puso en el camino y parecia más fuerte que mi voluntad. La veia caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la enfermeria y yo pretendía que no era ella.**_

_**Tan tonto mi comportamiento, como el de un niño que cree estar en la razón.**_

Aidan bajo el diario sonrojado y sonrio. Esa descripción sonaba a alguien que él conocia y que veia en el espejo todos los dias.

_**Fue en medio de una reunión muy importante de la Orden que me di cuenta no podía mantener mi show por mucho tiempo. Debia volver a mi señora y esta vez, en vez de demandar respuestas dejaria que ella me dijera su lado de la historia.**_

**- Harry? Harry! Qué pasa, estas bien?- preguntó Ron preocupado.**

**- Si, disculpen... en que estabamos?- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararse y sentandose derecho en la silla.**

**Todos los presentes lo miraron molestos porque este era un asunto serio que requeria toda la atención de la parte directamente involucrada.**

**- Hogwarts, Harry- respondió Dumbledore.**

**- Si, claro, ya sé... no podemos sacar a los alumnos de aquí para convertir esto en un cuartel general- argumentó no completamente convencido de lo que decia- este lugar fue creado y ha sido por cientos de años un lugar de refugio, no podemos permitir que nuestros intereses dañen a otras personas.**

**- Pero, Harry...**

**- Señor Potter para usted, Gulick.**

**- **_**Señor Potter**_**, necesitamos el terreno para albergar a las tropas.**

**- No hable como si fueramos millones. La Orden del Fénix tiene entre sus filas a no más de trecientos combatientes, cien de los cuales son solo administrativos. Facilmente se puede acomodar a toda esa gente en Grimmauld Place y el Ministerio de Mágia.**

**- El Ministerio de Mágia no es un refugio, es una entidad governamental! Se necesita para poder manterner el control político en el mundo mágico!- dijo alterado Gulick.**

**- La democracia y el sistema político ya no existe en Inglaterra! O es que acaso me va a negar que los intereses personales han destruido el ministerio?**

**- No...**

**- Ni siquiera tenemos ministro así que no sé de que me esta hablando, Gulick. Usted es solo el jefe de aurores así que no venga a tomar posiciones que el pueblo no le ha concedido. Esta es mi maldita guerra y hasta donde recuerdo soy yo quien toma las deciciones!- y para ese momento Harry se había parado de la silla y miraba a Gulick con profunda molestia.**

**La sala estaba silenciosa y nadie se atrevió a protestar en contra de Harry, después de todo él tenía razón.**

**- Ron, Draco: los miembros de la Orden seran trasladados de esta escuela a Grimmauld Place y el Ministerio de Mágia. Encanguense de que las instalaciones sean convertidas en lugares de vivienda y provean todos los productos de primera necesidad a cada casa. Quiero que solo el necesario personal de seguridad se quede aquí para resguardar a los alumnos y los demás tendran tres dias para dejar Hogwarts. No quiero a ningún miembro de la luz aquí poniendo en peligro a nadie.**

**Los dos muchachos asintieron y sin demora se pusieron de pie para cumplir con las ordenes. **

**- Eso es todo, señores, buenas tardes.**

**Harry entonces tomó su capa y salió de ahí dejando detrás solo un silencio pesado.**

_**Estaba tan molesto con todos! Nuestra prioridad debio ser la seguridad de la comunidad mágica y hecharlos a la calle a inicios de una guerra que amenazaba con ser la peor de la historia era irresponsable!... los humanos somos muy tontos a veces.**_

_**En lo que salia de la sala vi a mi señora caminar a paso apresurado hacia la oficina del director. Llevaba un montón de papeles en los brazos y me encontré a mi mismo mirandola insistentemente. No pude quitarle los ojos de encima porque es tan rara la manera en que te sientes cuando has perdido a alguien y aún la amas. Un día, ese mismo día del rompimiento, estuvimos compartiendo risas y en la noche no eramos nada más que dos corazones rotos.**_

_**Es que simplemente no se puede reponer uno de la idea de que la persona que amabas te mintió. Que pretendió que todo estaba bien y fue tan convincente su actuación que terminaste por creerlo... ciego corazón que se ilusiona sin pensar.**_

_**Pansy tenia el semblante triste, los ojos de alguien que se ha dado por vencido... como si ya no esperara hacer nada más que lo que tenia planeado. No había brillo ni ganas. Yo la hice así.**_

_**Tenia que hablarle, decir lo que fuera con tal de que me dirigiera la palabra, que me mirara.**_

_**Cuando estuvo a punto de decir la contraseña encontré mi oportunidad.**_

**- El director no esta ahí- dijo Harry.**

**Ella volteó y parpadeó por un par de segundos confundida.**

**- Oh... no lo sabia. Regresare más tarde- contestó ella dandole una cortez pero fría sonrisa.**

**- Si quiere puedo darle...**

**- No es necesario, gracias- cortó ella.**

**Paso junto a Harry y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente ante el espasmo que le producia el perfume de Pansy.**

**- Pansy!**

**Se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo. Él se acercó despacio por detrás hasta que su pecho estaba pegado ligeramente a la espalda de Pansy. Ella cerró los ojos ante la dolorosa proximidad. Harry respiró profundamente el perfume del cabello de ella como tratando de repirarla completa y tenerla con él. **

**Pansy sintió como una sola lágrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos cerrados y a Harry le tembló la voz cuando en un susurro dijo.**

**- Te extraño.**

**Pero tan rápido como empezó, la muchacha recobro la compostura y rapidamente se limpió el rostro. En ese momento salian del aula donde estaban en junta el profesor Dumbledore junto a Ville, Draco y Ron.**

**- Oh, señorita Parkinson!- saludo alegre.**

**- Profesor, buenas tardes!- respondió ella con una gentil reverencia- venia de buscarlo en su oficina.**

**- Mi querida, que puedo hacer por usted?**

**- Vine a entregarle lo que me pidió... los papeles del caso.**

**Con eso le extendió los pergaminos, sonriendole amablemente. Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al ver la sosprechosa actitud de Ron y Draco... y la aparente calma de Dumbledore. Como si fuera algo delicado y grave.**

**- Muy bien... gracias, señorita.**

**- De nada. Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a la guarderia.**

**- Dejeme la acompaño- se ofreció Harry.**

**- Creo que sé donde esta, no podría perderme- contestó friamente, dio la media vuelta y se perdió.**

**Los presentes no hicieron ningún comentario, pero el rostro de Ville se distorciono en una muca de burla. Dumbledore se escuso rapidamente con los otros dos muchachos. Ville en cambio se quitó los lentes y con enervante parsimonia empezó a limpiarlos, acercandose lentamente a Harry que lo esperaba con una expresión cínica.**

**- Uff... veo que la cama esta fría últimamente- comentó maliciosamente.**

**Él no le respondió, pero sin que el otro muchacho se diera cuenta se puso listo para la pelea.**

**- Que pena, Potter. Pero, qué paso? Alguna discución o no pudo con el reto de complacerla?**

**En menos de lo que se imaginan, la cabeza de Ville chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana del pasillo trizandolo pero no rompiendolo. **

**- No hable así de mi esposa, cucaracha- siseo peligrosamente.**

**- No le conviene tratarme así o la honorable **_**señora Potter **_**podria pagar las consecuencias de su rabia- amenazó el otro.**

_**No miento al decir que la forma en que dijo esas palabras me aterrorizaron. Como si él ya tuviera algo planeado.**_

_**Lo solte aunque lo único que quería era matarlo y me aleje lo más rápido que pude.**_

_**Al llegar a mi habitación arremetí contra lo que encontré a mi paso. Lo único que queria era desfogar toda la rabia que sentía por dentro.**_

_**No sé cuanto tiempo pase ahí, arrodilado en medio de todo ese desorden llorando tanto como pude, hasta que Hermione vino a verme.**_

**- Harry? Dios, Harry! Qué paso aquí?!- preguntó asustada entrando en la habitación y mirando el revoltijo.**

**- Estoy tan cansado. Tanto- dijo él respirando pesadamente.**

**Hermione miro preocupada a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse, lo sentó en la cama e hizo aparecer un botiquin para curar las heridas de sus manos y sus rodillas.**

**- Estabamos preocupados por ti. Pensamos que algo te sucedio!**

**- Si alguien me atacara no podría ser ni remotamente peor que no tener a mi señora. La extraño tanto... ya no aguanto este dolor...**

**- Has tratado de hablar con ella?**

**- Para que? Yo tuve la culpa, fui yo quien la alejo de mi por ser inseguro... mi probre niña ha tenido siempre que soportar mis acusaciones... no tengo derecho.**

**Su amiga no supo que decirle mas que calladamente limpiar un corte considerablemente hondo en la mano izquierda. Con pena observó que a pesar de los meses que habian pasado desde la separacion del matrimonio Potter, Harry aún llevaba el anillo puesto.**

**Una vez que terminó le recomendo descansar pero Harry insitió en acompanarla hasta su habitación. Para distraerlo un poco le comento cierta conversación que ella y Draco tuvieron la noche anterior. Habian decidido tener hijos y lo habian escojido a él como padrino.**

**"Es un tanto riesgozo considerando los tiempos en que vivimos, pero estamos seguros que un hechizo bastara para protegernos." Dijo ella sonriente.**

**Harry solo pudo celebrar su idea.**

**Cuando estaban llegando a las escaleras de mármol escucharon un fuerte ruido como de un cuerpo cayendo y un grito desgarro la quieta calma de la media noche en el castillo. Se asomaron rápidamente y pudieron observar a Pansy al final de la escalera llorando desconsoladamente.**

**Harry habría corrido a su lado para consolarla de no ser que la visión de sangre manchando las manos de su amada lo paralizó. El cuerpo de alguien estaba boca abajo en las escaleras, sangre emanando de la profunda herida en la base del cráneo, el sollozo de Pansy... todo ese horror lo ofuscaba.**

**Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar propiamente, un grupo de aurores junto a Gulick y Dumbledore llego corriendo a la escena del crimen listos para aprender a Pansy.**

**Dumbledore parecia tan atónito como Harry y Hermione. **

**Los aurores esperaban ordenes pero no por eso dejaron de mirar con tristeza a la muchacha bañada en sangre ajena y llorando silenciosamente sentada en el piso.**

**Gulick la miró como solo un hombre que cree saberlo todo sobre la ley podía mirarla. Con arrogancia.**

**- Stevens! Gorrel! Arrestenla!!- comando el hombre.**

**Con pena de tener que esposar esa dulce chica que apenas mañana conversó con ellos y quien les traía el desayuno a sus puestos de vigilancia, hicieron lo ordenado y tomandola uno de cada brazo la pusieron de pie.**

**Entonces Harry reaccionó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, Hermione intento detenerlo pero no había palabras que pudieran hacerlo.**

**Dumbledore se inclinó un poco para reconocer al cadáver pero en vista de que su frente estaba incrustada en el filo de la grada era casi imposible decir quien era... pero el sueter de Gryffindor y la peculiar cicatriz que dividia en dos la ceja izquierda le decia que ese era Colin Crevey.**

**- Quién es, Dumbledore?!- preguntó Gulick.**

**- Crevey... Colin Crevey- respondió el anciano suspirando tristemente.**

**Harry llego junto a los aurores con el rostro bañado en lagrimas... lagrimas que él no supo estaba derramando.**

**- Sueltenla, ustedes no pueden hacerle eso!- protestó furioso.**

**Pansy solo bajo la vista y no dejo de llorar desconsoladamente, murmurando algo que no fue sencillo entender. **

**- Señor Potter, aquí no hay que defender a un culpable, en especial cuando la evidencia nos esta gritando en la cara!!!**

**- Pero, Gulick...**

**- Harry... no- dijo Dumbledore acercandose al muchacho y sosteniendolo para que no se acercara más a Pansy.**

**- Pansy Parkinson: queda usted detenida por el asesinato de Colin Crevey!- anunció Gulick- Llevensela!!**

**Ella no se resistió al arresto ni protestó, solo miro una última vez por su hombro mientras la llevaban por el pasillo, clavo sus ojos en Harry y muy quedito, tanto que él tuvo que leerle los labios, dijo:**

**- También te extraño.**

**Y se la llevaron.**

Aidan cerró el diario un tanto asustado y muy sorprendido. Tenia la boca abierta y no tomo conciencia hasta que un trozo de galleta se le cayo de la boca al muy cochino.

- WOW!!! Esa no me la esperaba de usted, señora Potter!- exclamó en shock.

Pero se puso a pensar de inmediato en lo que Harry y Pansy se digeron, y se preguntó de inmediato: si es que en verdad los dos morian por estar juntos y se extrañaban... por qué no hacian las pases? Es que acaso ellos eran como el mismo e Isabella? O había un motivo aún más profundo? Era una supuesta mentira más fuerte que el amor?

Suspiro hondo porque no habia nada en el mundo que él quisiera más que poderle decir a Isabella cuanto la extrañaba. Que extrañaba verla tomar la leche en el desayuno; verla levantar solo la ceja izquierda como una muestra de su concentración; el no hacer nada pero por lo menos tenerla a su lado.

Con ese vacio agobiante en su corazón empezó a guardar lo que trajo consigo, mientras tanto le habló a la tumba de Harry como desahogo.

- Yo también la extraño mucho, Potter. Extraño tener a Bella conmigo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Y mientras él se limpiaba el uniforme, un poquito más lejos de ahí, hubo alguien escondido detrás de un árbol de gueso tronco que lo escuchó todo.

Pero en vez de acercarse solo opto por ponerse de pie y alejarse lo más pronto que pueda... sin que Aidan notara su presencia.

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? Ya saben donde encontrarme:D**


	13. Lo contrario de amor

Hola a todos!

Se que ha sido un monton de tiempo desde que actualice, pero el trabajo me tiene atada y no he podido subir el documento hasta ahora. Pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo. La mala es que dentro de poco la historia llegara a su fin... :(

Como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejarme un review. Todo estas malas noches son bien pasadas cuando encuentro sus comentarios :D.

Sin mas, el capitulo trece.

Cariños y besos,

L.B Evans O.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 13**

Aidan caminaba desconcertado por el pasillo del cuarto piso hacia la sala de profesores. Esa mañana recibio una nota de Isabella pidiendole que se presentara ahí porque tenia algo importante que decirle. Después de casi darse contra las paredes de su habitación de la alegria, se puso a pensar que talvez no era lo que él estaba pensando.

Eso fue suficiente para deprimirlo y mandarlo a la cama por el resto de la tarde.

Cuando Eva entró en la habitación casi queda sorda por el volumen tan alto de la radio mágica. Cuando se acerco para apagarla reparó en el estado en que estaba su amigo, boca abajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza... y le pareció escucharlo cantar a todo lo que sus pulmones daban y... para su sorpresa, no sonaba bonito.

Fue entonces que cansada de su actitud derrotada, lo hizo pararse, arreglarse e ir a la sala de profesores porque se le estaba haciendo tarde.

- Que patético eres- dijo ella mientras lo empujaba fuera de la sala común y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Por eso tenia semejante semblante cuando toco a la puerta.

- Adelante!- dijo desde adentro la voz de la profesora Millet.

- Buenas tardes a todos- saludo Aidan sonriente al cuerpo de estudiantes reunidos ahí.

Prefectos, Permios Anuales y Comite de Asuntos Sociales... e Isabella que trataba de no mirarlo.

- Qué bueno que ha venido, señor De Casale!

- Siempre listo como scout, profesora!

Eso los hizo reir a todos, incluida la maestra. Isabella solo rodo los ojos.

- Como usted sabrá estamos ya organizando la fiesta de graduación...

- Creo que estuve despierto durante ese informativo- dijo pensativo.

- Y pensamos que una banda en vivo alegraria mucho la noche. En vez de contratar alguien de afuera, la señorita Proust sugirio que hablemos con usted.

- En serio??!!!- puso una cara de burla que casi bordaba en risa y enfureció a la muchacha.

- Profesora, nosotros le comentamos que Aidan solo con una guitarra reunió a casi todo el colegio en la escalinata de la puerta principal?!- comentó uno de los alumnos, prefecto de Revenclaw.

- Oh si!!! La pasamos tan bien!! Conoce tanto de música!- aportó una muchacha prefecta de Huffleppuf.

- Bien! En vista de los maravillosos alagos que tiene, señor De Casale, solo me quedaria preguntar: quisiera usted tocar en la graduación?

La idea en si, no era mala... pero no sabia si en verdad queria hacerlo. Por otro lado, Isabella lo habia recomendado y para él eso ya decia mucho, y le alegraba el día.

- Me encantaria, profesora- fue su respuesta.

Todos vitorearon alegres y empezaron a hablar sobre una lista bien grande de canciones para solicitar. La profesora Millet le dió las gracias a Aidan y se retiraba porque en cosas de jóvenes ella muy poco tenia para opinar.

Algunos de los reunidos se acercaron y se pusieron a hablar con él, pero en lo único que podia concentrarse era en ese esfuerzo que su Bella ponia en no mirarlo o tener que acercarsele. Él también quisiera poder hablarle y, estando en otras circunstancias (como juntos, por ejemplo), se habría acercado a ella y entre sonrisas recriminarle el ponerlo en semejante posición.

Pero ahora... después de tanto intentar acercarse y hablar... sentia que no le daban las fuerzas para tan siquiera seguir mirandola. Estaba tan cansado de tratar que decidio darse por vencido y dejar que el universo hiciera lo que mas le pareciera con sus vidas.

Se disculpó con una sonrisa a los muchachos de la junta y prometiendo reunirse con ellos pronto salió de la sala, tan lejos de Isabella como le fuera posible.

---------------------------------------

Las dos semanas que llevaron los preparativos de la graduación fueron los más pacificos de Aidan desde el rompimiento. Parecia ser que dejar de rogar a los dioses por regresar con Bella le dió a su cabeza la claridad que necesitaba para entender que hay cosas que no se pueden forzar. Si es de ser ha de ser. Si no... mucho gusto, fue un placer conocerte.

Hasta tuvo cerebro para pasar sus examenes con todas las de la ley y en ese momento estaba en el escenario, que era el lugar donde estuvo la mesa de los profesores un par de horas atras, ayudando al DJ a instalar el equipo para la fiesta del siguiente día. En verdad él no tenia nada que ver en el tema porque no era de ninguna comisión, pero siempre de metido estaba encantando el equipo y probando música.

Isabella lo miraba desde el otro lado de la estancia donde junto a otros dos prefectos ponian las decoraciones. No sabia como se sentía al saber que Aidan ya no estaba luchando por ella, por descubrir que él por fin se recupero. Es verdad que en algón momento deseo que se olvidara de ella para no tener que cargar con la culpa... pero para ser sinceros... lo extrañaba todo.

Es que verlo ahí, en el escenario, moviendose al ritmo de la música, bromeando con Theo, con la actitud de alguien que ha perdido todo interés en lo que una vez considero importante era simplemente... doloroso.

- Sabia que estarias aquí!!- dijo una voz contenta detrás de ella.

Volteo asustada y se encontró con el alegre rostro de Rob.

- Hola... me necesitabas?

- No, solo vine a ver como estabas!

- Pues ya ves que estoy completa- dijo incomoda, no queria en verdad hablar con él.

- Vine a preguntarte algo: a que hora quieres que te recoja para la graduación?

Isabella lo miro evaluadoramente por un segundo sintiendose un tanto disgustada ante la actitud de su ahora novio. Osea que él ya asumió que irian juntos! Que tal si ella no queria ir con Rob y se conseguia una cita! Es que el hecho de que fueran pareja no significaba que debian hacerlo todo juntos!!

Definitivamente estaba desvariando.

- A las siete estare lista- contesto de todas maneras..

Rob sonrio ampliamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura... tenia la expresión de alguien que ha ganado un gran premio en disputa.

- Excelente. Esperaré por ti en la sala común!

Se acercó para darle un beso pero ella se hizo a un lado haciendo que el muchacho la besara en la comisura de la boca. Él no dijo nada, solo dirigió una mirada hacia donde Isabella miraba en ese momento y su mente empezó a trabajar un plan.

En cuanto Rob abandonó el Gran Comedor, la muchacha salio corriendo al baño de mujeres más cercano hecha un mar de lagrimas. Esta situación era más de lo que ella podia aguantar. Pero hubo alguien que vio todo desde su puesto al otro lado del salón donde se estaban inflando globos.

Oh, no! Es que ahora si iba a ver ese par!

Esto era personal. Por lo general Charlotte Davenport escogia sus batallas con cautela, no vaya a ser que la vida se le fuera en algo vanal, pero esto... esto requeria su intervención. Con paso decidido cruzó el salón y camino hasta donde Aidan estaba con los audifonos puestos y seleccionando música para probar el sonido, sin imaginarse que la tormenta le llegaba en forma de una dulce muchacha. En cuanto Charlotte llego a su lado, tomo el cable de los audifonos y tiro de el quitandoselos bruscamente. El muchacho, asustado, miro a la enardecida jóven con miedo.

- Espèce d'idiot!!!- gritó ella enojada.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as??!!- respondió él poniendose a la defensiva.

- Ya estoy cansada! Ustedes y su actitud de... de... IDIOTAS!

- Pero no sé de que me estas hablando!!

- De tu e Isabella! Que tonteria eso de andarse comportando como si no les importara el otro!

- Ahí vamos de nuevo...-murmuró cansado.

- Y vamos a ir y volver cuantas veces sean necesarias!- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura- cuál es el punto de portarse así?

- Charlotte... eso no lo estoy haciendo yo. Tu amiga no quiere hablarme ni mucho menos verme, qué se supone que debo hacer? Rogarle? No, ya hice demasiado de eso y estoy cansado!! Trate de pedirle perdon, trate de amenazarla, la jaloneé!!... qué más debo hacer? Caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón a Dios??!!

- Isabella es así de testaruda! Tienes que amarrarla a un árbol para que te escuche!

- Ya no, cariño... gracias por tratar...

- No ha parado de llorar desde la última vez que se vieron... hace una semana- le conto con tristeza.

Eso le partió el corazón a Aidan, tanto que estuvo a punto de bajar las defensas. Pero esto ya habia pasado hace mucho tiempo de ser una pelea de voluntades, ahora era sobre respeto propio y consideración a su salud mental.

- No hay nada en este mundo que yo quisiera más que estar con Bella- dijo finalmente- pero yo no voy a obligarla a estar conmigo. Prefiero tener su odio a su desamor, no hay nada más terrible que estar con alguien que no te quiere.

- Oh, Aidan...

Charlotte se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Siendo ella más chiquita que él en altura no pudo poner su cabeza en su hombro, pero opto por recostarla sobre el pecho de su despechado amigo. Aidan, agradecido, la abrazo de vuelta añorando un calor que no volvería jamás.

-----------------------------------

_**Un sentimiento de anticipación me llena. La adrenalina se alista para ser disparada. La batalla final esta a horas de empezar.**_

_**Necesito entrar en calma y alejar mis pensamientos de lo que esta por ocurrir, si no lo hago Voldemort podra entrar en mis pensamientos y descubrir nuestro plan.**_ _**Pienso en mi señora y en lo cerca que estamos de volvernos a abrazar... la idea es simplemente sobrecojedora.**_

_**Casi puedo sentir su suave cabello entre mis dedos, la presión de su abrazo y estoy tan cerca de tocarla.**_

_**La única manera de bloquear mi mente de posibles interrupciones es recordar lo que pasó después de que arrestaran a Pansy.**_

_**Estaba Hermione, Draco, Ron y yo en la oficina del director tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.**_

**Harry caminaba de lado a lado mientras los otros discutian posibilidades.**

**- Pero no puede ser posible que Pansy hiciera algo así!- dijo Hermione por quinta vez tomando una taza de té de manos de su esposo.**

**- Por supuesto que no es posible!!- repondió Harry alterado- mi esposa claramente ha sido hechizada!!**

**- No hubo nadie cerca, Harry. Solo los aurores que estaban patrullando el pasillo- dijo Dumbledore.**

**- Usted esta incriminando a mi Pansy??!!- gritó indignado al profesor.**

**- No, pero ellos vieron a la señorita... perdón, a la señora Potter atacar a Colin.**

**- Falsedades!! Ella debió estar bajo un Imperius! No hay otra explicación!**

**- Harry tiene razón, Dumbledore- concordó Draco- por qué querria Pansy hacer algo así? Hasta donde yo sé, ella no tenía asuntos pendientes con nadie y aún si los tuviera, no reaccionaría de esa manera.**

**- Lo malo es que aunque nosotros sepamos eso Gulick no va a aceptar razones porque él creé ciegamente en sus aurores- razonó el anciano director.**

**- Eso es!! Y si fue uno de ellos? Talvés Stevens tuvo una rensilla con Colin y usando un hechizo imperdonable uso a Pans para llevar a cabo su plan! Como Gulick no va a dudar de ellos era la coartada perfecta!! O incluso Gorrel!**

**- Los aurores estan prohibidos de hablar con estudiantes... Harry... es mejor que aceptemos la realidad. Pansy cometió un error y va a pagar por ello. **

**- No me quite las esperanzas, profesor- dijo cansadamente sentandose en una de las sillas.**

**- Pero no hay que apresurarse a conclusiones. Todavía queda el reporte del forense y las declaraciones de los aurores que estuvieron patrullando esa noche- ayudó Ron a aliviar el peso del corazón de Harry.**

**- Tienes razón, Ron... inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.**

**Un silencio se instaló en la sala y solo el sonido de la madera quemandose los acompaño en sus pensamientos.**

**- Draco... deseo descansar- dijo Hermione suavemente, el agotamiento reflejado en su rostro.**

**- Claro, Mione... Si me disculpan, señores, debo llevar a mi esposa a la habitación. **

**Todos se pusieron de pie como muestra de respeto hacia la dama que salía de la oficina. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio un apretón en su mano izquiera, para confortarlo.**

**- Creo que todos deberiamos imitar a los Malfoy y descansar un poco. Es más facil pensar cuando hay un par de horas de sueño encima- declaró Dumbledore.**

_**Aunque subí a mi habitación no pude consiliar el sueño. La imagen de Pansy en medio de todo ese horror no queria abandonar mi mente. Qué habrá pasado? Seria que ella solo era un inocente transeunte en ese pasillo y quizo ayudar a Colin creyendolo todavía vivo? Alguien la hechizó? O lo hizo por voluntad propia?**_

_**Todas esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero pronto me sumergí en un sueño intranquilo.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y vistiendome a prisa baje a la oficina del director. Creí que sería el primero en llegar pero ya estaban Darco, Ron y Dumbledore esperandome. Me contaron que dadas las circunstancias, se había llevado a cabo una autopsia a horas de la madrugada y que ya tenian los resultados. Sin perder más tiempo bajamos a la masmorra 8 donde ya Gulick, Ville y Rose esperaban.**_

**- No perdamos el tiempo con saludos- dijo Harry pasando por enfrente de ellos cuando Rose pretendió dar el buenos dias.**

**Se quedaron paralizados por un momento solo viendolo entrar, pero tan pronto como se hicieron a la idea entraron también. Como siempre en medio de la sala estaba el cuerpo ya examinado listo para ser explicado, una mesa al fondo de la sala y bajo la luz de una lampara de aceite estaba, según Harry pudo reconocer, el arma asesina.**

**- Muy bien... comencemos. Colin...**

**- Colin Creveey. 16 años... si, sabemos quien es él!- interrumpió de nuevo desesperado por llegar al grano.**

**- En vista de la terrible ansiedad del señor Potter creo que nos tenemos que saltar las formalidades, Ville- dijo friamente Rose.**

**- Muy bien. Colin recibió un fatal golpe en la base del cráneo que...**

**- Que como todos sabemos, lo mató!- completó Harry por el doctor.**

**- Harry, ya basta!- advirtió Ron molesto como los demás.**

**- Gracias, señor Weasley. Que quede claro que el golpe causo que la piel se rompiera, no el cráneo. La fuerza con la que fue dada le produjo, si, un derrame interno. **

**- Fue eso lo que causo su muerte?- preguntó Dumbledore.**

**- No, profesor. Creo que quien lo hizo puso su peso detrás de la acción, por esa razón cortó piel y causó un derrame... le trizó la espina dorsal, partió en dos al menos cuatro vertebras. **

**- Qué significa que el peso del individuo estuviera detrás del garrotazo?- preguntó Draco confundido.**

**- Fue como un cimbrón a la columna... un temblor tan súbito y fuerte que desconecto muchos nervios causandole a Colin una gran cantidad de sufrimientos antes de morir. También causó que cayera de frente contra la escalera. **

**- Y por qué es eso?**

**- Quedo tetraplejico al recibir el golpe. Lo que nos dice que él vio venir su destino. Imaginense ustedes su desesperación al querer poner sus manos frente a él para evitar el choque y descubrir que no puede moverse. Su frente chocó contra el mármol y se incrusto ahí... terrible manera de morir- finalizó Ville mirandolos tristemente.**

**- Hubo algún signo de pelea? De defensa?- preguntó Harry.**

**- No... nada. **

**- Procesaron el garrote?- esta vez fue Gulick.**

**- Un equipo de aurores nos ayudaron con el protocolo. La mayoria de la sangre ahí era de Colin obviamente, pero hubo un segundo grupo sanguineo... que comparamos con una muestra que la señorita Parkinson voluntariamente nos concedió. Fue positivo.**

**La sala se lleno de revuelos de desconcierto. Harry sintió que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarian. Su mundo se quebraba a su alrededor.**

**Esto era todo. Era el final.**

**- Un momento!- llamó Ron- como es posible que la sangre de Pansy estuviera ahí? No tiene sentido, Ville.**

**- Lo consideramos hasta que estudiamos el garrote. No era mas que una de las antorchas del pasillo, que como todos sabemos solo son leños hechizados. Las astillas cortaron la piel de la señorita y es de ahí de donde viene la sangre. **

**Harry, cansado, se movió hasta una silla y se dejo caer. No había nada que le podian decir que empeorara las cosas.**

**- Ayer me tome la libertad de interrogar a los aurores. Dicen ellos que durante el patrullaje vieron a la señorita Parkinson venir detrás del señor Creveey, tomar una de las antorchas y justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras... atacarlo.**

**Corección. Si había algo que empeorara todo.**

**- Qué va a pasar ahora, Gulick?- preguntó Dumbledore.**

**- La llevaremos a Azkaban esta misma tarde a esperar juicio.**

**Todos los presentes en la sala entonces miraron a Harry. El pobre se veía no como un muchacho jóven sino como un hombre que ha pasado mil y un calamidades.**

**- Harry...**

**- Puedo verla, Gulick?- interrumpió a Draco que iba a hablarle.**

**- Disculpe?**

**- Puedo... ver a Pansy- repitió con la garganta seca.**

**- Por supuesto... Stevens, escolte al señor Potter.**

_**Caminaba por el pasillo con un aire tan sombrio que cualquiera hubiese pensado estaba yendo a identificar a la víctima de un atróz crimen. No había más que hacer por Pansy que rezar a que tuviera un jurado misericordioso. Me sentía tan impotente al no poder arreglar su situación, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una repulsión de solo pensar que Pansy era una vulgar asesina.**_

_**Paramos frente a una puerta escoltada por tres aurores. Stevens le dejo saber al jefe de los guardias las instrucciones de Gulick y entré en la habitación.**_

_**Al cerrar la puerta detras de mi no pude evitar que esa cruel y fría indeferencia que emanaba de ella también me llenara. **_

_**Es que acaso se estaba dando por vencida?  
Estaba sentada en un banco junto a la ventana y miraba un punto más alla de los jardines del colegio. Tenia sus manos sobre su regazo, con las palmas hacia arriba y pude notar los cortes que las astillas hicieron.**_

**- Vienes a juzgarme?- preguntó ella sin quitar la mirada de donde quiera que la tuviera.**

**- No- fue la respuesta simple y un tanto sorprendida.**

**- Entonces? Vienes a decirme lo que ya sé? Qué soy una asesina?**

**- No, Pans! Basta de poner palabras en mi boca!!- dijo desesperado.**

**- Qué haces aqui, Harry?!- respondió ella en la misma actitud, parandose de su asiento para mirarlo- y no me digas que estas preocupado por mi porque no lo voy a creer!**

**- Te guste o no, es así! Aún eres mi esposa y mientras así sea todo lo que te suceda me afecta a mi!**

**- Qué hipócrita de tu parte al decir eso porque yo sé que aunque te llenes la boca de palabras de cariño no son mas que mentiras!! La manera en que me miras es hiriente, como si yo fuera algo asqueroso para ti!**

**- No te miro con asco, te miro con desconsuelo! Me has herido con tus mentiras y ahora con tus acciones... como esperas que reaccione cuando es mi vida la que estas quebrando?!- gritó.**

**- Qué hay de mi?! Yo por ahí pensando que la vida me premió con una maravilloso esposo y descubro que él no confia en mi, que prefiere creer los chismes de gente mal intencionada!**

**- No pretendas ser la víctima cuando fuiste tu quien se fue!**

**- Y que esperabas? Qué me quedara escuchando como me acusabas de algo que no hice? Dejar que me trataras como la tierra de tu zapato??!!**

**- Solo queria una explicación! Mi matrimonio se estaba derrumbando frente a mis ojos, tenía que hacer algo!**

**- Te dije que no te la daria! Debiste confiar en mi como las parejas deben confiar!**

**- Ciegamente? Era un problema que tenia que ver con mi peor enemigo y me pides confianza?! Qué... demonios estabas pensando, Pansy?!**

**- Pensé que me amabas! A veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si hubieses callado. **

**- Esto no estaría ocurriendo- respondió más calmado, mirando al piso- por qué, Pansy? Por qué?**

**- Por qué mate a Colin? Yo no lo hice- dijo ella mirando a un lado.**

**Harry rió despacio, cansadamente.**

**- Claro, debí imaginarmelo... no me vas a decir la verdad. Por que debo confiar en ti, verdad?**

**- No me interesa si me crees o no. Yo sé la verdad y con eso me basta... ahora largo! Quiero que tu y tus sarcasmos salgan de esta habitación!!- gritó furiosa.**

**- Esta vez no dejare que me dejes a la sombra de una duda!**

**- Aquí no encontraras respuestas así que ve al lugar donde recoges acusaciones sin fundamento!**

**- Eres... innombrable, Pansy Parkinson- y la miro con desprecio. Estaba fastidiado de todo.**

**- Largo... no te quiero aquí, no te quiero en mi vida... estoy harta de que me lastimes- y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla izquierda.**

**Al mirar el gesto un flash del pasado llego a Harry. Recordó como siempre, al llorar, Pansy lagrimeaba primero por el ojo izquierdo. Rapidamente esos sentimientos calidos hacia la muchacha se desvanecieron porque él no queria seguirse equivocando. La ira era tal que olvido por un momento que la mujer frente a él era a quien juró amar hasta que la muerte los separara.**

**- Te odio- fueron sus palabras llenas de rencor.**

**Pansy se tensó y parecia herida, pero la frialdad de su personalidad fue más rápida y cubrio su rostro.**

**- Lo contrario de amor no es odio, es indiferencia, Harry- contestó- si me odias significa que aún te importo.**

**- Yo no tengo esos sentimientos para ti.**

**- Claro que si los tienes porque si no me amaras no estarias tan asustado por mi situación. **

**Hallandose descubierto, Harry no pudo mas que tragarse las lagrimas y salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudiera. Se alejo de ahí y no paró hasta que se encontro en la misma habitación donde aquella noche fría hizo a su esposa suya por primera vez.**

**Y lloró. Lloró de impotencia, de miedo, de angustia. Lloró por la soledad, las cosas que podia controlar y lo que se le iba de las manos. Las noches sin Pansy y la decepción que ella le inspiraba. **

**Entonces, al ver que nada podría ser igual y que por mas que tratara no tendría a Pansy de vuelta... quitó el anillo de su mano izquierda.**

**Ese, era de veras, el final.**

_**Que mal me sentí al quitarme el último vinculo entre mi esposa y yo, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer si ella se empeñaba en alejarse de mi. Fuí a la sala donde la tenian prisionera para pedirle perdón. Queria decirle que no importara lo que ella hubiese hecho, lo único que deseaba era tener su calor de vuelta conmigo. Pero nuestra irracionalidad fue más fuerte que nuestro amor.**_

_**Pasé la tarde en esa habitación de las masmorras pensando en esa primera noche y las noches después de esa. La manera en como Pansy me dejaba dormir en su pecho y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, la calidez de sus suspiros, la intensidad de cada beso.**_

_**No entendia como nos convertimos de una pareja que vivia la pasión a flor de piel en dos individuos que se gritaban acusaciones, cada uno en el otro extremo de la habitación. Que no se soportaban, que fingian estar comodos con el otro, que mentian supuestamente para mantener al otro feliz. Qué era esta necesidad de ser inconcecuentes?**_

_**De repente, escuché un sonido como de dos objetos cayendo fuertemente al final del pasillo. Salí a investigar intrigado y me apresure a llegar al sitio de donde el sonido salió. Como el pasillo era probremente iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas me fue dificil identificar los objetos en el piso, pero en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca me dí cuenta que eran los custodios los que yacian inconcientes.**_

_**El pánico me entró, saque mi varita de mi túnica y entre rapidamente a la habitación donde estaba Pansy. La imagen frente a mi me tomó por sorpresa, pero también confirmó mis sospechas.**_

_**Ville estaba frente a una asustada Pansy acorralada contra la pared. Gruesas lagrimas corrian por su mejilla y tenia los ojos cerrados, como si esperara un ataque.**_

**- Alejese de ella, Ville!- gritó Harry apuntandolo con la varita.**

**Ville miro hacia Harry con frialdad de un asesino sobre su presa. Ni se movio ni paso palabra.**

**- No lo voy a repetir: alejese de mi esposa!!**

**- Creo que ya es hora de que aprenda a ser prudente, Potter- dijo el otro hombre con una voz tan escalofriante que le hizo temblar- baje esa varita o ella paga las consecuencias.**

**- No meta a Pansy en nuestros asuntos.**

**- Le advertí que si no controlaba su boca cerca de mi, la preciosa señora Potter pagaría- y con eso acarició la mejilla de Pansy que solo se estremeció.**

**Harry enfurecido porque ese maldito hombre tocaba lo que era suyo, estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero ella lo miro de repente. Intensamente, mas bien dicho.**

**De pronto, él sintió una repentina invasión y varias imagenes pasaron por su cabeza. Las veia frente a él como si una pelicula se proyectara frente a sus ojos.**

**- Fue usted!**

- Aidan!!

El muchacho bajo el diario para ver quien lo llamaba. Theo ya estaba en su túnica de gala, luciendo inusualmente elegante.

- Ya vamos que es hora de la fiesta!- dijo, luego notó algo más- por qué estas tan palido?

- Yo deberia dejar de leer este libro... me esta dañando la mente!

- No... no es eso- contestó Theo analizandolo- es sobre Bella, verdad?

- Tu y tu novia ya me estan cansando con la misma canción vieja!- e impaciente fue directo al closet donde tenia su túnica.

- Solo estamos expresando un hecho. Como tus amigos sabemos que detrás de esa dura y confiada mascara que llevas a diario, no te sientes bien.

- Por qué no solo me dejan en paz?- pido mirandolo friamente mientras se ponia la túnica- ya estoy harto de que quieras hacer las cosas peor de lo que ya son.

- Aidan...

- NO! Estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida pero no me dejan! Me la nombran a cada paso, me la restriegan en la cara... qué carajo esperan que haga? Esto se acabo, dejenme levantarme del piso donde ella me dejo!!

Con eso salió hecha una furia de su habitación. Theo solo suspiro cansado y molesto. Por el estado en que estaba su amigo, solo esperaba que no hiciera algo radical.

------------------------------------

La fiesta era sinceramente la mejor en muchos años. Las luces rojas, azules, blancas y verdes revoloteaban por todas partes bajo el cielo de esa noche de verano. La música hacia retumbar las ventanas y los timpanos de algunos profesores que estaban de chaperones. Los alumnos bailaban como poseidos por algún tipo de espíritu que los mantenia bailando y con el mejor de los ánimos... todos sintiendo la música invadirlos.

Y aún así, habian tres personas que no quitaban el ceño fruncido de sus frentes. Y es que lo que estaban viendo era tan inusual e inexplicable que era necesaria su completa concentración para comprender: Aidan, con media botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano, se paseaba por todo el Gran Comedor tomandose fotos con gente que él ni conocia y mucho menos había hablado en siete años en Hogwarts. Reía con todos y posaba sonriente, como si él fuera el gran anfitrión de una gran fiesta. Y el resto lo alentaba tratandolo como si en verdad fuera el centro del universo.

Theo miro a su novia que nego fervientemente, miro a Eva y ella si iba a actuar. Era necesario pararlo antes de que la botella se acabara y hubiese un par de cejas rotas porque ella escucho a Rob decirle a sus amigos que pensaba hablar con Aidan esa noche.

- Aidan!- gritó para hacerse oir.

- Hey, Eva! Ven a bailar!- contestó él moviendose al ritmo de la música.

- No quiero... vamos a sentarnos, tienes que reponerte después de este set es tu presentación!!!

- Reponerme?

- Mira en el estado en que estas!!!

El rodo los ojos y la siguio, después de todo ella era la única a la que él hacia caso... ni los profesores tenian el poder de Eva LaPerle. Pero Aidan alcanzó a ver a Isabella junto a la puerta, parecia ser, por el rostro de fastidio que tenia, ofuscada por Rob. Negó un par de veces para despejar la cabeza, al parecer el whiskey le estaba trayendo viejos sentimientos al alma.

**- **Voy al baño- susurró en el oido de su amiga y rapidamente se abrio paso entre la multitud.

Isabella advirtió el movimiento del chico y también se escuso. Necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que su actitud la estaba lastimando. Estaba bien que 0l siguiera con su vida pero eso de estar coqueteando con cuanta pasaba por enfrente justo cuando ella estaba mirando... no era correcto. Si no tenia más sentimientos para ella por lo menos algo de respeto no estaria mal.

- Aidan!- llamó cuando estaban en un pasillo desierto del segundo piso que conducia a los baños.

Él se detuvo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos giro en su eje para mirarla. Claro que la sintió seguirlo.

- Puedo ayudarte en algo... _Proust?_

- Necesitamos hablar.

Adoptó una posición arrogante y la miro directo a los ojos con la frialdad caracteristica de quien ha tenido demasiado.

- Isabella! Ahí estas!

Ella cerró los ojos decepcionada por ser interrumpida por Rob. Aidan no se movió y apenas si levanto la mirada hacia el apurado muchacho que venia en busca de su novia.

- Todo bien?- preguntó mirando sospechoso al Slytherin mientras la abrazaba.

- Si... todo esta bien- respondió mirando como Aidan rodaba los ojos impaciente.

- Pensé que... por.. tus sabes.

- Dilo, Otranto!- interrumpió Aidan- pensaste que porque yo estoy aquí iba a entristecer a tu noviecita!

- Casale...

- No fastidies y crece ya,_ Rob._

Con eso retomo su camino y pasando por al lado de ellos, mismo fue a buscar un lugar solitario donde pudiera calmarse y hasta leer un poco. Ya Isabella y Rob se las habian arreglado para arruinarle la noche y lo único que lograba calmarlo era distraerse con la lectura. Además, moria por enterarse lo que el idiota de Ville tenia que decir. Después de no mucho caminar fuera del castillo encontró un lugar apartado y se sentó en uno de los banquitos.

**De repente, toda la verdad cayó sobre él como un valde de agua fría. No fue Pansy quien mato a Colin o enveneno a Theodore Nott, o apuñalo a Luna como creyeron los doctores... todos esos meses de terror que Hogwarts vivió fueron la obra maestra de Alexander Ville.**

**Donde entraba la muchacha en el problema... eso lo iba a descubrir ahora.**

**Ville solo lo miró y despacio se fue separando se Pansy, acercandose hacia Harry. El otro, asustado de que un abrupto movimiento suyo sea mal interpretado y termine lastimando a su esposa, retrocedió unos pasos pero no bajo la varita.**

**- Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor- premio el doctor con una voz fría y siniestra. **

**- No puedo creer que fuimos tan ciegos- dijo Harry.**

**- Y como se supone que iban a saber que era yo?- rió Ville- recuerde, Potter, usted mismo encontró la respuesta a todo este 'misterio.'**

**Harry frunció el entrecejo y trato de retroceder en el tiempo. Cuando pudo él haber encontrado la respuesta? Y como si algo en su cabeza hiciera un click recordó ese día de la autopsia de Cho. **

_- No, encontramos el libro y además, que clase de asesino regresa a la escena del crimen para que lo descubran y luego viene a reportar el asesinato?- preguntó retoricamente Gulick. _

_- El que quiere que las evidencias apunten a otra parte- respondió Harry._

**- Recuerda ahora?  
- No puedo creerlo!**

**- Es simple, Potter, relativamente simple. Al yo estar presente en las autopsias y dar mis reportes con prescisión, garantizaba que cualquier sospecha fuera puesta sobre cualquier otra persona.**

**- Y escogio a Pansy?**

**- No, aunque tengo que admitir que desde que llegue a este colegio me ha cautivado como nadie a podido.**

**- Por eso ella fue parte de su plan para salirse con la suya!**

**- Mas bien, ella se presto sola para la tarea.**

**Harry dirigió la mirada y ella la devolvio diciendole sin palabras que no era cierto, que todo era una trampa de Ville para que él desconfiara. Sabía que si hacia eso el doctor podria aprovechar su baja de defensas y eliminarlos a los dos. Entonces optó por dejarle saber a ella lo que tenia planeado hacer. Primero, distraeria a Alexander haciendole preguntas sobre las muertes, eso le daria tiempo a que Pansy se moviera a donde la túnica del doctor estaba y sacar la varita del bolsillo. Segundo, lo atacarian y llamarian a los aurores.**

**Eso asumiendo que estaban en un mundo perfecto.**

**- A que se refiere con que Pansy se ofreció?**

**- La señora Potter era la mejor amiga de mi primera víctima, Theo Nott. Como usted no sabra, el jóven tenía serios problemas nerviosos y era yo quien lo trataba. Encontré mi oportunidad cuando cambiamos el medicamento de Theo para controlar sus ataques. Lo que él no supo fue que la docis de arsénico era más que la recomendada para tratarlo; tanto ella como el jóven confiaron en mi palabra. Pero cuando Pansy empezó a notar los cambios drasticos en la salud de su amigo inicio una investigación por su cuenta- contó el doctor como si estuviera hablando del clima.**

**Y Harry cayó en cuenta.**

**- Por eso encontré el libro de venenos y antidotos entre sus cosas!- dijo sorprendido.**

**- Precisamente! Supe entonces que era el momento de actuar! Por eso mezcle la medicina de Theo con plomo para acelerar su muerte. Nadie se puso a pensar que fui yo quien lo hizo cuando usted, Potter, la miraba tan mal al sacar sus conclusiones erroneamente.**

**Harry miro disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Ville y Pansy casi estaba cerca de la túnica. Se movia tan lento que parecia que lo hacía un milimetro por cada minuto.**

**- Qué paso con Luna?**

**- Ella es otro cuento- contestó restandole importancia- pero supongo que lo querra saber todo. Bueno... de todas maneras no temo decirselo, van a morir... los dos.**

**- Por qué habría de matarnos? Para cubrir lo que ya es obvio? Atacó dos aurores y cuando vengan para llevar a Pans a Azkaban y nos encuentren muertos a quien cree que van a cazar?!**

**- Pensé que como mago iba a recordar un simple hechizo desmemorizador- replicó rodando los ojos impaciente.**

**Harry chequeó de nuevo y su chica le dejo saber que ya tenía la varita. Ella asintió calladamente, pero Ville también lo notó.**

**- Pansy, cuidado!!- gritó Harry.**

**La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y hacerse a un lado. Un rayo rojo golpeó en el espacio donde ella estuvo parada tres segundos antes, proveniente de una varita que Ville sostenia con fuerza y tuvo escondida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.**

**La mirada feral del doctor lo decia todo, habian cometido un gravísimo error al tratar de detenerlo. Pansy se paralizó del miedo, Harry reacciono y estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo para evitar que se fuera contra la mujer pero no actuó rapidamente.**

**- AVADA...**

**- IMPEDIMENTA!- gritó Pansy y la fuerza del hechizo mando a hombre al otro lado de la habitación.**

**No se movio. Eso les dio a entender que por lo menos lo habian noqueado y tenian tiempo para quitarle la varita y esposarlo. Aunque lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era correr hacia su señora y abrazarla.**

**Parecía que ella tenía la misma idea porque en un instante había cruzado la habitación y lanzado a los brazos de su esposo. Él la recibió y casi la ahoga con la fuerza con que la apretaba contra si.**

**- Oh Dios, Pans- susurro en el oido de ella, aún asustado- por un segundo crei que te iba a perder!**

**- Lo siento... lo siento...- dijo ella llorando libremente, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Harry.**

**- Ya paso, amor. Todo esta bien. **

**- Yo no lo pondria así.**

**Al escuchar la fria voz ambos voltearon a ver y aunque mal herido por semejante golpe contra la pared, ahí estaba Alexander parado con la varita alzada y dispuesto a todo.**

**- SECTUMSEMPRA!!!**

**Todo sucedió en camara lenta: El hechizo golpeó directamente en el pecho de Pansy que estaba parada frente a Harry. Él la atrapó mientras caía y con pánico miro la sangre salirle a montones por la herida abierta, manchando toda su túnica, el piso... todo.**

**Y ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su esposa en los brazos, en medio de tanta confusión le llego la realidad más clara que nunca... la estaba perdiendo. La manera como batallaba por una simple bocanada de aire era desesperante, aterrorizante.**

**- Pansy! Pansy... cariño... no hagas esto!!- rogaba con la voz quebrada.**

**En su descuido, Ville alzo la varita apuntando directamente a Harry. De todas maneras la mujer moriría de un desangre pronto, no había que preocuparse porque ella hiciera algo para protegerlo.**

**- Mire por última vez a su esposa y respire profundo, Potter... sea conciente de su alrededor porque esta será la última vez que vera la luz del día y fastidiara mis planes- dijo Ville con veneno en cada palabra.**

**Pero a Harry no le importaba lo que él estuviera diciendo. Lo único que queria era ayudar a su esposa que temblaba incontrolablemente y que perdía calor corporal rapidamente, pero parecía que el miedo y la sorpresa le volvieron inútil el cerebro.**

**- Mi amor... mi señora... todo esto es mi culpa- murmuraba mientras la mesia y las lágrimas le caían a raudales. **

**Ella solo cerro los ojos y nego con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. **

**- Lo vere en el infierno... **_**Harry.**_

**Y justo cuando Ville iba a lanzar el hechizo asesino, la puerta se abrio de un solo golpe y tres personas entraron por ella. Todos con la varita alzada y gritaron al unisono: Stupefy!**

**Tres potentes rayos de color rojo dieron de lleno a Ville que esta vez si quedo inconciente al golpearse de nuevo contra la pared. Draco fue el primero en arrodillarse junto a los Potter y revisar los signos vitales de Pansy.**

**- Esta viva!**

**Dumbledore imito a Draco y señalo a Ron para que arrastrara a Harry lejos de la chica. Se necesitaron tres hombres para apartar al jóven Potter, pero en cuanto lo hicieron el profesor trabajo su magia y las mortales heridas se fueron cerrando. Pero eso no significaba que estaba mejor. Había perdido demasiada sangre y de acuerdo a la varita del profesor, sus signos vitales eran debiles.**

**- Hay que llevarla a la enfermeria! Esta perdiendo el pulso... VAMOS, RAPIDO!- ordenó Dumbledore.**

**Un grupo de aurores entraron con una camilla que alguien hizo aparecer y la subieron. Harry estaba siendo restringido por Draco y Ron porque parecia un hombre loco, gritando su nombre, rogandole que no mueriera. **

**El batallon de gente corró por el corredor hasta el segundo piso donde estaba la enfermeria. Ron, Draco y Harry iban detras de ellos trotando también. Las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron y madame Pomfrey junto con Marlene Rose, indicaron donde poner a la fragil muchacha. La doctora reviso de arriba abajo con la varita y nego.**

**- Esta muy mal- informó- delen 25 mml de poción regeneradora!**

**Y eso fue lo último que Harry escuchó antes de que el profesor Dumbledore cerrara la puerta de la enfermeria.**

**- NO!! NO!! ABRAN ESTA PUERTA!!- gritaba golpeando la madera con sus puños cerrados- Pansy!! PANSY, TE AMO!! NO HAGAS ESTO!!!**

_**El pánico que me invadio es dificil de describir. Esa rabia que la impotencia traia no me dejaba controlarme y segui gritando su nombre. Luego me enteraria que su estado era tan delicado que ella de hecho murió por algunos minutos, apesar de las pociones y hechizos. Fue Rose que uso un hechizo un tanto radical pero que funcionaria. Sé que uso varias descargas de electricidad para estimular el corazón y fue así como la trajo de vuelta.**_

_**Una vez que la estabilizaron abrieron la puerta y entré a tropezones; apartando bruscamente a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a mi.**_

**Harry se apresuró donde Pansy y la tomo en brazos, llorando con más fuerza todavía. Y comprendió que ella tenia que irse. Ese roce que Pansy tuvo con la muerte le recordó que ella no era eterna, le hizo entender su propia mortalidad y aquella de la mujer que tanto amaba.**

**Aunque le pesara y le costara tanto apartarla de su lado tan pronto como la recuperó, no había otra solución mas que enviarla donde el peligro no la molestara. No queria perder lo único que tenia que era lo más parecido a una familia.**

**Ella se iria a Londres y eso era todo.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Sugerencias? Comentarios? O.**


	14. Tan solo el ganador

Hola!

Ya se que no hay justificacion para mi retraso asi que no lo voy a decir. En todo caso, las cosas han cambiado mucho para mi en estos meses (para bien) y he enfocado toda mi energia en hacer lo mejor de la situacion. Tambien he tratado de encontrar inspiracion para mi proxima historia. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias, son mas que bienvenidas!

Las cosas se ponen mejor para nuestros amigos desde aqui (aunque el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo!) y espero haber complacido a algunos... por lo menos.

Gracias por su infinita paciencia y fidelidad... asi que sin mas: el capitulo 14.

Cariños,

L.B Evans O.

--------------------------------------------

**EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

**CAPITULO 14**

****

****

- Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?!!- dijo Isabella furiosa.

Aidan levantó la vista del diario al escuchar a Isabella. Decidió no intervenir hasta que estuviera seguro sobre lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer Rob y ella habian decidido salir a los jardines también y no tenian ni idea de que él tomo el mismo camino.

- Se acabaron las consideraciones contigo!- contestó Rob furioso- he sido muy paciente, Isabella, hasta he permitido que jugaras con nuestra relación, pero se tiene que acabar!

- No sé de lo que estas hablando!

- Yo no soy tu juguete, si quieres vengarte de Casale vas a tener que encontrar otra manera.

- Estas terminando conmigo?

- Cariño, que ingenua eres! Por supuesto que no!- respondió riendo.

- Entonces seré yo quien termine contigo!

- Y para qué? Casale no te quiere de vuelta, hasta ahora no ha hecho mas que despreciarte... que no lo ves?

Ella iba a cachetearlo pero el muchacho tomó su mano antes de que llegara a su cara, demasiado fuerte.

- Hey! Sueltala!

Ambos miraron hacia donde la voz provenia e Isabella se sorprendio al ver a Aidan hacercarse a ellos. Decidió meterse en el lio cuando escucho que el griterio de Rob e Isabella envolvia su persona.

- No te metas, Casale!

- Tu no la trates así, Otranto.

- Y que quieres, que deje que esta niña me golpée?!

- Por la manera en que te comportas seré yo quien lo haga! No seas mariquita, no te pongas con la chica!- solo nego y se acercó a Isabella y tomandola del brazo la trato de llevarla lejos de ahí- es mejor que regreses al castillo- le dijo.

- Ella no va a ninguna parte!- protestó Rob y la trajo de vuelta a su lado- esta es una discución de pareja, no tienes porque intervenir!

Ambos se miraron friamente por unos minutos, luego Isabella sintió ambos chicos soltarla y la premunición de algo malo invadirla.

Theo, Charlotte y Eva estaban pasandola muy bien. Pero ellos debieron saber que la alegria no les duraria mucho, en especial cuando uno de los Gryffindor compañero de ellos se acercó a ellos con 'susto' escrito en la cara.

- Theo...- dijo el muchacho falto de aliento

- Qué pasó, Adam?!

- Aidan... Otranto... ya te podras imaginar!

- Hijos de la...

Aunque no terminó su oración salio de prisa hacia los jardines junto a las chicas. Al llegar ahí ya la pelea habia terminado y algunos compañeros que estaban por ahí ya tenian a Aidan y Rob bien sostenidos.

- Qué les pasa, bestias!- grito Theo poniendose entre ellos y mirando de uno a otro.

Los dos chicos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo lanzando acusaciones. Que si el uno se metió, que el otro empezó... no se entendia nada.

- Suficiente!- gritó Charlotte para hacerse oir- Theo, luego los reprendes. Necesitamos cerrar esto- con eso apunto a la ceja de Rob.

- Y esto- añadio Eva sosteniendo un pañuelo en la nariz de Aidan.

- Adam, Eric... tomen a esos dos idiotas y vamos a la enfermeria- ordenó cansado y en procesión emprendieron su camino hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegaron ahí, la enfermera pasó la siguiente media hora curandolos y reprendiendolos. Aidan mascullaba algo de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevia a quejarse más de lo necesario, Theo ya se veia lo suficientemente furioso como para agarrarlo a golpes si abria la boca.

Cuando la enfermera cortó el hilo cuando acabo de cocer la ceja de Rob (porque creia que así sentirian verguenza de su comportamiento si les curaba a la manera muggle) les ordenó que se quedaran donde estaban hasta que el efecto mareante de las pociones para parar la hemorragia, pasara. La tensión en la enfermeria era tal que Charlotte decidió ayudar un poquito. Se acercó a Aidan y sacando el diario encogido del bolsillo, lo abrió bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigos, se sentó en una silla que cuidadosamente puso en medio de los dos grupos, aclaró su garganta y se puso a leer.

_**Una vez que me aseguré que Pansy estuviera estable y descansando, los aurores me sacaron de la enfermeria para interrogación. Me llevaron a la oficina del director donde ya estaba Ville, mal golpeado pero esposado y listo para ser llevado a Azkaban. Ron y Draco se pusieron a mis costados cautelosamente, como si esperaran que yo me lanzara sobre el doctor y lo atacara. La verdad es que no tenia intensiones de ensuciar mis manos con escoria como esa. Solo queria que se terminara rápido para poder volver junto con mi señora.**_

**- Alexander Ville- empezó Gulick- fue detenido bajo 3 cargos asesinato en primer grado y conspiración para cometer asesinato. Esta consiente de eso?**

**- Claro que si, imbécil, yo fui quien lo planeé!- respondió rodando los ojos, sentado en una silla en medio de la oficina.**

**- No le conviene esa actitud.**

**- Lo mismo da.**

**- Alexander, el señor Potter ya ha declarado y nos contó como fue que usted asesinó al señor Theodore Nott. Queremos saber que le sucedió a la señorita Luna Lovegood.**

**- Oh... claro, Luna. Hmmm... bueno, fue simple. Con lo inocente que era ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que la apuñale. **

**- Pero lo hizo viciosamente. Si ya la lastimo por qué...**

**- Porque sabia que iba a hablar así que era mejor terminar con lo que había empezado. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. **

**- Expliquese, Ville.**

**- La oportunidad se presento sola. Yo ya tenía planeado darle su merecido a Lovegood, pero tenía que ser cauteloso porque no queria que me atraparan... por lo menos hasta terminar con mi labor. En la noche en que todos estaban ocupados con las celebraciones de los Malfoy para notar mi ausencia temporal, pensaba encontrarla camino a su sala común pero en ese momento entró en el baño. **

**- Como se las ingenio para hacer que las heridas estuvieran al ángulo exacto para sospechar de una mujer?**

**- Soy un doctor, he realizado docenas de autopsias, por supuesto que supe donde y como apuñalarla.**

**- El prendedor de la señora Potter fue encontrado ahí, lo que la puso como primer sospechosa...**

**- Un momento!- interrumpió Harry- por qué no fui yo informado de esto?!**

**- Creimos que era mejor no decirselo, señor Potter- respondió Gulick.**

**- Y quién fue el de la idea?**

**- Harry, luego hablaremos de eso- dijo Dumbledore- continue Alexander.**

**- Pansy... perdón, la señora Potter, encargo el prendedor a la pequeña Eleonor el día de la vacunación general; se la dio a cambio de que se dejara inyectar. La niña, en su despiste, lo dejo en mi consultorio. Si las sospechas ya estaban sobre ella de todas maneras después de la muerte de Theo... que era una más?**

**- Ahora, diganos sobre Colin Crevey. Ya sabemos que no fue la señora Potter quien atacó al muchacho.**

**- Estuve confesandome en la capilla cuando ella se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo. Amenzó con contarselo al grupo de aurores, entonces se me ocurrio que podia usarla para mi siguiente ataque. La puse bajo el Imperio y le ordené que atacara a Colin.**

**- Se lo dije! Sabía que mi esposa estaba hechizada!!- exclamó Harry jubilante.**

**- Por qué ataco a los aurores y entró en la habitación donde la teniamos encarcelada?- continuó Gulick con la interrogación ignorando a Harry.**

**- Para recordarle que si abría la boca su querido esposo moriría.**

**- Aún con todas sus explicaciones, no puedo comprender sus viciosos actos.**

**- Usted cree que esa escoria de gente tenia derecho vivir?!- preguntó Alexander indignado- esos traidores a las creencias se merecian lo que les vino!**

**- De qué creencias habla, Ville?**

**- De las que por generaciones los fundadores de esta escuela nos han inculcado. Theodore, por ejemplo, hablaba sobre su descontento con la relación de los ahora Malfoy. Decia que la sangre no debia mezclarse de esa manera, aunque él no era 'prejuicioso' HA! Mentiras!! Veia con malos ojos a los que decia eran sus amigos, Pansy y Draco... eso no es ser leal y estaba fomentando las erroneas ideas de Salazar Slytherin! ****Luna... oh, ella!! Es la que más me enfureció! Siempre actuando como una tonta... no sé si estaba pretendiendo o de veras era estupida! No se merecia estar en Revenclaw. Y después... el cobarde de Creevey que estaba dispuesto a entregar a uno de sus compañeros que era completamente inocente con tal de hacer que los asesinatos pararan, no vaya a ser que le tocara a él. Pero yo me encargué de ese mal ejemplo de Gryffindor!!**

_**Era obvio que algo no tenia sentido. La manera en que Ville lo reprensentaba y usando la lógica, él había asesinado solo porque le fastidiaba lo que otros creian. Simplemente no habia explicación para arruinar tantas vidas. Pero en una mente dañada por el fanatismo, todo era más o menos lo mismo.**_

**- Algo más que quiera declarar?**

**- Que estoy muy complacido con mi trabajo. He logrado mi objetivo y he honorado las ideas de igualdad y justicia de los fundadores esta escuela.**

**- Es mejor que se calle, Alexander, solo lo esta haciendo peor para usted. Llevenselo de aquí- ordenó a los guardias.**

**Stevens y Gorrel, mucho mejor después de ser atendidos, tomaron al hombre y lo sacaron de la oficina. Alexander le dirigió una última mirada altanera a Harry y se dejo arrastrar.**

**- No puedo creerlo, un hombre loco que puso en practica lo que otros predicaron- comentó Dumbledore.**

**- Pero le aseguro que ni Gryffindor ni Rowena aprovarian una matanza para justificar sus creencias- dijo Draco.**

**- Alexander era un fanático. No podia ver cual era el mejor castigo. **

**- Theo murió por creer en lo que dijo Salazar Slytherin. Luna murió por ser ella misma pero no estar a la altura de las palabras de Rowena Revenclaw. Colin por no ser un valiente como deberia todo el que esta en la casa de Godric Gryffindor... simplemente loco.**

**- Pero no nos sirve de nada seguir sacando conclusiones a un misterio que ha sido resuelto. Vamos, pues, a las cocinas. Talvéz los elfos nos preparen un té calmante.**

**Los hombres salieron de la oficina y al acabar de bajar las escaleras vieron a los aurores traer de regreso a Alexander.**

**- Ordené que se lo llevaran!- rugió Gulick- que ha pasado?!**

**- Se niega a ser llevado- contestó Stevens- dice que hay algo que necesita decirle al señor Potter.**

**Todos miraron a Harry que tenia la vista clavada sobre Ville. Nada de lo que el doctor dijera podia afectarlo, nada le interesaba de boca de ese hombre tampoco.**

**- Dejenlo hablar- dijo Harry.**

**- No es mucho lo que tengo que decir...**

**- Entonces no pierda el tiempo- interrumpio.**

**- Solo quiero darle mis condolencias por su perdida- continuo sinicamente.**

**- Para su información la señora Potter esta recuperandose satisfactoriamente.**

**- No me referia a ella... sino al pequeño bebe Potter.**

**Harry sintió una corriente de pánico invadirlo, la sorpresa estaba escrita en cada fracción de su rostro y por algunos momentos no pudo articular palabra.**

**Al ver eso Alexander aprovecho para ponerle más sal a la herida y completar su venganza.**

**- Oh, no lo sabia?!- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.**

**Pero no escuchó lo que dijo después, solo corrió hasta la enfermeria tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar se encontró con la doctora Rose y Madam Pomfrey hablando junto a la cama de una dormida Pansy. Vieron al muchacho y pronto supieron a lo que había venido.**

**- Digame que no es cierto- suplicó cuando Rose se acercó y lo tomo de las manos.**

**- Ella no quizo decirselo, Harry- contesto.**

**- Cuanto... cuanto tenia de embarazo?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.**

**- Cuatro meses.**

_**Cuatro meses. El tiempo que ella y yo estuvimos separados. La doctora me dijo que una bruja tenia maneras de saber que estaba embarazada desde el momento de la concepción, lo que hacian mis calculos correctos. Yo sabia que Pansy no me dijo nada no para mantenerme centrado en la guerra, tal vez el día en que nuestro matrimonio terminó ella quizo decirmelo y yo lo arruine todo. Ella supo que no habría nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que tener un motivo para mantenerme con vida.**_

_**Yo lo arruine todo!**_

**- Pero yo la ví... cuando caminaba por el pasillo y... nunca ví su...- no pudo continuar. Todo era demasiado doloroso.**

**- Hay maneras magicas para esconder un embarazo.**

**- Y el bebe... **

**- No hubo nada que pudieramos hacer- contestó Pomfrey a la pregunta media formulada- el hechizo fue demasiado estrés para el feto y la perdida de sangre... de veras lo sentimos.**

**- Ella va a enloquecer cuando lo sepa.**

**- Madam Pomfrey o yo podemos decirselo- ofrecio Rose.**

**En medio de toda confusión, Harry necesito cinco segundos para encontrar la mejor manera de evitarle un dolor mayor a su esposa. Era duro, era cruel, pero necesario**

**- Vamos a borrarle la memoria- dijo con determinación.**

**- Pero esa es una solución demasiado radical!**

**- Ya perdió un bebe antes! Como cree que va a sentirse cuando sepa que perdió un segundo?!... Tengo que protejer a mi esposa de este dolor!**

_**Me acerqué a la cama y me incliné sobre Pansy. Me temblaba el cuerpo y me sentía traicionero, pero no tenia otra opción. Pero pueden imaginarse lo que es sostener una varita en la cabeza de tu esposa, con el vacio de saber que tienes una familia rota, en el pecho? La bese en la mejilla y me quede ahí un momento.**_

**- No hay nada que me duela más que borrar el recuerdo de nuestro hijo de tu cabeza, cariño- susurro en su oido- pero ya te he causado demasiados dolores. Esto es lo único que sé estoy haciendo bien.**

**Con eso, y sin separarse del rostro de Pansy, pronunció el hechizo y un rayo de luz blanca salio de la varita e iluminó por un momento la habitación. En un instante todo terminó y el pequeño bebe Potter fue borrado de la memoria de Pansy.**

**- Donde esta mi hijo?- preguntó con la voz un tanto entrecortada una vez que se separo de su esposa.**

**- Niña, Harry- corrigio Madam Pomfrey.**

**Él asintió irónico, por supuesto que era una niña! El destino y la crueldad sabian de que cuerdas tirar para destrozarlo por completo. ****La enfermera le indico que la siguiera hasta un cuarto en la parte tracera, pero él nego fervientemente.**

_**Sabía que no podia ver a mi pequeña hijita, arrancada de este mundo mucho antes de que pudiera verlo. Llame a un elfo para que fuera a buscar un cura y que alistaran a la niña para un funeral. Sería rápido y muy privado, solo sus tios y yo, pero queria honrarla propiamente. Cuando el elfo partió, le pedí a las dos mujeres que me dejaran a solas con mi esposa, luego me recoste junto a ella y la sostuve mientras trataba de hacer sentido de ese caos. **_

_**Un par de horas más tarde me informaron que todo estaba listo, solo entonces me separé de Pansy. Me encontré con el cura que me pidió que nombrara a la niña y bautizarla. Lily, pensé. Era un nombre apropiado. Después de todo, las mujeres más importantes de mi vida han llevado el nombre de una rosa.**_

_**Bajamos a los jardines y el profesor Dumbledore fue generoso y escogió un hermoso lugar cerca al lago, bajo la sombra de un antiguo y enorme árbol. Solo Draco, Hermione, Ron, la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rose y Pomfrey estuvieron presentes, unos de ellos todavía sin poder creer las noticias. También el pobre elfo Dobby que sabía del embarazo y cuido de Pansy en esos meses de mi negligencia. **_

_**Cuando todo terminó, Hermione transformo una piedra en una hermosa lápida de mármol y escribió en ella. **_

**- Lo sentimos mucho, Harry- dijo el profesor Dumbledore acercandose a él cuando los demás regresaban al castillo.**

**- Al menos mi niña esta a salvo lejos de este caos- contestó él también tomando el camino con el maestro.**

**- Entiendes ahora por qué no te dijimos lo del pendiente?**

**- Usted sabía que Pansy estaba embarazada?!**

**- Ella vino a mi oficina a decirmelo. Tus dudas eran muchas y no queria que algo como eso manchara las buenas noticias que la señora Potter iba a darte.**

**- Le dijo cuando pensaba decirmelo?**

**- La noche en que ustedes se divorciaron... o mas bien, separaron.**

**- Pero Rose me dijo que no pensaba hacerlo!**

**- Después de como la trataste no creo que quisiera tampoco.**

**- Sabe por qué lo oculto por tanto tiempo?**

**- Su embarazo era de riesgo y queria asegurarse de que el bebe estuviera bien antes de darte las nuevas. Solo quien ha perdido un hijo sabe lo doloroso que puede ser. Estaba evitandote un dolor mayor, Harry.**

**Se quedo pensando por un momento en lo que su imprudente comportamiento traia a su vida. Si no fuera tan presipidado a la hora de juzgar y tomar decisiones las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas.**

**- No le parece que debi haberlo notado? Digo, que dice de mi relación y proximidad emocional con mi señora si no puedo sentir que ella estaba embarazada?**

**- No te atormentes. Tu amor por ella es tan fuerte que en tu apuro por sentirla cerca de ti todo lo demás se desvaneció.**

**- Ellas estarian a salvo si por un momento dejara de ser tan sentimental.**

**- Las cosas pasan por una razón, Harry.**

**- No me diga eso, profesor!- pidio un tanto alterado- ese es el pretexto que proteje a los debiles de mente como yo! Se toman decisiones pobres y luego se intenta culpar al destino... a la vida... o cualquiera que tenga nuestra fortuna en sus manos.**

**- En este caso no es un pretexto. Tu sabes que ni tu ni Pansy pueden cuidar de un bebe en este momento!**

**Justo cuando iba a darle la razón a Dumbledore, Dobby apareció frente a ellos luciendo ansioso y hasta contento.**

**- Harry Potter, señor! La señora ha despertado y quiere verlo, señor!**

**- Si me disculpan los dos- se escuso sonriente y camino rapidamente al castillo.**

**Dumbledore observó a Harry y tuvo este sentimiento en el alma que lo puso intranquilo. El pobre muchacho ya había pasado por mucho desde que era un niño pero parecia que las tragedias para él nunca se acabarian. Harry estaba destinado a estar solo y así sería hasta su último día. Pero al menos espero que la felicidad temporal que le la vida le había dado le diera fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir.**

**Mientras tanto en el castillo, Harry, entró en la enfermeria y Madam Pomfrey le indico sonriente detrás de las cortinas que cubrian la cama de Pansy.**

**- Esta de muy buen espiritu y ansiosa de verte.**

**- No ha preguntado...**

**- No. El hechizo resulto, no se acuerda de eso.**

**Él asintió y pronto entro al espacio designado solo para los dos.**

**- Mi señora- saludo con una sonrisa.**

**- Cariño, ven quiero abrazarte!- respondió ella estrechando sus brazos. Él obedecio prontamente- te he extrañado tanto!**

**- Yo a tí, mi Pans. Han sido demasiadas noches sin tí. Perdon, vida, por todos tus dolores- susurro separandose de ella y tomando sus manos- por haberte causado tantas angustias.**

**- Todo ha sido olvidado, amor. Lo que importa es que ahora podemos estar juntos como se debe.**

_**Había algo incorrecto en estar ahí, sonreirle y dejarle creer que así sería. Yo sabía que si le pedía que regresara a Londres por el bien de su protección no se negaria, pero aún así me sentía sucio al no compartir con ella mis preocupaciones. **_

_**No quice romper ese momento de felicidad donde todos esos meses de separación eran inexistentes, por eso opte por algo que estuve muriendo hacer.**_

**- Tengo algo para ti. Algo que es tuyo por derecho y que ha estado esperando tu regreso- dijo Harry y metio la mano en su bolsillo.**

**De ahí saco el anillo de Lily Potter. Tan brillante y hermoso como la primera vez que se lo mostro.**

**- Oh, Harry...**

**- Esta vez no habran motivos para que lo retires de tu mano... haré el mundo mejor para ti, te compensaré por tu espera... esta vez sera mejor...**

**- Mi señor, no importa lo que pase siempre y cuando sepa que estas a mi lado- le aseguro Pansy tomandolo del rostro y calmando la tembladera del muchacho- ahora recuestate junto a mi y abrazame como solias hacerlo antes de dormir. Todavía estoy débil y necesito descanso.**

**- Estaba a punto de mencionarlo- dijo él y juntos se acomodaron en la cama. **

**Él la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo un alivio muy grande sobre su alma, después de todo ese tiempo las cosas por fin se arreglaban. Como siempre Pansy le dio la espalda, según ella se sentia más protejida así que recostada en su pecho, en verdad no le importaba siempre y cuando puediera tenerla cerca.**

**- Harry?**

**- Si?**

**- Me siento extraña.**

**- Extraña de que manera?**

**- Me siento... vacia. Como si algo me faltara por dentro.**

_**Me corazón se rompió en ese momento. Su cuerpo extrañaba la presencia de nuestra hija y aunque no podia recordarlo siempre habría una parte de ella que lo haria, aún si no supiera de donde venia el sentimiento.**_

_**Que pena que haya muerto sin saber que Lily era el nombre de su niña y estaba destinada a parecerse mucho a ella.**_

**- Son los medicamentos, cariño. Has pasado por mucho esta tarde.**

**- Talvéz solo sea eso.**

**- Duerme ya, Pans! Pense que estabas cansada y sigues conversando!**

_**Rió animosamente y con un suave hasta mañana cerro los ojos. Esperé a que estuviera completamente dormida antes de sacar mi propio anillo de mi bolsillo y colocarmelo de nuevo.**_

_**Estaba tan contento de tenerla de vuelta que decidí ignorar ese sentimiento malo que tenia ese momento. Y que importaba de todas maneras! Eramos una famillia de nuevo y solo me basto entrelazar su mano con la mia y admirar nuestros anillos para saber que así sería, para siempre.**_

_**Pero mis miedos eran fantasmas de mi jóven imaginación y así, con mis ojos fijos en los anillos y nuestras manos, mi mente empezó a gritar la profecia:**_

_**'Toda historia de amor esta ligada a la muerte... Toda historia de amora esta ligada a la muerte... **_

_**Qué tan ciertas son esas palabras?**_

_**Para el tercer día Pansy estaba curada completamente y en las mejores ganas. Arreglé para que los elfos nos sirvieran el desayuno en un pequeño espacio junto al lago y una vez ahí nos pasamos la manaña hablando de cualquier cosa. No sé muy bien de lo que me estuvo hablando porque estaba demasiado concentrado en sus gestos y su sonrisa, la había extrañado tanto que solo queria solo memorizarla.**_

_**Camino de vuelta al castillo Ron vino a nuestro encuentro con el rostro preocupado. Algo andaba mal.**_

**- Ron, buenos días!**

**- Buenos días, querida Pansy- saludó el muchacho acercandose a ellos y tomado la mano de ella para besarla.**

**- Cómo esta Fleur?**

**- Ansiosa, el parto esta programado para dentro de dos semanas si es que el bebe no decide adelantarse.**

**- Me alegra tanto y le tengo envidia... como quisiera yo tener algo que esperar!**

**Ni Ron ni Harry se atrevieron a mirarla, solo se limitaron a sonreir fingidamente. Harry la acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla.**

**- Pronto, cariño, ya lo veras.**

**- Eso espero... pero bueno, me gustaria visitar a Fleur si no te importa, Ron.**

**- En lo absoluto, a ella le encantaria verte. No ha podido subir a la enfermeria pero ha preguntado por ti cada día!- contestó alegre de que el tema haya sido cambiado.**

**- Pero, Pans, debes recostarte- argumentó Harry.**

**- Harry... ya me siento mejor y me levantaría aún más el ánimo ver a mis amigas. No te parece?**

**- Esta bien.. al menos dejame llevarte, mujer testaruda!**

**- No necesito ayuda. Puedo ir sola.**

**- Bien, como tu quieras.**

**Ella le dió un último beso muy suave y un hasta luego a Ron antes de emprender la vuelta al castillo. Fue entonces que, cuando Pansy estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Ron le dijo a Harry para que en verdad fue en su busqueda.**

**- Hubo otro atentado- dijo sin preambulos.**

**- Hogsmeade?**

**- Little Hangleton. Aunque los aurores dicen que el blanco en verdad era Hogsmeade.**

**- Buscaban algo... alguien?**

**- Solo matar, supongo. Dumbledore esta preocupado y ha cancelado la salida de los alumnos este fin de semana.**

**- Y que ha pensado hacer? Es obvio que ni Hogwarts es seguro en este momento.**

**- Nos ha llamado a una junta urgente. Parece que quiere enviar a todos de vuelta al Londres muggle junto con los otros miembros de la Orden que estaran viajando el viernes... como tu lo requeriste.**

**- Esa desición viene en el mejor momento... he pensando mandar a Pansy a nuestra casa en Londres.**

**- Ustedes tienen una casa?**

**- La compré como regalo de bodas... creo que va a estar más segura ahí que aquí. Los mortífagos podrian entrar en el castillo... no sé, solo quiero que este segura.**

**- Pero estara más segura bajo tu vigilancia que lejos de ti. Qué tal si el grupo de aurores designados para su cuidado te traicionan?**

**- Hable con Moody y sera él quien la protejerá... junto con Lupin y Tonks.**

**- Si así lo has decido...**

**- Tu no has pensado hacer nada acerca de Fleur?**

**- Con el parto tan cerca es imposible que viaje en tan delicado estado.**

**- Crees que Draco enviara a Hermione lejos?**

**- No, Hermione lo amenazó con el divorcio cuando se lo menciono- contesto riendo y haciendo reir a Harry también.**

**- Me lo debí imaginar.**

**- Quieres unirte a las chicas antes de la reunión? Probablemente estan hablando de bebes y bodas pero nos distraera un poco.**

**Harry asintió y juntos volvieron al castillo.**

- Señor de Casale?

Todos miraron hacia la puerta de la enfermeria, un tanto exaltados por la repentina interrupción.

- Si, señora enfermera?- contestó él un tanto burlón.

- La profesora Millet me ha mandado a llamarlo. Algo sobre una presentación?

- Jesús! Me olvidé por completo!!- dijo y se levantó rapidamente y sus compañeros lo imitaron.

Cada quien recogió lo suyo y salieron disparados de la enfermeria.

- Mira en el estado en que vas a presentarte!- reprendió Eva mientras trotaba junto a su amigo.

- Al menos me dara la impresión de chico malo. Además, aquí entre nos, a las chicas les parece atractivos los moretones y las cortadas. Como que le da a uno un aire de chico malo... como Brad Pitt.

- Hablas bonito pero piedras, si te has dado cuenta?

- Como si eso importara.

Abrieron las puertas dobles y entre aplausos Aidan se abrió camino hacia el escenario. Todos palmeaban su espalda y le sonreian, deseandole suerte y las chicas lanzandole uno que otro comentario alagador. Isabella no pudo entonces evitar sonreir ante las mejillas tan rojas del muchacho porque aunque él sabía que era atractivo no le gustaba ni hacer alarde ni que se lo dijeran.

Ya en el escenario entrego su túnica al asistente del DJ y aflojo su corbata, luego uno de los muchachos de la banda le entrego su guitarra.

- Buenas noches, Hogwarts!!- más gritos y aplausos- que les parece si dejamos la habladuria para otro rato y empezamos la fiesta?!

Ella supo entonces que aunque no estuvieran juntos el sentimiento que tenia solo para él, no se iria. Y solo la simple sonrisa que Aidan le dio antes de empezar con la primera canción se lo confirmó.

------------------------------------------------

La presentación solo se suponia debio durar una hora, pero el carisma natural de Aidan hizo que los alumnos se reusaran a dejarlo bajar del escenario. No fue hasta que realmente terminó la fiesta (al rededor de la una de la mañana) que él pudo descansar.

Mientras todos se despedian y abandonaban el Gran Comedor, algunos pararon para felicitarlo e intercambiar nombres y direcciones para seguir en contacto. No era eso extraño? Tuvieron seis años para conocerse y justo cuando el colegio termina se hacen amigos...?

- Bueno... los veo al rato- anunció Aidan cuando ya el pasillo estaba casi desierto.

- A donde vas?- preguntó Eva.

- A ningún lado. Me voy a quedar aquí un rato... pensando.

- Recuerda que los prefectos estan patrullando.

Asintió y despidió a sus amigos, luego él cerró las puerta del vacio comedor y fue directo al escenario. Haciendo buen honor a su habilidad para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo se sentó al piano y abrio el diario, poniendolo donde el cuaderno de música de Jacob estaba. Trono sus dedos y empezó una tonada mientras leía.

_**El día en si paso sin mayor gracia. Ya en la noche la doctora Rose dejo que Pansy saliera de la enfermeria y regresara a nuestra habitación. Decidí que era momento de contarle mi plan de enviarla a Londres. Lo tomó bien tomando en cuenta la magnitud de mi pedido. Dijo que entendía mi miedo y que haría lo que sea para calmar aunque sea un poco mi angustia. Mantenerme concentrado en la guerra era importante, así todo terminaría pronto y podiamos empezar una familia.**_

**- Entonces no vas a odiarme por enviarte lejos de mi?- preguntó nervioso.**

**- En lo absoluto, Harry- contestó ella sonriendole- y cuando es que...  
- Mañana temprano.**

**- Ya veo. Es mejor que empiece a empacar, no crees?- dijo un tanto ebasiva.**

**- Esto terminara pronto.**

**- Lo sé...**

**- Dime lo que piensas. Tu actitud pasiva-agresiva no va a ayudar.**

**Pansy suspiró pesadamente y lo miro seriamente. **

**- Sabes que preferiria quedarme aquí contigo, pero has dispuesto que regrese a Londres y así lo haré!**

**- Tu no eres la clase de esposa que hace lo que se le dice sin protestar!- discutio Harry sonriente- que esta pasando?**

**- Tengo un sentimiento.**

**- Sentimiento?**

**- Sentimiento.**

**- Que algo malo va a pasar?**

**- Tal vez...**

**- Los mejores aurores del Ministerio estaran cuidando de ti.**

**- Eso no garantiza que la muerte no me encuentre. Si es mi momento nada hara que respete nuestros deseos de vivir este matrimonio a lo máximo!- argumentó un tantito alterada.**

**- No puedo prometerte la eternidad ni garantizar tu inmortalidad, pero lo que puedo ofrecerte es la seguridad de los mejores en el campo... Pans, no quiero que nada te suceda- aclaro tomandola del rostro para mirarla a los ojos- la guerra terminará y volveré a casa para discutir contigo sobre los centros de mesa y el arreglo floral.**

**Pansy rió un poco, pero no estaba muy convencida. Aún así dejo que Harry la abrazara tan fuerte y por el tiempo que a él le pareció.**

_**Al menos tengo la tranquilidad de saber que no le prometí nada. Hubiese sido lo peor si no hubiese pudido cumplir. Esa noche la amé de maneras y formas que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera hubiese intentado... pero ese momento necesitaba sentirla tan mía como fuera posible. Supongo que alguna parte de mi subconciente sabia que iba a pasar. **_

_**En algún momento de la madrugada, mientras la abrazaba y pensé que ella estaba dormida, me puse a pensar en todo: en el lo que le esperaba a Ville, en el alumbramiento de Fleur, mi Lily, las cosas que estaban por venir... y de repente Pansy habló.**_

**- Harry?**

**- Si?**

**- Qué harias si yo muriera?**

**- Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Pans?**

**- Te das cuenta que no estamos llegando a nada, verdad? Contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta?**

**- Lo sé, pero estoy un tanto confundido. A qué viene todo esto?**

**- Es que en verdad nunca hemos hablado de eso... solo queria saber- respondio sentandose en la cama y mirandolo tan seria como nunca.**

**- Bueno... quedaria incapacitado para amar de nuevo. No puedo verme con nadie más y no creo que alguien pueda ocupar tu lugar- dijo él también sentandose quedando frente a ella.**

**- Puede ser narcisista de mi parte pero...**

**- No tienes que pedirmelo, amor- interrumpió tomandola del rostro y besandola- nunca más voy a enamorarme.**

_**Me he preguntado muchas veces, desde que comence este diario, porque sigo gastando papel recordandola. No tengo que poner en escrito toda nuestra corta vida juntos para revivir las memorias, y aún así siento que si paro ahora no podré morir tranquilo. **_

_**Sé que lo haré pronto porque Pansy sigue visitandome en sueños solo para decirme que pronto vendra por mi. De veras espero que así sea, ya no quiero estar aquí; quiero reunirme con mis chicas y no separarme de ellas.**_

Aidan dejo de tocar casi de inmediato, como si estuviera frenando de emergencia o algo así. Tranquilo suspiro profundo y se dio un par de segundos para imaginarse lo que acababa de leer y luego miro a su derecha.

- Hola, Bella- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Isabella salto un poquito al ser tomada por sorpresa. Parada en mitad del salón, habia quedado hipnotizada por la música tan triste que Aidan tocaba.

- Uh... hola- contestó.

- Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y recogia sus cosas.

- Claro... voy a tener que pedirte abandones el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos deben estar ya en la cama... además los profesores empezaran inspección dentro de poco.

- Dime, soy solo yo o voluntariamente estas salvando mi trasero?

- Las dos cosas.

- Excelente respuesta!

Bajo del escenario y se acercó a ella caminando sin prisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras lo hacia. Isabella estaba un poco temerosa de lo que Aidan podia hacer porque si mal no recordaba temprano en la fiesta (cuando estaban en el pasillo y Rob los interrumpió) él no estaba muy contento con ella. Pero le sorprendio cuando, sin sacar la mano de su bolsillo, él le ofrecio el brazo para escoltarla fuera del salón. Sorprendida y casi instintivamente, acepto el caballeroso gesto.

- Como te sientes?- preguntó de la nada solo para tener algo que decir.

Aidan espero a que estuvieran en el pasillo para hablar de nuevo, y solo lo hizo cuando dejo ir su brazo y estaban al menos cinco metros de distancia del otro.

- Eso depende.

- Me refiero a tu rostro.

- Oh! Me siento hinchado y un poquito adolorido... pero nada que no pase.

- Que bueno...

Se instalaron en un incomodo silencio. Lo mas conveniente hubiese sido decir buenas noches y cada uno tomar su camino, pero ninguno de los dos queria marcharse. Después de todo era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban solos.

- Temprano... cuando iba al baño y me seguiste... tenias algo que decirme?- preguntó Aidan queriendo sacarse esa duda del pecho.

- De hecho... si vamos a ser sinceros, queria disculparme.

- Por qué... qué hiciste?

- Como te he tratado estos últimos meses... por haberte lastimado en general. En especial por... Rob.

- Lo primero, aceptó las disculpas y también ofresco las mias. No debí tratarte como te traté. Ahora... lo de Rob, tu no podias saber que iba a golpearme!

- No eso... por estar con él.

Aidan sonrió despacio y bajo la mirada. No dijo nada ni se altero como hubiese sido normal en él, solo dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia Slytherin. Isabella no lo culpo por tal reacción, ella hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. De todas maneras era la manera más digna de darle a conocer su punto de vista. Y aún así, no hubiese sido Aidan de Casale si no se detuviera y regresara a mirarla.

- No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen: "Tan solo el ganador..."- y retomo su camino.

Y aún así, no hubiese sido Isabella Proust si no hubiese completado la oración.

- "... Se lleva lo mejor"- dijo suspirando.

**-------------------------------------**

**Preguntas? Sugerencias? Ya saben que hacer! **


End file.
